Stargazers on a Cloudy Night
by Rhiuss
Summary: "...Find yourself, tighten any lose threads in your life and come back a whole man." He'd need it. To help the world heal and and move on, Hatake Kakashi would need to heal himself first.
1. Prologue

Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimito. Elin, Rainy, Alsy, Jura, Sari, FayeVillage and about 90% of this story belongs to me so please ask before using. Mature contents in future chapters.

 _ **Prologue**_

"How long would you need?"

Kakashi's silver gaze rested on the scenic view beyond the window. A family of small tawny birds sang an ode to the morning star and the autumn breeze carried it towards the busy town.

"Would a year be too much?" He tightened the grip around the paper object inside his pocket.

Tsunade choked on her disbelief. "Damn right it would!"

The jonin nodded following the small group as they journeyed away from the frightening voice. How he envied them.

"I want to retire soon Hatake, look at me!" She pointed at the seemingly permanent dark bags under her brown eyes and the jonin nodded in solidarity. Even her golden hair had lost its sheen.

He too had been exhausted by the reconstruction work done after the war and he understood she had to deal with a completely different level. A level which she had been trying to pass off to him and which the cloudy haired younger man did not feel ready to take.

"I understand Tsunade-sama. But if possible, I would really like to take care of these personal issues first and then accept the position."

"But you would take it?"

He nodded.

"You promise you would take it?"

Again, a solid and trusting yes.

"I still can't do a year." She leaned against the back of her chair, her elbows propped on the leathered arms while her fingers laced in front of her bust.

"How about half?"

She closed her eyes. "Nope."

Kakashi figured.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. Honesty may give him at least a few months. "My mother."

Tsunades eyes opened, the golden hues of her irises layered with a sympathetic sheen. "Are you sure?"

Kakashi lowered his eyes to the floor where towers of sunlight continued to lick at the shadows, painting the polished wood a golden hue. "I would like to find her grave and pay my respects. If possible, take some time to learn about her." Walk the same streets she did, and greet the people who may have greeted her.

That plea was much harder to say no to.

"And you have a lead?"

He nodded finally meeting her eyes confidently. "I recovered a single picture of my childhood from the wreckage. It was addressed to Risa Kido in Faye Village." The only object that had survived from the box of memories his father had left him and that Kakashi had never been brave enough to open.

The Hokage nodded. "I see." She filled her lung with a taste of autumn air. "I'll concede three months."

Kakashi smiled finally regaining enough comfort to let his shoulders ease down just a bit.

"That should be enough for you to learn about her and your entire family history. Find yourself, tighten any lose threads in your life and come back a whole man." He'd need it. To help the world heal and and move on, Hatake Kakashi would need to heal himself first.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"But!" Her sharp words stiffened the jonin's back. He was still in the presence of the revered fifth Hokage. "Since you're going there anyway, might as well keep your shinobi sense sharpened."

"Hmm?"

"I just need you to look around, see what's going on in the village and report any suspicious activity."

"Anything specific I should look out for?"

She sighed throwing her head back over the edge of the seat. Just one month after fighting back the worst enemy the world had ever seen and she had to resume babysitting other countries while trying to rebuild her own. Tsunade felt the muscles of her neck loosen. "Two days ago a group of students were arrested. They were planning to kidnap outsiders and experiment on them, but their ultimate goal is unclear." Her pink lips parted as she breathed out a cluster of tension. "It seems there are some who would like to return to their old ways and where there is one roach, there are many."

"I'll stay vigilant."

"Also, just to be sure you're not going to run away I need you to sign the Transfer of Power agreement before you go." She buried herself under the large oak desk, opening and closing drawers while trying to remember where exactly Shizune had saved that paper.

"But I thought I'd do that the day of the ceremony."

"Nope." The mountain of papers trembled as she closed another drawer. "I'm having you sign it right now and you'll perform one executive order to make it official. We'll just keep this between us until you come back , but if you so much as try to hide from me I will find you and drag you back here with an entire ANBU squad."

And now he couldn't even entertain that thought.

"So think carefully about what you want your first decision as Hokage to be, because you're about to do it as soon as I find this paper."

"Hmm..." Well, it's not like he hadn't already thought about it.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! And thank you Sillykar18 for giving this the green light before posting!

The outline to this story is completely done and a few chapters have already been written. Updates will be done once a week, on the same day (Friday's) preferably in the morning but that will depend on how my day is looking.

The story takes place a month (more or less) after the 4th Great Shinobi War. Kakashi did not take the position of Hokage right away and instead chose to fulfill a certain duty first (which will be the basis of this story). Aside from this point I will do my best to stick to the canon plot as much as possible.

Reviews, questions, concerns and constructive criticism are more than welcomed (very much encouraged) so please take the time to drop a little something there. I would also appreciate the wise tutelage of a person versed in erotic writing. It's still an area where I feel I could use a second opinion so if anyone has the time and patience please content me.

See you in a week!

Xo

Rhiuss


	2. Black & Gray

**_Black & Grey _**

An ode from the bush crickets to the vibrant moon drifted through the wide open spaces on the empty road to Faye village. The calming melody made the fireflies swoon and dance through the grassland with a luminous joy that rivaled the stellar view on that summer night. Kakashi breathed in the aroma of cottonwood, filling his lungs with the rare scent until he felt sure it would accompany him years past the end of this trip.

 ** _Let's go._**

The command carried the same brand of apprehension as every other encouraging word he had tried telling himself that night. Each step the jonin took weighted down heavily, the sound of his soles fully hitting the ground quite a rare melody. He exhaled the same frustration that bubbled up inside of him, coming out in scattered breaths that seemed to be timed with the autumn breeze. This trip should have been over hours ago, but there he was still letting fear get the best of him.

A broad shadow covered the path in front of him and Kakashi could feel the weight of his decision claw at his veteran shoulders. He straightened, and took the first shaky step into the darkness. There would be no time to second guess himself, for his journey truly commenced now.

The gates of Faye village welcomed him with its splendid mossy gold walls and carved wooden doors embellished with gold trimmings. A fitting welcome to a village renowned for its achievements and ambitious populace.

Kakashi walked confidently against the current of doubt that threatened to cripple him, and gave a hearty 'Yo' to the guards on duty.

They smiled back, clearing their throats and looking their part behind the wooden desk. "Welcome traveler!" The tawny haired youth turned to his partner, "Should I have used a deeper voice?"

She scratched the side of her fiery hair. "Hello traveler," the woman tried, but her lowest tone sounded unsatisfactory to both of them.

They gave up in time to take the traveling permit from the visitor's hand and Kakashi watched as they struggled to match the paper details with the man in front of them. The female guard, Elida, couldn't be bothered to follow each book step described in their manual and returned the pass to its owner. From their desk she retrieved the standard booklets for visitor and wished him a good time.

The cobblestone street matched the stone walls from the surrounding houses. They looked quite charming under the soft lamps and flower baskets hanging outside the top windows, the likes of which were framed with polished wood. He continued down to the concrete houses with vibrant colors and clean steps, past a few book stands with signs prompting citizens to grab something to read.

Slowly he tore his gaze from the lovely view, and took advantage of the soft glow from the night lamp to go through the booklet in search for a place to rest. His apprehension had subsided as the first step of his journey had already been taken, leaving the jonin to finally acknowledge how deathly tired he felt. Aching bones, bags under his eyes and a depleted chakra supply from unnecessary walking.

Kakashi sighed enjoying a quick chuckle.

 ** _My age is showing._**

[*1*]

Elin gulped down the last of the jalapeños and stiffened a cough as the ardent piece released more juice than anticipated. Closing the lid on her lunch box she reached for a napkin and dabbed her watering eyes. Her body sill couldn't handle so much spice but she liked it and the consequences were tolerable.

A small object entering the water marred the reflection of the moon with its subsequent ripples across the otherwise serene pond. The onyx haired youth smiled and wiped another stray tear. The couple clasped their hands together in a small prayer asking for the mystical being inhabiting the shallow pool to accept their modest offering in exchange for their heart's desire.

 _ **Humans are so whimsical**. _

"Are you ok?"

The hesitant voice startled the young woman away from the picturesque scene just a few feet away and she almost jumped as the masked individual came into full view. His drowsy eyes and coordinating demeanor were somewhat soothing, yet nowhere near the levels needed for the civilian to drop her guard.

Her chestnut eyes traveled to the spot just above his shoulder, widening ever so slightly before returning to his face. "I'm fine," she responded. "How are you feeling?"

 ** _Why do they always come to me?_**

The question sounded strange to the traveler's ears. "Pardon?"

"Health wise," she elaborated coolly. "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi's words stumbled in his mind as he struggled to make sense of the situation. Why did she care about his health. "I'm fine?"

The young woman coughed in her napkin before crushing it.

 _ **Maybe fate isn't done with them yet** , _she decided.

"You're dying."

The dull veil that shackled his eyes into their permanent listless expression shattered, bringing forth a surprising roundness never before seen by the jonin. This was not what he had imagined when he approached her. He saw her crying and wanted to fulfill his duty as a concerned citizen by supporting her, but **he** was dying? How did that happen?

"Your chakra is being eaten." Maybe eaten wasn't the right word but she couldn't think of anything else.

Kakashi took a step back, the weight of the news bearing quite heavily on his tired shoulders. "How do you know this?" He felt fatigued... But that...

"If you go to Queens Hospital, it's on the other side of town but you can get there quick if you take Kalmia street all the way down." She pointed to the city beyond the bushes in the direction he guessed he would find this Kalmia street. "If you can get to that hospital you can ask for Rainy, and she'll help you. She's a poison specialist."

"You still haven't told me how you know this."

Elin sighed brushing her black mane away from her face. "I did tell you," she assured. "Your chakra is being eaten. I can see it."

"How?" Desperation made his voice shake.

"You'll die before sunrise for sure."

He'd have to listen to her, for if fate truly had a hand in this, then he needed to live.

[*1*]

Rainy sat on her leather desk chair looking dismally at the newspaper report from that afternoon. An 18 year old girl had just been appointed head of her department and here she had been demoted to night shifts like some interning nurse. She sighed drawing one large circle to cover that pure angelic perfectly tanned genius face. Steadily the toxicologist began moving the pen in smaller and smaller circles, creating a black hole that rivaled the jealousy in her own heart.

How could she ever compete with a girl genius? Is this how her elders felt about her during her own prime? Probably not. They had class and decorum. She was petty and jealous.

The soft knock against the office door could have easily been missed had she actually been working, and the older woman sighed tiredly inviting her secretary inside.

"Rainy you have a patient."

She stopped her black hole and diverted her eyes to the timid guest. "Pardon?"

The younger woman tucked a piece of emerald lock behind her ear. "He says he's looking for you. He's uhhh a patient?" Her eyes darted through the lower parts of the room, the carpeted floor, a candy wrapper between the guest chairs and... She never really found something good to keep her eyes busy.

"It's one in the morning Carmen."

"I know."

"I don't take patients. I do research."

Carmen looked flustered, the ivory skin of her face turning into a soft shade of pink. She should have known this, she really should have. "But he asked specifically for you. He said you were recommended to him."

Rainy sighed. Who would recommend someone to go visit a research doctor in the middle of the night was beyond her.

She stood up, the soles of her feet feeling rather stiff from having been in the same position on top of her desk for too long. "Alright."

The mossy haired secretary walked a few paces ahead of Rainy, her nervous steps carrying her through the hallway a bit quicker. Exactly what the girl studied at university Rainy didn't know, but if she didn't get over this social anxiety of hers she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing other than janitorial work.

"That's him."

Quickly she buried herself behind her desk and for the first time since meeting the receptionist four months ago Rainy felt jealous.

She exhaled a controlled breath and took a step forward. In all honesty the medic always thought of this moment and how it would play out. She pictured herself prettier, at least showered and with her hair fixed up. Nowhere near the disheveled woman with her dirty hair in a ponytail, wearing black on black because she had been too lazy to coordinate an outfit. But at least she got the cool and collected part down pat. Her stomach had only dropped once and she may or may not throw up her undigested bag of tea cookies, but she looked cool and collected.

"Just when I thought today couldn't get shittier."

Carmen's social anxiety lifted just enough for her to stare at her boss. "I'll go start on that chart with all of the staffs birthstones that Maru wanted to make..." Rainy's murderous intent surpassed that temperate expression veiling her face and Carmen did not want to be an accessory to murder. She was too young and stupid to go to jail.

Kakashi smiled. He had really hoped there would be another person in the world with that unique name, but no. Hair like a dark cloud, eyes like blue droplets of water and a voice that either soothed like a nice wind or instilled feared like the crack of thunder. There could only be one Rainy.

"You've been well Rainy?"

"I've had better days." She leaned over her intern's desk, her hands clasped and a smile that read like an open book; Karma. "But enough about me _,_ how can **I** help **you**?"

The wandering jonin wasn't sure how to answer that. At this point he felt more like running back to town, finding the nearest hotel and taking a long nap. "I uh... Found a girl in a park... She said I should seek help from you?"

The smugness from her face disappeared, and Rainy's back straightened stiff. "Did she say you were going to die?"

"Right."

"Do you feel tired, sluggish?"

"Uh huh... But I just got to the village after a few days of traveling so anything but that would be out of the ordinary." So why did he come? That woman had gotten in his head and... Kakashi couldn't blame the exhaustion for how stupid he had been falling for that.

"I should just let you die," she nodded disappointedly slumping her shoulders.

"Wait-"

"But that would show that I cared about our relationship. And I don't." She emphasized her detachment from years gone with a coolness to her face that would make any ex girlfriend proud. "It's also unethical or something. So let's go."

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	3. Fucking Nostalgia

**_Fucking Nostalgia_**

Rainy drew his blood in the most merciless way, but not before reminding her ex lover that she wouldn't mind slicing his torso open and scooping it up with a rusty spoon. However that too belonged in the "unethical" section of her code of conduct and so she had to be professional.

Kakashi grimaced and exhaled as the last of the containers filled to the desired levels and the medic removed the needle as painfully as she possibly could.

Rainy secured the vials in their proper brown bags and filled in the necessary information. She placed them on the side of her desk against the stack of papers reminiscent of Tsunade's own mountain of files and journeyed around the wooden structure to the white cabinets on the wall.

"You're not here to do the same thing again are you?" She asked.

"I'm just a tourist Rainy I swear."

The cloudy haired medic retrieved a pocket sized gray bottle and examined the label with great care. Hesitantly she handed him the medicine and instructed the jonin to drink it all. "I think I just wasted my only opportunity to get back at you."

"But if you killed me you would show you cared."

His devilish smile made her azure eyes narrow, but Kakashi could see the corner of her rosy lips struggle to remain still. There was hope for him yet.

"I don't!"

He removed the tiny cap and drank it in one shot. "Hmm taste like real grape." Not that medicine grape, but the actual fruit.

"Praise be to Maru and all her glory!"

Rainy sighed leaning against the wooden desk. She really needed to stop letting that brat get under skin so easily.

"So I'll live?"

"Unfortunately."

Thunderous Rainy was biting.

"What exactly am I being cured for?"

"A block cold."

Her eyes traveled to the hallway beyond the open office door. The quiet and empty floor made for a boring sight to keep her busy, however Rainy had very little choice as to where her gaze could rest, for the man sitting just a few feet away had a magnetic pull to him. She closed her eyes for safety measures as he voiced a follow up to his previous question.

"Pardon?"

 ** _Ah fire country. Right_ _._**

"A block cold arises when the body is exposed to extreme cold temperatures. The body tries to protect itself by creating large amounts of chakra which go directly to the vital organs while smaller parts spread around your extremities in order to keep you alive." Rainy sighed giving her demon a quick glance. "The time varies from person to person, but prolonged exposure usually leads to death or major organ damage."

Kakashi gulped nervously. Dying wasn't good.

His former lover continued. "But most people don't stay in the extreme cold for so long so that's a rarity. What generally occurs is that you leave the cold and warm yourself up. When your body's temperature gets to a specific level your body starts to shut down the emergency survival mechanism by releasing CSH." Chakra Suppressing Hormone. Yeah the guys at the lab were super creative when it came to names. "People who suffer from a block cold don't release that hormone or release such a small amount that it doesn't shut it down fast enough."

His mouth tightened along with the muscles of his face. The medic returned her gaze to the eerily glowing hallway as the last of her self control began to die out. Ten years and she still couldn't resist such a perfectly chiseled jawline and supple lips.

 ** _Pathetic_.**

"So again in an attempt to protect your major organs, the body begins to suck calcium out of your food or bones, and starts building it around your chakra cavities. If successful, the hole gets smaller and with nowhere to go, the body adjusts the chakra flow accordingly."

"I see." If it wasn't for the fact that he had fallen victim to such a terrible illness, this would have been a very interesting conversation."So why don't people with tailed beasts inside them die from fried organs?"

Rainy sighed rubbing her tired eyes. "One, because their chakra isn't concentrated in one specific organ and two because the seal lets the body adjust over time. If you want to know more about the subject of chakra go talk to Alcina though, I'm not staying here all night."

For a minute Kakashi had been transported to a cherished time ten years ago, when his then lover would practice intricate subjects by explaining them to him as a lecture. The monotonous voice in front of him today bared no resemblance to the excited person that practically sang in his ear. At the moment she stated facts to a patient, when all those years ago she had been trying to combine the two things she loved most. If he could have been left one more second in the labyrinth of his memories, the jonin was sure he would have been able to inhale the aroma of her fruit scented perfume. But doctor Rainy called with great indifference, and Kakashi wondered if she felt nostalgic as well.

"I haven't been exposed to any extreme temperatures though."

 _ **Probably just me.** _

"I hardly doubt the four other patients who came in here with the same issue were exposed to it either, and considering how rare an CSH deficiency is I personally think there is good reason to study this further." Her eyes landed confidently on his, without trace of the wild heartbeat making her ears ring. "However because the cure is so cheap and we can't technically link their deaths to the block cold with no autopsies performed, then we can't get sued and we should all just continue on our merry way."

Kakashi resisted a smile. He missed this. "Wait I'm going to die?" _**Fucking nostalgia**_.

Her nonchalant shrug wasn't very reassuring. "I did a blood test to see if there's anything out of place, but that's as much as I can do."

"Should I return tomorrow then?"

She yawned opting to indicate two days with her fingers. "I'll have the lab results for your blood test by then and can probably get some supplements for future use."

The toxicologist must have been really tired to be helping her ex.

He rolled up his mask and bowed gratefully to the young doctor.

Sure he knew she wanted to kill him and he deserved it, but she hadn't and that he couldn't be happier with. After he finished his business she could.

Rainy dismissed him coolly. "If this is some type of new disease or whatever I'll have a good shot at being head of the department. So don't think it's for you at all."

Whatever the reason may have been, he just needed to live. "Good night Rainy."

The door closed gently behind him and she immediately looked for refuge in the candy stash under her desk. "Fuck!"

[*2*]

 _Kakashi walked into the spacious classroom and closed the crystal door behind him. He placed his travel bag on the table, took a seat on the chair and raised his legs on the desk to get more comfortable. Swiftly he pulled out a book and fell pray to the thrilling and romantic world of Fake._

 _The chakra signature he had registered upon his entrance cleared its throat but the jonin wasn't disturbed. He didn't care if the person stayed there as long as they didn't bother his reading._

 _"Are you going to teach a class here?"_

 _He nodded. "Maybe."_

 _She looked around the empty hallway through the transparent door. "In how much time? I'd like to finish studying in one place if possible."_

 _Kakashi lowered his book and shrugged. "Was supposed to start half an hour ago, but I forgot to put the sign in the old room indicating the new room."_

 _Rainy stifled a laugh. Was he serious? "Shouldn't you," she finally laughed. "Shouldn't you go do that?"_

 _The professor returned to his book. "Some other time."_

 _She laughed again before returning to the numerous book and notes that made up the student life at university._

 _Kakashi's eyes couldn't make out the words in the novel anymore no matter how much his mind had been craving learning the romantic fate of Daisuke and Hayate. The unique sight of such voluminous, cloud like hair leisurely strolled through his mind randomly stealing his attention until he found himself reading the same sentence multiple times._

 _He ran a hand through his own silver locks._

 _It was good seeing another young person with the trait_.

 **Authors Note** : Thank you for reading!

Another small note on Block Colds, "large quantities of chakra" is a subjective term. Meaning, everyone produces different quantities of chakra and the amount a person produces can increase over time. A block cold would be characterized as a sudden increase (almost like opening the 8 Gates, except the bulk of it goes to your vital organs), so if a civilian with a 17% chakra output suddenly has a 50% it would most likely be a block cold. Just the same as if a jonin with a 50% chakra output goes to 89% overnight it would most likely also be a block cold. These things are measured with a special thermometer.

Medical notes brought to you by Alsy, chakra specialist and professional perv.


	4. Otherwordly

_**Otherworldly**_

The full moon over the rooftop of Divinity's inn caressed the concrete space with its pale silver glow. Large trees surrounding the noteable lodge lost their leafy dress in preparation for the upcoming season, allowing every corner of the space to receive a subtle kiss from the heavenly body's wintry light. Elin smiled placing the now useless portable reading lamp on the stack of empty crates next to her lawn chair. Tonight, she would read with the aid of Mother Nature's own brilliance.

She took a foot in her hand and gently massaged the bare sole, adding a thin layer of chakra to take the soreness down just a notch. Running all around town to the nine different street vendor that sold newspapers and magazines and picking up as many foreign weekly publications as they had to offer had been quite a daunting task, leaving the muscles of her legs almost as sore as a full night of work. The seasoned inn maid would take care of those muscles at a later time, for now she felt eager to start her weekly readings.

The focus on festivals and brilliant decor of the white and blue variety graced each cover in their own unique way as the awaited Winter's Arrival holiday drew closer. The dark haired civilian particularly enjoyed the freshness portrayed by the villages as they worked to interpret the importance of the approaching season, however her desire to travel the world through laminated pages and bewitching stories would always take a back seat to her primary reason for purchasing these booklets. Maybe when she found _**him**_ , Elin hoped to enjoy the entirety of her purchase for the same reason everyone else who bought them did.

Taki with its rain soaked plastic winter ornaments was first up in her search for Doctor Deco Gen. She brought her feet up over the small stack of magazines and on to the polished wooden lawn chair. A warm current traveled up her legs and back as her naked feet dug under the checkered blanket pooled by the end of the chair, effectively shifting Elin's body temperature to the perfect level. She leaned against the wooden structure, and opened the pages that would deliver the stories that Taki wanted to tell.

With a blue marker the inn maid highlighted articles that called her attention, and during the merry season that list became quite lengthy. Heartfelt tales of post war rejoice, recipes, and of of course the always present street fairs. Taki's magazine held no information on Dr. Gen, but Elin was sure to return for some interesting readings. The same verdict covered Kumo, Nagi, Tea, Kusa and every other booklet purchased that day.

Her hopeful smile surrendered to another week without information, completing month number three since she had last heard of him.

 _ **Maybe next week.**_

[*3*]

The skies had darkened around him, but the silver glare of the moon followed Kakashi through the contours of his small bedroom as he went about making use of his morning routine. His tired eyes looked rather perky reflected on the aged mirror, and even the skin of his face had a subtle, but healthy sheen. Such faint changes were enough to draw a delicate smile out of him, and he turned his face to see what other wondrous discoveries he could make.

When Rainy had warned the shinobi that the medicine would make him sleepy, Kakashi didn't think she meant he would sleep for 12 hours straight. His muscles felt tight and the growl his stomach made could boast being the loudest he had ever made. However the effects of a full rest did look rather appealing on his skin and the jonin could see the traces of youth still left.

Before the vapor from the shower could settle in the bathroom, Hatake Kakashi stood on the wooden rooftop of the sizable inn, overlooking the Main Street of Faye village. Wednesday evening didn't seem to rile up much of a fuss as the setts and cobblestones remained largely untouched. Maybe it had something to do with the shortness of bars or junk food carts that left the streets feeling so quiet and clean, but Kakashi didn't mind the lack of action. He quite enjoyed looking through the hazy vision of vibrant colors that melded through the wide silhouette of the dainty road; its wooden benches, the baskets holding flowers hanging from the lamp posts and the lively murmurs that brought music through the streets from those who enjoyed an evening outside their homes.

The Konoha native felt his chakra tug at a faint sensation threaded along the cool autumn breeze. It felt strangely familiar but new all the same, and as Kakashi immersed himself deep within the labyrinth of his mind searching for the moment when he first felt it, he remembered.

 _ **Of course**_. It had only been a few hours ago.

He had dreamt of her that day. The girl with hair like black ocean waves and wide almond shaped eyes. The one that told him in the most tranquil voice that he would die by sunset as if delivering the news had been second nature. She paced through his mind all day, bringing her strange chakra to disturb his until he felt a droplet of nostalgia when his eyes opened. Now, the nostalgia had been satisfied.

Kakashi jumped through the asphalt shingles with a gentle urgency so as to not disturb the businesses or residences that served as his stepping stones. The short distance helped accommodate the paltry amount of self control he had left, and the jonin felt truly happy once the soles of his boots landed on a naked tree branch.

A lively autumn breeze ruffled his black shirt and even left a little chill imbedded in his mesh undergarment. The soft thump of his boots on the stiff branches drowned out the ruffling leafs that trailed his journey as the source of his quest drew nearer. Kakashi felt the skin on his torso and neck rise in small prickles, but the biting wind could not take credit. The jonin didn't even need his chakra to call out to hers anymore, as the gentle scent of green tea and lemon thrived in his nose.

Beyond the sea of stiff trees dressed in paltry yellow leafs, Kakahi found a charming inn. Made out of rubble with vines creeping along the walls, wooden frames bringing out the crystal windows, and small lamps that glowed like fireflies. He breathed in the aroma of a busy kitchen, taking in the foreign spices in one greedy breath. The murmuring of his neglected stomach pulled the silver haired shinobi back to the job on hand. The quicker he finished, the sooner he'd satisfied the growing needs of his stomach.

Kakashi walked up the sturdy trunk of the closest tree with relative ease and landed quietly on the branch that led directly to the roof. His silver gaze followed the dark haired girl as she picked up a small stack of magazines and balanced them out against a small table.

He cleared his throat hoping the warning sound would be enough to put her at ease, but soon found himself regretting not having thought this through. The young woman dropped all the books, and her brown eyes become wide with fear.

But only for a second.

She recognized the strange looking masked man and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." He jumped effortlessly on the concrete roof. "Do you need help?"

She waved her hand quickly, and had the stack neatly against her chest within seconds.

"I'm off duty now," she informed, "But Keita can help you downstairs if you have any question."

"I do have a question." He drew nearer. "But it's about yesterday."

Her eyes shifted to the spot just above his left shoulder. She had done the same thing when they met. "Can you see something there?" He asked. Death? Ghosts? Other worldly creatures that desired his soul?

She cleared her throat, the sharp sensation serving more to center her nerves. "I uh..." **_Amethyst_**. It was the color of trust. His gaze sank into her with desperation, making the younger girl take an uneven step back. "Your chakra, I can see your chakra." And it looked clear and bright like a dazzling stone.

Oh if Jura-san found out, Elin would be dead.

"My chakra?"

"It changes color," she elaborated. "Everyone's does and black means death. Yours was turning black."

"But it's not black anymore... Right?" Because dying right now did not fit his plans. Kakashi took a step forward, and he watched carefully as she moved back.

 _ **Noted**_. She felt intimidated by him.

The young woman shook her head vigorously until the gold ribbon holding her hair together came loose, and a pool of rebellious black tresses painted over the deep red of her wool sweater.

Kakashi swallowed past the knot in his throat. He didn't mean to make her nervous.

"You're fine, you'll live." As far as she could tell. "Now if you'll excuse me." The younger woman didn't wait for his acceptance and disappeared through the wooden door, closing it tightly once safe inside.

The jonin scratched the back of his head. That had been terribly embarrassing. She saved his life and he came pouncing at her like a hungry animal.

 _ **Agh**_!

Well at least he wasn't going to die. That certainly felt good.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and thank you for reading!


	5. To be Normal

**_To be Normal_**

Kakashi sat on the chair across from Rainy and watched carefully as the silver haired medic examined the results of his blood test. If her eyes narrowing into the most disappointed look in the world had anything to do with it, the jonin had a good feelings the medic's findings concurred with the verdict of the young woman from the previous night.

She sighed placing the red folder down and crossing her arms over the black floral design of her white shirt. "Nothing out of the ordinary." His need for a vaccine booster jumped out, but from all the test that had been run, everything came out almost perfect.

"That's good right?"

Rainy closed her eyes, giving her chair a full turn. "From an ethical point of view, yes."

Kakashi felt a more complete relief drown out the pieces of his worries. Not dying felt good. He leaned back against the plush fabric of the chair and crossed his legs comfortably.

"Do you know the girl who keeps sending people your way?"

He wanted to hear her speak, even if the dulcet voice he had grown fond of all those years back had now grown cold towards him.

"They just give me a vague description of her," she admitted surprisingly calm. "Black hair, around my height and dark eyes." Rainy hadn't been impressed. "Might as well tell me her name is Risa so she could be the absolute most common girl in the village."

The jonin's ears perked. "Has Risa always been a common name?"

"As long as we've had girls with black hair and dark eyes."

He made a mental note. "I see."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything more insightful would you?"

Rainy completed her turn and breathed out facing the leaf shinobi head on. He wasn't as scary the second time around. Something to do with him wearing a mask.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously and fixed his wandering eyes on the freshly cleaned navy carpet. "Her eyes are actually brown," he supplied.

The younger woman's shapely eyebrows knitted. "Well that narrowed it down to 70% of the female population with black hair."

And just like that he failed to capitalize on the only opportunity he had to get on her good graces. Kakashi shrugged and watched as she swiveled in her chair quietly.

The desire for one more conversation with the strange girl and her exotic nature tugged at Kakashi's current ambitions and he planned to initiate one more meeting between them. He didn't feel ready to divulge any vital, chakra color related information to the silver haired medic until that meeting took place and he got to at least learn a bit more about her. Particularly, the reason the strange girl knew of Rainy, but not the other way around.

"Well if you're done then I have some work to finish before my shift is up so..." She pointed a thin finger at the closed door but her companion didn't seem ready to take up her generous proposition. She had said it so politely too.

"I do have one more question." That probably would lead to others and the way she rolled her azure eyes, Rainy was well aware of it. Such a sassy little thing. He missed her.

She closed her eyes. "I swear to whatever deity Hatake if you're here to do that-"

He didn't need to hear the end of that threat. Again. "I'm just looking for a person and was hoping you could tell me how to find them using a name and occupation."

"Couldn't you at least try to make it believable? What the hell do they teach you at this ninja academy place?"

"It's a family member," he added. "I'm looking for a family member."

 _ **A personal request**_? She bit her lip. "I thought you were an orphan." _**He had me for a second**_. "Or are you going to admit that you lied about that too?"

Kakashi sighed. "She's dead."

Her grimace was quick and expressive. **_Oh this was embarrassing. So, so embarrassing_.**

"I'm just interested in learning about who she was, finding a grave, maybe paying my respects."

A pink hue climbed up the contours of her smooth, ivory skin and Rainy cursed the long gone tan that had made her skin resistant to sudden blushing fits just a few months ago. _**He wouldn't lie about dead family members would he?**_ She didn't think he could go that low.

"What occupation did she have?"

"Secretary," he answered with an added hint of excitement that surprised even him. The older man cleared his throat, assuming the composed persona that had gotten him this far. "A secretary at Sanctum."

"All hospitals were called Sanctum before the reform. Do you have a specific department?"

"The Center for Genetic Research."

Rainy nodded. "That would be this hospital."

Kakashi felt his heart flutter with anticipation. Would it really be this simple?

"But the building was torn down and reconstructed so we don't have files that old. You'll need to go to the Department of Labor and see if they're public."

[*4*]

Elin knew she should have spoken up. Maybe said she felt tired or volunteered to take care of waitressing while Midori-san came to place the vendor orders. Well in hindsight doing waitressing duties wouldn't have exactly been much better. With that she'd have to deal with a lot more people, at least going from merchant to merchant meant dealing with one person at a time.

She sighed watching the dark skinned tomato vendor write down her order on a clean sheet of notebook paper. His beady green eyes lifted from the notebook and he extended a pudgy hand. "I need to write down your ID."

The inn maid reached inside her brown purse and pulled out the laminated plastic from between the small bags of payment coins separated by Jura-san. She handed it to the vendor who took it and immediately stifled a knowing laugh.

"Registration date huh?"

He read the card with the same boorish tone the rice vendor had, and the customers at the pepper dealer, pointing out the garish detail that separated her from the rest of the town.

They had birth dates, she had registration date.

For her own date of birth was inconsequential to the citizens of Faye, it was her date of integration into their society that mattered almost as much as what she could do for them.

"Figured you were another uneducated foreigner. If old man Kipe saw his precious inn being disrespected like this, he'd come right from his grave and slap some sense into Jura."

If he said anything else her ears didn't pick it up over the sound of her own thumping heart. Had she been an outsider with certified vetted capabilities, this type of conversation would arisen once and never again. However they were right, she was a foreigner with no formal education and no accomplishments in her new home to validate her presence in their eyes. There was no room for the younger woman to complain.

He tossed the plastic identification card with just enough force to have it slide over the wooden counter. It landed on the clean setts, right beside her green flats with a familiar rattle.

"That'll be eleven silvers."

Elin opened the purse dropping one of the small coin pouches against the smooth wooden counter. His hands wrapped around it and she heard him count each precious coin while she knelt to retrieve her card. "At least you can count to eleven," he laughed. "Well see there's someone who's working hard to bring some prestige to this country. How are you Rainy-chan?"

Elin felt the medics arm resting over her shoulder, giving the younger woman a reassuring squeeze.

"Good, good," she replied mustering as much energy as her tired body could afford. "Working on some fun stuff." Mainly on a solution that turned into iron pebbles once inside the body. Not fun for the affected but plenty of fun to create. And re-living a relationship from ten years ago. That was just sadistic fun though.

The tomato merchant nodded enthusiastically. "That's wonderful."

His pride was that of every person in town.

"Can I take Elin from your hands? I need her for a quick something?"

"Please." His pudgy hands gestured towards the busy road and both girls bowed their farewells.

Elin sighed finally releasing a clump of frustration from her chest and Rainy smiled giving her one last reassuring squeeze before removing her protective grip. "I'm surprised mom sent you out to the market, isn't Sari in?"

The younger woman shook her head. "Took the day off."

Rainy pushed her lab coat back, dipping her hands inside the comfort of her warm pockets. Elin recognized the black floral shirt, it was the one she had given her last year for Winter's Arrival. "I know he was an asshole, but you did good El."

"Thank you Rainy." She tightened the grip around the brown strap of her leather purse. It was over now.

"Do you think you can handle it from here?"

The dark haired inn maid smiled. "That was the last of them."

Rainy nodded. "Great. So get home safe ok?"

Round brown eyes watched as the medic strolled through the marketplace under the guidance of a bright morning sun. She wondered what it felt like, to walk without a care, to confidently interact with people, to be so valued. She wondered what it felt like, to be normal.

[*4*]

Kakashi bit through the leathery skin of a fresh persimmon, leaning forward just far enough to mimic the gaze of the dark haired woman in the middle of the market place.

 _ **So Rainy knows the girl...**_

And people watching had never been more interesting.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:** _ Happy New Year! Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed so please feel free to drop a little something. I would greatly appreciate it!

Rhiuss


	6. A Flicker

_**A Flicker**_

Kakashi found the Department of Labor quite easily amongst the rows of sweet homes and modest buildings on the visitor's guide. An impressive structure with a soft taupe surface, lean windows and an expanding triangular roof made of glass. The proud work of Iwa architects according to the gold plaque outside the broad wooden doors, and their outstanding vision prevailed inside with just as much fervor.

The jonin felt rather inadequate as his heavy boots echoed louder than the dainty steps that scurried through the marble floor, and he added a precautionary thin layer of chakra to keep any large chunks of dirt from marring the glossy surface. From the corner of his eyes, the Konoha native tried to take in the historical paintings displayed in opulent gold or silver frames, as well as the gifts from abroad encased in protective glass. Maybe once his personal mission had been completed he'd join the large number of tourists who filled the space with their curious eyes and impressed "oohs" and "aahs."

"Good morning sir."

Beaming with the same polish that seemed to elevate the Department of Labor into a work of art, Ryo Hayashi manned the front desk with a friendly smile and even friendlier set of wide blue eyes. Everything about him seemed to be in order, from the perfect smoothness of his slicked back hair to the obviously customized dress suit that looked to be painted on his body.

Hatake Kakashi and his paltry civilian attire sighed. "Morning." At least he had showered.

"Are you looking for information on the tour guides?"

The Leaf shinobi shook his head. "I wanted to know how I would go about searching for someone with only their name and occupation."

"It could take a while," the younger man admitted, "But you are more than welcomed to look through our files. Now what profession are you interested in?"

"Hospital secretary from around the year 282."

"Hmm." The younger man's eyes lifted to the crystal ceiling for a pensive moment. "I believe those are sealed."

"I see." Kakashi had to acknowledge a growing curiosity. Why would a secretary's files be private? Carefully he maneuvered around the familiar cluster of tension and breathed out coolly. "Is there any way to access them?"

"Of course," the receptionist smiled. "I just need to keep your ID and your research time is reduced to only two hours. You would also need to fill out this sheet for security purposes."

 _ **Ah... Well that's going to be a problem**_ _._ "Citizens ID?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm a traveler. All I have is my travel permit."

The gleam in Ryo's eyes faltered. "We only release these records to citizens."

Kakashi scratched through the black cloth covering his jaw. "Would it be possible to bring a citizen friend?"

The cheerful young man returned to his helpful element. "As long as they provide an ID and fill out the paper in your stead then you are both welcomed."

Sweet relief poured through the jonin's shoulders and the leaf shinobi felt his muscles relax. "Can I look at the public files?"

"Certainly."

Ryo Hayashi smiled and explained in great detail how to navigate the system of color coded doors and number marked book cases. Kakashi handed his travel permit over and the young man signed him in.

[*5*]

"Are you feeling ok?"

The apartment smelled of chamomile tea and Sari strolled down the dark hallway on a scheduled work day sipping the comforting liquid. "Just tired." She wore pink slacks and a snug white shirt who's original owner had long been lost during their time together. "Took a little time off."

Rainy closed the door and pushed her shoes to the side. "I told you working seven straight days was a bad idea." Her purse landed on the black leather sofa with a soft thud and the gentle chime of her keys.

"Yes doctor Rainy."

The lilac haired student sauntered back up the spacious hallway with a familiar sway to her alluring hips and Rainy followed not far behind.

"At least wait until you're on vacation from school before trying that again." Quietly the medic closed the door behind them.

Sari climbed the large bed and dug her feet under the overgrown covers, stealing a quick sip from the warm tea to give the goosebumps rising through her body just a bit of extra energy. "Well my little Literature major doesn't have as many scholarships and someone has to pay the tuition."

Certainly her retired parents couldn't take up the task and Sari refused to even entertain the idea. Rainy's offers for monetary assistance always sounded nice, but as tired as she felt holding a full time job while going to school, the young aspiring author had enough ambition to persevere on her own. Her medic companion had to admit, there was something awfully sexy about having so much passion.

The lustrous morning star embraced Rainy as she claimed her spot on the window sill, giving the medic an ethereal presence. Sari always said she looked like an angel on her good days, specially when she pulled her hair into a neat bun and allowed the world to see the wonders of her rare smile.

"Considering you guys write our books, you'd think they would give you more scholarships."

Sari sipped her tea. "I don't want to write science books. I want to write novels and stories like the late Jiraya-sama."

Rainy's smile faded. "Speaking of which, you'll never believe who's in town."

The lilac haired woman sampled another taste of chamomile from the dainty porcelain. _**Most definitely not Jiraya-sama**_. "Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

A curious "Oh," left the younger woman's lips. "What is he doing in town?"

Rainy shrugged. "The same person who sent me the other people with the weird block colds, she sent him over too. Felt like some stupid trick of fate." Why him? Out of all people?

Sari nodded attentively, her tea gracing the surface of her tongue.

"When I saw him, I wanted to jump over the counter and murder him. But then I remembered I would have to touch his perfectly chiseled, lean muscles..." The same muscles that welcomed her naked body many times and who's perfect hotness still lit her skin aflame with a simple glance. "And he'd probably have to hold me back with his rugged hands." Hands that had felt so gentle when he serviced her body's needs, despite years of arduous use. "Oh fuck me..." Rainy's face fell to her palms as the lucid memory set her train of thoughts into pleasantly unpleasant territories. They dated for over a year. That train had too many stops for her liking.

Sari smiled, her companion's struggle such a darling view. "I'm a little tired today but I'll take you up on that another time."

Her sassy invite broke through Rainy's self loath, allowing a smile to reign victorious. "I hope he gets what he wants and leaves soon," she sighed. "And then I hope he never comes back."

Sari raised her cup to that. "It's a small storm. To remind you that you're still strong."

Rainy hopped from the window sill, landing quietly on the soft carpet. "Yup." Swiftly she removed her shirt and pants. "I'm stronger than that." Her bra came off next, and her companion tossed her a plain blue shirt. She climbed on the large bed and buried herself under the covers. "Are you coming?"

Sari nodded. "Soon as I finish with this."

Rainy shivered, the warmth of the blankets working on alleviating the cold skin of her legs and arms "Ok."

[*5*]

Elin descended the wooden stairs pulling at the strap around her waist as she went. Instant relief climbed up her back when the garment became loose around her thin body, and the tired civilian began to work on a bow to keep the straps from hanging.

She stopped just beyond the stone arch that led to the reception area and turned to the sizable wooden desk where Jura-san worked on preparing the list of guests for the night. The older woman smiled warmly, lowering her reading glasses to show that even her normally stern eyes could show some sympathy.

"Tough day kiddo?"

She bowed lightly. "I'm taking my first break now."

Jura's brown eyes glowed under the soft hue of the reception lamps and she sent her ward a knowing wink. "Don't stray too far."

The inn keeper's offer to allow Elin two breaks that night in exchange for running the errands at the market earlier that day, couldn't have been more fitting. First the surly merchants and their insults and now a brusque lady who didn't like the way Elin arranged the pillows. Tough night? Well truly she's had worst.

She strolled through the empty walkway under the guise of the crescent moon and its stellar companions who's radiant display could be seen between the naked branches of the sizable trees on each side of the pavement. An alluring sight that pulled a remarkable night crowd to wander through the leaf covered roads on that lovely autumn evening.

Elin approached the railings of the pond and leaned against the sturdy, cool metal. She hadn't reached a level of desperation to rely on the mystical being so many claimed resided in the shallow waters, however she found the spot to be rather soothing. One where she could think surrounded by nature and people without being bothered.

Except today.

Quietly she breathed out any hopes of silent moping and removed her arms from the rails. By the time she turned to the approaching and familiar chakra signature, the civilian had decided just how desperately she would need that second break later.

He stopped a short distance away, the crescent shape of his eyes reminding her of the celestial being gracing the sky above him. _**Was he smiling**_? Her eyes drifted to the ghostly globe hovering over his left shoulder and she felt her muscles relax a bit.

 _ **Amethyst**_...

"I come bearing gifts," he announced.

 _ **The color of trust**_...

"Oh?"

He held up the two large paper cups before offering one to her. The woman hesitated to accept, but the Leaf shinobi took no offense. His smile remained unchanged.

"I saw you drinking it yesterday." His voice sounded as smooth as the pond in front of them. "It smelled of green tea and lemon so I thought I'd start with that. Found a bakery surprisingly open at this time."

Her tawny eyes rested over his shoulder again. _**Amethyst**_ , the word played again in her mind, urging the muscles of her body to relax. "Luna's," she said recognizing the cup's design. "And thank you."

"Is something wrong again?"

The dark haired inn maid smiled accepting the present. "You're fine."

His relief was palpable. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't my intention to frighten you or anything, but I let my curiosity get the best of me."

Her supple lips wrapped around the tiny opening and she let the steam tickle the rosy flesh. "That's ok."

Kakashi felt her eyes travel down his black shirt and pants, settling on the ground beneath him.

"I'm not used to people asking questions." But she recognized the desire to. If someone were to tell her suddenly that she would die within a few hours she'd have a similar reaction.

His hand reached for the warmth of his pocket as a chilly wind rustled his modest shirt. The jonin wondered if she didn't feel the cold with such inadequate attire; a simple pink work dress and an apron, but her olive skin didn't seemed the least bit phased.

"I saw you earlier at the market, with the tomato vendor." Her lips tightened around the plastic lid and he could feel her chakra waver. "I didn't think people in this town could be so rude."

Well not to people like him they certainly wouldn't be. With his proud shinobi headband in full view, he could count himself in the same rank as the elite members of her own society, most of which displayed their accomplishments in the form of precious accessories. The lucky one who could see things from a safe distance away and if it truly bothered them (a rare occurrence) then they could even come in and act the hero.

"It's a pretty normal thing," she admitted. "This village values certifications and talents more than gold itself. You can be a naturalized or born citizen, if you're certified to do anything and are seen as a contributing member of society, you will be just fine." She sipped coolly, the flow of her chakra smoothing out like the umber liquid in the cup. "However if you don't take education seriously, which is a trait mostly seen in outsiders, then you can never earn respect." It was just that, black and white with nothing in between.

"I see." Well Kakashi knew there had to be something beyond the picturesque houses and flower baskets by the windows.

"Plus he's dying soon." Another tranquil sip.

The jonin felt his pores blossom as a chill broke through his skin.

"I like to be respectful to those people."

He rubbed his arm over the thin sleeve of his shirt. She sounded so morbid. "Do you usually tell people when they're dying?"

"Not really. Jura-san doesn't like me talking about it."

Kakashi bit his lip in a desperate effort to control his eagerness. "But you could save a life."

The wind tossed her wavy locks, rearranging some over her shoulder. "I can't tell why they're dying," she admitted. "It could be old age or an irreversible problem. That's not for me to intervene with."

"But you intervened with mine." And he stood before her a thankful man.

"A while ago I had to deliver something to Rainy at the hospital. She was working on a patient with Alsy-san and his chakra had a strange pattern with black dots just slowly rising. They gave him some medicine and the dots starting fading instantly. It was the first time I had ever seen that."

The jonin tried to create the image in his mind.

She continued. "Since then I've seen a few more people with it including you. They usually approach me for directions or something and I try to send them to Rainy. That's the only known death that I think I can prevent, so I feel it's the least I can do."

"Hmm." So she wasn't aware that they had all died. No wonder she wasn't used to people returning to question her advice. "But why not tell Rainy? Maybe work with her?" The green tea had long been cold in his cup, but the bitter liquid still soothed the jonin's thirst.

"Jura-san says I'm not supposed to talk about it," the inn maid repeated. "And Rainy works at the hospital, if she knows and it slips I'll be taken in for experimentation."

Kakashi's hold tightened around the paper container. "I see."

"So please, just keep this between us."

"Certainly." She didn't even have to ask. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stared at the wide circles rippling across the pond, marring the reflection of the starry night. A young woman prayed quietly on the other side, her fervor unaltered by the laughter and chatter behind her.

"Do they all have it?"

Elin looked at her companion as his eyes rested on the tall woman.

He elaborated. "The chakra globe over their shoulder?"

Her own eyes drifted to the stranger. She was done praying now. "They do."

"Different colors?"

She nodded. "Different shades of yellow and purple. Except her."

Kakashi smiled. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so captivated by a conversation. "What's different about her?"

"She's pregnant."

"Yeah?" He felt excited for the stranger and wondered if this is what she had asked the pond deity.

"There's a flickering light within her own light. That's another life growing."

His eyes softened as the red haired young lady moved away from the railings and down the narrow road.

 _ **Another life growing**_... "I have so many questions about your abilities."

She breathed out the remainder of her persistent anxiousness. "I have to get back to work."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you very much to The Orlando Gray, MidnightTheDreamer, Rase and Prescripto13 for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it and it made me very happy to finally have some idea as to what people think of this story. This nice long chapter is inspired by you guys! MidnightTheDreamer I also really appreciate you pointing out my issue with dialogue. I get really excited when someone gives me good criticism that helps my work improve, so I'm already working on that and hope this chapter shows it. If anyone else has any constructive criticism or just anything in general to say about the chapter or overall story please feel free to drop a review.

*"282 " stands for 282 years after Kaguya's sealing. Unfortunately the Naruto anime doesn't have a reference to actual years so I decided to just throw my own out there. If anyone has any information on how many years had passed between Kaguya's sealing and the beginning of the anime I would greatly appreciate it. The year 282 is also the year Kakashi was born (in this story), so the present time is the year 313 AK.

*Currently I'm working on the sequel to this story by creating an outline. I'm still not 100% sure on the final pairing, but with one girl you guys get a sequel and with the other a few chapters added to the story at the end. The sequel can also stand alone with some tweaking so it wouldn't go to waste. It's very exciting to work on!

Enough rambling. Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Xo

Rhiuss


	7. A Course in Romance

_**A Course in Romance**_

 _"So what do you teach anyway?" From his literature selection of the past three days Rainy could only guess sexual education. She leaned against the wooden chair, giving her back some support._

 _"World Culture," Kakashi replied. "I'm focusing on Konoha."_

 _She nodded absently. There had been some announcements about exchanged shinobis coming to the university in order to teach a sensitivity course on their cultures. Was supposed to deepen relationship between the hidden villages, but this guy had three days coming to the room and not a single person had shown up. He didn't even look like he had any teaching material to work with._

 _"All my friends went to study there," the silver haired medical student announced._

 _He looked away from his book, awakening a little pride inside the younger woman._

 _"So why didn't you?"_

 _Rainy didn't know why she needed the weird teacher's acknowledgment, but every time he looked away from his book it meant she had said something interesting, and that made her happy._

 _She lowered her head onto the desk. "To get away from them," came the reply. "Sometimes I just want to be alone and focus on what I like."_

 _The door from the room across the hall opened and the busy student body from Iwa University poured into the sun kissed corridors. Another period had ended, leaving Rainy and the strange professor one more hour before their makeshift break room became occupied._

 _His visible brow rose. Intrigued by his companion, Kakashi asked,"And what's that?"_

 _"Researching poisons."_

 _He finished lowering his book._

 _She smirked."And watching dramas."_

 _"For a moment I thought you were cool."_

 _Rainy scoffed straightening a gray coil from her unruly mane. "Says the guy reading smut."_

 _"Romance," he stressed._

 _"It's all the same'" she waved a dismissive hand._

 _Kakashi stood up, slamming the book on the desk with enough force to make the old wooden structure shake. He walked towards the blackboard, grabbing a piece of chalk as he settled on a comfortable spot._

 _"Alright class today we're going to learn the vital difference between smut." He spelled out the word taking up the first half of the blackboard, "And romance." The available space was marked with the second subject of the shinobi's passionate lesson. "By the end of the semester you'll know what real romance looks like."_

[*6*]

A refreshing wind carried the aroma of sweetened beans through the busy Cafe street, on a foggy Saturday morning. Rainy had followed the scent blindly, letting the nostalgic treat lead her away from the route to her mother's inn and on to the picturesque lane with the the rose colored setts. Her mouth watered and the pangs of hunger called out desperately as she walked deeper into the narrow street. She rounded the corner enthusiastically with the name of her favorite treat just waiting to be called out... When she saw him.

Her lush smile dried and the bearable hunger jolts morphed into a familiar anxiety riddled mess.

Why him?

Why now?

Why in this specific cafe when the street had so many other?

 _ **Damn it all**_... The young woman's craving for sweets had never betrayed her like this.

"Good morning Rainy." Kakashi turned the page of his book fully aware that by simply acknowledging her presence, his chances of falling under her graces diminished greatly. But the jonin just couldn't help himself.

The medic chose to forego any formalities and settled by the wooden fence that separated his table from the steady flow of pedestrians. "Aren't you leaving town yet?"

Kakashi looked away from the pages of the rousing story and smiled. She looked quite different on her leisure days, fitting into the sea of jeans and oversized sweaters rather effortlessly. He remembered this Rainy all those years ago. Lover of all things simple.

"The Department is closed on weekends and even when they open Monday, I am only allowed to look at public files again. If I find it there then hopefully I'll be gone within the next week or so."

She felt her heart tighten, constricted by feelings she didn't want to acknowledge. "Why can't you look at the private files?"

He closed the book over his thumb. "Citizens privilege."

 _ **Ah**_ _._ "Makes sense," she sighed.

Kakashi offered the empty seat across from him and watched with mild enthusiasm as her body tensed for a moment.

"Would it be too much to ask for your help with that? The receptionist said that files for some hospital secretaries were kept in the private archives."

Rainy sat. "Monday might not be a good day." The department meeting was to be held Wednesday and she would spend Monday fixing up her presentation. "But I have a friend who could possibly help."

She paused as a waiter approached to take her order. There was no way sweetened beans would taste good with her ex lover as a companion, and the younger woman settled for a simple hot chocolate.

Her back rested against the structured wood as she gathered the right words. "If you would be willing to go during opening hours, I'm sure she can go with you..."

Kakashi nodded twirling a piece of apple around the porcelain cup. "That's not a problem," he assured. "I can go any time."

But the traces of doubt didn't ease from her voice. "Look she's a bit..." Rainy breathed out, moving her gray curls to their respective places. "She's a bit gentle and..." The medic paused again unsure exactly how to explain things. "Maybe I'll just go. Elin would have a panic attack."

The name tapped his curiosity. "Elin?" Could that have been the name of the strange girl? He deeply regretted not asking the previous night.

The quick server placed a hot beverage in front of Rainy within the minute. She opened the lid and stirred the contents with the plastic straw. "She works for my mother at the inn, and she's off in the morning. Normally she has nothing else to do, so I was going to ask her to take you but she gets nervous around strangers and you're like creepy and intimating-"

Gloom weighted heavy on his heart as the jonin breathed, "Thanks Rain."

"Well you do wear a mask." She pointed to the black cloth covering his face. His handsome, not worthy of being covered face. "So you're pretty much a walking panic attack for her. I'll take you." Her lush lips tickled as she savored the thin layer of foam. "I do warn you though, you got an hour tops."

He smiled. "I truly appreciate it Rainy."

"The sooner you get your mission done the faster you get out of here right?"

He nodded, lowering the black cloth onto his neck. All her confidence melted at the full sight of the man's naked smile, leaving just enough pride to make her look away on to the bustling streets.

 _ **I'm doing him a favor and... Ugh that man!**_

"Do you hate me so much that you can't even tolerate being in the same town as me?"

She crossed her leg, carefully grabbing on to the warm drink. A cool breeze tousled the rising steam and she tried again to taste the liquid. The tenderness of his voice had already been a critical hit to her wavering ideals and if her gaze broke its concentration for a second it would land on him and she'd be done for. "I don't care anymore Kakashi."

The jonin tipped the cup onto his lips and inhaled the tender aroma of sweet apples on a crisp Fall morning. "We should talk about it," he offered.

She stood up, taking her drink and returning the chair to its rightful place. "Not today," she sighed turning away. "Monday at eight in front of the department."

His eyes gently watched her walk down the stony street, each brazen step another reminder that neither were emotionally equipped to fix anything just yet. Kakashi tasted the warm liquid and surrendered to the whims of a man equipped with the knowledge that getting lost in the wonderful pages of a book would never fix his problems. He placed a few silver coins by the dainty plate and joined the current of civilians passing through Cafe street.

Maybe he'd buy her some sweets for Monday. Or maybe he could just start with an apology for once.

[*6*]

Elin rushed upstairs from the inn's restaurant just in time to watch Rainy enter the empty lobby. She waved at the medic with her free hand, but wasn't surprised when the older woman's greeting towards her was cut short. Rainy walked towards Elin, cooing at the kitty lazily draped over her arm.

"Are you busy now El?"

Pricked with a random burst of energy, Ponta reached for the floor and scurried behind the large wooden desk. Rainy felt a familiar disappointment. That cat would learn to love her one day.

Elin dusted the arm of her navy sweater and shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"I was hoping you could do me a favor." She cleared her throat nervously.

Even if Elin had a panic attack, even if she felt uncomfortable in the presence of a weird stranger, nothing compared to the overwhelming anxiety that almost crippled the medic when she had to be in the same room as her ex lover for a prolonged period of time. Sure she had felt rather brave agreeing to help him with his search, and this would in fact work out in the long run if it aided in his departure... But he wanted to talk about **it**... And she just didn't feel ready to take on that task.

If he could leave without having to touch the subject of their break up, Rainy would willingly sacrifice Elin's comfort.

The younger woman already looked apprehensive. "Sure."

 _ **I'll make it up to you Elin, I swear**_...

Rainy nodded. "I know it's a bit hard," she began. "But I have a friend who needs to go down to the Department of Labor to look something up. Since he's not a citizen he can't access the private archives which he needs, and so I was wondering if you could possibly take him?"

Elin swallowed nervously. "I uh..."

The younger woman rested her gaze on the floor, a heavy rejection hanging from the tip of her tongue. Rainy knew how she felt around strangers, but if she was asking her maybe it was very important?

"He's s foreigner so he won't bother you about anything."

A defeated sigh made Elin hold off the rejection notice. "I mean yeah... I guess."

It wasn't like Rainy asked favors very easily. This had to be a big deal.

The medic smiled. "Monday at eight in front of the Department of Labor."

Elin nodded. "I'll go write it down."

"Thanks a lot El."

She walked through the stone archway and disappeared a few steps into the spiraling staircase. Rainy bit her lip, whispering a pitiful apology for knowingly being so selfish.

"Is there a particular reason you won't take Kakashi to the department yourself?"

A gentle hand rested on Rainy's shoulder, and she inhaled the familiar scent of lavender shampoo from her companion.

"I don't feel confident being alone with him for an hour."

At least with Sari, she could speak bluntly.

The violet haired waitress smiled. "You have to come to terms with this one day. Better now than later."

But the medic had already made up her mind. She turned to the younger woman, a veil of absolute determination hardening the contours of her face. "I already did. He's a liar who used me."

The younger woman's rosy lips molded into a knowing smile. "If that's all there is to it, you wouldn't get nervous at the thought of verifying your hypothesis."

Rainy scowled to her lover's delight.

"See?" Sari leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose. "Go fix this while you have the chance Rainy Kane."

Gentle steps echoed through the empty reception area as the waitress journeyed to the stairs that led down to the restaurant. Rainy breathed out, tucking her hands inside the warmth of her Jean pockets.

 _ **Damn that logical brat**_!

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Thank you for reading! And thank you again Prescripto for taking the time to review :D

Constructive criticism and reviews are well appreciated. Til next time!


	8. Shudder

_**Story will be rated M staring this chapter. Explicit sexual content below!**_

 _ **Shudder**_

 _Rainy felt his tongue press against the length of her swollen clit, luring a shy moan through her quivering lips. As gentle as her lover had been instructing her to simply close her eyes and relax, having her legs draped over a man's shoulder while naked felt as daunting as she had imagine._

 _She could still perceive the scent of his orgasm in the dark room, and the sweet promise to deliver one just for her made Rainy shudder. Her mind wandered off into how skillfully the man had licked and sucked his way through their love making, and her fingers ghosted over the flat of her stomach where the remains of his ardent kisses still simmered. The medic trainee breathed out, urging the muscles of her body to give him a chance. She had enough proof that he could handle things better than well._

 _Kakashi moved slowly, reaching for the soft arcs of her waist as he brought his lover's bud to fully rest against his expert tongue. This time he incited an anticipated sigh out of the cautious youth, the likes of which trickled through his body until goosebumps blossomed from the naked skin of his back. The jonin smiled against the rosy flesh, inhaling the aroma of a brewing climax._

 _She bit her lip and dug her small heel on the naked skin of his shoulder as the tip of his tongue drew perfect circles around her clit. Rainy felt the soft flesh blossom, releasing warm current that stirred her body into seeking more. The circles got smaller, hovering above her swollen nub before expanding to treat the outer layers with a bit more attention._

 _"Oh fuck you." Her lips felt dry, each jagged breath stealing a bite of moisture that ended up in the growing pool between her legs and making verbalizing quite a challenge._

 _Kakashi chuckled. "Just wait." He licked the length of her clit slowly, deliberately. "I'm almost done with you."_

 _A resounding moan replied._

 _Tilting his head he timed his strokes to taste every angle of her arousal. From the top of her clit where he discovered his lover felt her most sensitive, down to the opening of her lips where his tongue would rest while she enjoyed a full wave of ecstasy. A sweet tasting glaze wrapped his tongue as he followed the moist trail back up and Kakashi found a new delight in smearing her essence as he went._

 _It tasted delicious._

 _Pleasure crawled through her skin, sending ripples of sighs and moans out of her lush lips. Tentatively she grabbed her breasts, diverting some of the fire in her lower belly up to her erect nipples as they grazed her cool fingers. His hand joined hers, quickly substituting her shy work with a more brazen technique that made flutters of pain feel so good. She followed him as the rugged pads of his fingers pressed the sensitive flesh. The pleasure branched down her ardent skin and culminated against her throbbing nub, the likes of which enjoyed the services of a masterful tongue. Rainy moaned, arching her back in a desperate quest to amplify this new sensation._

 _She felt that fire that made her toes curl and her head shake as his tongue hungrily lapped away. Kakashi's skin flushed with excitement as her hips finally loosened and she began an exotic sway._

 _His lips wrapped around her sultry clit and the jonin sucked on it with a gentle care. Rainy felt her heart slow and her skin simmer, but her hips continued to dance in search for that masterful work only his tongue could produce. He continued to draw on her nub offering a timely stroke of his tongue when he felt her body call to him desperately._

 _She thanked him with a rich call to the Almighty between bouts of moans and uneven breaths._

 _Even the way she ran her hand through his shaggy locks, pulling and smoothing, made his body jolt awake. Kakashi wrapped his free hand around the length of his arousal, imbedding each gentle stroke with the moaning song from his passionate lover. He inhaled, feeling the rush of blood that fueled his growth, and sighed against her hot flesh as each pore from his naked body received the silky touch from a pleasure surge._

 _The fire in her belly swept through her skin and Rainy's mind gave in to the primal instincts that knew exactly what her body needed. Her hands shot down to his head, grabbing a hand full of silver hair and locking his head in position._

 _She swayed her hips along the rhythm of his tongue, as a fiery bliss reached through every area his tongue so much as skimmed._

 _His hands released his throbbing member and reached for her waist again. He steadied her, bringing her heat more comfortably to him until she felt every tilt of his strokes. Each brush and lick stirred the fire in her body until wave of pleasure seeped through her skin._

 _Rainy arched her back, letting out a powerful clamor that summed up that initial collision of pleasurable pain that her body sought. Her joints loosened and she cried out for every heavenly second that her body wriggled and curved as she felt every inch of her skin bathe in the euphoric stream._

 _Kakashi followed hungrily consuming each precious drop until a shy giggle commanded he stopped._

 _He smiled matching her labored breathing, and even managed a tired chuckle as she quickly drew the blanket to cover herself. As if he hadn't memorized the aroma and guarded the flavor deep within his tastebuds. Oh but she_ _Shachi_ _so cute in all her modest glory._

 _"Wasn't so bad now was it?"_

 _Kakashi stood up and smiled at his lover. He had wanted to see her naked body flushed in the aftermath of his greatest accomplishment yet, but for such a sassy woman she sure acted delicate after being intimate._

 _Rainy bit the duvet and diverted her eyes to the dim lamp in the far off corner of the room. "About 72% of woman can't orgasm with vaginal penetration alone." But no matter how much science and statistics tried to make them feel like they weren't alone, it provided little comfort when all the romance novels and dramas made it seem like every single woman could. "It's one of those things that you come to accept by telling yourself you just don't need to orgasm with your partner."_

 _The bed groaned as her lover took up the rest of the limited space. He burrowed himself under the cover and drew her closer to him. Even if he couldn't see it, he was perfectly content enjoying her nakedness against his. "That doesn't excuse men from trying other means."_

 _She smiled extending her arm as best she could across his broad torso. "Then I guess I've just been hanging out with the wrong guys huh?"_

 _He chuckled. "Mhm."_

[*7*]

"That sounded like a good dream." Sari sat on the floor in front of the large tv watching last weeks rerun of Scholars. She leaned back on her elbows, the small shirt riding high enough to give Rainy a full view of her stomach and superhero panties. The definition of home comfort.

Rainy felt sore sitting up on the large bed. She stretched her arms over her head, reaching towards the ceiling until all the bones on her back and arms felt nice and loose. "Now he's invading my dreams too," she sighed tiredly.

Sari smirked, turning to the disheveled woman on her bed. She looked like a cute angry cloud. "You know that means you miss him right?"

The older woman shook her head. "I know." That she could admit. At least to Sari.

"Asking you to talk to him won't get me anywhere," she smirked. "So I'll skip right to asking if you're going of the Lighthouse Celebration this year."

Rainy pushed the duvet to the side and slid to the corner of the bed. She hesitated to stand for a second as the episode halted to giving away to some breaking news. "Yeah..." Her words trailed off and they both watched with mild bewilderment as another report of a new group of students being captured for the same crime. Attempted kidnapping of foreigners for research purposes.

Sari turned away first. "Let's try something fun this year," she smiled.

Her lover nodded turning away from the news. These stories were sadly becoming all too common and the narrative fit each individual case almost identically. "Sure, I'm down."

The lilac haired waitress stood up and excused herself from the room as her time to get ready for work fast approached. Rainy slumped on the white carpet in the same spot Sari had just emptied and curled around the warm blanket her partner had discarded. She didn't have the energy to go to work, and at least with such somber news playing on every station she could safely say there would be no more naughty dreams.

A tired yawn bounced through the thin walls.

She could really use the sleep.

[*7*]

Merchants announced their trade to the tune of horse drawn carriages sailing through the busy streets on a warm Monday morning. Kakashi's back pressed against the smooth wall and he closed his eyes as another craving for dried persimmons poked at his persistent hunger pangs. The aroma of freshly picked fruits riding just a step away teased his senses, however Kakashi had to be satisfied with a weak promise to purchase to his heart's content later in the day. The meeting time fast approached and the jonin had no intention of greeting Rainy with a mouth full of fruit. No, today he planned to behave and charm the young medic until she felt the weight of nostalgia as heavily as he did. Then they would talk until all doubt that he ever loved her ceased to pester any corner of her mind.

Kakashi sighed, tightening his grip around the plastic bag. This felt more nerve wrecking than their first date.

From a distance his sharp instincts made out a familiar signature between the smooth sheet of normalcy that covered the town. He straightened as it approached him, the charming surprise rather welcomed to the Konoha native.

Kakashi waved and she looked around her, catching the soft sunny rays in the brown of her eyes. Quietly Elin returned to the paper, before finally settling her gaze on the silver haired foreigner.

She approached the familiar man. "You wouldn't happen to be Rainy's friend that I'm supposed to meet here, would you?" The erratic beating of her heart eased noticeably. This guy Elin could easily deal with.

 _ **Ah so she's not coming after the all**_ _._

The jonin couldn't lie, he felt disappointed. "That would be me." Nevertheless he would return the smile of the strange creature who would help in her stead. "Good morning."

She bowed more at ease and replied with a gentle good morning of her own.

His hands settled in the comfort of his pockets.

"Shall we go in?" He queried.

She nodded a quiet, "Sure," that barely resonated over the large doors being opened.

Kakashi held the wooden entry and she took her first step into the impressive lobby.

The awestruck may have failed to embrace him twice, but the jonin found it worked perfectly on his companion. Just as he had on his first trip a few days back, Elin also found herself bewitched by the extravagant decor and intimidated in the presence of those who knew they belonged in such a place.

She pulled down her black skirt stretching the fabric as much as it would allow, and tucked in the loose edges of her maroon cardigan.

Kakashi sighed not having learned his lesson in appropriate attire.

Ryo Hayashi welcomed them both with his trademark smile and brimming enthusiasm. He remembered the Konoha native and was surprisingly familiar with Elin as well.

"Strange seeing you out in the daytime El," he smiled taking her ID card.

"I'm helping Rainy's friend," she returned the friendly gesture.

With great care Ryo took their information and stamped each wrist with a special solution. "It'll wear off after two hours so please be sure to leave before then."

Kakashi stared at the bright green ink and listened as the receptionist guided them on how to navigate the system. He instructed them to go to the second floor door number 27, and show the gentleman their wrist. The door man would take over from there.

[*7*]

Sari didn't like helping at the front desk very often, but when Jura-san requested her presence, it wasn't a question. She sat on the slick wooden chair and gave herself a nice twirl until all the sunlight pouring through the windows melded into a dazzling field. At least it wasn't busy.

Her chair stopped with a thin groan and the young student steadied herself against the open guest book. She lifted her eyes to find another inn worker staring quietly. "Don't judge me Elin Riku."

Elin smiled dropping off the clear plastic bag on the desk. "I saw nothing," she said. "And that's for Rainy."

"Oh?" The lavender haired woman stood up, and jumped at the chance to inspect the contents. "Candy?"

"From Kakashi."

Sari dropped the chocolate containers and smirked. "Figures." She took a seat again and called Elin closer. "How did it go?" She whispered curiously.

The inn maid leaned on the clean wooden ledge. "We got a lot done " she admitted. "I helped him some and he's narrowed it down to 14 profiles."

Her blue eyes widened. "But is he like really charming and all that?" She pressed.

Elin frowned, unsure of what the right answer would be. "He's nice?" But that didn't seem to be the answer the waiter sought. "What relationship does he have to Rainy?"

"Ex boyfriend. They dated for like a year."

Elin straightened, the need to whisper long gone. "That makes sense."

Sari pulled the bag of candy down. "Did he ask about her?"

"Not really. But he looked a bit disappointed when I told him I would be helping him."

 _ **And now it made all the sense in the world**_ **.**

A chill made the skin of Elin's arm stand on end. That was too much of a coincidence. She had sent a complete stranger to meet his ex girlfriend. Maybe fate had a purpose for their meeting after all.

The lavender haired woman continued. "I want to get them to talk."

"Why?"

"Because Rainy is stubborn and doesn't want to fix things with him."

Elin arched a brow. Things were going down a confusing road now. "But you're her girlfriend," she put forth. "Why do you want them to fix things?"

Sari shook her head. "I'll explain later, but listen are you going to see him again?"

She nodded, making her companion sprout a knowing smile.

"I need you to invite him to the Lighthouse Celebration."

"But-"

Sari stood up. "Just be casual about it and let me know what he says. Rainy is definitely going and I think it'll be the best time to trap them without giving her room to escape."

The wheels had just started turning for the younger woman, but she would outline this plan as easily as any story she had created. She knew Rainy well enough to device different routes for any turn she may take, and Kakashi seemed to be the willing party in this ordeal. He could thank her later when he left the village in good terms with his ex and she could finally enjoy her own relationship at ease.

Elin felt hesitant, but agreed non the less. "Should I tell him it's to meet Rainy?"

"Absolutely not!" Came the quick reply.

 _ **Noted**_.

"Just casually mention it," she shrugged. "Maybe hint that Rainy's going."

Elin sighed pulling at the sleeves of her maroon sweater. She had agreed to help with one little favor and now she was being dragged in the middle of some strange love triangle. "I'll try."

"Good," Sari smiled. "I'll plan everything out and let you know tomorrow."

"Ok."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ My apologies for the long wait, but admittedly I just wasn't feeling very motivated. I always thought that writers block was the worst thing that could happen to an author, but then lack of motivation is pretty annoying too. Not as bad though so at least there's that.

Thank you very much for reading and for the guest review! Really appreciate it :) Also SillyKar, you're always the best for giving me the green light before publishing. Can't thank you enough!

So yeah there's my latest attempt at a lemon. What did you guys think? I'm fairly new at making them but I do want to improve so if you have any tips or advice I really would appreciate it.

Still looking for beta if anyone would like to volunteer!

Anyways thank you again for reading!

Til next time dolls!


	9. Home

_**Home**_

Kakashi stood outside the Department of Labor building reading a selection from the book carts around the city. To his surprise he found a few romance novels (albeit somewhat old) with good plots and plenty of sex. A particular series, Scholars, had gotten his attention and the jonin eagerly awaited to get through all 14 of the installments.

A soft wind tousled his hair, bringing it back to its original disorderly state. Kakashi had honestly tried to style himself in a decent manner, even working with his natural growth pattern to make things easier. But even Mother Nature felt he did a poor job. First and last time he tried fixing himself up in thirty years.

He put his book down, as a familiar signature stopped in front of him.

She smiled, a sweet accessory to her simple brown dress. "Good morning."

It was enough to brighten his own good spirits. "Yo!"

Her eyes followed his figure as he climbed the steps to the door, instinctively taking a quick peek over his shoulder. "Wait!"

Kakashi halted his entry into the building and turned.

"You have to visit Rainy again."

His eyes widened. "Again?"

"It's back," she warned him.

The jonin had been feeling somewhat tired but... Great, would he have make a trip to the hospital every single time he felt a little exhaustion? "How bad is it?" Kakashi stepped off the stoop and onto the ground.

She looked up at the towering figure, concern playing off her brown eyes. Elin held on to her sun hat with great care. "Doesn't look as bad," she admitted.

Kakashi hesitated. "Do you think we can get the research done before I go?"

She swallowed nervously. "I think you should go now. Just to be on the safe side."

His research would be useless if he died anyway. "Thank you Elin, I owe you."

The younger woman watched with curious eyes as he leaped towards the cloudy skies and disappeared on top of a nearby roof.

A drop of rain fell on the bridge of her nose and Elin continued forward, entering the grandiose reception.

"Good morning Ryo."

He returned the greeting, giving a small welcoming bow. "Morning El."

She placed her sun hat in her purse. "I'd like to view the private archives please."

"Sure thing."

The sassy steps of a sauntering woman caught Elin's attention, and she smiled at the curvy chakra specialist.

"Good morning my little El." The older woman winked already heading out.

The dark haired civilian turned, following the figure with her eyes. "Morning Alcina-san."

Ryo retrieved a sheet of paper and placed it on the desk along with a pen. "Your ID please."

[*8*]

"Rain, doll where do you find these patients?"

Alcina's heels echoed through the large room, the melody a significant staple in the doctor's office. She swayed her alluring hips as she walked to the desk, making every inch of her flowered pencil skirt work for all the silver coins she had invested in it. Carefully she adjusted her glasses, grabbing a blue folder and leaned against the wooden desk.

Kakashi gulped nervously, making the older woman smirk.

Rainy shrugged shoving her hands inside the comfort of her white coat. "This one came from the deepest parts of my nightmare to be honest."

Alcina lowered her glasses. "Oooh," she cooed. "I just love history."

The silver haired medic could boast an immunity to the cheerful chakra specialist. "Meh."

Her laugh sounded as joyful as her short trip to the main character in their conversation. "Oh come on, I've seen enough anatomy charts to tell you he's ridiculously handsome under that mask."

Kakashi lied quietly, his eyes focused on the lifeless lamp above him. This conversation made him feel just a tad bit awkward. Just a tad bit.

Rainy's hands moved to be folded over her chest, and she exhaled rather impatiently. "Just ask him to take his mask off," she ushered. "It looks like it's a big deal but it's actually not."

"And ruin the mystery?" Alcina licked her deep auburn lips positioning herself behind Kakashi. "Not a chance."

The veteran jonin could at least admit to the fact that Alcina embodied what cougar dreams were made of. He returned her confident smile with one of his own, leading the older woman to say, "It is such a shame I already have a play thing."

Rainy closed her eyes. _**Oh happy thoughts, happy thoughts**_ _._

"Alrighty my little angry cloud, let's get a move on no?"

The tip of her slim fingers rested on each shoulder, putting a gentle pressure against his skin. Kakashi could smell the rose water carefully applied over her lab coat and decided to focus on that. The entry points were always the most painful.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

Five lean threats of chakra pierced his skin, startling Kakashi's eyes open. A surprised, "Huh," made the chakra expert chuckle as she worked her way deeper down his body.

"Only amateurs use thicker chakra threads," she explained.

Rainy's eyes curiously rested on the duo, the simple procedure fascinating to the toxicologist.

Alcina's youthful face glowed under the soft light of the room. She closed her playful emerald eyes and hummed her way through the major organs. Her chiseled cheek bones stood out at the particular angle and Rainy could only wish to maintain such an appealing presence when she hit her 40's.

Kakashi's eyes closed as well, the expert maneuver of the warm threads transporting him into a blissful atmosphere. His muscles felt loose, turning to squishy jelly every time a thread carried out its work for more than a few seconds. He almost whimpered as he felt them retrieve.

"Well that's that." She smiled giving his broad shoulders one final squeeze. Nice and firm, just the way she liked it.

Rainy prepared the chart on the table and grabbed her favorite pen from the messy bun atop her head. It stayed for a second before unraveling to cascade down into a wavy river around her face.

"Blockage overall is at 24.76% with an ossification density of 3.1."

Rainy's hands almost slipped. "That's impossible, I gave him a concentrated shot to decongest his chakra cavities just one week ago and CHS supplements."

Alcina's shapely brow rose. It wasn't every day her numbers were questioned. "I am 99.9% sure on this Rainy." And that 0.01 percent had to be added as a formality.

Kakashi's eyes darted between the two women, their conversation sounding foreign to his untrained ears.

She shook her head. "I don't mean to question your numbers Alcina." The chakra specialist was world renowned for a reason. "It's just unheard of for a person to experience two consecutive block colds, within just a week from each other."

The golden haired chakra expert had to agree there.

Rainy continued. "Specially considering he hasn't even left town and our temperatures haven't dropped below high 40's."

Alcina took a cautious step away from her new favorite patient, her hands deep in the pockets of her lab coat. "Neither had the other four people experiencing a block cold."

The seriousness of her face gave Rainy chills. She bit the abused end of her pen. "And you think the board cares? With the amount we use to examine a patient for a month, we can fill the storage closet with bottles of decongestant formula and that's all they care about."

Having such a cheap cure and the illness having been studied thoroughly, why would they waste their time with some odd cases?

The older woman shrugged, her slow stride echoing in Kakashi's ear. "Well this young hunk of man over here isn't just any patient."

Her devilish smirk made his heart drop. _**Why does it feel like I'm about to be sacrificed to the God of Revenge?**_

" **He** is your ex lover." Alcina spoke the title tentatively however, Rainy's disenchanted expression read like an open book. "Who fucked up majorly and is now at your mercy. So if he wants to win some brownie points I'm guessing he'd be more than willing to become your guinea pig."

Rainy waved a dismissive hand. "I already tried that route, but his blood test came back normal."

"This paper is practically writing itself doll face. A normal blood test and a recurring block cold don't happen in the same universe."

"I guess..."

That should have been obvious.

Kakashi cleared his throat, the conversation finally sounding a bit familiar. "So am I going to die?."

"Hop-" Rainy was cut off by her senior colleague.

At least one person in the room appreciated Alcina's cheerful interception.

"Heavens no! You'll just have to take some medicine to ease up the calcium build up and take it easy for a few days." She winked at Rainy who took a moment from adding notes in the chart to give her best death glare to her superior. "Plus you have the lovely Rain Rain to care for you. And thus we commence a thrilling story of love, betrayal and medical studies!"

"Let's go you." She breezed past a laughing Alcina with Kakashi just a step behind.

 _ **That horny little genius**_ _!_

[*8*]

Kakashi sat on the chair across from Rainy, watching quietly as she went over the old blood test and new data. Placing the folder down she sighed, twirling the chair to give her back to him.

The silver haired man felt relieved. Whenever she didn't want her face on display it meant good news for him.

"I'll be honest ok?" The gardenias on her file cabinet were wilting. "If you want to get your stuff done and go by next week like you said, then I'll pack you up some bottles of medicine and a few bottles of CSH. Continue taking your hormone daily and every time you feel strangely tired, just take some vitamin."

She paused to even out her breathing. "They're relatively cheap and easy to find in any village with a working hospital, so you can stock up on it whenever you're running low. Make a quick trip to a doctor once a month to get your chakra mapped and make sure there's no sign of ossification."

If he followed her steps he'd be able to continue living a normal life.

Kakashi cleared his throat but his silent request for attention returned no results. He knew she was paying attention, but he wanted to see her face as well. "I don't mind staying a month Rainy, specially if it'll benefit us both."

She cringed. There he went again being all nice and caring. "If this is some type of new disease I'll become highly considered for the position of Head of Department so don't think I'm doing this for you."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm ok with that Rain."

She finally swiveled her chair, reaching for one of the drawers under her desk. The medic retrieved a notebook and placed it on top of some papers.

"So you'll go to my mothers inn and I'll study you every other day. As soon as you feel even the slightest bit tired, you come to me and I'll determine whether you go to the hospital and what you need to complain about. Any test done and their results will be saved in your records, and if something important comes to light then I can use this as a basis to study anyone else who comes by our practice with the same complaints."

That Rainy always worked so thoroughly. He missed that the most about her. "Should I get going today?"

She opened the notebook and began writing a list. "I still have to work to do so just go and mention you're a friend who will stay here a few days. She'll charge you the first night upfront but once I explain she'll refund you."

"I can pay for the stay, that's not a problem."

Her list making stopped. She tapped the butt of the pen against the paper until her brain structured a satisfactory explanation. "Look, I either let you in as a guest and then have to explain why I keep going into this guy's room every other night or I tell her you're a patient which requires a very simple explanation with minimal inquiries. Now if you still want to pay when she gives you the refund then I'm not liable for when she politely shoves that money down your throat."

"I see." He'd take that warning seriously. "So I'll see you then?"

She nodded returning to the notebook. "I'll be home in an hour."

[*8*]

 _"So this is your last class?"_

 _She nodded taking another bite of his lower lip._

 _His arms tightened around her waist, and she could feel the heat from her body traveling to a specific area. Bad day to wear a skirt. "After this I'm done for the day?"_

 _Kakashi pressed her gently against the wall, his lips lingering over hers._

 _Rainy tugged playfully at the front of his pants, that sassy smile earning her another peck. Oh but she would be getting it tonight._

 _"I'll see you then?"_

 _Her hands slipped under his shirt and Rainy gave him a small nudge. Hesitantly Kakashi stepped away lowering his shirt and adjusting the length properly. Parting was always the hard part._

 _"I'll be home in an hour," she smiled._

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you for reading!_


	10. A Silver Glow

**_A Silver Glow_**

Fans made of polished wood and gold trimming twirled silently on the ceiling. They pushed a refreshing earthy air around the spacious reception area and Kakashi could pick out each scent around him. The willows and pines, with their sharp aroma filtered through the cotton mask dominating his hound like smell. Yet his favorite had to be that of the guests casually chatting on the birch wood furniture or the ones heading out to become part of the city. Their skin carried a unique taste of home, and the wanderer in him rejoiced.

Kakashi walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the tall, shapely figure behind it. From her copper colored hair to the tan of her skin, he couldn't see any part of Rainy in the woman. She smiled, the red of her lips becoming wide with glee.

"Good evening young man."

There was no trace of Rainy in her potent voice either, the younger woman's strong nature manifesting itself through biting remarks and a sharp sense of sarcasm.

"Good evening ma'm. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm a friend of Rainy's."

Her fingers laced and Jura gave a joyful step closer to the desk. There was a hint of coffee under her vanilla perfume.

"It's so good to meet a friend of Rainy's! She doesn't really have many so it's very special when I have a chance," she disclosed excitedly.

Kakashi suppressed a chuckle. For a person who could speak so easily, Rainy sure had a hard time making friend. Oh but those biting remarks hurt.

"I guess she hasn't changed?"

Jura waved a dismissive hand. "She's an acquired taste."

Kakashi could attest to that. "But she's good company for those willing to brave the storm."

Such poetic words towards her anti social daughter filled the inn owner with a blissful heart. She felt it swell with pride even if it was a small recognition. "I'll give you our last room," she smiled. "And your stay is on me. I think Rainy will be happy to see you."

"I hope she is."

 ** _I'll be home in an hour_** _._

Maybe he was reading too much into her words.

Elin emerged from the carved stone archway next to the reception desk and gave a friendly bow instinctively. Her simple black dressed matched the older woman's and thinking back on their first meeting, she had worn a similar piece in pink.

Jura pointed at the new guest excitedly, "Elin look, Rainy has a friend."

She smiled at Kakashi who returned the gesture. "I met him already. Good evening Kakashi-san."

"That's wonderful, then please take him to his room." Jura extended a key to her inn maid, who accepted it rather quickly.

"This way."

She watched the duo disappear through the stone passage, a smile burnishing her stoic features. A friend of Rainy's and a stranger Elin trusted? _**This man is magical**._

[*9*]

 _Rainy sat on the small bed in her cramped dorm. A silver glow kissed the dark corners of her room, lifting up the shadows in ways her electric lamp couldn't._

 _She placed the back of her head on the large sill, as a playful wind quickly picking up a few loose strands. It swept through her torso and she could feel it kissing the naked skin of her lover underneath her fingers._

 _Kakashi shifted, resting a hand on her knee and lifting his other arm to graze her blushing cheeks. She could feel the muscles of his back stiffen against her soft breast, but no matter how many times she asked him to relax, her hard headed lover couldn't fully let go._

 _He'd crush her, he would say and then who would kiss the top of his head so sweetly?_

 _Kakashi took a strand of soft, wavy gray hair and twirled it around his finger. "Does your mother have gray hair?"_

 _Rainy chuckled, the melody sounding sweet so close to his ear. "No, they all have different shades of brown on her side."_

 _"Ah, so your father was the culprit as well."_

 _She nodded, raising her head to kiss the top of his. She liked the way his spiky hair felt against the smooth skin of her face. It tickled._

 _"Did he name you Rainy?"_

 _"My mother did. She said it was raining the day I was born, and she thought the heavens were crying tears of joy with her."_

 _That sounded beautiful to the jonin, poetic even. "And you father?"_

 _"With his wife, I never met him."_

 _The bastard and the orphan. Who would have thought?_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _She kissed the side of his face._

 _"I'm not."_

[*9*]

The door opened silently behind Alcina.

She didn't need to look up, as it was a presence rarely felt around her office but one that carried many benefits to keep track of. She smiled, the small steps halting a few feet behind her.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having the honorary Head of the Toxicology Department in my humble little office?"

Alcina always found the young genius looked like a kid playing dress up. Her short navy hair never seemed to be cared for enough to be styled, and the chakra specialist was 100% sure the gold of her eyes had never been brought out by colored lids. Maru's petite frame was always covered in black, the only other color being the white of her lab coat. Even that she had asked to be dyed in her favorite shade but was ultimately denied.

"Well I haven't spoken to you in a while, so I thought I'd stop by." Her young voice betrayed the seriousness of her face and position. She sounded like a sweet prepubescent 12 year old.

Alcina smiled, playing along with the fragile mood. "That's awfully nice of you Maru."

Her guest was quick to follow up, almost ignoring the words of the blond. "I was also told Rainy stopped by here yesterday with that patient."

A knowing smirk played off Alcina's rosy lips. Maru wasn't good at feigning caring thoughts. "She did."

The dark haired teen moved closer to the examination table, a finger gliding through the edges. "You know, seven years ago when Rainy and Dr. Luis from Cloud worked together on the study of vitamins and the effect on the body, that was the first medical paper I ever read." She finished circling the table in front of her host, her golden irises landing on the emerald orbs of the chakra expert.

Alcina didn't waver, Maru was 20 years too young to intimate her.

"Who would have thought that something we regarded as essential to our bodies, could be mishandled in such a way? It was revolutionary!" She leaned against the metal behind her. "They found the exact number for each vitamin that could kill us. It lead to regulations, spawned tons of copy cats and is still regarded as one of the greatest breakthroughs of this generation."

 ** _Indeed_** _._ Alcina nodded.

"So what happened to that Rainy? She's had some other wonderful achievements don't get me wrong, but in the past two years I've seen nothing. And now she's obsessed with this block cold case. It's ridiculous Alcina."

The older woman crossed her legs and shrugged. That lavender smell was getting to her, but she wouldn't be here for long. Maru wasn't good at feigning caring thoughts. "I suppose she's in a bit of rut."

Maru leaned forward, the glint in her eyes becoming quite apparent to the chakra specialist. "I think you need to speak to your friend." A whisper laced with intimation. "This is getting a tad bit obsessive and I don't need our hard earned funding going to some stupid research that's not going to be worth the paper it'll be written on."

Alcina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Again. "The cornerstone of any great experiment is a little bit of obsession."

The young woman's back straightened again. "I'll fire her."

A bold threat.

"So please make sure your little friend goes obsess over something worth writing about."

She jumped from the table, the metal releasing muffled cry at the surprising force. Slowly Maru walked towards the door. "Say what are you working on?"

Alcina turned her chair to the neat stacks of paper in front of her. "Curing erectile dysfunction."

"Oh." The younger girl shivered. "You do that."

Alcina's long fingers reached for the folder under the stack of paper. She opened it, returning the contents back to the page where she had left it on.

 **Sanctum Genetics Department Roster Year 182 A.K.**

 _ **Authors Note** : _Thank you for reading!


	11. Far Away

_**Far Away**_

"You're not headed home yet?" Alcina walked into the room, closing the door behind her with the heel of her strappy sandal.

Rainy shook her head. "In a bit. How's your mom doing? I heard about yesterday."

The older woman sighed. She had taken one day off and the news traveled the entirety of the hospital by the time she returned. "Ma's had better days."

Rainy smiled sympathetically. This would be the closing in that particularly conversion, Alsy not being one to divulge much of her private affairs. "She'll pull through."

They both hoped so.

"How's your little research going?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I haven't seen him since that day. Been sleeping at Sari's."

Alcina chuckled taking the available seat across the toxicologist. "Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Rainy corrected.

She crossed her legs, craving the comfort of her usual position. "Fuck buddy, friend with benefits, experimental phase guinea pig, 'best buddy,' stress reliever, etc etc. I think girlfriend sounds better."

Rainy's blue irises circled her eyeballs in one swift motion. Stress reliever sounded a lot nicer.

"She jealous?"

That was scoff worthy. "No way, Sari's rational to a fault."

The answer made the older woman chuckle. "Considering whatever you guys have, has been going on for a few years, I'm inclined to think she wouldn't just be happy watching her 'whatever you are to her', waltz back to an ex lover."

And considering even the ex lover had a title while Sari remained in limbo, yeah no one had the self control to live rationally through that.

Rainy closed the red folder and rested her back against the plush leather of her chair. "If anything Sari's telling me to go talk to him, that we should fix this stupid situation."

A perfectly shaped brow rising gave away to the surprise Alcina felt at her junior's words. Whoever heard of a current partner trying to mediate a situation that involved an ex lover. "And why don't you?"

Rainy's apprehension was easy to read. Her rosy lips parted and closed, to part again finally releasing words. "Because it's stupid," she laughed. "It's stupid. Something that happened ten years ago, it's really stupid to bring it up now."

Alcina readied a response but Rainy wasn't done.

"Let's say I'm wrong, ok? Let say I interpreted the situation wrong all these years."

Her visitor nodded.

"Then what? Am I supposed to fall in love with him again? And let me tell you that's quite easy cus the guy is charming as fuck and can bang you seven ways to Sunday all day every damn day."

Ha! She knew it! He looked like the type who could. _**I wonder if he has an equally energetic and handsome brother**_ _?_ Oh she would settle down with a guy like that, no questions asked.

"So I fall in love again," Rainy continued. "And my career? And all the hard work I've put into my life? My degrees, my accomplishments? Then what? I want to continue making great discoveries Alsy, I want to continue learning, exploring, I want to bring knowledge to the world."

"You can do all that and still fall in love Rainy, ambition and romance in your life aren't mutually exclusive."

She shook her head, the bun atop her head loosening slightly. "When I'm with him all I want is for him to fuck me, hold me, and just to be around him. How am I supposed to live with such a distraction?"

Alcina felt a chill. That man just sounded ridiculously perfect. Oh she hoped he had a brother!

Rainy breathed out slowly. "When you love something, when you're passionate about something, you give it your all. I want to be not just Head of the Department, I want to sit in the Chamber of Health in the Queens Cabinet. I want to make laws to encourage the upcoming generations to continue striving for the next best thing without being afraid that theirs is going to be the experiment that shuts this country down again."

The glint in her eyes touched Alcina. If left to her own devices, she had no doubt Rainy could achieve it too. And the world needed her insight.

"I can't do that while nurturing a romantic relationship with Kakashi. He already did his duty for the world, it's his turn to relax and enjoy his life. Maybe he wants kids, a loving house, a woman who can cook something other than instant ramen." And even that she repeatedly messed up.

The blonde laced her slender fingers together. "Have you asked him?"

Rainy laughed taking a piece of paper between her fingers. She folded a thin line and then another one. "Of course not." The silver haired civilian folded a third line. "If it is what he wants then I can't give it to him so that's that. And if he doesn't..." She sighed tossing the paper. "He's the last of the Hatake's he **has** to."

"I think your concern are valid Rainy, I really do. But I think if you at least have a conversation maybe you'll get to hear his perspective. See things from his point of view, which can lead you to another conclusion. Plus," she smiled. "What better world to bring your kid into than one where their mother will be creating rules to keep them and their peers safe and healthy? I think that's pretty sweet."

The thought stole a smile from the shaken toxicologist. Another reminder as to why she never liked keeping her emotions bottled for too long. "The attention and passion I'd have for my kids, I'm reserving that for my goals. My goals are my kids." Another slow exhale and Rainy could feel her heart return to its normal pace.

She would be Queen if left to her own devices. "I think it would still benefit you to talk to him."

"I will," she decided. "Just give me some time."

Alcina stood up satisfied with the results of her little therapy session. The conversation had kept her from keeping track of time and she would be late to her date, however it had been well worth the effort. "Don't slack on that study though," she advised. "Maru paid me a visit earlier and threw a Maru-esque hissy fit because she doesn't want you following this new **obsession**."

Rainy's blue eyes made another journey around their socket. "Yeah she already tried keeping me from it by kicking me off the weekly meetings."

Alcina smiled knowingly. "So you know what that means?"

"Oh this is the paper that's gonna kick her from her position." Rainy had no doubt about that.

[*10*]

Another 12 hour sleep brought to him by the medicine and Kakashi should have timed that better. He did wait for Rainy that night, hours past midnight when he felt his energy drained and had no other choice but to drink probability of her showing up that late looked rather slim to Kakashi, and the jonin honestly felt disappointed.

He walked around the premises late the next afternoon, following his nose to the location of the restaurant in the basement. With its simple decor and quaint atmosphere, the expansive menu and delicious I food seemed almost out of place. The jonin had been particularly impressed with their meat skewers and peanut sauce, solidifying his resolve to try a few more dishes there before venturing out anywhere else during his stay.

The end of Kakashi's trip led the man to the rooftop where he planned to finish up the complimentary oranges (Midori-san had been kind enough to give him two) and relax under a cool, starry night. His back had barely registered the contours of the wooden lawn chair when the door opened.

Elin bowed instinctively, holding a stack of magazines to her chest. "Good evening Hatake-san."

Her work dress smelled heavily of lilac detergent and he figured it had been washed recently.

His greeting came out a lot more casual, "Yo." Kakashi leaned back against the supporting back of his seat, settling comfortably on the wood. "Break time?"

"On call for now," she corrected taking a seat on the available chair. "We're full so people usually call when they need something."

"Ah." He raised the book, letting the open pages hover over his face.

Elin crossed her legs and took the first publication from the small pile.

A lullaby of crickets lulled the atmosphere into a peaceful night. The song flowed in the warm wind that combed through Kakashi's hair and toyed with the pages of Elin's magazines. She stopped midway though a circle to shoo a curious firefly who had wondered to the glossy sheet she had been trying to study. The bug hesitated for a bit, needing a second shoo before returning to a more welcoming side of the night.

"Do you have a specific place you want to travel?" Her international magazines had caught his wandering spirit, but Kakashi had wanted to respect the young girl's concentration. With each publication her expression became burdened with disappointment, and the silver haired man thought they could each use a break from their respective read.

She shook her head more enthusiastically. "I don't have anywhere specific that I'd like to go," she admitted. "Just looking for someone."

Kakashi lowered his book. That sounded rather interesting. "Really?"

Elin nodded turning the page. "Since you travel, maybe you've heard of him?" Though even she doubted her own words. "His name is Dr. Deco Gen."

The name didn't ring any bells. "Not really. What does he specialize in?"

She pulled out a blue highlighter and circled a title for later read. "Genetics," came the swift answer. "He's building the largest collection of human DNA samples, and he travels the world to gather from every inch he can set foot in."

Kakashi placed the book on his lap and sat up draping his legs over the edge of the chair. Well now, that sounded like a topic worth pursuing. "And what does he plan to do with those?"

"Just have them," she shrugged. "People can trace their lineage, maybe connect with lost family members or discover their real heritage."

Rainy had spoken of the endless use in scientific research such an archive could provide, but Elin and her simple civilian desires only cared for the straightforward benefits.

Kakashi breathed out into the warm autumn night. It seemed like a service he would be interested in after finishing this little adventure. "Were your parents part of a traveling clan?"

Elin shrugged. "Dunno. I'm trying to figure that out."

"Ah, you're an orphan too?"

"Dunno," she answered again. "I have no memories from before five years ago and no one in this town knows who I am."

And to think they could have been having such conversation this whole time. "I see."

The jonin did his best to reign in all the enthusiastic questions that threatened the ease established between the two. He had given up on the desire to have a simple talk, as it seemed the woman in front of him would continue to thrill him like a new read after an arduous mission. For every questions she had an answer that lead to more questions. Kakashi would just have to learn to subtly navigate his curiosity so as to not scare Elin. Oh but it was so hard.

"So you're hoping to see if this guy can match you up with a family member."

Elin nodded highlighting another curious title . "Right. It's a long shot, but a start nonetheless."

 _ **Indeed**_. "When is he coming to town?"

The chorus of crickets mellowed out, as if nature itself developed an interested in the story. "I haven't read anything about him in three months so I don't even know where he is at the moment. Last I checked he was somewhere near Kumo, which I think is pretty far from here."

Kakashi agreed with a simple nod. About two weeks away for a civilian on carriage.

"It may take months or even years for him to get to these parts," she continued. "So I'm just hoping he lands in one of the countries with international publications so I can at least know if he's near."

The silver haired man scratched at his chin tentatively. Maybe it had been the wanderer in him putting ideas in his brain, but he thought it worth asking. "Why not just go to him then, once you find his next location?"

Elin smiled, closing the magazine on her lap. "I've been thinking of that idea lately." She tapped the blue marker on the cover before raising her eyes to him. The man was just too easy to talk to. "But it's just a bit complicated..."

His own gaze remained with a gentle firmness. "It's not that hard," he assured. "If he has a pattern then maybe you can predict his next location and then you can work on planning your route and budgeting your travel cost."

She joined his excitement, the glint of his silver eyes a contagious joy. "You make it sound so simple," she laughed.

The corner of his mouth twitched before giving away to the forming smirk. "I'm a bit of an expert in that area."

"Well the thing is-"

"Elin Isa Riku!" The simple wooden door flew open under the mighty strength of the inn keeper's wrath. "Are you hiding from me?"

The younger woman jumped from her seat with impressive speed. "N-no."

"I've been calling you for a while now."

Kakashi straightened, offering a salutary wave. "We couldn't hear it up here."

Jura's face softened at the sight of the leaf shinobi. "How are you feeling Kakashi-kun?"

"Much better."

"That's wonderful." She turned to Elin. "Midori will help you with the laundry so go now."

The inn maid nodded accepting her superiors orders and bowed nervously before disappearing through the available exit.

It may have been her impressive size or her commanding voice, but even Kakashi felt his bones rattle when Jura addressed him.

His eyes followed the older woman as she picked up one of Elin's forgotten magazines. She shook her head disappointedly eyeing the foreign covers.

"She never learns..." Her sentence remained trapped within the depths of her mind as she picked up all the copies. Neatly she rested them against the black of her work dress. "Have a good evening Kakashi-kun."

His own reply became obsolete as the shapely inn keeper made her exit. Kakashi leaned back against the chair, bringing the copy of his latest literary obsession up to his eyes.

He had a feeling Jura-san wouldn't approve of his idea to gift Elin with some map scrolls. Not that it would stop him anyway.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading!


	12. Dreams of the Past

_**Dreams of the Past**_

 _Kakashi locked his blurry vision behind heavy lids as every pore in his body blossomed with the untamed heat. Slowly he breathed out._

 _Rainy's mouth enveloped the tip of his erection, giving it a playful sip before deepening her journey further down. Her knees tickled as she steadied herself on the worn carpet, but the feeling remained an afterthought as the medic trainee had her mind and tongue wrapped around her lover's length. She traced the ridges with the tip of her tongue, curving along their path until she reached the end again. Another gentle suck and the sound of his halting breath filled the quiet room._

 _She smirked._

 _Kakashi's hands dug through his shaggy hair, pulling at the silver locks every so often to keep himself centered. The way her tongue coiled and lapped with each thrust just made his skin feel a particular fire caressing every pore. Her mouth retrieved, giving his head another signature suck before fully departing._

 _Her blue eyes glistened with devilish intent and Kakashi could only muster a shaken smile for his companion. Rainy's grin widened and he threw his head back with a heavy sigh at the cool touch of her soft hands on his hips. She supported the tip on her rosy lips bringing the rest of it in with a flicker of her tongue._

 _She felt his moan all the way down in the collecting wetness between her legs._

 _Kakashi felt a surge of bliss ripple through his back as her hands guided his hips to try whatever rhythm he saw fit. He moved slowly, enjoying every inch of her mouth, the moist of her lush lips and the playful little sucks that threatened his self control. Rainy's tongue continued to coil around him, guiding each thrust to taste the entirety of what she had to offer. They moved in unison to the rhythm of his erratic heart and shallow breaths for what seemed like a joyful eternity. He almost whimpered when she had to stop._

 _The sound of her chuckle eased the atmosphere as she gave her aching jaw a break. "Quite a workout this one." She tested her jaw with a few quick bites._

 _Kakashi joined her with a quiet laugh of his own. "My heart feels like I've ran a marathon." And his knees could assume the exact complaint. He breathed out a tense breath, giving his slick erection a smooth stroke in the absence of his lover's mouth._

 _Rainy smiled up at her suitor. "Then let's get you to the finish line."_

 _She pulled her gray locks into a neat ponytail and grabbed his hand to hold it in place. Kakashi moaned her name as his lovers fingers wrapped around the length of his shaft, testing it with one smooth stroke. It throbbed against her tongue as she drew jagged lines on her way down and even her fingers felt it as they wrapped around him on her way up._

 _"Oh fuck Rainy," sounded like the sweetest song to the young girl. She smiled holding his balls with her free hand, the stickiness of her own arousal adding a lovely surprise for the jonin._

 _Rainy's mouth returned to take in as much she could, her available hand filling in where her mouth could not. She bobbed her head to the melody of his uneven breaths, sucking as she went and letting her tongue entice a few more moans. His free hand gently landed on her hair, moving to cradle her scalp and gently assisting in her expert movement._

 _The room was filled with 'fucks' and moans and shallow breaths. Laps, and sucks and Rainy's name._

 _She smiled, tasting the first salty drop, but her meticulous work would not be disturbed. He was almost there._

 _The warm summer night enveloped his skin and Kakashi's legs quivered at the sudden change of speed. Each muscle in his body welcomed the ecstatic heat as it spread through his chest, down the center of his belly to finally concentrate along the length of his throbbing member. She continued alternating between hungry suckling, and tempting lapping all the while goading the waves of his absolute pleasure._

 _"Oh God!" Was the harbinger of his seed as it spilled in her mouth._

 _She could feel him tremble and sigh, the powerful jonin bowing to the ecstatic waves of pleasure that reduced him to the simplest of man. Her eyes remained closed as she concentrated beneath him; one hand still holding his persistent length in her mouth while the other traced simple lines near his hips. With one gulp she swallowed the salty liquid, grinning proudly at her clean accomplishment. Not one drop spilled._

 _Kakashi breathed out weakly extending a hand to his gracious lover._

 _"I'm afraid to ask where you obtained such skills?"_

 _Rainy pushed herself up, the proud smile on her face tugging at his own. "I watch a lot of porn," she confessed draping her arms around his neck. Her knees felt sore now that she thought about it and she would definitely feel that during class later. "But I don't have much practice on the field if that makes you feel better."_

 _Her naked chest felt delicious against his own._

 _"I am always available whenever you feel the need to practice."_

 _She laughed planting a small kiss at the side of his jaw. "I'm sure you are."_

[*11*]

Kakashi traced the line of his erection over the thick fabric of his black sleeping pants, stopping at the tip poking over the opening. A tired sigh mingled with the easy autumn night.

 _ **Fucking vivid dreams**_ _._

The jonin sat up rubbing his palms against his face to finish getting rid of any lingering sleep.

 _ **Unsexy things,**_ he requested from his mind _,_ _ **unsexy things**_ _..._ _ **Insects, animals, Mighty Guy... Ugh..**_ _._

A powerful shudder rippled through his body and Kakashi felt nauseous. That last one worked too good.

The sound of a gentle knock pulled him back into the room, and the joinin ran a hand through his messy hair. He threw his legs over the edge of the messy bed, and asked for his awaited guest to come in.

 _ **Perfect timing.**_

Another wave of nausea teased him before his stomach finally settled on just being an empty void with butterflies running wildly. Oh the lengths a man had to go to in order to look presentable in front of his ex girlfriend.

"Evening."

Rainy stood by the door in a fitted brown top and patterned circle skirt. The jonin bit his lip, hoping to direct the blood that had been heading to his lower body, anywhere else. His inner 22 year old sighed. All those years and she still had him wrapped around her elegant fingers.

"Evening Rainy."

She took a cautious step into the poorly lit room. "Did I wake you?"

Kakashi moved to increase the intensity of the lamp. "No, I've been awake for a while," he lied.

She closed the door behind her, and took another step. _**Breathe**_ _,_ she reminded herself, _**breathe. You're a doctor, he's a patient. Breathe**_ _._ "How do you feel?" Her arms crossed under her chest, propping her bust onto a more visible platform.

It seemed like the gods were making it their purpose to keep him horny. "I'm feeling fine, haven't felt tired or anything."

"Have you been taking your CSH?"

He nodded. "Daily."

Her brow rose. "Are you sure?"

"I want to get better too Rainy."

"Your blood test came back with the same level of CSH," she informed seriously. "By now you should have been producing at a normal rate, but you're still at under 10%." The wood creaked under her small feet as she paced towards the night table. "This isn't just a regular block cold."

It had been a fleeting thought, but with this test, Rainy planned on taking this theory a lot more seriously. "It's the symptoms of a block cold but there has to be something else..."

His eyes followed her every step. "So this isn't going to work?"

She stopped in front of his bed. "I have to figure out my next step from here." Consult Alcina, hit the library or something. Her finger graced the top of a paper map. "Planning your escape route already?"

Kakashi smiled. At least she spoke to him like a normal person after her consultation. "That's for Elin."

Her gaze landed on him, wavering ever so slightly at the man in plain clothes. She liked him simple. Specially when chose to forgo his mask and treated himself to a regular civilian white shirt. Rainy found him to look his most human then. "Elin doesn't even like going to the gates by herself, where is she planning to go?"

"She's chasing after this doctor who is collecting DNA."

She scratched the back of her neck under her loose tresses. "Ah yeah, Dr. Gen."

Kakashi leaned against the dresser watching his ex lover gloss over the maps.

"I didn't know you had become such good friends with Elin." Truthfully the girl struggled to make any friends and Rainy found it hard to believe she could have taken a liking to someone like Kakashi. Ah but that man was charming,

"It's the least I can do since she's been helping me with my research."

And there he went being all nice and caring again. That bastard.

"She's not going anytime soon though."

"Hmm?"

She stepped away from the sheets making her way back to the door. "Her amnesia took away a healthy portion of her social skills. She's been adjusting over the past five years but she still lacks enough control to become fully independent." Her poor ability to perceive lies would make her a perfect target for bandits and swindlers. "That and some unsavory interactions with the general populace who weren't aware of her issues have left a negative mark on her overall development."

"That's why you warned me she'd have a panic attack meeting me." It made more sense to him now.

"Precisely. It's a vicious cycle. She has some bad interactions which lead her to shy away which lead her to not practice interacting with people which lead her to have bad interactions with people."

Ah that poor thing, she sounded as complicated as Hinata.

"So imagine her going to a new town where she'd have to ask for directions, haggle over prices, fend off scammers and a slew of other things."

She wasn't ready and at this rate, Rainy didn't think she'd be ready any time soon.

Kakashi couldn't agree more. Still he saw no harm in helping her planning process. "Well she looks young, she has all the time in the world to track the doctor." And who knew, maybe the man would make it to the village before she even had a chance to step out into the wide, scary world.

"Maybe," Rainy sighed. She nodded grasping the copper handle. "I'll be on my way then."

He wanted to yell out for her to wait, to stay and continue talking about... Anything. Kakashi just wanted her there, near him.

He breathed out a defeated sigh.

The silver haired medic hesitated before turning the knob and opening the wooden door. "Later."

"Bye."

[*11*]

"Remember that time you got lost at the plaza?" Sari pulled some loose hair from her messy braid and lifted the strands up to the moonlight.

Elin eyed the lilac strands carefully. The captivating color was a far cry from her boring hair. "Mhmm."

"And you found Rainy because you felt her presence?"

"Mhmm."

Sari turned suddenly, her finger hitting the tip of Elin's nose. The surprise made the other woman giggle. "That's exactly what we're going to do, but with Kakashi and Rainy."

An excited "Oh!" Filled the wide space of the room.

Elin sat back against the smooth wooden board of her bed and pushed the back of her head to rest on the plush, cloud like mattress. A cool breeze playfully strutted through the open window, twirling through the wooden floors and adding another icy layer to her exposed thighs and buttocks. She brought her knees to rest against her warm chest, the thin cotton feeling quite nice against her smooth legs.

Sari continued her meticulous planning. "So you'll find Kakashi and us three will separate from my friends. You'll guide us towards him saying you have to go to the bathroom, we'll distract her with something and then slip away leaving her alone with him." She pushed her lavender braid over the left side of her shoulder and mimicked Elin's position next to the bed. The mattress felt wonderful against her sore neck.

The aspiring author sighed, her azure irises exploring the rusted gold chains holding the four lamps at the center of the ceiling. They were neat accessories and she wondered if Jura-san had any idea where to get more.

Elin's gentle voice broke through the silence. "But why?"

 _ **Huh**_... In all her excitement planning down to the last detail, Sari had forgotten to explain the background story to her number one accomplice.

"Well," she paused. It would be the first time she told this tale and she wanted to make it good. "About ten years ago, Rainy met Kakashi when she was finishing up her studies in Iwa. They talked for a bit and found out they had so much in common. Then they had drunken sex which led to sober sex and then they both discovered that they were really good with their tongue. So they talked some more, while having some more sex. This lasted for a semester, then he left and they missed each other so he returned for another semester and they had more great sex-"

"There is a lot of sex in this story," Elin noted bewildered.

"Rainy's a horny girl and Kakashi has skills apparently," she clarified.

Elin nodded.

"So anyway, during that summer apart they kept in touch and realized that their feelings were really strong so they wanted to talk about a future together. But when the semester ended, Kakashi left without saying goodbye."

The inn maid's eyes widened as round as Sari expected. She had the same reaction.

"Rainy ended up being investigated in connection to the theft of some very important documents in the genetics department. They had reason to believe it had something to do with Kakashi whom she had been seen with multiple times. And being that Rainy worked for the genetics department, if they found proof she had helped him then she would be facing jail time, deportation, and a possible end to her career."

Elin felt a shiver just thinking about it. How close had Rainy, the woman she looked up to, gotten to being another shunned person in the village. She shook her head dispersing the thought.

Sari continued. "She had to submit herself to a psychological probe which read her intimate secrets. They found her innocent and set her free. And then Rainy went on to have a great life," Sari paused again, giving Elin a chance to absorb everything.

The poor girl's head looked as if it was ready to spin.

"You understand so far?"

She nodded slowly. "I do, but now Kakashi sounds like a terrible person."

"Right, that's a huge thing." She acknowledged. "And he actually did steal the papers."

"Oh?"

"However, he didn't involve Rainy in this one bit. They simply connected her because she had a known relationship with him, but they never uncovered proof that he had used her in any way."

"Ah!" Elin hugged her knees tighter to her chest. This was a good story.

"She obviously thinks that there's a possibility that he did have real feelings for her while carrying out a secret mission, and he never told her so as to protect her. However, the fact that he never looked for her after the fact makes her feel like he just used her to get access to the lab."

Elin slicked her hair back and breathed out. This didn't sound like the trusting man she had spoken to these last few days. "I guess she has a right to be angry."

Katydids sang their homage to the dark skies, filling the room with its sweet melody. The warm glow of the lamps veiled the simple room, giving Sari a nice shade of honey over her pale skin. "I think they need to talk, and get things straightened out." Her whisper was lulling.

"But I thought you and Rainy..." Elin's pointing fingers looped ending the sentence with a more tangible punch.

No one could put Rainy and Sari's relationship into words. And they liked it like that.

"There's no point being with someone if they're thinking about another person. It's a bigger burden to deal with that than to lose them all together." Ripping the bandaid in one go was the way Sari liked to live.

"But can you have feelings for someone and not want them to be with someone else?"

Sari's head turned to the orator of the question. She smiled. "Of course."

Her warm breath against the side of her face and neck made Elin shiver.

"We're all a little selfish El. But it's better to let go now and suffer a little then to keep hanging on to something that's going to break down the road anyway." Her smiled molded into a devious smirk as the inn maid's cheeks tinted to a rosier hue. "Who is it?"

Her head turned quickly, pulling an amused laugh out of the waitress.

"Come on Elin, you know I'm good at keeping secrets."

"It's kind of silly," she admitted sitting away from the wood. Her legs dropped curbing at the knees. "I just like being around him, but I think it's cus he's really nice."

"That makes sense. Kakashi?"

Elin nodded.

"Ah that man must be like the epitome of charming."

"You should talk to him."

Oh she more than planned to.

"Soon."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the double update :)


	13. To the Seekers of Truth & Knowledge

_**To the Seekers of Truth & Knowledge **_

_Once upon a time before modern villages had been established and long distances separated many clans, there lived a woman named Eir and her husband Pez. The pair traveled to all the corners of the world from the tallest mountains to the deepest oceans to find even the most remote villages that would welcome them. In their quest, they sought truth and knowledge hoping to gather as much as they could in order to find the best way to help improve the human condition._

 _One day during their long journey, the couple stumbled upon the lovely Faye forest. Eir who had grown tired of their wandering ways, fell in love with the beach at the end of it. The salty smell of the sea with the fragrant aroma of the trees tantalized the aging traveler, and she thought it would be a good place to set their roots. Pez thought it a fantastic idea as well. They could establish a village with all the knowledge gathered during their journey, taking the good points to create their constitution and the bad lessons to improve upon them. The duo felt as excited as proud parents readying for the birth of their first child._

 _However before starting on their new project, Eir wanted to make one last trip across the sea. She promised her husband she'd return after a week or two and when she did their village would blossom into a haven for those seeking enlightenment._

 _Days turned into a weeks that evolved into months and then into years. Touched by his dedication to the one he loved, fishermen and locals from nearby villages would make extra meals to feed the devoted man. On cold days they'd bring him their famous sweet beans soup and plenty of clothes to keep him warm. When summer blossomed with its torrid days a bowl of spicy cold noodles helped Pez through the stuffy weather. Never did the villagers ask for compensation, as the stories he so eagerly shared with them were far more precious than any coins from around the world._

 _Years passed and the tale of a dedicated man spread as far and wide as the journey he had taken with his loving wife. However it was a young woman who had lived her life listening to the wise words of Pez that would take his teachings and cultivate them. Ina approached a deteriorating Pez and promised that she would build a village for Eir in this forest so that when she returned, she would find so much knowledge and truth seekers that she would never have a need to go anywhere else to search for what she wanted._

 _With the dying man's blessing Ina set about to create a haven for those seeking to be enlightened._

"And on the eve of his death, we as the children that Eir had dreamt about, come together to celebrate the realization of her vision!"

A joyful roar broke through the festive morning, lifting high into the cloudless skies.

"We honor Eir for having the dream as well as Ina for establishing it and thus becoming our Founding Mother. Lastly we celebrate Pez for having such love and dedication to the person he loved most. These are the core roots of our village. We love one another, we dream to help the ones we love and we work to make those goals a reality."

Another wave of applause and cheers filled the beach as the Queen finished her speech with a wish for every person to keep those thoughts in their heart as they honored the memories of Ina, Eir and Pez.

[*12*]

Elin's knuckles tapped softly against the faded blue wooden door. She took a cautious step back as the chakra signature walking around headed her way much quicker than anticipated.

Kakashi opened the entry, and smiled. He removed his thumb from the pages of the book, the exact passage he had been reading quite easily the most memorable thus far.

"Morning Elin."

"Good morning," she smiled.

Kakashi opened the door wider, a silent invitation in to his early morning guest.

"Oh no, I just wanted to drop this by before leaving." She extended a brown paper envelope to the jonin. "Every time I want to give it to you, something comes up." Mostly her own forgetfulness or his long sleeping hours. "I think I found the person you were looking for. Ryo helped me make copies of the profile, but if it's not right you can let me know and we'll go back to the department whenever you feel better."

Kakashi felt his heart drop and race at the pit of his stomach. Could this be it? Could he really be holding his mother's profile? "I don't even know what to say Elin." His nervous smile seemed rather charming. "Thank you very much." Even if it wasn't the correct profile, she deserved his sincerest gratitude.

"No problem, I hope it's the right one."

So did he.

Kakashi pressed his fingers tighter around the envelope until the smooth paper had been branded in his skin. He wasn't dreaming. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

His nerves were obvious, and Elin could see his chakra color flow erratically. From joyful yellows to fearful orange, and even a hint of surprise seeping through as a light green. "I have to get to bed soon," she replied taking a page out of his joyful yellow. "Sari wants to meet up before the festival."

He too decided to focus on his more positive feelings. A smile grew out of the stoic ninja. "What sort of festival?"

"The Light House Festival," came the quick reply. She hadn't forgotten about Sari's original plan. "It's when the town celebrates the establishment of the village."

"Ah."

"You should come."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Festivals were... Not his thing.

"Rainy's coming," she added.

Well now that she mentioned it. "I'll think about it." But no promises.

"Ok, well I'll see you then." The dark haired girl bowed and parted with a joyful good bye.

Kakashi watched her walk the short distance to the stairs, a happy sprint in her every step. He had never seen the mysterious young girl so cheerful and he wondered what color chakra she had.

[*12*]

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Rainy broke another white paper from the notepad and offered it to her companion. "You're supposed to write something inspirational or uplifting, so that when the balloons land and someone picks it up they can be comforted by your words."

How were his desire for scallops supposed to bring joy to anyone?

Kakashi tapped the end of the pen against the side of his face to the beat of the soft melody that made it to the edge of the festive area. Rainy hunched further on the picnic table and tucked her crossed legs a little further in. The position was getting tiring for her and she thought about throwing one leg over the top to rest on the seat like her companion had been doing.

He placed his right elbow on his thigh and rested the side of his face on the awaiting palm. Carefully Kakashi watched Rainy scribble her own wishes, the precision of her penmanship as sharp as ever. "What are you writing?"

Her dot resonated on top of the sturdy wood and she held up the paper proudly. "Name ten things you're grateful for today."

"Ah." That was sweet.

"Imagine having a terrible day and this lands on your lap?"

He nodded accepting a new idea as his mind wrapped around the tradition. "That would be nice."

The civilian's smile melted as his own blossomed. She lowered her gaze to the paper on her lap. _**Why does he have to smile so nicely!**_

The spirit of joy still played off his lips as the older man thought of a something simple for his paper.

She read the proud display of his work. "Name eleven things that make you happy." And punctuated it by throwing her only pen at him. "You're still gonna stick by the Copy Nin huh?"

He smirked folding the paper. Her reaction had been enough approval. "It's too late to go back now."

Rainy extended her hand and closed her fingers around his paper.

"They should be done inflating the balloons soon."

He nodded.

She turned to the edge of the table, releasing her two legs from their tiring position. The blood flowed properly now, spreading through her muscles with a ticklish feeling trailing just behind.

Rainy watched the view over the shrubs and trees. The beach lined with white tents and the colorful signs that announced their trade. People strolled down the moonlit sand, letting the cool, wet grains caress their naked feet. It felt refreshing on that chilly night as it did any other day.

The lively chatter and festive songs rose to the deep blue sky, mingling with the aromas of the vendors. Buttered fish was the closest thing to them, and Rainy would try to make a quick stop before getting her balloon.

As the young woman took in the lovely sights of people under the soft glowing paper lanterns and the plethora of dishes radiating exquisite aromas. As she heard their laughter stringed along with a lovely song, and as she tasted the crisp salty evening, he simply watched her. Because she looked radiant in her green jeans and beige sweater, and the artificial light at a distance couldn't compete with the glow of the moon against her smooth skin.

"So considering everyone keeps insisting we address this, and my friends just dumped me over here to make sure that happened, let's just get it out of the way."

Kakashi twirled the pen between his fingers. "We should only talk if **you** want to talk Rainy. And you can tell them that if they ask."

Why was she always attracted to rational people? She hadn't even been aware of having a type. Her thin fingers combed through her silver locks. "Why did you have to leave without saying anything? Why didn't you look for me?"

Kakashi nodded, tapping the pen against his hand. Those were tough first questions, but when he imagined this conversation during their long hiatus he never thought any of them would be easy. "I had a duty to fulfill my mission, and if I said goodbye it would have incriminated you."

Rainy's hand stiffened and she release a calculated breath.

 _ **Fucking emotions and their ugh!**_

"I actually understand that part, I really do." And her absolute ignorance of the situation had been a real saving grace. Not a single shred of evidence had been found in her memory to implicate her in his crimes, and the least she could do was acknowledge that. "But it's been ten years Kakashi. The case has been closed for seven."

"Because I was scared Rainy."

 _ **Fuck**_ _..._ He could have said he simply didn't love her, and the civilian would have returned to her life after chugging copious amounts of wine and fucking Sari until Kakashi became a youthful mistake. But he admitted the holy grail of all insecurities and Rainy felt her body weaken under the overwhelming responsibility to be as open with her emotions as her companion was being. She felt a glossy sheen overtake her eyes and cursed everything between the moon and the deepest part of Earth.

"You were barely a legal adult," he continued brazenly. "But you were receiving your first doctorate. I was struggling with some sort of depression, or identity crisis." Kakashi shrugged. "But I also had a new duty. I was a teacher now, responsible for creating the next generation of ninjas in my village."

He felt the cool wind caress the skin of his forearm, the resulting goosebumps riding all the up way under his rolled up sleeves.

Rainy could see it too. It had been an image she had tried to ignore, but that was so clearly drawn between his words. There had been no room for each other then.

"It's scary how much I cared for you." He breathed in deeply, allowing his instincts another shot to deliver the speech that was never meant to see the light of day. "To the point where I refused a book full of missions if it would bring me anywhere here. For a really long time I didn't trust myself to be at running distance to you. Because I **would** find you andI was afraid we'd both throw our life goals away."

Kakashi commended her superb self control, had he been another civilian, the jonin would have most likely missed it. But his eyes knew that such a proud woman didn't slump her shoulders for just any reason, and they didn't tremble in front of just anybody.

"And then what if we regretted it later on? It was easier to keep cherishing the memories."

They felt a silence wrap around them, shielding their delicate states from the joyous atmosphere a few feet away. Kakashi felt that burden he had thought himself strong enough to carry increase in weight with each tear that stained her lovely face.

"So that's it, we talked it out." She cleared her face, dedicating a hand to each eye. "We weren't good for each other back then, and we're still not right for each other now."

The jonin halted an exhaling breath.

Rainy cleared her throat, forcing her lips to part into a smile. "I think things are pretty clear now. So we can move on."

His heart wanted to say something but his mind couldn't translate it into words. He felt empty now having said everything, and the satisfaction earned from being so open with himself did nothing to fill that.

She hopped off the table and dusted the back of her jeans.

"I'll go see of the balloons are ready."

Kakashi nodded.

[*12*]

"Are they still together?"

Elin bit into her beef stick and nodded.

"What are they taking about?"

Another bite and the inn maid coughed as the spicy add on felt particularly present on that piece. "I can only feel their chakra Sari."

A disappointed scowl marred the young students face. _**Stupid chakra and it's stupid limitations**_. She turned her gaze, the shrubs and trees obscuring the anticipated meeting.

Elin drank from her flavored green tea before speaking. "Rainy's moving."

Sari stood up. "Well that lasted long enough."

Her accomplice agreed.

"Is he dead?"

"Nope, quite alive actually."

A sigh of relief was drowned out by a crashing wave in the distance. "I guess I'll go deal with little miss angry cloud. You'll be ok El?"

She nodded digging her boots into the sand. "I'll just head home early."

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	14. Laughter

_**Laughter**_

 _ **Name**_ : Risa Kito

 _ **Birthplace**_ : Faye Village

 _ **Date of Birth**_ : 02/17/157

 _ **Education**_ : Licensed Secretary from Queen's University

 _ **Most Current Position**_ :1st Secretary Genetics Department Sanctum One.

Her hair was blue, like a cloudless sky in the early morning. It fell in soft waves over her shoulder and beyond the frame of the picture. Joy made her golden eyes sparkle, resisting the dullness of the photo brought by age. And her smile? It burst proudly as if she had been caught mid laugh by that lucky photographer.

For the first time Kakashi felt nostalgia for his sharingan, but he promised to dedicate a good portion of his brain to memorizing every single pixel of that small picture.

A nervous breath parted his smiling lips.

She had that mole on the side of her face, just like his dad had told him. The only thing Kakashi had inherited from her. That and his love of old tea sets. She proudly mentioned that in her hobbies even though he was sure she should have highlighted a more corporates friendly habit.

Kakashi gave a weak apology to his heart. It had gone straight from one emotionally charged confrontation to the next without enough hours in between.

Risa worked at the hospital for ten years after graduating with honors from her chosen study program. Each year a letter of evaluation as well as an updated picture was added to her folder, and Kakashi found himself particularly moved by one taken July 12 182. Her face had swollen noticeably and her smile glowed with a bursting glee that rivaled any other picture. He felt a surge of emotions, until a glassy sheen covered both his eyes. This was probably the only picture of her pregnant and it truly hit him.

That was his mother.

According to her co workers Risa liked to hand knit sweaters for her dog Bon-chan, and sometimes she would bring her to the office during celebratory days. They specially liked how she diffused arguments by trying to be as balanced as possible, and she strived to make all her subordinates feel wanted and accomplished. Her superiors agreed that Risa brought with her a sense of ease. She encouraged her coworkers above and below her to work hard, leading by example herself. They could always depend on her impeccable work, detailed filing and note taking skills.

Kakashi felt proud reading all her accomplishments, he had a lot to praise her for when he found her grave.

[*13*]

Elin sat on the tiled roof of the old church, her skirt tucked under her thighs while her legs stretched down the slope. She rested her back against the worm stones of the bell tower and breathed in the crisp morning air.

The streets around her were winding down before the morning star graced the dark heavens covering the streets in honey and peachy hues. Beyond the funny drunken stupor of most citizens who wandered the night at this hour, away from the festivities that promised an end only when the sun made it over the horizon, Elin had a particular soft spot for couples. The ones that couldn't end their conversation and battled through yawns and never ending eye rubs. When Sari had told her the stories of such dates all those years back, it was hard to grasp the idea that people could speak for so long. About what? Why? She still didn't know, for speaking to a person for more than half an hour straight was difficult enough, yet they looked like they enjoyed it.

Her eyes drifted to the left, just below the roof on to the empty road. She couldn't see the figure from her angle, but his presence was easy to feel.

Kakashi stopped, his short journey coming to an end. He tucked the third book of the Scholars saga in his pouch and waved at the figure on the roof. "Morning Elin."

She waved back, "Good morning."

"Mind if I join?"

The young woman tapped the empty space beside her and the jonin took that as a positive invitation. He walked the worn stones up to the side of the roof and gently stepped on the tiles. The aged rooftop groaned under the stress of a new weight, settling only when he had taken his seat.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I just wanted to say thank you for bringing the profile to me."

Elin scratched at the side of her nose shyly. "Oh not a problem. So it was the right one?"

"Yes it actually was." And he had read and re read every sentence. Each picture now made a lovely memory in his mind and Kakashi felt a bursting excitement.

"That's wonderful."

Kakashi's hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

They could see the lively Main Street, with its scattered drunks and and even a few sober yet energetic people. "Do they all have different colored balloons?"

She nodded, "If you come early enough in the morning or at night, it's very lively. Everyone has different colors and it looks like a never ending festival."

Ah that must look quite beautiful and relaxing. People watching with that ability must have been amazing. Who could be sad or down when everything around them looked like a festival?

"Aren't you afraid of losing this ability if you regain your memories?"

It was questions that had traveled through the depths of her mind since learning it wasn't an ordinary skill.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it," she admitted. "Jura-san says a lot of people would kill to forget their past and start over fresh. And with the ability to boldly see people's emotions? She says I'm lucky if anything."

Their laugh traveled the scattering crowd on the streets.

Kakashi could be counted as one of those people who would sign up to at least be able to tell people's true feelings without having to navigate a maze. Ah dating would have been so much easier with that. "But you have an unsettled feeling no?" It was that curiosity that always drove people to seek their memories. An understandable reaction.

Elin shook her head, and Kakashi's eyes widened. Her grip on her knees tightened. "I guess I already told you everything huh?" Her laugh sounded heavy with nerves. "Might as well finish throwing myself over the abyss."

Kakashi smiled warmly. "I'm a good listener and not a good talker if that makes you feel any better." At least for interesting people he could be. Interesting people who had amnesia, strange chakra signatures and could see emotions displayed in strangers' chakras. That or people named Rainy. The jonin's listening skills were pretty damn exclusive.

"I hate this place." A heavy breath traveled through her lips, joining the cool air around them. There, she finally said it out loud.

"Well with the way people treat you." Hell he'd be hard pressed to find someone in her position singing praises.

"This semester was suspended because of the war, but I am studying," she revealed.

A surprised, "Oh?" Filtered through his mask.

"I'm almost done with my certification to become a pastry chef. I have an internship at Luna's when school resumes and then I graduate. So that problem will be taken care of." She would wear her graduation ring for all to see until her reputation spread on its own and those surly people could back off. "Sometimes I wonder if my hatred will go away after I do. If I'll finally swim peacefully with the tides and just become a part of society."

"Why not go for a traveling career? Kill two birds with that one?"

"The country's assessment test said that I was suited for careers in the medicinal field. However because I haven't received all the years of training required and it's too late to catch me up, I was given related fields that don't take as long."

"And pastry chef..." He paused working the right words to not sound offensive. "And pastry chef is medicinal?"

"From a psychological perspective."

"Ah."

"Pastries make people happy, so by making them I'm helping people improve their mood which has a positive psychological impact on their lives." The secondary effects of diabetes and obesity when abused were not trained to be her concern. There were many others being educated to deal with that area.

"And there's no way to change programs?"

She shook her head. "Then I would not benefit society."

"I see."

So even when a degree was acquired one could make society happy but not oneself. This town was interesting indeed. "You could always run away." As much as he usually spoke that phrase with a humorous undertone, this time it teetered more on the serious side.

She tried resisting a smile but her tawny eyes could not hide their amused sheen.

"Maybe if you find this doctor you're searching for and you stumble on your village, you could resume your old life." If her memories came back or if she found someone who could recognize her. "You could also start anew there." Because at the moment, anywhere seemed like a better place than here.

She sighed, turning her eyes to the Main Street below. It was nearly empty now as the first rays of sun began their task to dispel the darkness. "That was always the plan. I even have the money."

Kakashi's eyes widened, a sudden thought threading the entire conversation into completion. "But Jura-san..."

"You're very perceptive," she smiled.

Well honestly he only had half a hypothesis, but yes he quite liked being called perceptive. "She doesn't want you to travel?"

"I brought it up to the owner of Luna's, Rena-san when I first read an article on Dr. Gen. She said Jura-san would probably feel hurt that even though I was obviously abandoned and possibly had my memories intentionally removed, that I'd want to return to whomever did that to me."

"You were..." _**Oh my, oh my**_. Things only got more interesting the more she spoke. "You think your amnesia wasn't an accident?"

Elin shrugged. Quite honestly she didn't know what to think, but most people who knew her story came to the same conclusion and she had no way to argue. "Someone brought me up to the inn, paid for a month's worth of rent and left me there. I had an identification card registered as a foreigner, but no country of origin or any other documents to say who I was."

Kakashi's eyes widened arriving at the same conclusion as everyone else. It didn't seem as if her memory loss had been an accident after all. "And Jura-san didn't have the registration information for the person?"

"I registered myself, according to Jura-san but there had been a guy with me who she thought was my father." She pulled at the hem of her skirt, stretching the fabric between her fingers. "You don't think it was an accident either huh?"

The jonin shook his head. Even an amateur detective could see the clearly. "Not at all."

She sighed. "So now I'm stuck. Do I rebuild from scratch and remain on the path that has a higher chance of giving me happiness or do I chase after something that put me here in the first place?"

Kakashi stretched his long legs, stiffening the bones until soft popping sounds rang through his joints. "I see your dilemma now."

It was a bit different from his own, yet exactly the same in the amount of time it consumed one's thoughts. Weighing the pro's against the con's until the decision felt like a physical burden, choosing a road then walking back to the starting point after a few steps... He wondered if this kept her up all night as well.

"Thank you for listening"

His head snapped back to her direction and his eyes softened as her own danced with glee. She was so simple to please.

"I only know the people at the inn so it's not like I could ever say that out loud to any of them." Her kitty Ponta technically belonged to Jura-san's older cat so even he was off limits for this conversation.

"Listening I have no problem with," he admitted. As long as the person belonged to his exclusive group. "I'm just disappointed I can't give you any solid advice."

Elin shrugged. "I can afford a few more sleepless days." At least until school started again.

The jonin smiled as they turned forward to greet a few more rays. "It may not be the same." She felt him stand up and turned. "But I have plenty of maps and stories if you want to listen."

Her smile formed as slowly as the morning sky and with just as much intensity.

"It can give you a feeling for what to expect. If you so choose that path."

[*13*]

The soft strands of hair against the smooth skin of her stomach, no longer tickled Sari. She looped them around her fingers, working with the soft coils that nature had formed before letting them slip back onto the pool of striking gray.

Rainy breathed out slowly, the gentle stroking from her partner making her muscles loosen and her mind wander. She reached for the cotton sheets and covered the bottom half of her body, the coolness trapped between the fabric feeling particularly delicious against her satin legs.

"He spoke so easily." As smoothly as she had spoken to her reflection when she wanted to practice their first post break up meeting all those years back. "And I just choked up."

The birds sang outside their open window, an ode to the bright Saturday sun and warm temperatures. Sari's eyes followed an incoming flock as they settled around the feathered singer. "I'm sure he understands that you're a bigger emotional idiot than he is which is why you deflected your emotions rather than join him in expressing them."

"So now what?"

A soft chuckle vibrated under Rainy's ear.

"Now you use your newly acquired facts to arrive at a more solid conclusion. And hopefully you can express this conclusion to him this time instead of running away."

The older woman sucked her teeth. "Why are you studying literature when your brain is wired for scientific use?"

"Because science tells me that love is a chemical reaction brought on by evolution and hormones, while Jiraya-sama tells me that it's a magical thing that blossoms through time and interaction." Her hand caressed the soft of her lovers lips. " Which one sounds more interesting to you?"

Rainy kissed the playful finger. "So you're only a logical person sometimes?"

"I prefer a love that doesn't make sense."

"Well you're more than welcomed to have my current predicament."

Sari laughed. "Men don't interest me Rain." Not even a little bit.

It was Rainy's turned to laugh and the atmosphere softened under their shared delight. "I care a great deal for you Sari."

She smiled pulling gently at the silver strands. "And I love you Rainy." Sari closed her eyes to the image of her lover stirring just enough to look at her.

"So why do you let me do this?"

The younger woman shrugged.

It made Rainy jealous how easy going she was with life.

"Because love isn't just about being with a person romantically," she replied. "It's about wanting the best for them to ensure their happiness, whether that involves you or not." And if Kakashi was her happiness, then Sari was ready to accepts it.

Rainy sighed. Maybe she needed to read romance books and see if she could connect to these selfless feelings. It was too much coincidence that her two lovers had arrived at the same conclusion ten years away from each other and with only one connective thread between them. _**Ah that Jiraya-sama must have been something else**_ _._

"Sacrifice is the ultimate testament of ones love, no?" The silver haired medic watched as the flock of birds took flight. Oh how she envied them.

"Now you're catching on."

And so she either had to sacrifice her entire life's work or ten years of love. Great. Easy...

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! And thank you again LilyVampire for taking the time to review :)


	15. Another Tuesday

**_Another Tuesday_**

Rainy walked confidently through the lobby, stopping by the front desk to wish her mother a good morning.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" The innkeeper asked curiously.

The medic leaned over the counter, taking a quick peek at the stacks of papers and magazines. "I have to go upstairs to check up on my patient." Since technically speaking she had been slacking on her duties to study this disease more in depth.

Jura nodded a knowing smirk blossoming through her stoic features. "Ah that handsome friend of yours."

Rainy wrapped her lips around the steaming lid and tilted the cup to get a slow stream. It tasted best when hot.

"Right... That one."

The brown haired woman rested her hands on her hips. "I may not look like it but I do want grandkids Rainy."

And that was enough for the toxicologist. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and move on with my life accordingly." She swallowed another sweet mouthful of coffee before the sound of her heels filled the large space.

Her legs climbed up with impressive speed, the continuos words from her mother following her along the short journey. Why did she have to be so loud at seven in the morning?

 ** _I should have just left straight to work._**

The medic walked to the end of the hallway on the second floor and knocked on the faded blue door. It would be a short visit, she assured herself. One to check his vitals and two to check her own sanity. Her knuckles rasped against the old wood with a little more urgency this time. Rainy had chosen this specific time so as to have an excuse to flee to the safety of her job should things become uncomfortably emotional again.

The knob turned and she smiled with relief.

 ** _Let's get this over with._**

"Morning Rainy."

The shy voice stopped the older woman dead in her tracks. She felt a cold chill run through body, digging right down to her bones as a familiar face poked from behind the door.

"El-Elin?" She lowered her hand uncomfortably.

The dark haired maid stepped out fully, the sight of her navy skirt and gold shirt giving Rainy the power to loosen a breath she hadn't been aware of holding.

She smiled. "Kakashi's taking a shower, but if you want you can come in."

"I uh-" Rainy bit her lip unsure exactly where her mind had planned to go with that sentence. "You know what, I'm late for work." Ah, she knew it would come in handy! "So I'll just stop by later."

"Oh?"

"I don't even remember why I stopped by," she laughed nervously. "So don't tell him I came. If I remember I'll come back, but it must have not been important."

The younger girl nodded enthusiastically taking up the request. "Don't worry Rainy I won't tell him."

"Thanks a lot El."

"Have a good day at work!"

[*14*]

 _She was on the floor again. Her thin frame pale under the filtering moonlight and her green eyes lacking the luster than once earned them a comparison to the precious emerald stone. Amah cradled her knees, laying her face on them as she spoke into the nothingness of the kitchen._

 _"It's ok sis."_

 _Alcina felt a chill as the whispered words traveled the dark space._

 _"You'll be ok." Amah's frail hand reached to pet the empty air. "I'm sure you can raise her even if it's in the laboratory. Mercy says you can."_

 _She was quiet now, and Alcina calculated that in her mind the other person must have been speaking their answer._

 _Her mother always followed up with, "But that's what they do! They pump us with substances not fit for general consumption and hope we don't die so they may do it again with something else. They use us as incubators for germs and the children whom will also be raised as guinea pigs. And we let them because we want to live. We just want to live."_

 _Her voice would drift as she wished more strength on her sister. "Just live sis, just live."_

 _Alcina walked to the sleeping figure, scooping up her thin frame from the cold kitchen floor, the corner of her room or some days even the bathtub._

 _Amah would wake up denying vehemently that she had a sister or that her days as a glorified lab rat were anything but wonderful. Only to repeat the same thing the next day and the next day..._

[*14*]

Alcina slid the red marker across the small picture of Dr. Tab, going from the top corner to the opposite bottom. From the left side she repeated the process, making a cherry colored X over the respected researcher.

 ** _Next up?_**

Her eyes landed on picture number four, esteemed Dr. Dolores Leon. Her long white hair fell past the frame, and that sadistic smile had never been replicated by another human being. Animals who enjoyed killing? Maybe. But not human beings.

A soft knock startled Alcina. "Come in Rain." At least it had been someone trust worthy.

The door opened and closed as the petite angry cloud strutted though the large space. Alcina particularly took a liking to her square black top with a connective gold gold chains at the collar. It went well with her black ankle length slacks and gold flats.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here," she mused taking in the entirety of the younger girls angry expression. "Kakashi?"

She tucked her hands in the depths of her cotton pockets and leaned against the examination table.

Alcina had to admit, she looked absolutely adorable when she was angry.

"We spoke," she announced to the older woman's delight.

The blonde pushed her seat away from her desk, turning to give her full attention to the story teller. "Do tell," she purred.

"He didn't want to incriminate me, was the reason he left."

 _ **Oh how noble**_!

"And he didn't look for me because we each had goals that neither of us could help the other accomplish." Her blue eyes rested on her gold flats. Why had she bothered dressing up?

Alcina twirled her chair enjoying a bit of child like humor. "And technically speaking he was right."

Rainy nodded, her curls bouncing with each energetic gesture. "So we're going to move on because we're back to that exact same square."

Her eyebrows knitted. "Really?"

"My goals and his goals still don't match up, but I think he found someone who's compatible with him."

Adrenaline rushed through her body and Alcina could not remember the last time she had listened to such delicious gossip. "Speak slowly please, I need to catch every individual syllable."

"El-in."

She repeated her companion's words slowly. "Elin?" The name didn't sound right in her head nor spoken out loud.

Rainy nodded sure of the name.

"Our little Elin-chan?"

Another nod from the younger medic.

Alcina sat back, her deep laugh vibrating through the open space. "Ok babe, look I get it she's cute and has this naive sort of innocence that men probably find kind of hot in their own way, I totally get it. But it is Elin!"

Another wave of laughter, but Rainy wasn't phased.

"She's awkward and doesn't like talking to people," the chakra specialist continued. "Now I really do love her, but seriously Rain? Just no."

Her gaze finally gained enough strength to rest against Alcina's. "You know at first I didn't even think about it, but Kakashi is also a pretty secluded person. It's not like he actively seeks conversations or meetings with people."

"That's completely different from Elin's problem."

"I know! So when my mom told me they were on the roof talking, I didn't think anything of it. When I went to his room and saw he had prepared some maps for her, I was ok. When I saw them talking at the festival for a little bit, I still felt fine. But today she was in his room, at seven in the morning."

"Oh?"

"While he took a shower," she added.

Her blonde brow rose. "Wait, oh?"

Rainy's back straightened. "She was dressed and you know what if they fucked, I don't care." She sat on the examination table. "It's not like we're together and I've had my fair share of people after him so I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I don't know he's not an honorary virgin."

Alcina hesitated to answer. "I don't know Rain, maybe they were doing that map thing you were saying?"

She shrugged. "Maybe that too. I don't care."

But her stiff body said otherwise.

"She'd have the freedom to travel with him. I mean that's her goal, to travel after that Dr. Gen guy. Maybe fate led him here. I don't care."

The duo fell silent for a minute.

"Go home after work, fuck Sari and think this over with a head full of orgasmic goodness. It'll do you good." It's how Alcina solved all her problems and look how great her life had turned out!

At least it bribed a smile out of her younger guest and that was good enough for the chakra specialist. "So what did you need me for?"

"Ah right that." She turned to the pile of papers closing the top folder and placing it to the side. "Remember my mom's issue with the sleep walking?"

"Yes."

"For the past two weeks it has spread to her sleep. She wakes up in the middle of the night and starts saying the same thing 'Herma she'll be ok. Herma she has your eyes.' So while I'm still trying to find out who this Herma person is, I think I should also look into my mother's experimentation profile."

"I don't think you can access that."

"I cannot," she agreed. Family medical history was out of bounds for staffers. "But you can."

Rainy caressed the prickly shrub of Alcina's bonsai plant. "And what are you planning to do with that?" It tickled.

"I'm just curious as to what they did to her, why she felt the need to suppress those memories. She refuses to get treatment, so it's up to the good ol' daughter to care for her ma."

"I can get those for you. Probably tonight after Maru leaves." She climbed off the examination table.

Alcina smiled. "Thanks doll face."

[*14*]

Maru waltzed around the empty cafeteria, twirling through the small spaces between the white tables until her hip made contact with a plastic chair. She pushed the obstruction out of the way and continued on her happy journey to the vending machines.

Even with her cloudy hair being the only thing facing the elite toxicologist, Maru could feel Rainy's azure irises do a perfect roll around her sockets. And just in case she hadn't, the younger woman planned to give her a good reason to.

Rainy looked precious when angered.

"Oh my little angry cloud!"

Her sing song voice sounded like the shrill cry of a person being dipped in acid. Rainy bent down to grab the chocolate bar that would do nothing for her now as it was too small to refill all the joy Maru was sure to suck out of her during this conversation. She'd need the entire stock of every single vending machine, yes even the fruit one.

"Good afternoon Maru." But the older woman had only so many coppers in her pocket. "To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure of seeing you on this lovely Tuesday afternoon?" Rainy couldn't thread anymore apathetic-ness into her voice. But she sure as hell would try.

She leaned against the crystal of the soda vending machine, a youthful smile betraying her troublemaking intent. "Just here to check up on ya."

Rainy placed the candy bar into her pocket. "Well here I am."

"How's your patient?"

Right, that's what she was after. "Alive," the older woman smiled. "Doing touristy things I guess. I don't know, and I really don't care."

Her long eyelashes fluttered and the gray haired medic felt them send evil dust her way.

"We should always care about our patients my little angry cloud."

 ** _Well if we did we would invest in trying to find out why the fuck he has a recurring block cold wouldn't we!?_** Ah she couldn't wait till she became HoD so she could decorate her phrases with 'fucks' and 'shits' galore.

Rainy sighed staring off past her boss. The sun had begun its descent into the horizon, a harbinger of the approaching end to her shift. It made the terrible conversation a bit more tolerable. "Well he has tons of medicine, and CSH supplements so he knows how to stay alive. He'll be done with his vacation soon and move on with his traveling life. I think being alive is pretty much the best customer service I can offer."

Maru breathed out as well, a joyful relaxation softening her features. "I'm really happy you're done with this obsession Rain."

"Right..."

She pushed herself away from the vending machine, the imprint of her sneaker marring the crystal. "Get a report on your latest work ready for tomorrow."

"Wait wha-"

"You're back in our board group!"

Maru danced her way back through the neatly filed tables to the tune of a puppy chow commercial jingle until the muttered words coming from the composing Rainy were nothing but a faint buzz.

The large hallway leading to the reception area was empty, save for a stray librarian who's bright green hair stood out against the dull gray walls. Maru joined him, letting her arms rest over her messy blue hair as they began their journey.

"I told you to let me handle it. You're too quick to just want to kill everyone."

Her male companion chuckled, the corner of his mouth extending what had already been established as a perpetual smirk. His brown eyes glistened with mischief. "I already spoke to the group on being more careful with our targets." The depth of his voice betrayed the appearance of his thin body. "We would have been in big trouble had we captured this one."

Maru shrugged. "So it's a good thing Rainy was his acquaintance. She came to a decent conclusion about his CSH deficiency and she say's he'll be on his way soon. Our work remains a secret and if he dies anywhere else the hospital will just blame it on a block cold." They always did.

The melody of an arriving elevator sounded in the distance and the duo waited for the sound of footsteps to announce their course before continuing their conversation. Silence reigned for a prudent amount of time and Maru felt safe speaking again.

"How are things going with the move to our new location?"

They rounded the corner where another empty hallway awaited.

Len sighed. "We've already sent over half our work to that lab, and should be done with the full move in two more weeks."

Maru smiled skipping ahead of her companion. She turned to flash him a victorious grin as they approached the busy reception. "See what happens when you let me handle things?"

The older man sighed adjusting his glasses. "I'll give you this win Maru-chan."

"That's all I ever ask for."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! I know things are getting a bit confusing so feel free to shoot a message if anything needs to be clarified. Thank you again LilyVampire for not being shy xD and Bunnyguest thank you also for taking the time to review. I'm happy you liked the section about his mom, a lot of other things will be revealed about her very soon so enjoy the ride :)


	16. Mirror Mirror

**Mirror Mirror**

Kakashi's lips parted against the steaming white porcelain. He tipped the cup careful to only release a small sip of the hot liquid. It tasted bitter in his mouth, but the jonin enjoyed the healthy goodness coating his tongue and the strange after taste that trailed behind.

White candles encased within a brass shell and clear panels painted the dull gray stones and polished wood floors in a fiery tint. It was a soft glow, like the murmured whispers of the older waitress chatting with the bartender or the hint of ginger in the boiling pig feet soup. Kakashi had taken a liking to the quaint little restaurant, becoming a regular for Midori the motherly waitress who reserved him a table and his favorite tea set.

He sighed hooking a finger inside the small pool of fabric around his neck. Expertly he pulled it up until it covered the lower part of his face and neck in its usual manner. His next breath filtered through the cotton, and the silver haired man wished he had a little more time to enjoy his mask-less freedom. But alas, he turned the page of his book and hoped the guest wasn't here to stay.

"I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery behind the mask."

Her voice sounded young and sassy, with a familiar spirit but unrecognizable to his ear.

"The waiting list spans for months," he replied lazily. "But I can pencil you in if you ask nicely."

She smelled of lavender and Rainy... Heavily of Rainy.

"Rainy said she only had to wait two weeks."

Kakashi finally lowered his book. "Well you're more than welcomed to get into a scotch drinking contest with me and see if you get lucky."

Her lavender hair was stunning, falling down to the low levels of her torso like a silk cascade. A knowing smile parted her rosy lips and the youth leaned against the chair, boldly leveling her azure irises to his steel ones. "I'll just enjoy my time in the waiting list thank you very much."

Kakashi smiled. "As you wish."

The girl filled the seat across the jonin, her smile widening as she crossed her long legs. "I never met any of my lovers' ex, but from the moment she told me you were a fan of Jiraya-sama I knew it wouldn't be as terrible as the dramas made it look."

Kakashi swallowed, so that's where the scent had been coming from.

She continued, "And now you're reading Scholars so I'll go ahead and say we have enough in common to build a decent friendship."

The older man grinned leaning back against the wooden seat. "I'll put that in my consideration list." His long, long consideration list.

Sari raised her hands defensively, straightening her back. Her smile never faded, and Kakashi could at least admit he appreciated her bravado.

She folded her arms under her chest and Kakashi was careful to keep his gaze on her porcelain face. Rainy liked breasts, that she had always been open about, and her new lover had plenty. "And to what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"Just sizing up the competition."

Ah she was feisty, like the young Rainy he had met all those years ago. "Well you have a nice advantage considering Rainy actually tolerates your presence." And by the way her aroma clung to the younger woman's skin, Kakashi could safely bet she more than tolerated her presence.

"Do you love her?"

His heart faltered for a fraction of a second, resuming with a powerful force that thumped at his chest. A million and one snarky remarks flowed through his mind, the bulk of them deflecting the question masterfully. However if the short amount of time they had spent together had taught the silver haired jonin anything, it was that the young lady in front of him wasn't there simply to commend him on his reading selection. Her bold eyes and fiery presence burned passionately, threading between the sassy remarks and playful smile. "I do."

And for that, he respected her.

Her smile brightened as she stood up. "If our definition of love matches as well as our definition of romance, then I'm sure she'll end up in good hands no matter what." She bowed, a surprising gesture to the jonin. "My name is Sari, and I'll be your waitress for the remainder of the morning."

[*15*]

Cloudy skies and a wispy fog greeted the morning crowed in Faye village on Wednesday. A delightful sight for Jura who thought the charming mist added a touch of allure to the old inn. Her proud steps resonated through the gloom as she strolled up to the large brown doors and into the quiet reception. Birds scattered behind her, and she breathed in the wind that flapped beneath their wings. Earth... Rain... Trees... Today would be a good day.

"Elin-chan!"

As if the gods had wanted to take part in her desire for a good day, the young girl stepped through the stone arch away before Jura lifted her first work related finger.

"Good morning Jura-san."

She bowed and her companion followed. Kakashi added his own good morning to the beaming inn keeper who wasted no time in joyfully turning to him.

"Well you look rested," she smiled.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Thank you ma'm."

Jura waited for Elin to finish putting her keys away with their night receptionist Kyo. She would need the girl's full attention as she planned to fight tooth and nail through this request.

"What can I do for you Jura-san?" She wiped her hands on the front of her apron, smoothing it out for the last time.

"It's Midori-san's birthday today," the older woman began, watching carefully for the usual signs of apprehension from her ward.

Elin began to remove the bow from her apron. "Oh yes, do you need me to go buy supplies and such?"

Jura tightened her grip on the purse in her hand and looked at Kakashi. Of course his features had remained in a pleasant frame, he hadn't understood the strangeness of his partner's words. "Ri... Right." Nervously Jura opened her purse and withdrew a prepared coin purse.

"Kakashi-san and I were going to run an errand so I can do this as well." The inn maid draped her apron over her arm, tucking the long straps to keep them from hanging. She accepted the coin purse, leaving her employer to take the garment. "Do you need me back at a certain time?"

She shook her head, taking a moment to compose a decent reply. "Just make sure to bring as much as you can from the list but take your time." Her relived smile extended to her ward's companion as well.

They waved and Jura watched proudly as they parted. "I think it's the first time she's ever been excited to go buy anything," she laughed.

Kyo agreed with an enthusiastic nod, "Looks like Elin-chan has a new friend."

Kakashi stepped out into the bleak morning, his boots digging slightly into the moist soil beneath him. His companion followed just a step behind, her walking slowed as she delved into the list on hand.

"We should hurry," she said finally taking in the gray view for a brief moment. "Maybe we can make it back before the rain starts."

His nose a had already picked up on the incoming storm and according to his calculation they would most likely be caught. And if the birds flying in the opposite direction of town had anything to leave them with, it was that it wouldn't be a simple shower either.

"Hey Elin?"

She looked up from the large piece of paper again and squinted at the foggy view in front of them. "Hmm?"

Kakashi coated the soles of his boots with a thick layer of chakra. His partner had already prepared with her own rain boots. "Are you aware of your heavier than normal chakra flow?"

The younger girl nodded. "I retained some instinctual uses of it, but it's very limited." Mostly healing sore muscles after a lengthy walk or arduous night of work.

"Have you tried using it to speed up your movement?"

Her ponytail shifted slightly as Elin shook her head. "I can coat my extremities and do some basic healing, but anything that requires more control than that and is too much for me."

The jonin nodded. " I see."

He began walking down the tired path with the pebbles and rocks that sank in the moist dirt.

"I'll teach you the basics if you have time one of these days."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure."

And the thought dawned on the jonin that a civilian life may not have been the one led by the younger girl.

[*15*]

Rainy closed the door to the protest and astonishment of her fellow colleagues. With her presentation finished the medic had done her duty as commanded, but had no plans on going beyond that. Half an hour of sleep in a 25 hour period was ridiculous and she didn't plan on pretending that she cared about Tana's never ending love affair with snakes and their toxins.

Surely she'd get a stern talking for not being a 'team player' but at least she could handle Maru with some hours of sleep to energize her. And even then...

She crossed the reception sending a lazy goodbye to her startled intern. Carmen stood up, struggling to voice her concern. "Rain- Rainy-san?" Her superior did not stop. "Can I go home as well?"

Rainy shrugged. Like she cared.

A dreary morning greeted the tired medic with a humid wind that made her cloud like hair gain a frizzy new life. She pulled out a hairband and looped her waking tresses until they were confined in a tight messy bun.

The streets bustled with lively people despite the gloomy weather. Vendors belted out their best tunes and people put in their outmost effort to continue their daily routine with a smile as their joy filled in for the missing sun. Rainy maneuvered through the crowd with the same resilience as any other morning goer, albeit without the same glee. She didn't care for the specials at the market stalls or the cuteness of the few remaining tourist families still wandering around after the festival. Her gaze didn't leave the worn cobblestones for the street performers with their upbeat music nor did it care to glance at the opera singing waiter outside her favorite cafe. The only thing the stormy haired medic cared about seemed to be the dissipating crowd around her and she could finally fill her lungs with a clear breath.

Rainy looked up as a traffic guard stopped the few pedestrians from crossing the streets. She scanned her surrounding for anything worth entertaining her and immediately regretted her action. Even with blurry, tired eyes she could see the familiar duo a few feet from her.

Elin in her pink work dress and braided hair looked every bit polished and dare she say, cute? Her arms wrapped around a familiar pooch and for a second Rainy felt a smile grow within her. Pakkun had gotten so big since she last saw him!

But the joy was short lived as the dog's owner held up a piece of fruit to the young woman next to him. Elin smelled it agreeing to whatever he had said and Kakashi continued his conversation with the vendor. The merchant smiled as they seemingly reached an agreement and turned to Elin as she cooed to Pakkun.

Kakashi turned, his eyes landing solely on hers. They looked at each other for a moment, but neither their bodies nor expressions faltered.

Rainy didn't know what to feel, and the only thing running through her head she refused to acknowledge.

She moved first, joining s small crowd of children as they crossed with their parents in the opposite direction of her ex lover. She would go to the inn she decided, and lock herself away until her life made sense again.

[*15*]

Music and laughter flowed through the tables as the excited patrons and friends of Midori-san gathered to celebrated her 58th birthday on a rainy evening. Flower crowns and colorful paper lamps hung from the gray walls of the restaurant at Divinity's Inn, giving the tight space a new life that only came along during festive times. Pete the cook put out his best dishes, taking inspiration from the foreign guests that had been called from their rooms by a joyful Jura to take part in the gathering. Compliments to the chef and those who participated in putting together the event melded well with the live band, but nothing rang louder than the wishes for Midori the motherly waitress to live many more years to come.

As the energetic congregation continued to grow, Sari sneaked away to the one room she knew to still be occupied.

Rainy answered the door in her nightshirt and nothing more. She rubbed her tired eyes and returned to the comfort of her covers, burying herself until there was nothing for Sari left to see.

The younger woman sighed joining her lover in the available space of the bed. "There's a nice gathering downstairs and you got plenty of sleep, why don't you come down?"

Her head rose from the covering. "I'm staying here til my life makes sense."

Sari smirked. "What part of your life doesn't make sense?"

"The part where I'm jealous of Elin."

Ah, that indeed did not seem very Rainy like. Sari leaned against the wooden panel of the bed and lifted her legs onto the mattress. "I'm awfully curious as to why Elin would stir such an emotion in you," she said crossing her ankles.

"Did you see them downstairs?"

A train of pictures and scenes flowed through the waitress' mind, the cake, decoration, the guests and... Right. "How'd you know they were downstairs though?"

"I didn't." Rainy sat up leaving the covers to pool around her legs. "But it seems that they're always together these days, and I guess I was right."

Sari laugh. "So the guy can't talk to a girl but you and I can still sleep in the same bed?" Sure they weren't doing anything that would incite jealousy from anyone, but that was bound to change in a few more weeks.

The silver haired medic breathed out. "Isn't jealousy a bitch?"

"Rain, if you don't talk to him and fully close this chapter then you'll continue being manipulated by some old feelings."

"It's just strange seeing them," she admitted solemnly. "Kind of reminds me of how we use to be, and it's just... It's really strange."

"I again ask you to think about it carefully. Three weeks and he's gone."

She groaned sinking back under the warm covers. "I'm thinking Sari, I swear I am."

At least that was one step above her adamant refusal to even consider it.

Rain drops landed on the window with a rhythmical pitter patter as the darkening hues from the skies disappeared behind the foggy glass.

Sari hadn't taken Elin's little crush very seriously, but if Rainy had noticed their interaction and it elicited such emotions from the medic, then maybe it would be worth keeping an eye out for the budding romance. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Rainy's hand escaped the large blankets to wave at the waitress.

Sari smiled. Who would have ever thought Elin would have such an important part in solidifying her relationship with Rainy?

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! And thank you LilyVampire again for reviewing :) sorry I didn't get to reply, but I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes the storyline will be getting a lot deeper now! Really appreciate your reviews!


	17. Healer

_**Healer**_

Kakashi lied on the makeshift examination table quietly. The frigid air smelled of sterilants and a hint of vanilla from the exuberant woman walking about. Alcina pushed a cart away from the table, the clanking of metal dissecting materials awakening in the jonin a sense of relief.

She wouldn't need those and that was great.

The light from above hit his eyes, sending a jolt of pain and a quick apology from the older woman. She moved it down to his naked torso and even with an impaired vision, Kakashi could see the joy in her smirk. That's just the kind of woman Alcina was.

"Are you going to stay Rain Rain?" The soft groaning from the wooden floor told him she was moving towards his feet.

Rainy leaned against the dresser watching her colleague turn Kakashi's room into a temporary hospital. Those storage scrolls were fascinating things and had very much come in handy when the chakra specialist had to be summoned to the inn at six in the morning. "How long is this going to take?"

Alcina ran a finger down the sole of his right foot, but the jonin didn't react. Pity, she liked them ticklish. "Around four and a half maybe five hours, depending on how tolerant he is."

Rainy shrugged not convinced by the prognosis. "I'll head to work." She had already taken care of him when he came to her complaining about the tiredness again, and waited while Alcina arrived to give a second opinion on some noticeable changes. The toxicologist had even sat by his side while the older woman performed a deeper probe. Rainy felt she had gone above and beyond her duty to care for the man.

The chakra specialist pulled a leather belt from the left side of the bed and fastened his corresponding leg with ease. Rainy's eyes widened prompting her senior to give her a sympathetic smile.

"Say you haven't looked up the file I asked you to the other day right?"

Wide blue eyes followed the older woman as she secured the right leg. "Uh..." She gulped nervously. "No, I'm sorry."

"Do you think you can do it now?"

Her mind blanked for a second. "Yeah, sure... Alcina are the restraints really necessary?"

The blonde smiled her hands giving a firm squeeze to Kakashi's shoulders. Oh how she loved those. "Security measures."

The jonin sighed, finally joining the conversation. "I'm guessing this isn't going to be as relaxing as the chakra mapping session." And considering she had to do her job in his bed to avoid moving his body after the procedure, he could also count painful as a possible outcome of this one.

Alcina chuckled going over her handy work one last time. She'd have to cut around his boxers when the time came, but for the time being she could afford to leave him the luxury of some modesty. "Handsome and smart! Do you have a brother by any chance?" Gently she tightened the leather around his biceps. All set.

"Sorry only child."

Pity.

"They're called chakra eaters." Again, the guys at the lab were super creative with names. "And they do just that, eat your chakra. Apparently they also die with the block cold medicine, but because it's not specifically made for them, the few that survive reproduce and the colony regenerates. Depending on how many were left you could have a thriving population within days or a week hence why your symptoms were so sporadic."

"I see." Kakashi's gag reflex wavered at the thought of having thriving colonies of insects inside his body. It was just too much for any person to bear.

"So what's the treatment?" Rainy was already done being disappointed. It hadn't been a block cold after all and her dreams of writing an amazing paper that would blow Maru out of her prestigious position slipped right through the toxicologist's fingers. Shitty morning and the sun had barely risen through the horizon.

"Zap the little fuckers til they're all dead."

Well that sounded nice, and simple. That's what those little critters got for imitating block cold symptoms. Rainy got off the table. "Well you have fun with that."

Her smile wasn't as fun and sassy as Rainy had expected and the lack of confidence from the older woman made her own waver.

"He's going to need almost around the clock care for about a week."

The toxicologist stopped on her way to the door.

The unison of their voice sounded rather nice. "Wait why?" His deep one melded so nicely against her higher tone.

"I'm about to zap 114 chakra points for roughly two to three minutes with pure electricity. You have to give the body some time to heal after that."

Kakashi felt a cold sweat run down his body. A thick layer of electric chakra coated her pointing finger and she proudly showed it off to the duo. This would be her one and only tool.

Rainy nodded. "I'll see that he's well taken care off."

Alcina turned offering a sympathetic smile to her patient. "That's all I ask."

[*16*]

The medical archives housed by Queen's Hospital were a splendid sight to see for soon to be doctors and veterans in the profession, who wanted to delve into the past accomplishments of some of the biggest names in the field. Gold book cases lined the walls and glistening brass racks created a maze of knowledge that welcomed anyone willing to lose themselves. Crystal chandeliers illuminated the welcoming desk with a blushing warmth, giving the dark haired receptionist and his permanent smirk the friendly touch that secured the overall theme engineered by Faye's best architects.

Rainy rolled her eyes and breathed out one last apprehensive breath before opening the crystal doors.

 _ **Waste of fucking money**_.

She dug around her lab coat pocket and had her ID ready by the time Len waved his hello.

Rainy couldn't muster his level of enthusiasm so early in the morning, so she settled for a quick, "Morning."

It didn't bother the proud receptionist and he examined her card with the same great care he always did. "What brings you to this part of the woods Rainy-san?"

She focused on the neat book carts stacked against the wall behind him. One had to embrace a tidy lifestyle to manage such an elegant locale. "Just looking for information on old test subjects."

Rainy could never handle being so orderly. Where would she hide her stash of candy? The more reason to hate this place.

"Anyone in particular?"

She signed her name next to her ID number in the guest book and gave the book a light push Len's way. "Yes. Thank you."

Any hope for a prolonged conversation were dashed as she hurried to the stairs that led to the second floor. Len's friendship with Maru was somethings to look out for and Rainy would not be taking any chances that could lead her presence there becoming a point in their conversation.

The second floor held all retired patient files, with the first one ever created displayed on a glass frame for all to see. The meticulous order of the room allowed her to waltz right to her desired folder without having to tap the assistant for help, and be seated in the provided study space within two minutes of setting foot on the floor.

Amah's thick file was easily one of the most impressive pieces Rainy had ever laid eyes on. She had worked as a test subject since arriving with a young Alcina from the port city of Nipa, and continued to do so until the practice became outlawed in the year 188. The stormy haired medic took out the notepad and its accompanying pen from her coat pocket and began to delve into the detailed file of Amah Cahn.

Maybe it was the early time or the popularity of other floors but the quiet atmosphere surrounding Rainy made her feel uncomfortable. Alcina's words on Kakashi's treatment rattled in her brain, being amplified by a lack of noise in her vicinity. The chakra specialist was the best of the best and when she said he would feel pain, it meant a normal person probably wouldn't be able to go through it in one go.

She sighed forcing her eyes to take in the words in front of her.

A few more points made it into the lines from her small notepad before Rainy's mind rebelled against her adamant refusal to acknowledge her worry.

How would she do his care? She had work to finish and Maru wouldn't give her any time off when she was so close to the deadline of a major project. Rainy bit her lip. She had no other choice, Elin.

It made sense, the girl worked the night shift and she could stop by every once in a while to keep an eye on him.

She breathed out a cluster of tension. Oh but that feeling of jealousy... The medic shook her head and forged on. Kakashi receiving the best care took precedence over her petty jealousy. Oh but that feeling of jealousy... Again...

Two hours later and many promises to splurge on chocolate bars on her way home allowed for Rainy to finish the file with minimal interruption. She placed the folder back and sent a flippant goodbye towards Len on her way out. His hand had been inching towards the phone as she passed by and Rainy could safely bet the extension he'd be dialing.

The tall man knew she heard his wish for her to have a good day but the words were merely said for show. He had been hired to nurture a welcoming atmosphere and his personal feelings towards pompous, washed up child geniuses were under contract to never be exposed.

Nevertheless there had been nothing written in his contract about contacting a friend about it and relieving some of his hatred.

"I had an angry little cloud in my territory today."

Maru cleared her throat and he could picture her closing the puppy magazine she had probably been reading. "And what was she looking at?"

Len twirled the phone cord between his elegant fingers. "Old test subjects."

His confidant sighed impatiently. "And why should I care? You're being paranoid."

The receptionist shrugged. "Just putting it out there."

[*16*]

Rainy didn't remember the last time she had seen Alcina look so overtaken by exhaustion. Her blonde hair couldn't hold on to its lustrous volume and fell flat around her pale face, a few strands sticking to the top of her forehead. She fanned herself before pinning her mane with a large clip to the back of her head. A tired breath escaped her parched lips.

"Took a bit longer than expected," she admitted. "Little fuckers were a lot tougher than I imagined and he was having trouble handling the pain."

Rainy extended a small notebook with her notes towards her friend. She struggled to keep her gaze steady on her companion. "But it ended well?"

The older woman thanked her tucking the notepad into her purse. "He'll most likely recover."

"What percentage?"

Alcina pushed some strands from her face. "With a healthy immune system like his I'll go 56%, 60% if he's well taken care off."

The numbers were still too low for Rainy. "How will that look like?"

"Well he'll sleep about 21-23 hours a day for the first week and the second week, it'll be reduced to somewhere under 16."

The care he received would be the determining factor in the second week of success. "During his hours awake you need to feed him soup based foods, and keep the drip to supply him with the necessary nutrients. Twice a day for the first week he's going to need a shot of these." She handed the younger girl a painkiller prescription and her eyes widened.

 _ **That bad huh**_?

Alsy continued. "By the second week we can go for something a lot softer. Tender sponge baths are recommended, and if you can talk to him during his awake time it would be great. Keeps his mind sharp and helps him feel connected to the world."

"What about bed exercises to keep away the bed sores?"

Alcina massaged the side of her temples. The headache was getting worst and she couldn't even properly see the trees through the window. "I'll try to come every few days to knead his muscles with chakra. You shouldn't move him as it will exasperate the pain and his body is under a lot of stress so it doesn't need that."

"I would greatly appreciate that Alcina. I don't even know how to pay you."

She smirked tapping the side of her leather purse. "This is payment enough. But I welcome tipping in the form of continuing support for my little investigation."

Rainy smiled. "Of course, you don't even I have to ask."

"Then I think my debt has been settled."

Another tired sigh and Rainy finally managed to get a glimpse of the man in the bed. Red spots covered the visible parts of his body, some more swollen than others.

"If he develops a fever or the swelling doesn't go down in four days. Call me immediately."

She walked closer to the bed and leaned towards the sleeping figure. "Anything else I should watch out for?"

Alcina smirked grabbing the brass handle of the door. "Vulnerable men make women fall hard," she said. "You should watch out for that."

She waved leaving Rainy alone in the room with her ex lover.

That Alcina always found a way to lighten things up.

Rainy removed her lab coat and gently sat on the char next to the bed. In the night table the chakra specialist had left a handful of injections with the medicine that he would need and Rainy would be in charge of getting more should he need it.

She crossed her legs and sat back against the chair.

"You remember when you didn't like to sleep," she smiled. He looked so peaceful, and had it not been for the perfect red circles all over his body, one could easily be fooled into thinking he was taking a nap. "You would watch me at night before getting your three hours."

Beyond the red dots and the imprint his teeth made underneath his lip, the jonin remained serene. Rainy wondered if this image portrayed his normal sleeping figure? The contrast between his stoic self and the gentle face in front of her was simply worlds apart.

"I'll watch you well Hatake Kakashi."

But not too well, or Alcina's joke would bite her square in the ass.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! LilyVampire I'm forever grateful for your reviews :)


	18. The Hidden Past

_**The Hidden Past**_

The hours alternated between crawling and dashing leaving Rainy wrapped in a heavy sense of disconcert as she tried to keep up. Kakashi didn't move all night, and the struggle of his body to adequately supply his lungs with air filled the room with a melancholic rhythm that seeped into her dreams the few times she did manage to doze off. Still, Rainy preferred his labored breathing to the total silence of some hours. Then she would wake up frazzled, jumping to his side to check if everything was on track. His tender face would always soothe her even for a moment.

She knew the second night wouldn't be any easier, but at least with the experience of the first night she had built enough strength to be more confident in her ability to handle things. A spare mattress would do her good and napping somewhere in the hospital could help the medic recharge some energy for the battle ahead. Rainy stretched her stiff muscles to the best of their abilities, in the end failing to produce that unhinged feeling from a proper session. The floor had been too strong an opponent.

Her steps were quick as she made her way to the reception area in hopes of finding Elin. She still hadn't asked the younger woman for help, though the medic had a feeling she wouldn't need much convincing to take up the offer. Throwing her petty feelings aside, Rainy called for the girl as she headed down the stairs.

"Good morning Rainy." She swung the key ring around her finger before stepping into the hallway.

Rainy motioned for her to come closer. "Morning Elin. Are you done with your shift?"

She nodded. "Just have to return my keys."

"Do you think you can do me a favor before that?"

The door opened and they both bowed to a dark skinned man stepping out of his room. He smiled through his thick mustache greeting them with a quiet hello.

"Sure Rainy." Elin followed the medic towards a familiar door. She felt their presence in the room all night, but something about his chakra didn't feel right...

Rainy opened the door slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure. He was due to wake up very soon, but she didn't want to disrupt the pattern his body saw fit to establish. Elin followed and gasped instantly.

"He had to be treated with a rather severe therapy." The silver haired woman spoke slowly, allowing Elin to take in the shocking sight. "As of now he's stable, but still needs around the clock care. I was hoping you could help fill in for me when I have to be away for work."

The younger woman agreed with an eager nod, finally lowering her hands as her shock settled into acceptance. "I'd have no problem."

A tired smile brightened Rainy's feature. Petty jealousy aside, the medic felt relieved to leave him in the hands of someone as attentive as Elin.

"I really appreciate it," she said, a genuine appreciation threaded in her words. "There's just a few things for you to take down if you have your notepad."

The dark haired inn maid dug around her apron for her small pad and pen. "How long will he be in bed for?"

Rainy picked up a syringe to show her companion. "According to Alcina he'll need the most care for a week. Then by the second one he shouldn't be needing such strict observation."

Elin found her pad and opened it to a clean page. "I'll ask Jura-san for the week off then."

"Y-You really don't have to go that far Elin" Her words tried to drown out the sensible voice in her head screaming that this would be he best option.

However where her mature inner voice failed to gain strength outside of Rainy's brain, Elin's finally made its debut. "I never use my vacation time and I'm sure Jura-san wouldn't have a problem if it's something this important."

Her eyes remained firm on the blank pages. If she looked up and saw the man's delicate state she'd be too close to crying. It looked so painful.

Rainy sighed stepping around the bed. She gripped the medicine tighter. "I just don't want to burden you more than necessary Elin. Really I'm just thankful you can help me out."

Elin shook her head. "Not a bother at all," she smiled. "I **want** to do this."

Well when she insisted so fervently.

"Again I really appreciate it El." Her rational voice danced around her brain, reminding the medic that this would be better than her original plan. "Do you think you can start now."

Elin tapped her pen on the empty page and flashed Rainy a smile. "I'll take down the notes now and if you don't mind I'd like to shower and change."

"Of course, not a problem." Rainy would still have some time to get ready for work by the time Elin returned. "I'll have Pete make him some soup before I leave so once he wakes up just call downstairs and have them bring it up. No matter what he says when he wakes up, make sure he eats."

Elin wrote it down, underlining the important aspect with multiple lines. "Got it."

[*17*]

Alcina had barely acknowledged her exhaustion by allowing herself a few hours of sleep. Rainy's note taking skills were legendary and the prospect of finding something important about this Herma person manifested well into her dreams. She spent the rest of her night reading through the small pad and practically kissing the pages as her younger confidant outdid herself once more. Alcina felt her search finally becoming more concrete with a simple name, Herma Locke.

 _ **I knew it!**_ The chanting in Alcina's brain became the song she strutted to as she headed towards the medical archives. Her mother did have a sibling, and they had participated in a trial together to test out the long term effects of chakra acupuncture. The trial itself revealed nothing out of the ordinary according to Rainy's notes, and Alsy had read enough on similar trials to know that experiment would not likely be the root of Amah's suppressed memories. The important takeaways from the file were Herma's full name and patient number, because with those she would devour aunts Locke's files until she found her answer.

"Len-kun don't you look handsome today?"

The receptionist tucked a piece of dark blue hair behind his ear, greeting his senior with a shy smile. "I'm always grateful when you appreciate my looks Alsy-san."

He straightened his green plaid sweater before taking her identification card.

"You keep looking good and I'll keep appreciating." She leaned against the desk and took a peek at the files underneath. Mountains of lists, brochures and a magazine on proper etiquette.

"Do you need help looking for something today?"

Alcina signed her name next to the ID number in the notebook and retrieved her card. "I'll let you know if I do."

She walked up the large stairs to the second floor singing the patient number as she went. Nipa customs awarded the father's last name to the first child and the mother's last name to the second no matter the gender. Locke had been her maternal grandmorher's last name and the difference in names between Herma and Amah would be the saving grace that would allow Alcina to dig through the file undisturbed.

The number from Herma's file led Alsy to the back of the floor, closer to the desk where the floor attendant safeguarded the large book with all the file numbers and their locations. Alcina looked through the shelf, careful to read each number and compare it to be one she had memorized. None of them matched and when numbers jumped ahead far beyond the one she had been looking for, the chakra specialist stood back in awe. Had Rainy taken the wrong number?

"Excuse me?' Alcina approached the floor attendant who had been watching and waiting for her services to be needed. People who found themselves in this particular area always did.

"Yes ma'm?" She sat against the chair and opened the large book on her desk.

"I'm looking for file 3795, but it seems all the files after 3789 are missing."

The floor attendant cleared her throat. It seemed she wouldn't be using her precious guide after all. "That number belongs to the private archives," she informed. Her quiet tone matched well with their surrounding. It seemed everyone who worked there had been born for the job.

"We have a private archive?"

She nodded adjusting her glasses. "When the country was accepted back into the trading route of the Five Great Nations, one of their condition was that all the most scandalous experiments be kept in secured places not accessible by the general populace."

Alcina nodded. _**Scandalous huh?**_ "So who can access it?"

"Heads of Departments or above."

"I see." Well she certainly didn't wear any of those titles. "Thank you very much."

The trip down the stairs did not have as much zest as the hopeful one she had taken less than 15 minutes ago. Her steps were weighed with curiosity and a heavy sense of dread. Her mother's sister had participated in a scandalous experiment that involved the birth of a child. However, the only known experiment involving the birth of children had been a failure and performed before her family had been forced to relocate to Faye.

 _ **Could they have tried another experiment?**_

Curious indeed.

[*17*]

The morning sky blossomed quite beautifully with its warm temperature and cloudy skies. Elin sat by the open window the hint of rain riding on the playful breeze a personal favorite of the inn maid. She breathed in the poignant earthy aromas awoken from the rain to come and stretched her arms along with her legs. Each bone loosened with a soft pop and she plopped back against the thick wall on the window sill.

If only she had her magazines with her, she'd be able to stay awake all day.

A sudden stir in his fluid chakra made Elin turn to the man on the bed. His body remained still, but his eyes opened slowly, only to close harshly from the sudden jolt of pain.

Her mindful steps were meant to keep Kakashi as calm as possible. "How do you feel?"

Elin moved closer to keep him from straining. Moving his neck seemed to be quite a task and she lowered herself to his eye level to help out a bit.

"Pathetic." He tried laughing only to receive immediate reprehension from his body. "I can't move. Everything hurts." It barely sounded like he could speak.

"Do you need some extra pain medication? Rainy left something that's a bit tough but she said to ask because it's also kind of dangerous."

"It's ok." His breathing was becoming strained. "I can handle it."

Elin stood up, thanking the gods. It's not like she felt confident giving him the medicine anyway. "I'll have Pete get started on your food."

"I'm not hungry."

She grabbed the phone pressing the number one for the kitchen. "Rainy said you would say that and she told me not to listen."

He figured but it was still worth a shot.

"Pete, soup for room 17."

Soup on a rainy day didn't sound so bad. "Hey El."

She knelt before him again.

"Am I dying?" He sure as hell felt like he was.

Her eyes drifted up to the chakra manifestation over his shoulder. "It's a little blacker than usual but it's been getting better." At least it wasn't glowing, just taking over his usual blue.

The jonin's face contorted as he tried inhaling more than his body was willing to accept. "This is the worst."

She nodded solemnly. "When I finish work or when I run around town trying to get my magazines, I use chakra to help ease my muscle pain."

He could feel her pool a thin layer around her left hand.

"Do you think it would help you at all?"

His gratitude for that girl... It was just too much. "Could you Elin?" He knew there were no promises that she could work at the exemplary level of a trained medic nin but...

His irritated skin welcomed her small hand as it landed on his shoulder with a loving tenderness. Her skin felt somewhat cold, but a simple layer of chakra took care of that problem. Kakashi felt it drip inside his skin, oozing through his thick muscles with a pleasant warmth that made his spine tingle. The jonin greeted her journey down his bicep with a gleeful sigh, but she was too far within her own mind to acknowledge his soft gesture.

Kakashi felt the drip down his elbow and wrap around his forearm until his entire arm was coated in a warm layer of healing goodness. The type of goodness that made a minute stretch into a blissful eternity, and as she continued to fortify the layers Kakashi hoped she never stopped.

However he knew she would have to, and he cursed silently at the sudden halt. His arm pulsed with her energy as it continued to work even when she stood at the door. Slowly the layering disappeared until he felt nothing but a dull pain.

"I'm sorry I used up most of my chakra healing my own muscles while you were asleep." He heard the porcelain gently land on the wooden side table. "But Jura-san approved my vacation so I'll be here every day when Rainy's at work or resting."

"I truly don't know how to thank you Elin."

She removed the plastic covering and stirred the hot liquid with the porcelain spoon. Chicken soup. "Your geography lessons and budgeting ideas are very valuable."

Kakashi could only catch a glimpse of her smile from his angle.

"But I'm just happy it works," she admitted.

It made him feel uncomfortable how easy to please she was. As if his simple returns were inadequate for the amount of help she had provided for him.

"Just give it a minute to cool. But how does your arm feel now?"

"Better." Not by much but he could move the tip of his fingers. If she could continue kneading his muscles a few times a day Kakashi was sure he would be fully healed in a week. "You have pretty good control of your chakra you know."

Nothing otherworldly, Ino or Sakura could have fully healed his arm with a session or two, but it reinforced his previous theory of her former life not being that of a civilian. Her control wasn't raw, there had to have been some training for her to know her way around a muscle like she did. And the way she made the chakra drip? That was most definitely a new technique. His curiosity for those missing memories increased that much more.

"It's one of those things I retained," she said watching the steam from the soup. "But never got much use out of it other than for my own sore muscles."

Jura-san had also been quite strict about that too. _**Only use it on yourself and when you're alone.**_

"I think I may be able to give you some pointers to help you understand chakra control better. It'll help you ease your workload."

The steam began to dissipate from the soup.

"I'd be really thankful if you could."

Not as thankful as he was to her.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! And of course, LilyVampire thank you very much for reviewing :)


	19. A Touch of Friday

_**A Touch of Friday**_

Rainy rushed through the stone arch of the restaurant. It was busy, the Friday night crowd starting their weekend with steak, alcohol and the stories of the stressful week that led to this moment.

Midori had brought her daughter to help around and Rainy stopped to give the working duo a quick wave as they cared for the crowd with the same loving tenderness. Jona would become a carbon copy of Midori in 30 somethings years, her auburn hair already coming in just like her mother's.

The medic slowed her pace as to not disturb the customers and quietly opened the large wooden door that led to the employee room.

Sari threw a thin sweater over her crop top and jeans to protect herself from the cool wind outside.

"Hey," she greeted the familiar face, adjusting the collar.

Rainy threw her arms around the thinner girl, crushing her in a desperate hug. "Hey," she breathed.

It took Sari a minute to comprehend the sudden gesture. "You ok?" Whatever the reason, Rainy wasn't a hugging type (specially in public) and Sari wasn't going to deny her affection. Specially because she most definitely loved a good hug.

"Just want to make sure you know I'm not neglecting you."

Sari chuckled. Well that was new. "I know you're not." She missed her aroma as Rainy broke off the intimacy. "Alsy-san came around yesterday and told me about Kakashi. How's he doing?"

Rainy began to unbottom her blue coat, the heat from the nearby kitchen finally settling under her thick layers. "Well considering Elin hasn't called me I'm guessing he's fine."

Sari nodded. That sounded good. "I got to speak a bit with Elin and she's taking her vacation for the first time. I thought that was kind of impressive."

"Yeah," her eyes shifted uncomfortably, speaking louder than any words to be said. "I think she's take a liking to him too."

The literature student waved a dismissive hand. "She takes a liking to anyone who treats her like a decent human being. Remember her crush on Pete?"

Rainy smiled giving a light kick to the bag of rice near her feet. "Well everyone had a crush on Pete when he started working here."

Sari's voice traveled through the small space as she gathered her things. "I'm just saying."

"I'll be home by midnight."

"Huh?" She cocked her head at the sudden words from the medic.

Rainy had already made up her mind. "Elin wants to take care of him, so she can. I just need to observe him a little, make sure there's nothing out of place and give her a chance to take a little break."

"If it's because of me, Rain you're more than welcomed to stay." Her long fingers wrapped around the strap of her bag nervously but her lover didn't seem to notice the doubt weighing in her words. Rainy was too busy trying to prove herself strong.

"No, no I want to go home," she insisted. "So I'll be there by midnight."

Sari smiled at the older woman softly capturing her chin between her finger. She couldn't deny being put first made her feel good. "Ok, I'll wait for you then."

[*18*]

The door creaked open and Rainy felt thankful that Elin hadn't locked it. She entered the dimly lit room and looked around to find almost everything as she had left it.

Elin smiled from the mattress on the floor and waved a quiet hello. She picked around the sheets and scrolls with maps and other writing, bringing all the papers together into one pile.

"How is he?" Rainy hadn't moved from her spot by the door, and she motioned for Elin to join her by the entrance.

"He woke up at about 9:00 am," she reported lowering her tone as she approached the medic. "Ate some of the soup and stayed awake for about an hour."

Elin slipped into her shoes and followed Rainy outside where they could speak with more freedom. "Did you have to inject him?"

She shook her head rubbing her arms over her black sweater. The hallway felt much colder than the room. "He said the pain was tolerable and I massaged the muscles of his arm with chakra a little bit."

Rainy had an idea about Elin's chakra massaging abilities, yet her face still fell pray to her curious nature. "And how did he feel?"

"He said it felt better. Not by much but at least something."

Indeed it was.

"Thank you again Elin." Rainy breathed out, satisfied with the younger woman's report. Suddenly her jealousy felt that much pettier. Elin had done a really outstanding job. "You can go take a break, I need to examine him and do some observation. Do you think midnight is a good time for you to come back?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Her schedule hadn't been disturbed by much, Kakashi slept long hours and she could get all the rest she needed.

"He woken up around 7:30 and went to sleep again about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh..." The disappointment was palpable. Rainy had hoped to see him awake. "Thank you again Elin."

She watched as the dark haired woman made it to the stairs and ascended to her floor. As her figure disappeared, Rainy opened the door behind her and walked into the room.

The rain tapped against the wooden frame and glass window with a lulling cadence that softened the atmosphere. The music swallowed up the soft sound of his labored breathing and the groaning floor as she traveled to the bed where he lied. Gently she lifted the sheet and examined the naked body beneath it. Red spots marred his ivory skin, but at least they had lost the swollen purple ring that surrounded them yesterday. That was definitely a good sign.

With the back of her hand the medic tested the temperature on his forehead. His skin felt rather warm, but that too would be taken as a good sign. He was regulating temperature perfectly and she didn't feel the need to bother getting an exact number. Satisfied with her assessment, Rainy pulled a chair from the corner of the room and took a seat.

He still looked so gentle and at peace. A real beauty that with age had only gotten better. His physical attractiveness was something she couldn't deny. "I guess now that you're unconscious I can finally admit that I have thought about us..."

Maybe if she said it out loud she'd realize how stupid it sounded. And she could technically say that they had spoken about the subject now... Even if it was a one sided conversation.

"In the reproductive sense," she continued. Rainy crossed her ankles and stared off into the dusty brass lamps. "Ideally we would have a boy and a girl, two years apart as is recommended by most physicians. Their hair would be silver unless they dug deep into our maternal roots..." A case that would be rather amusing. "And their eye color could vary." She twirled her thumbs nervously as the angry skies rumbled outside.

Even Mother Nature thought her rambling to be stupid.

"But then I can't go beyond that. It's hard to think how it would play out, which one of us would have to give up their life? Would you stop doing your job, and fully dedicate yourself to raise these children? Or would I have to do it?"

Rainy paused, the sudden movement of one of his fingers registering just at the corner of her eyes. He was motionless when her gaze fully embraced his limbs, but she could have sworn he moved.

 _ **I'm seeing things now... Fantastic**_.

Still she forged on. "It just seems as if one of us would have to sacrifice our lives and I guess that's what romance books teach us. At least that's what Sari says." She chuckled. "The more you sacrifice the sweeter the reward. So how do we choose who takes the fall?"

Do they flip a coin? Pull it out of a hat? Does she take the default because the mother figure is essential to raising stable offsprings? Or does he take it because he had done enough for the world and could easily retire to accommodate a more modern family dynamic?

"So should we do it Kakashi? Should we sacrifice our goals and dreams to create something potentially better than what we have?"

This time there was no mistaken, and her eyes widened at his hand came alive with a sudden jerk. Rainy's eyes widened in awe as it flexed slowly, before inching closer to the hand she had placed by his side. His palm covered her hand and his fingers gently wrapped around it. Her eyes traveled to his only to find them still hiding behind heavy lids.

It was enough for the medic though. That man... Always striving to make her feel better... Even when he had only so much energy. Her fingers returned the gentle embrace, careful not to exasperate the sensitive skin.

"I guess we'll talk about it when you wake up?"

His hand was still again, but Rainy smiled nonetheless.

[*18*]

Rainy cringed visibly as the door slammed against the frame with a louder force than expected. The noise made her head pound and rang persistently in her sensitive ears.

Alcina gave her a knowing look. "Rough night?"

The petite medic ran a hand through her moist tresses. She had woken up late and appearing presentable to the early meeting called on by he senior hadn't made it into her list of a priorities.

"Sort of."

"Kakashi?" It interested the chakra specialist how even in such a delicate state the handsome traveler could keep her up, but Rainy didn't look very open to the idea of story telling.

She rubbed her tired eyes with one hand. "I slept at Sari's."

"I see." Well that Alcina could understand. Young twenty something year olds had plenty of stamina, a delicious trait that made them irresistible to her. "I'll make it brief then."

Her guest climbed on the examination table and expanded her lungs with a mouthful of sterile air. "Much appreciated Alsy."

The chakra specialist leaned back against the rich padding of her chair and crossed her legs. "I found some important information regarding the creatures inside Kakashi."

Rainy's azure gaze hardened, the name alone calling forth concentration.

"Now during my studies as an undergrad we learned about chakra eating bugs, and the clans that specialize in them." She pointed at Rainy with her favorite red pen. "Your hubby can fill you in on that as I'm sure he's well acquainted with them."

Rainy nodded too tired to debate the unfair title of 'hubby' given to her ex lover. "Right."

"There are good bugs, bad bugs and then there are these." Alcina pushed a specimen jar to the front of her desk with barely visible subjects. "I won't pretend to be a specialist on the subject, but I know every chakra eating bug there is, except these." She twirled the jar making the glass sing along to the rhythm of the wood. "They're genetically modified little beasts."

Rainy leaned forward from her position, adjusting her eyes to get a better look. "Eh?"

"See, every chakra eating bug has one thing in common. They can live on their own accord, surviving off nature's chakra. Making agreements with a human is a lot more beneficial as it provides a constant food source, however it's not a mandatory requirement for their survival. On the other hand these little critters die as soon as you expose them to air."

Alcina wrapped her fingers around the tight lid and extended the jar to her guest. Rainy accepted it, lifting the crystal to her eye level. They looked like dead bedbugs. A shudder broke through the young woman. _**Gross**_.

The chakra specialist continued. "I managed to acquire some eggs when I opened his forearm and as soon as they hatched all the specimens died not long after being born. Furthermore even the ones that I managed to pull out attached to my chakra strings died soon after I returned my chakra."

"Ah!" It had taken her coffee deprived brain a minute to arrange the facts, but Rainy was still considered a genius. "Something in our atmosphere kills them and so they must have been created specifically to inhabit humans."

Alcina smiled. "Bingo."

Rainy placed the jar down. "So did one of those clan do this?"

She shook her head. "These critters have one purpose, to eat chakra even at the cost of their hosts death. But if they can't live out in the world, why would they kill their host? It doesn't benefit them either." And went against all laws of nature.

The younger woman clenched her fist. "So if your theory is correct and these were lab made chakra eaters, then Kakashi and the others were... Targets?"

Alcina's smile beamed with pride. She twirled her chair with a joyful gusto, "You're on a roll Rain Rain."

"But why?" Anger seeped in through her every words. The more she learned about the purpose of these bugs the more her blood boiled. Who would do such a thing?

That's where Alsy's theory crafting had hit a road block. "I have a trusted friend in the Aburame clan, whom I plan to send some specimens to. He may be able to give me more information on them and whether or not our theory is correct."

The chakra specialist only hoped the eggs would survive the journey and that they would respond favorably to artificial chakra to stay alive while the Aburame observed them.

Rainy breathed out again, resetting the rising levels of anger to a more tolerable discomfort. She needed to think objectively if she wanted any shot at solving this problem. "I'm going to look at the other patient's files to see if there's anything they have in common with Kakashi."

"Good thinking doll face."

She hopped off the examination table and handed the specimen jar to Alcina.

"One last thing."

Rainy halted her trip to the door. She turned, "Hmm?"

Her long fingernails tapped against the leather armrest in a familiar nervous patter. "I looked up Herma's files."

"Ah?"

"But they're in the private archives so I had no access to them."

Rainy tucked her hands into the comfort of her lab pockets. "Curious..."

Alcina nodded. "Only a clearance level five can enter."

Reason #78462 why Rainy wanted the coveted title. Who would have thought they even had a private archive?

"Now from what my mother says during her episode, it sounds like she's talking about Herma being the mother of an experimental child. And the only experiments known to us that involved fetuses were done in Project Ina, when scientists tried developing genetically enhanced children that could absorb high quantities of chakra with a single touch."

Rainy knew the one. The world knew the one. "But both mothers and fetuses died during those experiments."

"Precisely, but my mother actually describes the child Herma carried. 'She has your eyes, and your lips... Look at that hair,' so I'm led to believe this may be a different experiment."

Rainy crossed her arms. She hadn't read anything concerning human genetic manipulation after Project Ina. It was the reason for the sanctions that crippled their country over 30 years go, they wouldn't have done it again.

"You said your lover stole some papers from the genetics department in Iwa no?"

"He did," she confirmed. "And can you stop calling him my lover?"

"What exactly did he steal?"

Rainy shrugged. As if she ever had a chance to ask. "Dunno."

"I'm gonna need to hire that handsome little devil for a job here."

Her smile was devilish and Rainy recognized her intent. "You're not planning to have him break into the private archives are you?"

The older woman shrugged giving her chair a good twirl. "He's a ninja they do this stuff all the time."

Rainy didn't feel convicted. "It's kind of risky Alcina."

"Let's have him decide shall we?"

"Fine."

Alcina stood up, the melody of her red stilettos filling the room as she walked towards her file cabinet. "I'm also curious about what he stole from Iwa."

The blonde opened the navy doors and stood back. Her hands rested on her shapely hips as she scanned for the proper folder.

"Why?"

Alsy bit her lip, taking a cautious step towards the second self. "When he stole the documents Faye was no longer under sanctions. We were following the rules of the Five Great Nations so all our experiments were up to code and had to be reviewed by them. Not to mention he stole it from our lab in Iwa, and that to me just feels off." She stepped forward and reached for a purple folder. "Here we have a genetic experiment we never heard of and a a document from the same department worth stealing. It may or may not be connected, but it's worth a look."

Well when she put it that way. Rainy shrugged. "I guess you can ask when he wakes up."

She smiled. "I more than plan to."

 **Author's Note** : Thank you for reading! LilyVampire you're the best :) Also thanks to those who have added this story to your follows or faves, really appreciate it :D


	20. 38th Attempt

_**38th Attempt**_

Elin's hair draped softly over the peach colored duvet, the striking black becoming a lot bolder against the gentle color. Kakashi's hound like nose enjoyed the mild avocado scent still lingering from her earlier shower, another tempting note that lured his hand to hover the lovely mane. She shifted slightly, her bent elbow now peeking though the luxurious tresses. Kakashi lowered his hand, turning his attention back to the murmuring coming from the television. He had been two seconds away from being a total creep.

 _ **Sigh**_ _._

Her voice broke through their silence _._ "Do you want me to change the channel?"

His ears zeroed in on the sound coming from the news. The jonin hadn't been paying attention but apparently they had been speaking of another major arrest.

"Is there anything you'd like to watch?"

Elin raised her head from the comfort of the bed and turned to look at the clock behind her.

Kakashi watched the younger woman sitting below him with her red dress tucked under her bent legs, as she quietly debated his offer. "I don't know what's on at this time."

"Hmm."

This was her usual working hours and Kakashi preferred losing himself to a good book over watching television.

"I guess we can stay on the news," he put forth. At least until he could comfortably hold his arm up.

She turned back to the bed, resuming her restful position. Kakashi breathed in the avocado, a stray lock falling between his fingers. It felt like silk, just as he had imagined. His hand retrieved as quick as his battered body allowed, just in time for the guest at the door to make her entrance.

Rainy opened the door. "Huh, you're awake? And sitting..."

He wasn't supposed to be sitting.

Her former lover smiled. "Evening Rainy."

Elin sat up, adding a greeting of her own. "Hi Rainy."

Kakashi continued. "Elin's therapies have been working pretty well."

She closed the door behind her. "I see."

The old wood groaned under her light weight, but the sound was lost under the song of the katydids. Rainy tucked her hands inside the pockets of her pants, adapting the same leisure pose her ex lover was famous for. "Well that's really great then. Good job Elin."

The younger woman smiled, leaving the comfort of the floor and the bed. She dusted her knees and tested the usefulness of her muscles with a light stretch. "Thank you."

"You can take a break. Is an hour ok?"

"That's plenty." She just needed to get a change of clothes and some utensils. Kakashi said they could start working on a specific budget to give her plan a more visual time frame. Elin excused herself and they both watched as she disappeared through the wooden door.

"How are you feeling?"

Kakashi pressed the mute button from the remote near him. "Better," he replied. "My muscles feel heavy and the entry points still burn but it's more of a dull ache now." And a dull ache he could handle.

Rainy moved to the vanity table, supporting herself against the fragile wood. "That's pretty impressive. Alcina said you wouldn't be able to move until after a week and a half if you were lucky." Yet it had only been four days since the procedure and here he was. His mobility had obvious limitations, but the progress was notable.

He flexed his right elbow, showing his guest the smoothness of his joints. "Quite honestly with some training Elin can do medical ninjutsu."

"She retained some knowledge about chakra control which makes me think she may have had some training."

Kakashi had arrived at the same conclusion a few days prior, but it had either been very limited training or she had forgotten the majority of it. Her control wasn't perfect, and at times her doses would pour unevenly leaving a burning sensation in its wake. However the jonin was still confident that with the proper training, specially under the excellent tutelage of Lady Tsunade or Sakura, Elin could find her purpose the medical field.

"But I need to take advantage of your conscious time so let's leave the topic of Elin for some other day." Or never. Preferably never.

Kakashi nodded, a hint of nerves creeping through his sore muscles. A ticklish sensation awakened his skin with goosebumps, wrapping around his sore body like the chilled wind that sifted through the green curtains. He was ready.

"What documents did you steal from our lab in Iwa?"

Kakashi released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

 _ **This again**_ _?_

The giddy sensation that had enveloped his skin faded slowly as the prospect of **that** conversation happening left with the birds that had flown away into the cloudy night.

"Rainy I..."

"It's not an interrogation," she assured calmly. "Alcina wants to know."

Well if she was going to use that as ammo for another argument she would have done so without beating around the bush. "Why is Alsy-san interested?"

Rainy crossed her ankles putting more weight against the vanity table. "She's doing an investigation and she thinks the papers you stole may somehow tie in."

"Ah..." A thick layer of curiosity weighted his words. "I had to gather information on Project Eir."

Rainy's azure eyes widened. "Project Eir?" It wasn't a familiar name to the medic.

The jonin nodded. "You're familiar with Project Ina no?"

She repeated the words from the conversation she had a few days prior with her senior. "Genetic modification of fetuses to make them chakra sponges. Fetuses absorbed their mother's chakra killing them and self destructing from over absorption leading to a failed experiment. Yes?"

Right. Those words still made his skin crawl. "Well towards the end of the sanction period, your country decided to create something called Project Eir. It was top secret and essentially the opposite of Project Ina."

"No..." The ghostly whisper of her voice reminded Kakashi of his own reaction when the task had been handed to him all those years ago.

"There was a fire in the lab where the children had been created, which killed the staff and everyone in the floor. Yet we had gotten substantial intel that said the fire has been used as a cover up and that the experiment had resumed elsewhere."

Rainy bit her lip, the color draining from her face. This was the history she had been so embarrassed about, a country that prioritized knowledge to the point of sacrificing anyone for it.

"Iwa being this country's biggest ally, and the biggest supporter for the inclusion of Faye back in the Five Great Nations' trading route, was seen as the prime suspect of aiding in this cover up." "

"And did you find proof?" Her words were urgent as the tension from speaking about such a delicate topic manifested across her body in the form of a slight tremble.

"I was told which scroll to look for but I didn't have the clearance to open them. It must have been enough proof as inspections were done once a year, but nothing else was ever found."

Rainy sighed releasing a bit of stress. "Alcina is looking for her mother's sister who possibly participated in an experiment where she had to birth a child. Her mother is ill and leaking repressed memories, so Alcina hopes to give her some closure by finding this person."

"I see."

"I think... This is crazy," she laughed nervously. "But it could be..."

He bit his lip tentatively. "Now that the matter is closed I can ask for the files."

Rainy felt uncomfortable now. If Project Eir had been the opposite of Project Ina then there were also pregnancies involved... The silver haired medic shook her head dispelling such horrid thoughts. She couldn't bear to think about her country making the same gruesome mistake twice. "The woman's files are in our private archives. Alcina wants you to steal them."

Kakashi's brow rose.

"Once you're healed of course," she added.

"I guess... We can discuss it?"

"You're a ninja, isn't this what you do?"

Technically he was on vacation. "Stealing without the approval of my superior is kind of illegal."

She shrugged. "Then don't get caught."

Civilians and their misconceptions. It's not like he was a magician. "I'll speak with Alcina."

"Ok."

The songs of the owls and cicadas filled the void left by their silence. Her eyes focused on the neat floor, while his hopeful gaze rested on the beautiful woman in front of him. _**Should I just bring it up?**_

"Do you think you'll be ok if I leave you alone while Elin gets back?"

Kakashi nodded. _**Another time it would be.**_ "I'll be fine."

With a soft push Rainy was back on her own two feet. "Have a good night Kakashi."

"Good night Rainy."

The door closed drowning out his disappointed sigh. Maybe he had dreamt it after all.

[*19*]

Elin held on to the metal handles of the tray with great care as she ascended the stairs from the main restaurant. The porcelain soup dish laid silently, the rising steam undisturbed by the trip. She stopped just entering the lobby letting a small group of tourist make their exit into the awaiting Faye nightlife. They smiled, greeting her with a quick hello dipped in thick accent. If they could say a full sentence in the common tongue Jura-san could pin point their exact country of origin, a neat trait Elin also wished to acquire.

Oh but with her inability to even say hello back...

"Elin look who came to visit!" The strict voice of the inn keeper had lost some of its edge and Elin turned fully aware of the one person who could do that. Her eyes brightened as a familiar shade of pale blue came into view. The figure smiled, that loving smile that embraced the younger woman like a warm drink during Winter's Arrival.

"Rena-san!" Elin's steps quickened towards the motherly figure who's almond colored eyes hadn't left her as she approached. She placed the tray on the lobby desk and filled her arms with her loving embrace.

"You don't change at all do you little lady?"

"And neither do you Rena-san."

"Ha!" She pointed to the emerging lines around her mouth, just above her beauty spot. "The person who said age is just a number obviously didn't look at himself in the mirror when they hit the high 50's."

Jura-san nodded fervently. "I've been losing my battle with the gray demon for more than 15 years now," she said. "At least your hair just dulls with age." Both woman laughed, the familiar complaint having been comical for years now.

"Are you busy tonight El?" The bakery owner asked.

"I'm taking care of Rainy's friend at the moment." She gestured at the tray which was still releasing a nice amount of steam.

"Oh?"

"She moved one of her patients to the inn," Jura clarified. "A mysterious but good looking young man with a thin jaw and sharp eyes."

Rena chuckled, her old friend as whimsical as ever. "Well if that's what Rainy likes."

The younger woman's expression soured. "Rainy doesn't like anything that can give me grand children."

Rena leaned over to nudge Elin softly. "Maybe you'll have better luck with Elin, eh?"

A resigned nod from Jura who couldn't agree more. "How bout it El?"

"I uh..." She liked it better when the conversation had been about Rainy.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to crank up her socialization therapy," Jura laughed. "I'm putting you on reception duties kid."

Her skin crawled and Elin could feel her stomach churn.

Rena laughed as her eyes widened to comic proportions.

"Wait Jura-san... I'm still getting used to-"

"I'm kidding," she waved her off dismissively. "We're gonna need more than the two weeks he has left here and you still stutter when I send you to the vendors."

She sighed. Relief, sweet, delicious relief. "Please excuse me I have to go deliver this soup to him."

"I'll come by some other time so we can go out for coffee."

Elin bowed, a smile finally gracing her features. "Sure thing."

The older women watched with great care as the girl they had each cared for as their own disappeared through the wooden archway. Her hurried steps ascended the stairs and faded just as quick as they had appeared.

"So how was your trip?" Jura carefully wrote something on the notebook beneath the magazine she had been reading.

Rena sighed returning to the small chair next to her friend. She folded a piece of her silk skirt and smoothed out the fabric between her fingers. "He's traveling."

Jura's chocolate gaze met her long time friend. "On a mission?"

"For security reasons they couldn't tell me."

"Hmm..."

"I'm ok," she assured the younger woman. "I think if I were to see him in front of me, I think it'd burst with excitement."

Jura smiled. "There aren't anymore barriers Rena. Just gotta find the right time to try again."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! And as usual thank you LilyVampire!


	21. Tick Tock

_**Tick Tock**_

"Now that I've seen you without the mask, I quite prefer you like that."

Kakashi smiled his eyes following the sauntering steps of the chakra specialist. "I may not look it but I'm quite shy."

Alcina chuckled checking off a duty from her clipboard. "Is that like a foreplaying persona?"

Kakashi felt his chakra points burn as an unexpected chuckle rocked his body. "My foreplay doesn't involve characters."

The older woman bit her lip excitedly. Oh what she would give to have five minutes of any kind of play with him. _**Rainy, Rainy, Rainy**..._

Alcina motioned for the jonin to remove his sheets and she watched with careful eyes as his hands moved to complete the task. The control he exerted on his arms was rather fluid and she felt giddy at the prospect of mapping his points.

"It's going to burn a little." Though if his healing was at the level she thought, her warning would be null.

Kakashi's muscles relaxed under the familiar touch and he closed his eyes as Alcina took a seat next to him.

"Ready?"

A single nod gave her the green light to commence her work.

Small threads of chakra looped around muscles and carefully explored each crevice that hosted his chakra flow. A relaxing warmth enveloped his body, the burn that had been warned about never fully blossoming. Kakashi could sleep to the rhythm of her humming, as long she continued to tickle his insides with her soothing threads.

"El did a decent job in there."

Her words broke his concentration and Kakashi nodded. "She used a coating technique where her chakra felt like it was dripping inside my muscles until it fully covered it." Another magical chakra therapy that should be employed throughout the world. "Then it would feel hot before disappearing."

Slowly the chakra threads began retrieving. "Hmm are you quite positive about that?"

A sudden chill swoop in replacing the warmth that had embraced him. "Certainly. I never felt it before."

The bed creaked as Alcina removed herself. She walked to the vanity table retrieving her chart to write down the observation while they were still fresh. "I had read about an experiment in which they tried teaching subjects how to perform that technique, but it was never completed."

"Why not?"

She bit the end of her pen before adding another note. "Firstly because it takes a lot of effort to teach a simple civilian how to mold large quantities of chakra which they normally do not produce. And secondly, even though the technique is in theory more precise and effective, it would require a person who could control an almost inhuman amount of chakra in order to heal many patients. A normal civilian output would heal a body part, maybe two before being completely drained."

"Ah."

"At the time the trials were being held, we were under crippling sanctions and the government deemed the experiment unnecessary. Even when the sanctions were finally lifted no one deemed it worthy of resuscitating so it was buried and forgotten."

"Do you think Elin may have participated in those trials?"

Alcina leaned against the vanity table. "She may have been one or two years old, so I doubt it."

He felt a chill rise through his exposed skin. Finally he got to speak in depth with someone who shared his enthusiasm. "Where else could she have learned it then?"

She sighed unsure of the answer herself. "Maybe the technique had been used by some other country?" Her words were weighted heavily with skepticism. Alcina had traveled the world and was versed in chakra techniques from many cultures. But this was unique to Faye.

"I think every day I become more curious as to who she is."

The chakra specialist smirked crossing her arms under her ample bust. "And that's all you're curious about?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Hmm?"

The blonde shrugged removing herself from the vanity table. "Nothing nothing." She wasn't about to instigate a love square when her head was still wrapping around the love triangle.

"May I resume my daily training?"

"Not today," she replied. "Walk around, get a feel for the basics and get a good eight hours of sleep. Tomorrow you're welcomed to start at 1/4 you're regular exercise routine and increase at most 1/4 per day until you're back to normal."

Kakashi felt the surge of energy rushing through his body. He couldn't wait to be back in his normal routine.

"Have Elin perform some of that healing maybe twice a day. I'm interested in looking up that experiment again and maybe if I can get around Jura-san I may be able to actually examine Elin-chan."

She closed her purse and draped the leather strap on her shoulder. "Well handsome you're all set."

Kakashi stood up, the cold wood feeling heavenly under his warm bare feet. He bowed to the sassy woman, a deep gratitude obvious in his gesture. "Thank you very much Alcina-san."

"Oh don't be so formal," she cooed. "I saw you naked already."

 _ **Ah that**_... An even pink mist spread through his masked face. "Have a good evening."

She smiled. "You too doll face."

[*20*]

 _The first day of winter broke through the city of Konoha with a splendid display of snow that blanketed the atmosphere with a plush, white coating. It fell slowly, landing gently on the border of his window and sticking to the sill until a thick layer covered the view of the garden._

 _Kakashi scowled, lifted his blanket and in one fell swoop found himself underneath the warm duvet. The smell of milk barely managed to filter through his stuffy nostrils, but the heavy scent of garlic that blossomed with the boiling liquid made it through undisturbed. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the homemade medicine, the coziness of his duvet and the reassurance that he would be well taken care off._

 _Quiet steps broke through the sound of bubbling milk as the elder Hatake approached the bedside of his ailing young son. He pressed a worn hand against the young man's forehead and smiled trying to ease his serious expression. "You'll be fine soon," he assured removing his hand. The fever had subsided._

 _"Lying around is such a waste." He sulked._

 _Sakumo brushed his boy's wild mane. "Resting while sick lets your body recover and get stronger, so therefore it can be viewed as a form of train_ ing."

 _Kakashi wasn't satisfied with the answer and his father smiled knowing very well that he wouldn't be. That boy was just... The elder Hatake wondered if he had gotten it from Risa._

 _"I don't like being weak, and lying around denotes weakness."_

 _Sakumo chuckled. "Well being weakened does have its benefits."_

 _Kakashi sniffled. "That doesn't make sense father."_

" _Sure it does!" He smiled. "It brings you closer to the people who care, as they will use their own strength to protect you."_

 _Again the adamant youth didn't seem satisfied, however the softening of his features spoke volumes to his knowing father._

 _"No one's here protecting me except you." "_

 _"Well," the elder Hatake stood up. "You don't need a group to care and protect you Kakashi. Just one is enough."_

 _Soft steel eyes followed the gentle steps of a tired father, as the man made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the drink that would surely fortify his eager offspring._

 _ **One is enough... Well that's ok then...**_

 _It's not like he was that great at making friends. But one was doable._

[*20*]

The wooden door opened with a thin creaking noise that traveled the length of the empty hallway. Elin rubbed her eyes, and greeted her guest with a sleepy smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kakashi had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that checking her chakra signature for any regular activity had slipped his mind.

"I didn't even notice I fell asleep," she admitted opening the entry a little wider. "What did Alsy-san say?"

The older man hesitated before finally accepting her invitation. "I can resume my normal activities tomorrow," he answered taking in the view of the room. "But for today she said walking around can give me a feel for the normal."

It was just as wide and bear as his own, the only distinguishing feature being the lack of television and the feminine products neatly lined through the vanity table. Her green curtains were drawn, leaving the brass lamps to illuminate the wide space with its warm glow.

"That's wonderful then. And you feel better?"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course. She was very impressed with your healing and recommended for the sessions to continue."

Her eyes widened with excitement. "Really?"

He nodded. "If you have time of course."

She would be returning to work that night, but being praised by the world renowned chakra specialist herself was no small feat. Elin would make time for those sessions even if it killed her. "I'm always free after work."

And that was that.

Kakashi looked forward to enjoying the chakra therapy now that his body felt better. That coating sensation would probably feel heavenly. "Are you free now?"

She nodded. "I was going to get the international magazines since I couldn't get them last week, but I can help you if you need anything."

The fact that she hadn't gotten them to take care of him wasn't lost on the jonin. "I need to go for a walk, so do you mind if I tag along?" Maybe he'd treat her to those magazines and a nice dinner. There were just so many things he owed her.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." Elin gestured to the chair near the bed. "Please have a seat."

Kakashi followed through with the invitation, taking a seat on the bare wooden chair. "Take your time."

[*20*]

"Good evening Rainy, Jura-san."

The innkeeper smiled turning to the duo passing by her lobby. "Good to see you this well Kakashi-kun. Going for a walk?"

"I will accompany Elin while she runs some errands."

"Well you have fun then." They bowed informally and continued on their way out.

Jura turned to her quiet daughter who's aloof expression fooled no one. "There's something very wrong with the world when Elin can get a boyfriend but you can't."

Rainy closed her eyes and breathed in. "Sure, let's ignore all my other accomplishments because I can't satisfy the cultural norms of our village."

"You know how important it is for you to have a family Rainy. Passing on your family name is another way of putting your stamp on the world. It's not all about having your name on a textbook."

The younger woman stood up already tired for the rising conversation. "The more you talk about it, the less I can ignore my biological clock ticking down to doomsday so please mother just don't."

"If Elin gives me grandchildren before you do I'll cry Rainy!"

 ** _Author's Note_** : Thank you for reading and LilyVampire I'm always grateful for your reviews :) Chapter 21 will be out tomorrow!


	22. The History of Us

_**The History of Us**_

Rainy sat against the wooden vanity table, her eyes resting on the growing towers of light that filtered through the soft green curtains. It smelled of Autumn in the room, the earthy breeze, the trees wilting just outside the window, and the scent of grass the owner of the room exuded even after a shower. She breathed in, the tempting aroma from her apple inspired perfume adding that special touch to the Autumn medley that brightened the room.

Kakashi hadn't missed the medic's alluring fragrance as it settled around him and followed suite filling his own lungs with the crisp scent. She smelled delightful.

"So once you do the favor for Alcina, you're free to go."

He scratched his naked jaw nervously. Surely one should feel ecstatic when receiving the news that they were not going to die, but his gaze still looked heavy with apprehension. Kakashi couldn't look past his bare feet on the wooden floor. Why couldn't he feel that happiness?

"I see."

Rainy's arms crossed under her bust, covering the flower detail from her white shirt. "Aren't you happy?"

He breathed out and Rainy tore her gaze from the expanding muscles of his shirt. That man and his inability to wear a decent top around her.

"I'll be honest Rainy, I'd like to close the chapter from ten years ago."

The younger woman scoffed. "It's been closed for two weeks Kakashi."

The Konoha native straightened. "I heard you that day, when you were talking about our children and how you imagined then." A mixture of nerves and relief battled it out in his stomach. He had thought it a dream, but the way she stiffened and gulped at his confession gave him all the reassurance in the world. _**It was real**_!

"I was emotional." Her eyes still refused to meet his. There wouldn't be a conversation if they did. "You were vulnerable and I had never seen you like that. It was strange and I was emotional."

A bird sang in the distance.

"I've thought about it too," he smiled. "Now more than ever."

Another bird joined the first one, harmonizing an ode to the bright morning sky.

She sighed. "So quit your job as a jonin."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Settle in this village with me and raise our children so I may continue my work."

"Rainy..."

"We can take vacations every year if that'll help ease your wandering spirit or you may travel with the children if I'm too busy."

The jonin felt his heart swell. _**So she had given it more thought then she had let on that day.**_

Her gaze fell to the wooden vanity table, taking in its scratched and worn surface.

"I promised to take up the position of Hokage in two months."

Rainy bit her lip.

Kakashi continued, undisturbed by the erratic beating of his heart that rang so loudly against his ear. "Come with me." He grasped a handful of bed sheet, crushing the smooth fabric between the rough skin of his hand. "We may not have the medical training you have here, but we can use your knowledge and expertise to usher in an era of medical knowledge. You along with Lady Tsunade could aid Konoha in becoming a top competitor in the medical field." The jonin felt his heart burst into tiny petals that flowed through his body, caressing each cell with a gentle touch that made his skin shiver. She did that to him. With just a smile and she did that to him.

The medic dug her heels against the hard wood, displacing the uncomfortable pain from her such a heavy conversation. "I have a duty to my country as well you know."

He gulped through the knot in his throat. That woman drove him wild.

"We don't have ninjas, tailed beasts, or even an army to protect us. All Faye has is knowledge and I'm the equivalent of a jonin if you will." They could both agree on that. "Our only weapons are our findings, our knowledge and developments. But because we're a tiny country, because we have no defense, countries like yours come in here and boss us around whenever we do something that doesn't agree with your creed."

It was Kakashi's turn to lower his gaze. It was true, a bitter side of his own birth place.

"So I have to stay here," she continued. "Researching, finding, creating, so that we may stay relevant and can stand up to the Five Great Nations when they feel like our work doesn't agree with what they want. I don't want another crippling sanction killing half our population just because we're doing risky experiments. I don't want the next generation to continue holding back because this may be the experiment that gains the ire of the big shots."

He shook his head solemnly. "You know I'd never do that to you Rainy."

Her voice remained leveled as she mirrored his stance. "You're a single man," she laughed bitterly. "Who has to take the words of advisors and his people and his allies. You don't just get to make an exception for my country because your ex girlfriend lives there. It doesn't work that way."

He sighed. She was absolutely right, oh but he would try.

"I had a timeline," she continued. "Find something that the world needed so that we could have our own chip in the board. Then when our place was secured, when our village finally had its standing ground then I could find someone to settle down and bring some kid into this world. This world with infinite knowledge to discover and a strong set of allies to protect us from harm. Retire, let the next generation have a shot at greatness and maybe I would settle for teaching or advising. Something easy to stay active when the kids were in school."

She shrugged her eyes falling to the light beams on the floor that reached just before the jonin as he stood up. The sun had settled in its place. "I hoped sometimes it would be with you." Well, all the time actually. "That you would come and tell me the same words you told me a few weeks back. And you did..." Except it was too early... She wasn't ready. "But I'm nowhere near creating anything worthy of grabbing any nations attention. Hell I've just been surpassed by a brat who hit puberty yesterday."

Kakashi's lips craved to move, to say something anything but his mind couldn't keep up. He simply stood there, watching, listening, mourning.

"You see Hatake, it's just not gonna work out." He inhaled some courage with a scent of Autumn leaves. That couldn't be it, there had to be some other way.

She didn't move as he slowly journeyed across the room, but her heart almost burst as the poignant aroma of grass that lingered in his skin grew closer. It reached its peak just before her, and Rainy found that closing her eyes and letting the scent overtake her felt a lot more soothing. His arms wrapped around her petite figure and each exhaled a nervous lump that had been sitting in their stomach since the first meeting.

She too did her best to fill her inadequate limbs with as much of his torso as she could, holding on tightly to make sure he felt it where her arms couldn't reach.

The sweetness of her scent, the vulnerability of her small form, the cloud like hair that tickled his lips and skin as he kissed the top of he hair. "I missed you so much." He missed it all. Her biting remarks, the fluid conversations, the wondrous way she looked at him performing even the simplest jutsu.

Rainy gained some height, standing on her toes to reach her lovers face more evenly. She captured his lips, the soft and familiar lushness transporting the medic into a nostalgic wonderland. Gently the rough skin of his palm embraced the crook of her neck, and she felt a magical shiver open each pore of her body.

That man just had a way with his hands...

It was still nothing against his veteran lips, the likes of which kissed her tenderly and deeply until her legs quivered and her rivers began their flow. Kakashi pressed her body against the vanity table, careful to use each ounce of self control to keep himself from rushing the matters unnecessarily. Yet with a simple moan, the jonin felt himself waver.

Rainy took control of his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth with a seductive flicker. Her tongue danced alongside his, in a heated exchange laced with tangy fruits and soothing chamomile tea. Kakashi felt weak as she fully controlled him with each lap, each lick each tiny bite of the lip.

"Fuck..." Her lips abruptly parted, pulling a disapproving groan from the older man. "We can't..." She whispered hesitantly.

His erection said other wise.

"It'll be too strenuous on your body and..."

His lips collided with hers. "I really don't care."

How was she supposed to resist that?

"I have to get to work. I have work!"

"One day off Rain?"

Such a proud men begging... Alcina would kill her. "I can't, I'm way behind on Wednesday's report and..."

Hesitantly he budged against her paltry attempt to push him away.

Kakashi slid his hands down his face, and breathed out a restrained air. He didn't remember the last time he had resorted to masturbating but today would be the day. Rainy fixed her white bottom shirt, tucking in properly inside her blue pants.

"I'm sorry," she repeated returning her hair to a more presentable look.

Kakashi nodded, giving it his all at attempting a smile. It came out decent and she commended his effort. "That's ok."

Rainy's eyes fell to the chiseled muscles of his chest and the perfect countering of his sculpted abdomen. She swallowed, the perfect outline of an erect penis sill visible through the thin fabric of his leisure pants.

The medic sighed scratching the back of her cloudy mane. "I'm gonna need to read an autopsy report on my way to work or something to that extent."

Kakashi chuckled watching his ex lover saunter to the door.

"Have a good day at work Rainy."

"Think about me while you take care of that."

He smiled as the door closed behind him. It's not like he had much of an option there.

[*21*]

Hatake Kakashi felt dizzy. He rested his jaw on his right palm, and used his free hand to hold up a copy of Scholars. The jonin had been stuck in page 47 for what seemed to be an eternity, reading and re reading the sentence where Emily boldly grabs Ethan's erection through his pants.

He sighed finally closing the book along with his tired eyes. The scent of semen still lingered in his hands even after the shower. No one else could probably tell, but Kakashi couldn't afford a second round. It just wasn't good enough. He had waited ten years and he wanted **her**.

Midori-san smiled setting the tray gently on the table. "I'm so glad you're feeling better Kakashi-kun." She moved the porcelain plate with its simple gold rim and its matching cup, setting it in front of her guest.

"Thank you Midori-san." He stirred the hot liquid watching the steam contour to the new rhythm. "Say Midori-san, are you busy at the moment?"

The older woman looked around the empty space. "Not really."

"Do you mind if we talk about the sanctions? You lived through the time period?"

"Ah." She grabbed the empty tray, holding it against her flower apron. "That's such a dark period in our lives Kakashi-kun, wouldn't you rather talk about something happier?"

"If you don't feel comfortable speaking about it then it's ok," he assured her. "I'm just curious is all."

She nodded, her motherly smile unwavering. "Well if you're truly curious then I won't be the one to deny you a learning opportunity. May I?"

Kakashi stood up, pulling the empty chair away from the table.

"Such a gentleman," she chuckled.

He took a seat and watched as she prepared to share her knowledge. "Well I guess it's a good idea to start off with a brief history of our little country," she began.

Kakashi's eyes intently observed the motherly figure as she collected the right pieces to her story. She tapped her finger to her round chin a few times before obtaining the right starting point.

"We are a small village as you can see and the only thing we have to offer is our knowledge. Our biggest trading point is our medicine, which is distributed world wide curing an array of illnesses. Knowledge is valuable here, even the lowest of jobs must receive a certificate, some sort of training program." Her own waitressing job required a full semester on customer service, marketing, and information retention amongst other things. It was a popular course for the youth who sought such part time jobs for their university years. "During the olden days we used humans as test subjects. What better way to create things for humans then to use humans?"

Kakashi sipped his tea through the cotton of his mask. It was strange seeing her undisturbed expression when speaking about humans as mere subjects.

"We had no jails, a prisoner served testing periods depending on their crimes and minors would be institutionalize and rehabilitated. I like to think that this is the reason our crime rate was below 1%, most of our criminals being foreigners."

The jonin nodded still uncomfortable to the idea.

"Well the experiment that caused the sanctions was called Project Ina, I'm sure you've heard about it in your own country?"

"I was a child, but yes."

Midori figured as much, even with his mask she could tell he was quite young. "The goal was to create five children who were genetically engineered to absorb chakra with a single touch. I'm not versed in politics or science, but for us simple minded people it seemed a good weapon for our nonexistent defense."

"But things didn't go accordingly," the jonin supplied carefully.

And that's when the world stood up in a unified uproar.

"The gene activated while in utero," she agreed. "All five absorbed their hosts' chakra and died before anyone could do anything about it. Ten lives were lost that day, and that was too much for the rest of the world. Our village was displayed as murderers who killed children and their mother. Every country turned their back on us, requesting that we seize all human experimentation or face the consequences."

Kakashi coughed, the tea not quite going down the right path. "But Midori-san that experiment was outrageous. Five mothers and their children died."

She smiled. "And that is the hypocrisy of a city dweller."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"How many people have you killed son?"

The question boggled Kakashi. "That is quite different Midori-san-"

"Why? Because you get paid? Because your Hokage says it's ok?" The warmth in her voice never wavered, and her self control gave the fumbling shinobi chills. "The people you killed were always the bad guys, because your superior said so. But have you ever spoken to them? Gotten their point of view? I'm sure you've killed truly vile people, but simply because you were paid for the job or because you were cleared by another human being doesn't make it any better. You've taken countless life. Your village and all these shinobi villages that turned their back on us, they have taken countless lives."

Kakashi swallowed, his eyes mirroring in the umber liquid. It's not that he hadn't thought about it before. It was a thought that haunted every shinobi who ever lived and kept them up countless nights when their guard was down. Their never ending mission, to live with that thought.

"We killed ten people," she continued calmly. "It was a regrettable accident. But the punishment was outrageous, to give up **our** livelihood, **our** only secure resource. So the sanctions were imposed on January 8th, 180 A.K." Midori paused, breathing in an aromatic breath that powered on her unwavering smile. "We had a neighboring village to trade with, but that wasn't enough. Half of our population was wiped out, starvation ruled and conquered. It was a grim period where opening doors was a fearful thing. I found my pregnant sister and her family on the floor of their home. Dead. The smell of rotting corpses was so familiar that bodies would lie at home for days before someone would bother seeing if it was a new body or just the smell of death that clung to the atmosphere. They were dead for weeks."

Kakashi gripped the warm cup, an apology suddenly rushing out, "I'm sorry." For having asked her to relive this story, for being part of a village that did this, for existing, for listening, for...

"No need son. I'm not blaming you at all. I thank you for listening, because if more people listened they would think twice before taking these measures."

Surely they would.

"People's resentment for the Five Great Nations grew rapidly. They isolated us for killing ten people when they were starving us by the hundreds. Who was going to punish them? Who was going to bring them to justice? I'm sure there was no mention of this tragedy in the newspapers. We were murderers who were being punished. That was the end of that."

The sound of rushing steps across the empty space filled their prolonged pause. Neither looked up to acknowledge the new presence.

Midor sighed, the last leg of the story being organized in her mind. "We resorted to cloning our limited crops, which stabilized the wave of starvation. Everyone was eating at least a meal a day, which at that time was a luxury still. Our government tried to negotiate, to explain our position but the opposition held strong. The city was presented with the option of opening our borders with all these limitations or continue to struggle. I think it was our hatred for them, but the overwhelming majority preferred to continue on one meal a day. Are you ok Kakashi-kun?"

The steam from his tea no longer rose, and he no longer cared for the temperature. It would taste bitter after this. "Yes Midori-san."

"Shall I continue?"

He nodded firmly.

"Crop cloning was a success, and for a few years it seemed we would be able to hold our own again. Iwa seeing that the sanctions were proving useless decided to reach out to our little country. They drafted a proposal in which we would limit our human experimentation to consenting adult but would not tinker with fetuses. It was still rather limiting, but something we could work with. Eight years after the sanctions were imposed, they were lifted and here we are today."

"I'm so very sorry you had to go through that."

The older woman chuckled warmly and Kakashi couldn't have been happier to see her joy unaltered. He could use some of that devotion.

"Thank you for listening to me Kakashi-kun. We just want our voices to be heard."

His eyes settled on hers, gently reassuring the older woman that he had taken her words to heart. "I promise when I become Hokage, this will not happen."

Her smile brightened until her eyes were lost under the wrinkly skin underneath. "I can count on you Kakashi-kun, your heart is beautiful. It's the rest of the world who you would have to fight against-"

"And I will," he assured.

He wasn't naive to think that his sole voice could save the world, but just as Rainy took it upon herself to advocate for her country, he would take it upon himself to make sure the agreements he made as a leader were for the best of all involved.

She stood up, giving the young man a heart felt bow. "Thank you."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading!

Thank you fluffpenguin, xxOchibixx, and montilyetron, for taking the time to review. It's so exciting to see the list of people leaving feedback expand :)

I have a lot to think about when it comes to the final pairing as I have an ending for both Elin and Rainy. I didn't think Elin would even receive any support (and I'm truly happy she is) so now I'm pretty torn. I'd like to continue hearing who you guys would prefer for the end so if you have a chance to let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 22 will be out either tomorrow or Tuesday :)

P.S: xxOchibixx gave me a great idea to make a poll with the options so it'll be easier for you guys to just leave your answer with that (I know my fanbase is quite shy lol). Also it's not visible on the mobile version of the site so make sure to switch it the desktop version :)


	23. Prompt

_**Prompt**_

Alcina smiled watching the younger medic swivel in her chair, a rare giddiness overtaking her features. Rainy's blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were abundant with a misty rose that made her face look years younger. The chakra specialist chuckled, her reason for visiting the toxicologist's office taking a back seat. This she just had to hear.

"I kissed him!" She finally squealed and the blonde woman could feel the same giddy sensation intoxicate her as well. Oh this would be good.

"Uh huh, uh huh," she enticed leaning forward on the desk.

Rainy breathed out a heavenly sigh. "And it was fucking magical Alsy." Another squeal drove the point home and the veteran chakra specialist was at the edge of her seat. "It took all I had to not miss work and just finally relieve this overwhelming tension."

"Why would you even resist? We have personal days for a damn reason Rainy!" And if staying home for a fuck fest wasn't the reason to use them, Alcina didn't know why they would be given to them in the first place.

Her joy melted with a disappointing sigh. "Because we also talked about things and," she shrugged apprehensively. "I asked him to quit his job, to stay and we could start all over."

No missions in the background, no hiding from university faculty, no youthful mentality to fall back on. They would be adults in a relationship with clear minds and visible goals.

"Ah." Alsy slumped back the disappointment from the woman on the other side of the desk, infecting her as well. "And he said no?"

Rainy picked a few strands of her unruly mane, looping the ends around her finger. "He said he's posed to take the position of Hokage in two months. He's traveling now to get some personal things out of the way, find himself and all that."

"So why don't you go with him?"

Rainy's eyes narrowed looking at her senior.

"You could be First Lady," Alcina continued undisturbed. "And with the support of your husband who would be the leader of one of the strongest countries, we would never have to worry about sanctions or the likes."

The cloudy haired medic shook her head. "You know the job of a First Lady? Dinner parties, hosting other dignitaries, charity events with kids, picking out decorations for festivities and other **homely** crap."

The word homely carried so much venom that Alcina couldn't help but laugh. _**Oh that woman.**_

"I'm not cut out for that." And she really wasn't in the mood to try and mold herself to that image either. The First Man in her country did the job beautifully, but Rainy? Trying to differentiate the endless shades of purple drove her wild.

"And even if Kakashi were to excuse me from these duties, all my research would be accredited to Konoha. They're already powerful, I don't need them leading in the medical industry as well. Faye would never catch up."

Alcina nodded. That was understandable. "The love that cannot be." The older woman sighed setting her sights on her little black dress. It's like she knew she would be mourning this tragedy.

Rainy smiled, surprising her guest. "Keep this a secret ok?"

Alsy grinned, its not like she was talking about this with anyone else.

"But I do hope _**something**_ happens."

"Hmm?"

Rainy's gaze jumped nervously around the room."For an opening to appear in our circumstance the could let us work it out."

The chakra specialist felt giddy. This was the first time she saw the younger woman so excited about a partner. "Like what?"

Rainy shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed.

And those were the a hardest words for a genius to utter.

"Then what about Sari?"

Her blue eyes widened as she felt her stomach drop to the deepest part of her empty stomach. "Fuck..." How could she forget about her current lover?

Alcina bit her thumb.

Rainy covered her face and groaned into her palms. "I feel like a real asshole you know? She doesn't deserve this." Sure they had no official titles, but they were technically a monogamous whatever they were.

The blonde rested her chin on her palm, leaning against the wooden arm of the chair. "My, my, your love square really puts that Scholars series to shame. I can't even watch it with a straight face anymore."

 _ **Was everyone in the godforsaken town a pervert**_?

Alcina's skin prickled as a familiar chakra entered her vicinity. "Maru-chan has entered the building so let's get this out of the way shall we?"

Rainy breathed out again, this time slowly letting out the newly forming stress. She'd have to deal with that tonight. "Sure."

"I got the results back from my good friend and it basically confirmed our suspicion."

She retrieved a folder from inside her first drawer. "Ah?"

Alcina straightened. "He's never seen them before but managed to keep some of the newly hatched bugs alive by enclosing them in a jar filled with an artificial chakra generator."

"Well that's new." Rainy opened the folder and scattered some papers until she felt satisfied with the presentation. If anyone walked in, they would be proud of how hard she seemed to be working.

Alcina nodded. Indeed the Aburame clan was top notch. "He said that he'll be examining them with a team, but as of now he agrees with my observation. They seem to be genetically engineered to kill."

Rainy's eyes widened, her irises trembling anxiously. Who could have wanted to kill Kakashi and the others? There wasn't a single link between any of them.

Alcina tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder. "Maru is coming this way."

Rainy didn't get a chance to ask anymore question as her companion stood up. "I'll see you after work then Alsy?"

The older woman moved to the side and gave the toxicologist a knowing wink. "His room, around 7:00 pm."

[*22*]

A veil of deep blue and somber gray shadowed the village of Faye as nightfall settled with a promise of rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance, calling forth a thicker congregation of gray to overtake the peaceful blue and cast an eerie glow over the village.

All three subjects focused on the sight beyond the window, their gentle eyes marveling at the work of Mother Nature and their ears perked as the rhythmical tapping against the window transformed into a lulling song.

"Let's make this quick," Alsy spoke pulling the rest of the team back into the meeting.

Kakashi turned back, crossing his legs comfortably on the warm mattress while Rainy took a seat on the vanity table. "I hope I can make it home before it gets out of hand." This Autumn had been all about rain and the chakra specialist just about had it. That was another date to cancel and more time spent eating junk at home. _**Boring**_ _!_

Rainy spoke first. "I already thought of a plan Alsy."

The older woman turned her attention to the toxicologist and nodded to encourage a more detailed explanation.

"It's simple," she began. "We need Maru's ID to get in, but she doesn't take it off until she's out of the hospital." For security reasons all personnel of the hospital could not display their ID outside of the premises unless an emergency called for it. "Since she's obsessed with dogs, I think we can find a way to distract her with one and get it from her coat pocket."

Alcina closed her legs. "And where are we going to get a dog?" Surely the younger woman wasn't planning on buying a pup just for five minutes of use.

Rainy pointed at the quiet man on the bed.

Alsy chuckled leaning against the back of the chair. "Is that like your favorite sex position or somethings?"

Kakashi felt his face reddened.

"It's not," came his ex lover's quick reply. "He's actually very traditional about that stuff."

"Can we not talk about our sex life so freely?"

Alsy's chuckle blossomed into a full on laughter. Oh he was so cute!

Rainy waved him off. "Anyway he can summon dogs."

"Yes!" Kakashi had never been so excited to talk about dogs. Real dogs who barked and peed on his shoes and were not sexual positions. "My oldest dog had a puppy who is all sorts of cute."

Alsy grinned, her eyes bouncing between the duo. A small cloud of smoke ruptured by the bed, calling forth the attention of the civilians in the room. It dissipated quietly, leaving behind a small brown pup.

"Yo!" The gruff voice betrayed his small stature.

"I was hoping to get Taro." Kakashi admitted.

The ninken scoffed. "He's around here somewhere." And by somewhere he meant one floor up two rooms to the left.

"Ah," Kakashi felt confident he understood his summom's words.

Pakkun turned, giving a quick hello to Alsy who replied with a simple wave and a lovely smile. "Nice seeing you Rainy."

But before she could tell him how big he had gotten and how deep his voice sounded, the ninken was out the window in search for his wandering pup.

"Well," Kakashi smiled. "We can move on with the plan while he gets me that puppy."

"We could just use him." Alsy proposed.

Kakashi shrugged. "Let's leave that as plan B."

An agreement was audible amongst all three.

"So we tell the doggy to go up to her and pretend it's lost," Rainy continued. Maru goes crazy over it and Kakashi sneaks in and takes the card."

Indeed it was simple and Kakashi couldn't have asked for a better plan.

"Wonderful," Alsy approved. "How about tomorrow after her shift? We take the ID, Kakashi takes the form of Maru and gets pictures of all the documents."

The Konoha native rested his back against the headboard. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"The files of Herma Locke," Alcina replied.

Kakashi turned to the chakra specialist. "And then what do I do with ID? Maru will notice it's missing when she tries coming in to work the next day."

Alsy already had that covered. "I'll give you her office number so you can drop it off before you leave. When she comes in tomorrow she'll see it in her desk and think she left it there by mistake the previous day."

Rainy sighed stretching her arms. "Sounds good."

The remainder of the group nodded.

Alcina stood up first. "I'll take advantage of the slowing down to get home," she announced draping the leather strap of her purse over her shoulder. "If anything we'll talk in the morning."

"Get home safely Alsy-san."

She winked at Kakashi, her exhausted mind having run out of inappropriate remarks for the night.

[*22*]

A plethora of red and yellows claimed the sky as the morning star began its ascension into the blue skies. The soft light broke through the lush trees, spilling onto the dewy grass and sauntering onto the empty hallway. Elin smiled tiredly arching her sore back until a pronounced 'pop' was audible. She felt nimble and continued her journey to her sleeping quarters.

The old wood creaked, and Ponta rushed passed the opening and between her legs. The inn main didn't bother chasing the energetic kitty, his return assured as soon as Kyo ran out of treats downstairs.

"Good morning," she greeted her guest.

Sari yawned stretching her torso with as much energy as she could muster. She gave her messy hair a single stroke before sending a sleepy smile to her host. "What time is it?"

Elin closed the door, locking the copper safety in place. "6:00 am."

The younger woman plumped against the mountain of pillows Elin had generously gotten for her. "I still have 3 hours before my shift." Her azure eyes followed Elin as she effortlessly removed her apron. "By the way thanks for having me on such short notice."

The onyx haired civilian stepped out of the skirt that had pooled on the floor. "No problem," she smiled picking up the garment. "Are you going to need clothes?"

"I'm hoping to borrow some of yours and then go after my shift. Hopefully Rainy's not home."

Elin held on to the neatly folded skirt as she moved across the room. "Shouldn't you at least try talking about it?"

Sari closed her eyes and sighed. "Even I have my limits," she replied. "I asked her to speak with him, talk it over and work it out. Not to get intimate with him and then come apologizing as if I'm some sort of forgiving deity."

Elin placed the folded garment on the wooden chair along with her neatly folded work shirt. Her hands reached for the back of her bra and Sari gulped. "Well now you two need to talk it over." She continued with her process undisturbed, the soft gaze of her friend not the least bit intimidating.

Sari smiled. "What about you?"

Her breast broke free of its uncomfortable restraint and Elin breathed out a sigh of relief. She still hated bras with a singular passion. "Hmm?"

Sari shifted. "Are you done with your crush?" With her lack of reaction after hearing the story of what had happened between Kakashi and Rainy, Sari was leaning towards the affirmative side.

"Well, I still like being around him, and to be honest he's quite handsome without that mask."

The younger woman sat up. "Oh?"

Elin pointed to the spot just below her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "He has a beauty mark right there, and a narrow jawline. Oh and his muscles are really defined." She paused covering her torso with a cotton shirt. "I guess now I'm physically attracted huh?"

Her cheeks reddened as Sari's amusement became audible. "You're so cute Elin-chan. Come!" She gestured for the older girl to join her in the large bed and Elin acquiesced.

"But you know what's really the best thing about him?" She walked to the window, securing the curtains in their place with a flower clip.

Sari lifted the duvet on Elin's side of the bed watching her companion finally make her way. "Hmm?"

"His confidence."

She nodded. "Figures."

The warmth of the plush covers spread through her muscles and Elin shivered. Her sore legs melted against the mattress and she joined her guest against the wooden headboard of the bed. "Whenever we go out, I don't have to worry about vendors talking down on me or refusing me service."

"But you can't depend on him Elin-chan."

They watched the dull brass lamps comes alive with the hint of sun filtering through the thin green curtains.

"I know."

"Oh?"

A crowd of birds began their morning scavenge for food and the sound of energetic wings filled the brief silence in the room.

"I'm going to ask Jura-san to let me take care of the front desk for an hour a day."

Sari smiled bringing the dark haired woman in for a hug. "That's great El!"

Her steps to overcome such a crippling anxiety were always small, but any direction forward was cause for celebration. The older woman returned the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the bubbly student.

It was the perfect time to do this too. The celebratory season was gone and the amount of guests coming in the morning would be rather small. She could start there, and maybe increase another hour once she got comfortable. "It'll be a nice way to earn a few extra silvers for my trip, so it works out all around."

Elin closed her eyes and rested her head against the smooth, pale skin of Sari's shoulder. She smelled of lilac and the amethyst haired student giggled at the soft breathing tickling her.

"Well I guess you're using your crush to better yourself," she loosened her grip around Elin's body. "My own relationship issues are serving as a center plot for my next story. So I guess I can't complain either."

Elin removed herself from the warm embrace and returned to her position against the wooden back piece. "Bettering yourself is a good takeaway if you ask me."

Sari agreed. "I wonder if I remain friends with Rainy, would she still be such a muse to me?" It was a question the prospective author didn't feel comfortable answering just yet, and she bit her lip regretting ever speaking it out loud. "Let's not think about that though. Come."

She slid under the plush covering and Elin followed.

[*22*]

Hatake Kakashi felt strange in the body of an 18 year old girl. Her frame was so dainty he had trouble opening large doors and felt tired just walking up the stairs to the second floor. Speaking of which, how was he supposed to walk without reading? And why was the receptionist at the front of the library staring at him/her like such a creep?

 _ **Agh**_!

The jonin never felt so... Weak.

He flashed the ID hanging from his neck to the two burly man who examined the laminated card extensively before bowing respectfully and letting him through.

 _ **Well that was easy**_ _._

The door closed behind him and Kakashi found himself in a tiny room the size of a walk in closet. Folders lined the walls with bright yellow sticker denoting long numbers, each and every one in perfect order. Behind the door, another bright yellow paper with black ink instructed the visitor to please return the folders to their rightful place after use and reminded them that no folder or paper was to leave the premises under any circumstances.

Kakashi tucked his hand inside his pocket. That would be easy to follow. He wrapped his right hand around the small camera. He would only take pictures after all.

 _ **Number 3795, 3795, 3795...**_

His thin fingers ghosted over the yellow numbers until the 37 was followed by a _**3791, 3792, 3793, 3794. Ah!**_

Excitedly the jonin removed the red folder and placed it on the provided wooden desk. He opened the file, and snapped a quick picture of the first page. It was the only one Alsy had been interested in, as it contained her basic information and a summary of all the experiments she had participated in. Kakashi scanned through the medium sized list and dedicated an extra few seconds to the last participation on record.

"Project Eir," he mouthed.

Quickly the jonin closed the folder, redoing the long string into a loop before returning it to its rightful place. Project Eir was number 9582 and he walked to the other wall where the numbers turned to 9. The folder was located closer to the floor and he knelt to pull it out.

Again he brought it to the table where the light was brightest and he could capture better details. He secured a picture before satisfying his own curiosity.

 _ **Objective: Genetically engineer humans with the capability of creating and dispensing large quantities of chakra to chakra producing beings... Participating Doctors... Participating Subjects... Living Fetuses:**_

He tapped the last title and took in as much as he could from the information provided _ **.**_

 _ **Male Fetus Subject 1:**_

 _ **Carrying Subject & Mother Figure: Mercy (#3327) **_

_**Name: Pez (#4749).**_

 _ **Female Fetus Subject 2:**_

 _ **Mother: Herma Locke (#3795)**_

 _ **Name: Eir (#4750)**_

 _ **Deceased Fetuses & Carrying Subjects... **_

Kakashi skimmed through the thick file, all of which were notes on the production and selection process. His curiosity would have to be quelled another time a he moved on to folder #4750.

 _ **So there had been two fetuses!**_

His eyes searched through the numbers as his minds raced to put this information into content. This is exactly what Konoha had been searching for... He pulled out the folder and returned to the table at lightning speed. Another picture secured and he dove right into the profile.

 _ **Subject Name: Eir**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 12/11/186**_

 _ **Weight...**_

 _ **Height...**_

 _ **Hair: Black**_

 _ **Eyes: Brown...**_

 _ **Delivering Doctor...**_

 _ **Carrying Subject: Herma Locke (#3795)**_

 _ **Substitute Mother Figure: Risa Kido (#2401)**_

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! And thank you very much to LilyVampire, fluffpenguin, montilyetron and xxOchibixx for making my day with your reviews :)

Montilyetron has also volunteered to beta for me which I'm really, really thankful for! So updates will return to once a week to give her time to read over the work and to give me time to work some more on the ending.

Lastly don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile if you have a preference for the ending couple. Thank you guys again!

Xo

Rhiuss


	24. Revival

_**Revival**_

"And why the hell would I have to check the private archives?"

The voice of the Head of the Toxicology Department boomed through the wide open space of the medical archives, making even the papers quiver with fear. Her face reddened, and her petite body stiffened with overwhelming anger.

Len closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and exhaled. It had definitely been his fault. "It's not like you always talk to me when you're in your moods and as long as you show proper ID-"

"Again," Maru seethed taking a step closer to her partner. "Why the hell would I have to check the private archives?"

Right. That. "Hell if I know everything you're working on, Maru." He shrugged, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

It wasn't the answer she had been looking for from her soon to be dead work ally, and the entire floor felt it as she stomped her foot against the smooth hardwood.

"You," Len pointed to the guard on the right. "Go to the security office and have them check the videos to see what the intruder was looking for."

The thinner guard bowed and began his journey to the basement.

"And you," the other guard stiffened as Len directed his gaze towards him. "Make an announcement that the hospital is on lockdown."

Maru pressed her palms against each side of her face. "Exactly how the hell is that supposed to help?" Her fiercer words barely made it through her clenched teeth. "The fucking intruder is halfway through Tea Country by now!"

Len cleared his throat nervously. He really thought that would win him over even a measly crumb of mercy. "To send a message to the right people that this will be investigated."

Maru shook her head at the guard who had been patiently awaiting his next order. "We will conduct our own private investigation. If it is an inside job," and they both had a good feeling it was, "It is best to catch the perpetrators off guard."

Maru turned to the guard and the rest of the surrounding staff. "Get back to work ladies and gentleman. No one is allowed in the private archives until further notice. And I mean **no one**."

Every single bow was followed by scattered footsteps as the day to day functions of the Queen's Hospital Library resumed.

Len hesitated in stepping closer to his companion, but his next words were not for just anyone to hear. "So you want me to get our people involved."

Maru followed the quiet steps of the library receptionist as he led her deeper into an isolated area of the second floor. "We have an angry little cloud, followed by a washed up cougar, making surprise visits. Then a shinobi who has enough sense to steal and then impersonate me. I don't know, Len, but it looks like our search radius is pretty narrow." She sighed coming to a stop in front of the giant Book of Life. "Depending on our findings from the security tapes, we'll be at one hundred percent, and if it is, I think we just found ourselves a new test subject."

His excitement threatened to interfere with their established hushed tone. "Alcina?"

She nodded as they began walking towards the stairs. "We have proof that she was looking at Herma's profile. If the bandit even opened the folder, then it'll be the easiest thing in the world to paint her as a traitor. Her disappearance would be attributed to an escape, and her senile mother isn't a threat."

Len felt his stomach fill with butterflies. _ **A new toy**_ _!_ "And the other two?"

"It'll be harder to pin any blame on those two. Simply taking them would cause not only local outrage from Jura the Big Mouth, but international ire from the big shots in Konoha." Maru shook her head, shoving her hands inside her lab coat pockets. One was pushing it, but two scandals they could not afford.

The grand stairs to the first floor came into view and Len hurried towards them. "I'll go make sure the staff understands that this is not to be divulged."

Maru agreed, following her companion. "And I'll let you know if we find anything on the tapes."

Finally the duo seemed to be on the same page.

Len twirled a piece of mauve hair between his fingers as he sauntered down the stairs. "I'll call a meeting for tonight at the lab."

[*23*]

Kakashi scattered all the polaroids across the wooden desk of his room. His eyes searched for the one that had caught his attention, and he picked it up with great care to hold it up to his eyes. He breathed out, feeling the invisible restraints anxiously gripping his heart as the familiar blue hair and soft smile came into view.

 _ **Risa Kido**_.

His gray eyes drifted down to the first portion of the profile that made it to the photograph. He skimmed over the known facts which seemed to be an exact copy of the one Elin had acquired in the Department of Labor, and his eyes landed on the tidbit that had birthed the mess of nerves cluttering his mind. Just underneath his mother's name and profile number, in bold red ink, Rena Tochi (#4759).

Anger bubbled inside the jonin rising through his body like a boiling cauldron. He should have been quicker, made some shadow clones and maybe he could have gotten to that profile as well.

Kakashi felt his heart sink, a sudden dizzy spell forcing him to take a seat.

But Maru had entered the hospital building, and he couldn't jeopardize the mission over his own selfish desires. He rested his elbow on the cool wood of the desk and cupped his throbbing forehead with his palm.

 _ **Shit**_ _!_

There were just too many questions that had surfaced with this mission. The jonin grabbed the photograph of Herma Locke's profile.

 _ **Deceased**_ _._

In plain letters her death was announced neatly in her profile, along with her favorite fruits and height.

But Risa Kido?

Kakashi tossed Herma's profile with the bunch, and picked up Risa's. His eyes broke down each word to absorb every letter, and yet nowhere in the profile did he find the same bold announcement found in Herma's.

 _ **Rena Tochi.**_

Why was that name written in where her death should have been marked?

What if Risa was alive?

Why would she be alive?

Kakashi felt his temples pulse and ache. He closed his eyes, lowering his head to rest on the cold skin of his forearm. His whole body felt cold.

[*23*]

Maru yawned into her palm and stretched her short limbs. There was no satisfactory 'pop' to announce the release of her stiff joints, but she hadn't expected any results sitting on a metal chair.

"Maru..." The formidable voice of Deco Gen flowed like a silk mantle over the quiet room.

The youngest member of the room performed the silent request, sitting quietly and composed as the rest of the members in the chamber had been doing. Deco Gen expected their Sanctum to be respected and his own daughter was no exception.

A door shaped piece of rock dissolved, but not a single member from the group of nine removed their eyes from the crystal table. Len stepped inside, his work folder secured between his rib and arm, while his hands performed the jutsu to rebuild the wall. He placed the documents on the crystal podium and began the meeting with a quick call for attention.

"Maru and I have called this emergency gathering to inform our current members of some new developments."

Maru rolled her eyes. This was completely her idea.

"As you may have heard, the duo in charge of gathering subjects, mistakenly targeted a prominent Leaf ninja and infected him with plague #0098. We have corrected this error to the benefit of the group."

By rebranding the duo as test subjects, thus making up for their one loss while still gaining an extra. The room was quiet, each member listening carefully to the notes.

Len continued. "The subject has been fully healed. As luck would have it, he was an acquaintance of one of Maru-chan's subordinates and managed to get treated."

"That is not luck," Meidi corrected narrowing his dark gray eyes. "We could have been exposed."

Len nodded, fully agreeing with the legendary medic. "Please excuse my poor choice of words," he apologized. "I simply meant we were lucky to have escaped the attention of a country such as Konoha by avoiding his death."

Silence.

Len cleared his throat before continuing. "A few hours ago, we had a break-in at the private archives in the Queen's Hospital." The younger man felt the eyes of his superiors burn holes through his body, and he continued quickly before further protest derailed his presentation. "The hidden cameras show the intruder dressed as our own Maru-chan and using her identification card to access the room."

"And just to clarify," she interjected. "I was robbed of my card."

"Right." But no one seemed to care. "The impostor looked through the files of Herma Locke, Project Eir, subject Eir, and Risa Kido. All the while photographing vital information."

"And you're just coolly telling this to us as if it is nothing?" The silk like voice of Deco Gen was hidden beneath a roaring cry that made Len shake. Maru straightened, her eyes fixated on her father.

 _ **Not good**_ _._

"We-We have reason to believe the intruder was working with chakra specialist Alcina."

"And what makes you say that?" Martha Dolores hadn't lost her composure, but the woman could experiment on her own child without batting an exuberant eyelash, so Len didn't think she had it in her to really feel any emotions at all.

"Alcina made a rare trip to the library a few days, asking for the profile of Herma Locke. We find it to be of great coincidence that just days after asking about the location of the file, someone breaks in and targets that specific subject."

"And what are you doing about it?" Sir Lamhan was impatient as always and Len rushed to drive the point home.

"We also have reason to believe Rainy Kane, who was also doing some surprising research, is an accomplice." Maru's voice was calmer and Len felt somewhat relieved she was taking over the presentation. "Hatake Kakashi could be added to the list as well. The person pretending to be me had to be a shinobi and considering they are friends, I wouldn't put it past them."

"And what are you doing about it?" Meidi repeated his senior's question with the same brand of impatience.

Len stepped in once more. "We cannot take Rainy as there isn't enough evidence to connect her, and she has a close circle who would not let her disappearance go unnoticed. Hatake Kakashi would also be problematic as he is a political figure who would draw international attention. Thus the only person who has a palpable tie and no one to meddle with her disappearance would be Alcina."

"However," added the youngest member. "We must think about ourselves first and foremost. The revival of Project Ina is still far from complete. The children are still not old enough to begin their training regime, though we do hope with the move to our new lab we can jump start even the basics."

Lady Leon's brown eyes were fixated on Maru. She pointed a long red fingernail at the young girl. "What's your point?"

Maru blinked. Was that supposed to intimidate her? "If we go after even Alcina, we risk exposing ourselves. Sure she has no family to stand up for her disappearance or argue against some large claims, but if she's working with the shinobi and Rainy, they won't just let it die when they know the truth."

"And the pictures?" Doctor Gen hadn't forgotten about the most important detail in the briefing, and his ire continued to pester him, seeing as no one else seemed to think that small detail worth bringing up. Was he truly the only sharp brain amongst these people? "You do know that if words get out about the female subjects we will be facing sanctions again?"

"And?" The fierce Lady Dolores crossed her arms over her chest. "This group was made specifically to show that we didn't need the Five Great Nations and their crumbs to survive. Project Ina has just begun and once the children are trained we will have weapons greater than the tailed beasts."

"But we still need to wait and train the subjects to harness their power," Meidi interjected. "It will take years, Dolores. We cannot expose ourselves until we have a finished product."

"I'm with Dolores. On this one," Lamhan added. "Let the pictures be distributed and gather the rage of the Five Great Bullies. We're not going down alone. Iwa was our main accomplice and at least if we go down with them, we'll have one ally by our side."

Hastily, Meidi ran a cotton handkerchief across his reddening face. "And who says they'll be implicated in this?"

Lady Leon crossed her long legs. "The Pez files were stolen from Iwa and the other nations gave them a slap on the wrist because we promised that we had quit the experiment when Pez died. Every Kage knows we continued project Eir, and they all know about the coverup but none of them know about the female subject. Do you think they'll receive another slap on the wrist once Konoha finds out that Iwa had been engineering a weapon like Eir for more than 20 years?"

The room fell silent, but the joy emerging from the faces of each member could not be missed. Even the stoic Lamhan blushed past his dark skin tone.

Leon's sadistic smirk emerged as well, the tides of the conversation shifting in her favor. "Iwa would have no choice but to trade with us and that would keep Faye from starving like last time. We can return to the cloning system, and the ire of the citizens would serve to strengthen our positions. We would be welcomed into society with open arms, and the royal titles would fall on our heads as the creators of our greatest weapon yet."

Deco Gen sighed. Maybe they weren't dull stones after all. "Shall we put it to a vote? Those in favor pursuing the chakra specialist say 'aye'."

[*23*]

"I could kiss you!" Alcina marveled at the photographs in front of her, kissing each individual one as if they were the most precious thing in her life.

Kakashi did his best to smile but failed miserably. Thankfully the covering of the lower parts of his face came in handy. "Not a problem, Alsy-san."

The older woman sighed. "Thanks again, doll face."

"I'm kind of surprised everything went so smoothly," Rainy put forth swinging one leg idly over the edge of the window. "It could have really been a shit storm if you hadn't noticed Maru coming back."

Alcina nodded quickly going over each frame. She paced back and forth, standing on her tiptoes when her gaze landed on a particularly interesting fact. "Well, we did work with Konoha's best."

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by the veteran chakra specialist. She stepped closer to the bed where he sat quietly but stopped as her junior spoke.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Alsy?"

"Yup," she held up the frame with Herma's top half of the profile. "But unfortunately Aunty Herma passed away."

"Hmm." Rainy draped both legs over the window sill. "So what now?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I think this Project Eir is rather interesting. Our community has always been so transparent, why would they keep this a secret from us?"

Rainy agreed. "So technically the female subject is your relative, Alsy."

Alcina nodded enthusiastically. "My dear little cousin, Eir."

Unfortunately, the only picture available from her profile had been her newborn photograph.

"You've been awfully quiet, handsome. Something on your mind?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just a bit tired. The shape shifting jutsu is rather draining."

Not for a man of his caliber, but Alcina was in no position to push the subject any further. "I find it odd that all the doctors in the experiment have new names and profile numbers next to them."

"These were all the same doctors that supposedly died during the fire in our hospital." Rainy bit her lip. "You don't think?"

Alcina placed the photographs back on the desk. "A coverup?"

Kakashi raised his head, the sudden turn in the conversation prickling his interest. "But why?" His contributions had been so minimal during the conversation that the sudden question startled the two medics.

"Well," Rainy's brain raced to reach a conclusion. She loved these puzzles. "You found the notes for Project Eir in Iwa, no?"

He nodded.

Alcina leaned against the desk, crossing her arms underneath her ample bust. "So at least Pez survived, and you stole multiple documents, so they must have continued to study him over there."

"But the folder I saw for Eir at the private archives was much larger than the one I stole for Pez," the jonin revealed. "And we had gotten intel that the experiments hadn't been lost in the fire, but instead were moved elsewhere."

Ten years later and he had acquired the proof Konoha had wanted.

Rainy traded looks with Alcina before continuing. It seemed their first hypothesis of a coverup had been correct. "Iwa was the main advocator to lift our sanctions."

The room fell quiet for a moment as the trio absorbed the heavy implications brought on by their theory.

Kakashi finished the loop. "Project Eir was payment to Iwa to get them on your side."

Alcina smiled. "Bingo."

Rainy stood up, her gaze heavy on the floor. "So the fire was a fake to make the outside world think we had lost our only functioning lab and the people behind the experiments. All the while sneaking everyone to Iwa." She felt her heart sink. If word got out about such a controversial project, Faye would be in trouble. She swallowed nervously. _**Damn**_! Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to involve Kakashi.

However, the jonin was far from caring about punishments or any other political implications these new developments had. He felt his heart tightening again. _**So it could be**_ _..._

Alcina breathed out, disrupting the settling atmosphere of worry her juniors seemed to be accumulating. "And what are we to do with this information?"

The group was silent.

"Let's give this a few days to settle," Rainy proposed.

Alsy nodded picking up her precious photographs and moved across the room. "I'll speak to my mother and see if she has any information that could benefit us. Rainy and I will make plans to meet up and see where we go from there."

Kakashi nodded. He could use the break. "Sure."

Rainy joined Alcina gathering her things. "Good night, Kakashi."

He stood up and bowed to the two as they waved their goodbyes.

The door closed and the jonin slumped back in bed. Sleep. He needed sleep.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! And a very special thank you to Montilyetron for doing such an amazing job editing this chapter! Thank you LilyVampire for being so loyal with your reviews, as well as Fluffpenguin for your awesome ideas and observations. Everyone who added this story to their alerts and subsections, much love to you guys too. It's so cool being able to thank so many people now xD

Chapter 24 should be out next week!

Xo

Rhiuss


	25. Pieces

_**Pieces**_

Amah looked like a former shell of herself, so frail that her cheeks sunk in and her copper skin held tightly on to her bones. Her sun kissed hair had lost its luster, appearing as dull as the eyes that now stared into the opaque room. She breathed out tiredly. This was no position for a woman who was barely aged past sixty.

The door to the room opened, bringing with it the only scent she could tolerate these days. Alcina walked towards the large bed and sat next to her ailing mother in a humble wooden chair. She treasured the piece as one of the first items Amah had bought upon moving to Faye. It squeaked under the pressure of being used for so many years, but the women were confident it could still hold.

"How are you feeling?"

Amah appreciated her daughter's gentle voice. "Eh," she shrugged. "Guess I had a good life."

Alcina did her best to put forth a smile. As a doctor, she was aware just how these things worked. The human body was so frail. "Say, I looked up the profile of Herma Locke."

Amah felt the color drain from her face. "How?"

Alcina didn't have it in her to display a triumphant grin, but she felt proud. Finally things would come out into the open. "So you knew they were in the private archives?"

Amah turned her head away. "Did you read it?"

"I got some information," Alcina nodded. "Not the full extent but if it's worth it to you, I'd dig deeper."

"How much do you know?" She still refused to settle her gaze on her daughter. Amah knew very well where this was going, and she could feel the shame already disturbing her empty stomach.

Alsy dug through her purse, answering with the points she had retained by memory. "That she was a participant in Project Eir, a carrier for the female subject, but she's deceased now. Oh, and of course, she was my dear ol' Aunty Herma."

Amah sighed. Her sight had been failing for some time now, but she enjoyed looking at the silhouette of the birds and the trees beyond her window.

"Hmm."

"So that makes Eir my baby cousin." Alcina held on to the pictures. When her mother felt ready, she would show them to her.

Amah nodded solemnly. "Well I'm gonna die soon anyway, so it's not like they can get me."

"Who are **'** they **'**?"

Amah's round emerald eyes landed sternly on her daughter. "Herma and I came to this country with nothing," she began the familiar story, however this time with the added character of Herma Locke. "As refugees we had very few options for income, one of them being test subjects for the government. It paid well, and you can attest to never having been hungry."

Alsy smiled. Of course she could, and her proud curves were proof of that.

"Once the sanctions rolled in we didn't have as many options for experiments. We took what we could get and asked questions later. The importance of not starving made us take risky gambles." And the results were now haunting Amah. "Herma was offered one of the best positions at the time. She couldn't tell me the details, but the payment was five gold coins. She and four other girls were chosen and kept in the facility for almost a year. When they finally released them she came directly to my door to make sure we were still alive. She wasn't supposed to discuss the experiment, but she was desperate."

Amah took a deep breath, readying her strained lungs to continue the exhausting story. "She had birthed a child along with another of the four girls. The other three had unsuccessful pregnancies. Herma delivered a daughter, who the doctors dubbed Eir. She, along with a boy named Pez, would contribute to the next round of negotiations and give leverage to our small country."

Alcina nodded. This sounded almost identical to what she had read.

"But Herma had fallen in love with her child, as most mothers tend to do. She had spent the entire nine months growing fonder of the girl, and didn't want her to be an experimental subject. The child was a human being after all, and her mothering instincts were fierce. Herma wanted to escape with Eir."

"What?" Alcina covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She hadn't meant to be so forward, but it seemed her mother hadn't been startled.

Amah nodded lowering her eyes. "I told her it was risky. And even though I understood her position as a mother myself, I tried to convince her to think this plan through. She could raise Eir in the lab; it was in their contract. But she was adamant. She wanted to take Eir and run away."

And thus the deceased title in her profile made perfect sense.

Alcina stared at the picture in her hand, and braved a smile through the emerging sorrow. Herma looked so serious in her photograph, from the neatly braided copper hair, to the expressionless green eyes and stern lips. It was the same way Amah photographed, even for holiday photos.

"She was killed, wasn't she?"

Amah nodded again. "Before going through with her plan, she made me promise that I would look after Eir should she fail in her attempt. They would need a mother figure to take her place, and at least she could trust me."

They were silent, and the fluid sound of the wooden ceiling fan overwhelmed the small room as they each struggled to put their thoughts into words.

Alcina swallowed through the lump forming in her throat, and forged on. "But you didn't take it?"

"I couldn't," Amah corrected. "Because I was a living relative of Herma's, the council threatened me. If I were to forget what happened, I could resume my duties as a test subject. If I were to speak to anyone about it, I would be stripped of my job and we would starve. As much as I wanted to fulfill my sister's last wish and take care of the new member of our dwindling family, I had my own child to protect."

Alsy rubbed her temples.

"It is my biggest regret," she continued, her wispy voice faltering. "I think I could have still asked to be named her guardian. But I guess I might have had an angel watching over me, as the explosion wiped every member of that experiment out. Had I been her guardian, I too would have died. You were still so young; I can't think of something worse."

 _ **So everyone does think that the fire killed them**_ _?_ She bit the inside of her lip nervously, no longer doubtful that Faye had used the fire as a coverup. Alcina felt her heart beat at a faster pace. Her little investigation had just gone beyond what she had ever hoped to find.

"I truly hope that there is no afterlife." Tears threatened the corners of Amah's eyes, and Alsy reached for a tissue from the nightstand. "I don't think I can face Herma when I didn't even fight to keep my promise."

Alsy dabbed gently around the wrinkled skin of her mother's eyes. "Mom, she's not dead."

Amah stopped her daughter's hand. "Who's not dead?"

"Eir," she smiled. "We found her profile, and nowhere does it says she's deceased."

"That can't be," her voice broke down further, and she placed a shaking hand over her mouth. "It was all over the news, covered by every newspaper..."

Alcina sat back leaving her mother with the tissue. It seemed she wouldn't be crying after all, but maybe Amah could hold on to it for comfort. "My companions and I have reason to believe that the fire was a cover up, since in the files we found, all of the doctors have a new identity. There are also 23 folders with Eir's files, which means they studied her extensively." Something they could not have done if she died when they said she did.

Amah's mouth opened and her eyes widened with the same intensity. "Can you find her, Alcina?"

"I'll try, Ma, and if I can I'll bring her to you."

For the first time in a long time, Amah smiled. "Please do. I'd like to see her, apologize..."

"I'll do my best, Ma."

[*24*]

Maru went around the empty crystal table, picking up the session notes that had been left behind by her senior members. Len waited patiently behind the podium, his own clean up job already completed.

"For a second there, I felt so passionate," he said, watching his companion gather the last of the notes. "As if things were finally moving again and all of our days in this shitty lab just became worth it."

Maru smirked. "I think we all felt it," she replied. "We're not just seeing small progress here and there anymore. With the new lab and the subjects reaching the training age, I think we can finally see our goals materialize."

And it felt damn good. Soon the breadth of their work would come to light, and Faye would become a big player amongst the other nations. They would sit at the table and make decisions like a respected sovereign nation. Their experiments wouldn't be censored, and the village could finally return to its former glory.

Len accepted the papers his companion gave him. "I'm still surprised everyone agreed on punishing Alcina." It's not everyday the entire group settled on anything, but picking up new test subjects seemed to be a shared hobby across the board.

Maru sat on the largest chair, and rested her feet on the glass table in a manner that would make her father furious. "I already have a plan to get the pictures back and paint her as a traitor to the village."

Lens's smile widened and he grasped the edges of the podium for some stability. He didn't remember the last time he had such an interesting person to play with. "Do I have the freedom to do as I please?"

The younger woman swiveled in her chair leisurely. She shrugged. "Just don't get carried away," she warned him. "You're still in charge of organizing the rest of the move."

"Not to worry, I'm working on that." He moved around the podium, bringing the papers with him. "The second section of our lab should be arriving in Marsh Country very soon; and once we've secured that, we can take the rest with us."

They looked around the plain conference room which had served as their meeting place for almost five years now. The dull cream walls with their shoddy, uneven paint. The large glass table and matching podium. Not a single shred of decoration to liven up the drab atmosphere. Even the lightbulb that hung from the ceiling was bare.

Maru scoffed at the sights. She couldn't wait til' worms decomposed the damned place.

"Well, I have to go to Lyra and get some friends to help me escort the latest addition to our little family." She stood up and gave her black jeans a quick dusting.

"I'll make sure she goes out with a bang," Len assured, watching his younger companion straighten. Both of their smiles reflected a hint of nostalgia. This would be the last experiment before they moved to a more deserving lab.

"I'd go for plague #0099 if I were you."

Len began creating the seals to dissolve the wall for their exit. "Great minds do think alike, eh Maru-chan?"

[*24*]

The night was calm around him. No breeze to break through the chill, or to play with the leaves scattered around the tranquil pond. Even the cicadas seemed to be quietly hiding in the darkness. The shinobi sighed, cracking his neck. For once, Kakashi felt like a piece on someone else's shogi board, unable to see his next move, and without a gut feeling to guide him.

"Kakashi-san?"

The jonin recovered quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. "Elin..." He breathed out a sigh of relief as the young woman approached him.

She wore her hair neatly fixed into two braids at each side of her head, which joined at the back, becoming one. The black of her tresses looked striking against her vibrant red coat, and matched almost perfectly with the little black dress underneath. Kakashi felt like he hadn't seen her in such a long time. "Day off?"

She nodded. "I'm meeting someone in a bit."

Kakashi moved to the side of the bench leaving a decent sized space for the inn maid.

She tightened her grip on the clear waxed paper bag, and accepted the silent offering. "How have you been?"

His gaze dropped to his empty hand. "I've been good." He could feel her eyes looking over his shoulder and winced, knowing he had just been caught in a lie. "I guess I can't hide much from you, huh?"

Elin shook her head, lowering her own eyes. "It's a pretty obvious color."

He breathed out slowly, fighting the urge to smile. "Which color is it?" Maybe he needed to be forced to talk about things.

She stared off into the distance where the moon peeked between naked branches. "It's a very light red."

He nodded, accepting the intriguing information. The frustration he felt was a branch from the same angry tree that grew from his inability to accept that Risa Kido could possibly be alive. Seemed only a few more hacks of damaging events before he reached the core. Anger was probably a red that could rival her coat. "What about happiness?"

"Different shades of yellow usually go with happiness."

The jonin wondered how often his chakra glowed with the sunny color.

Her hand presented him with the small waxed paper bag she had been carrying.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry." It was filled with fish shaped snacks which smelled fresh and warm.

Her offering remained firm. "It's not for hunger," she said. "It's for comfort."

Kakashi chuckled. Sweets were never his way of finding comfort, but he found it hard to say no to her smile. He had been so neglectful of this blossoming friendship these past few days, after she had gone out of her way to help and care for him.

"When our cook's wife is feeling nostalgic for her country, he makes her these fish shaped cakes with cream inside. It makes her feel better because she was from a fishing village. If you go to him and tell him you're feeling down he'll make them for you too."

Gently, he retrieved one and lowered his mask to get a good whiff of the fresh baked smell. "Thank you." He bit down on the center, taking with him a good portion of the cream. It was a dull sweetness that melded well against the spongy outer shell, bringing out a peculiar flavor that tamed the taste of the sugar before it became too strong. Kakashi rather liked the snack.

She smiled as the red of his chakra dissipated into a more manageable pastel.

"Is something making you feel down?"

Elin hesitated, and he didn't need the Sharingan to see that his companion felt uncomfortable.

"It's nothing really." She wrapped her fingers around the opening of her snack bag.

Kakashi twirled his thumbs nervously. He had really hoped listening to her worries would put her at ease, just as she had done with him. A listening ear was the only good thing he ever had to offer.

They sat in silence, and Elin watched her companion drift into the tumultuous internal struggle that played out so clearly over his shoulder. Terrible emotions masked behind delicate reds and purples, with hint of apricot that made her lips tremble. Anger, sadness and fear… His own issue put her petty jealousy to shame.

"Kakashi-san?" She called out to him gently, hoping her voice would break the rising intensity of his alarming chakra color scheme.

But it seemed his mind hadn't learned to navigate through such difficult trenches.

Elin leaned closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi-san?"

It took him a brief second, but the jonin tilted his head slowly, as if his mind struggled to make sense of her presence so close to him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I lost myself for a moment."

Elin offered him a sympathetic smile. "Rena-san is waiting so I have to get going. I think you could use this more than me though." She placed the bag in his palm, giving it a reaffirming pat to keep it in place.

The inn maid stood up and took one last glance at the empty road in front of her. She debated whether her presence would truly bring him any sort of comfort, but as he lost himself deep in thoughts once more, the younger woman decided to continue with her original plan. "If you find yourself needing someone to listen to you, you can come find me Kakashi-san." However, she could still offer him the opportunity for any future use. "Have a good night."

The jonin wrapped his fingers around the small bag and sighed, watching the young woman disappear down the curving path. He couldn't even say goodbye in a timely manner.

 _ **Rena-san**_?

He felt his heart constricting again. Maybe he was becoming too affected by this case.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! Thank you LilyVampire for always dropping a little review, I really appreciate it :) Thank you Montilyetron for your amazing editing skills! Lastly, thank you to those who added this story to their alerts or favorites!

So sorry for the lateness, but I promise chapter 25 will be out this week as well to make up for it :)

Til next time!

Rhiuss


	26. Today is a New Day

_**Today is a New Day **_

"I've never seen you during my trips, are you new here?"

A splash of orange and yellow tones painted the wide space of the inn's reception in a merry light, setting a fitting backdrop to the morning's first customer. Her umber eyes held a delightful gleam, and the way her smile made her cheeks gather into rosy globes even pulled a smile out of the strict Jura Kane. Madam Tsuyu rested her hand on the desk, each of the precious stones carved into her gold rings accepting the sunlight, as if they were made solely for that purpose.

"Yes." Elin smiled, giving the luxurious looking guest her room key. "Have a nice stay."

"Oh." Her smile wavered as her aged fingers wrapped around the key. "Ok. Thank you young one."

Madam Tsuyu picked up her small traveling bag, quietly stepping around the desk and through the stone archway.

Elin turned to Jura as the foreign guest moved up the stairs. "She didn't look very happy at the end."

Jura placed a hand on her protege's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "She was trying to have a conversation with you."

"Ah?" Elin felt her cheeks flare with embarrassment. So early in the morning and she had already messed up.

Jura nodded. "It's part of the customer experience and a good lesson to learn."

Elin pulled a small pad from underneath the guest book and Jura waited until she had found an empty page.

"When they come in, ask customers how their trip was or make a comment about the weather. Their answer will tell you whether you can further interact with them."

"Oh?"

The innkeeper smiled as her ward eagerly took in her message. It had taken her five godforsaken years but here she was, willing to learn. The sight made Jura feel like a proud mother again.

"Sometimes you'll find that they shut off the conversation before it starts," she continued. "To those customers you smile and finish your duty. But if you find that they seem interested, they ask questions or further their comments, then you can build a conversation with them. If it makes it any easier, when you talk to them, imagine that you're talking to Rainy or Pete."

The small paper had been filled, and she looked up with a curious stare that made the older woman want to elaborate. But there was nothing else to say. "Try that out with the next customer."

She nodded.

"And remember, we all have to deal with rude people. The more you work the front, the more tolerance you build towards them."

Elin exhaled a thick layer of apprehension. "I'll do another hour, Jura-san."

She felt her heart swell with pride. "Good on ya, kiddo. I'll be downstairs having breakfast; shout if you need anything."

And yet Jura Kane couldn't fully immerse herself in that motherly joy. She knew the more Elin learned, the closer she was to spreading her wings elsewhere. This wasn't the town for her, and Jura knew she couldn't let her selfish desires get in the way.

[*25*]

Kakashi closed the book over his thumb and drew in a sharp breath threaded with the earthy aromas awoken by the impending rain promised for that afternoon. He hadn't turned the page since yesterday, and now he felt he would never know how Maiti planned to keep this pregnancy secret. There were bigger worries clouding his brain, the name booming in his mind like the thunderous roar that jolted through the city.

 _ **Rena Tochi**_ _._

His leg slid from the stiff tree branch, dangling just above a cluster of soft vibrant leafs.

 _ **Rena Tochi**_ _._

The jonin had resisted the urge to break into that room. To sift through that new identification number until he felt satisfied that every single one of his questions was answered. He could do it too, and quite easily.

The door to his bedroom opened and he watched through the window as the dark space came to life with a soft glow from the copper enclosed lamps. Rainy removed her lab coat, nonchalantly throwing it on the bed, claiming her familiarity with the space.

"Kakashi!"

He leaned forward just enough to show a better view of himself through the window. "Yo!"

"Why are you out there?" She leaned against the wooden sill.

"Wanna come?"

Rainy shook her head inviting the man to join her instead. "I'm ok in here."

Kakashi tucked the book inside his pouch and followed through with her request. "How was work?"

"Sari still refuses to speak to me so I can't go to her with this, but Alsy hasn't been to work since our little break in. I can't even concentrate on this week's presentation, thinking the worst." Rainy stepped away from the jonin and moved towards the vanity table where she felt more comfortable. "I just need to vent a little."

A bit of hope made his heart swell. Maybe that kiss had served a small purpose after all. "Is that strange for her to miss work ?"

The medic shrugged. "She's known to miss a day or two." Specially when she found a 'nice toy,' as she liked to put it. "But if she's not in by tomorrow, I'll drop by her house and see if everything's ok."

Rainy's own words served of no comfort to her, and the expression on her face was easier to read than the words in his current literary obsession.

Kakashi hesitate for a moment, but chose to remain in his spot. "You don't look satisfied with that."

Her chuckle was void of any joy. "We broke into the private archives and it went a little too well."

Kakashi agreed with that; however, he liked to think it had something to do with the fact that he had used a pretty neat technique to trick some civilians, who wouldn't know the first thing about a transformation jutsu.

Her fingers clutched the wooden edge of the vanity table. "It's just a bit unlikely that they would leave a such vulnerable files so easily accessible. Even the ones you stole in Iwa were behind locked doors and traps galore."

He suppressed a chuckle, scratching the back of his head."But those were in a ninja village, Rain. That's how they protect even a secret ketchup recipe." His attempt at softening the atmosphere with some humor failed and she lowered her gaze onto the floor.

"I'm just scared, you know."

He could see the discomfort in her face, the way her lips pursed, her eyes shifted uncomfortably. Kakashi massaged his palm between his thumb and forefinger, but the familiar gesture offered no immediate results. His mind still raced to find the best way to comfort the medic, but his awkward body found it difficult to close the gap between them.

"You said Maru came back into the building. What if she went to the library and spoke to Len?" She stood up. "Or if there were cameras that we couldn't see and-"

"I stayed in Maru form the entire time," he assured her. "If there were cameras, they would see Maru taking pictures, Maru looking at files."

"I just want to see Alsy and make sure everything's ok."

He nodded, finally summoning enough courage to close the distance between his former lover and himself. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her tired frame, returning to the one method that had never failed him before. "She'll be ok."

[*25*]

Alcina couldn't pinpoint her exact location, as her whole body felt like a giant cluster of throbbing and sharpened needles. She groaned, quickly regretting the instinctual reaction as more of the shooting pain presented itself throughout the sensitive skin of her dry throat. Her body felt heavy, the simple task of lifting her hand seeming quite impossible.

 _ **My fucking head...**_

That was the epicenter of the medic's discomfort. If she could only get her hand up, she would be able to massage some chakra into that, but... She pulled at her hand with a little more vigor, her eyes snapping open just in time for her mind to grasp a visual on what her skin had been trying to register. Leather restraints.

"Good morning, Alsy-san!"

 _ **That voice...**_

Her head felt light, and Alcina gave in to her body's request for some support against the examination table.

"You still awake?"

Her eyes closed tightly, but opening them didn't reveal any improvements. The figure was still a hazy vision in her emerald eyes, but that voice was enough to identify the subject. Len. "Where am I?" And why did her voice sound so hoarse?

"Well," his footsteps danced across the tiled floor. "I wanted to welcome you to our little Lab of the Future when you first arrived two days ago, but you just had to go and fight the escort team we so kindly sent for you."

"What?" She squinted but the figure still looked like a hazy specter.

"You know, the group who picked you up? They had to hit you real hard because you weren't cooperating. The leader said you have a hard head." His laugh filled the room, awakening the bed of needles hiding under her forehead.

Another groan got her through the painful wave, but the chakra specialist wasn't sure how much tolerance she had for this. "Where am I, Len?"

"I told you," he twirled with his arms, proudly displaying the large space. "You're in the Lab of the Future. Though you probably can't tell because the plague is already eating your eyesight."

 _ **Plague**_? "What?" Her desperate cry made his ears perk.

"Well, you didn't think you could steal precious information and just get away with it?"

Alcina felt the leather tighten around her skin with each forceful pull. She knew it wouldn't be of much help but lying around wasn't any better. "I don't know what you're talking about." It never sounded good in the books she read and certainly didn't sound good saying it in real life. She sighed, giving in to her exhaustion. The strange blurred darkness seemed to continue its assault on her sight.

"Look, we found the pictures in your house. We were kind enough to put them in an envelope clearly marked as 'Backup' to make it easier for the police to create a connection."

She could feel his cologne overtake the smell of sterilants. It was putrid. Oh, how she hated that man.

"The Queen should be giving a speech some time tomorrow morning about how one of Faye's best just betrayed the country by trying to steal information with the intent to sell."

"There's only one copy!"

He removed himself from the table and Alsy took a greedy, clean breath.

"But they don't know that," he notified. "The whole town," Len chuckled. "No, the whole world will think you took the originals and left behind some copies, probably to sell to another buyer. The speculation will be rampant, but no matter how you look at it, you will not be welcomed back into society."

Alcina felt her heart sink. Quite honestly, at this point she didn't feel she would be returning even if her reputation hadn't been damaged beyond repair.

"I just needed the information for personal use, Len, I swear."

The great Alcina begging like a common refugee. He could spit in her face. Pathetic. "Doesn't matter, Alsy baby. What's done is done."

"So this is my punishment? Who approved this?"

"The council. Well," Lee took a seat on the lonely metal chair in the room. "Our council did. We needed to send a clear message to you and your ilk that exposing Faye secrets was a no-no."

 _ **Rainy, Kakashi...**_

"To the world, you will be a selfish, petty thief who ran away and is to be killed on sight if found anywhere. Whether your friends believe the narrative is up to them." He shrugged. "But any more meddling and we'll take care of them too."

Although, the entire council and the rest of their lab would be on their way to Marsh Country by the time the Queen even made her announcement, so Len and the others felt confident that any more meddling by the other two would yield no real results.

Alsy's view darkened and she felt a sudden desperation claw at her skin. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the difference between closed and open eyelids decreased. "What's happening to me, Len?"

He liked the sorrow in her voice, the fear of the unknown palpable in each syllable. "Plague #0099, an improvement of Plague #0098. You know, the one you found in the Konoha shinobi's body."

"It was..."

"Right, us, yes." He waved a dismissive hand. "See, #0098 requires a lot of the product to be ingested. I'm not sure you got that far in your review, as the specimens you gathered were mostly dead when we found them."

 _ **Fuck**_. They had raided her lab already.

"Anyway, we are always trying to improve on our work here, and Plague #0099 doesn't require ingestion, as the eggs are microscopic and can be transmitted through the skin using a special oil. Well, the best part is that they are twice as small but doubly deadly." The blindness was just an added bonus.

He sounded enthusiastic. Alsy wanted to vomit.

"Unfortunately, like their predecessor, the specimens still take a few days to fully colonize a body and reach their peak, so this method is still not optimal for battle. But this little side project will be minimal once we've completed our grand experiment."

Black. Her vision was fully gone now. Tiny, chakra eating bugs were swirling inside her and she was going blind. But that was the least of her problems. Alsy was going to die. "So I'm going to die," she spoke her voice surprisingly smooth. "Just because I stole some stupid papers?"

"Right." Len paused momentarily. "Well, don't be so sad about it. You're the first person to experience the complete version of plague #0099, and the findings we get from you will serve as a basis to make more adjustments. It's what we do here."

Alcina sighed. Were these really going to be her final moments? With some psycho? Tied to a bed? "There has to be something I can do for you, Len." She wasn't above begging, especially where her life was concerned. There were still many things for her to do, many areas to explore. She couldn't die here. Nothing was more pathetic than this.

"Well, it would be a waste to let someone of your caliber, with such knowledge, just die for nothing."

"Right..."

He crossed his leg enjoying the bit of hope rising in her words. Everything about the room made him giddy. "But we can't trust you."

Seeing her lips hesitate to speak, Len was sure he had shattered the bit of faith she had allowed to comfort her just a minute ago. He held back a joyful laugh and cleared his throat instead.

How wonderful it was to see the horrified expression of people waking up to realize that, to the outside world, they were dead. The previous subjects were loners who knew their disappearances wouldn't stir up any discourse, and Len quite enjoyed how quickly their confusion turned to hopelessness. However, Alcina was having a harder time accepting her demise, and the delayed response allowed Len to fully savor the beauty of the situation.

"Who is 'we'?" She hated how unsteady her voice had become.

He tapped a finger against the mauve stubble emerging from his chin. "A baker from Lyra," he began. "Fun fact, she's the owner of Delicia's, that really famous bakery everyone always goes to?"

Alcina swallowed through her parched throat. She had eaten there... Everyone who stopped by Lyra on their way to Faye always made sure to stop there...

 _ **"See, #0098 requires a lot of the product to be ingested..."**_

She felt her empty stomach churn. That must have been where they infected their targets.

"The Chief of Police," he continued, well aware the chakra specialist had already been putting things together. "The Head of the Genetics Department, the autopsy room general doctor, the secretary from the nurses' department. We are a lot of people. Every day people. True nationalists."

"I'm a bit confused. This isn't the hospital?"

He laughed. "Well, of course not. We couldn't bring you to a public place, and do all this; you're in the Lab of the Future, sweetheart."

"You keep calling it that but what is this 'Lab of the Future.'" Her patience was running thin. Sure a sweeter tone could score her more points, but Alcina had a feeling that even if she rocked this kid's world he wouldn't let her go. _**Fuck**_... So this was how her life ended? Pathetic.

"We are a group of nationalists who believe that the Five Great Nations are nothing but bullies, who use us and would discard us as they see fit."

She could feel him stand, the metal legs of the chair rasping against the floor.

"While most of this country sits back and enjoys their momentary bliss, we are working underground, under budgeted and uncredited, on the most spectacular weapon the world has ever seen." It was a grandiose claim and his excitement filled the room. "We've revived Project Ina and once the five experimental subjects have been properly trained, Faye will enter a new era of prosperity and stability. No longer will we have to limit our work to that approved by the Five Great Nations. Our voices will be heard at summits. We will be speaking the same language they do: Intimidation."

Alcina listened carefully. This sounded a bit similar to another showy speech she had heard not too long ago. "So if they set limits for us again, you'll jump out and declare war?" For people who could genetically engineer chakra sponges, their plan seemed a bit lacking.

"Not quite."

"Oh?"

Len stepped forward, his eyes resting on the large graph on the wall that displayed her vitals. He quite loved seeing a visual of her body being destroyed. "They don't take us seriously because we don't have a defense system. Once we do, selling our work to interested buyers will be easy, thus creating allies. Who doesn't want to buy a group of modified fighters who can suck the chakra out of any human with just a touch?"

Alcina breathed out slowly, finally settling on keeping her eyes closed. "But how would those fighters live outside in the world? They wouldn't be able to interact with humans?"

His eyes hardened as they landed on his prey."We have every doctor who worked on project Eir at our disposal, and they brought with them the most essential part of that project: a jutsu to activate the gene. We obviously need to test it out, but it worked on Eir and, in theory, it could work here."

"Hmm." Alcina would have to give them credit. This was well thought out. A jutsu to activate a gene that only these humans would have. They could hide in plain sight, turn the tides of a war in a mere second. And in the world they lived in, that was a precious, precious commodity. "I have to give it to you, Len, that's pretty incredible." She felt him by her side now, the strong odor of his cologne assaulting her senses again.

"Isn't it?" He pressed down on the metal table. "Aren't you sad you'll be missing out on all of this?"

"And the government has cleared this?"

He scoffed removing himself. "Or course not," he muttered bitterly. "Those Five Great Nations have the Queen in their pocket, and all of the stupid citizens here don't even care as long as they eat. We work quietly until we have the actual project to present. Once we do, she either backs us up or she becomes the first casualty to our little pets."

"That's mutiny!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Maybe she needed to hear about the government officials who secured their funds, and would jump at the opportunity to replace the Queen. "Like I said, we'll give her the proposal and explain the benefits. If she doesn't cooperate, she's taking a stand against what's best for this country. If the Queen cannot deliver what is best for her people, then she is a waste of taxpayer funds and a shame to our traditional values."

And Alsy knew the chances were slim to none on her rejecting the deal. Not just for her own safety. Considering the growing resentment over the restrictions placed on the country, Alcina wouldn't be surprised if the Queen would take and present this project with a wide smile on her face. Honestly, she believed in the sentiments behind her fellow country men, she really did. Their tiny country was being pushed around because of their lacking defense system, their work was limited to what was considered acceptable by at the majority of the Great Nations, which at times wasn't much. They could use a chip on the board, so to speak.

But not like this.

Not with these people at least.

They spoke about killing the Queen and taking the throne by force because that was best for the people. Madara also had a similar plan... And so did everyone who ever wanted to rule the world.

She sighed. "So when do I die?"

"Huh?" He paced around the examination table. "You're not interested in joining our little group anymore? We have an antidote!"

As alluring as it sounded, Alcina felt defeated. Her reputation had been tarnished, she was a wanted criminal all over the world, and her only chance of living was to aid in the creation of the next evil association. "I'll pass." Death didn't sound so bad anymore.

Len shrugged. "Suit yourself." He moved to the wide screen, pressing a yellow button that quickly switched the presented graph to a timer. "About 9 hours."

Her heart raced and Alsy swallowed. So this is how it all ended, huh? "Don't I get a last wish or a meal or somethings?"

Len shrugged. "I already told you about the upcoming revolution, what more could you possibly want?"

"I want to know that my mother is safe."

"Ah." He began walking around his prey again, taking in the rare sights of a crumbling Alcina. "She is."

Once they accepted their fates the conversation became quite boring, but at least with Alsy he could enjoy seeing her go from a glamorous, respected woman to a nobody with an ill fitted hospital gown.

She felt relieved hearing at least Amah was safe.

"She died of a heart attack some time after we took you, so I'm sure she's safe wherever souls go after death."

Alcina smiled. Better that than to have them use her in any of their sick games. "I can die in peace then."

Len stopped by her feet, running a finger down her leg. "Suit yourself."

 _ **Author's Note:** _ Thank you for reading! Thank you xxOchibixx and LilyVampire for taking the time to review, really appreciate it! Forever thankful to Montilyetron for being an amazing beta :) Lastly, thank you to anyone who added the story to their alerts or favorites!

Updating will be a bit on the slow side as I'm changing up the outline, but I'll do my best to stick to at least once a week. Thank you for your understanding, and see you next week!

Xo

Rhiuss


	27. Wanderers

_**Wanderers**_

 _"It is with a deep sorrow in my heart that today I, Queen Ruth Delania, come before you_ _,_ _my people, to burden you with unpleasant news. For today it has been confirmed that one of our best, no, one of the world's best specialists has been revealed to be a traitor. Alcina Canh, world renowned chakra specialist, trained and raised as your neighbor,_ _has_ _become an enemy of the state and our allies. Her crime? Stealing protected government information with the intent to sell._ _Unfortunately, we are not aware of_ _Madam Canh_ _'s whereabouts at this moment._ _However, rest assured dear citizens, brothers and sisters of the world, that I, Queen Ruth Delania of Faye, have placed a bounty on A_ _lina Canh. A_ _nyone who can take on the task_ _has_ _permission to kill this traitor on sight. A generous_ _reward_ _will be given to those that have information leading to the capture of this fugitive, and the title of noble will be bestowed upon anyone who brings her body to our steps..._."

The whispers were loud. They hung from the door steps of households, bridged greetings between strangers, and tentatively rose in the minds of the humblest shopkeeper, surging like a fierce tide under the spell of the moon. Rainy heard them through the deluge that caressed the city with its melancholic rhythm, and above the roaring thunder that briefly swept through the morning skies.

"But it's not true..." She felt a gentle hand pull her back into the warm chest from which she had risen from. His heart beat filled her ear, the lulling cadence pacifying the resilient voices just outside of his room. Another voice joined the group in the hallway, and Rainy closed her eyes. "Kakashi, you know it's not true."

His lips met the top of her head. "Rainy..."

Her body jerked away from his, and the jonin sighed.

"I know you don't know her, Kakashi, but I've known her for more than ten years!"

His hands pulled at hers, begging his companion to return to his embrace. "Which is why you may not want to see the fact that she did take the pictures and run away."

Rainy's silver tresses trembled with each negation. Her belief was not up for debate. Alcina would be innocent in the medic's mind, until the chakra specialist herself stood before the town and announced her guilt.

She pulled her hand away without much effort. Kakashi wanted to comfort her, but only as much as she would let him.

"There's something wrong here," she insisted. "I know there is..."

And yet her mind couldn't pull the loose threads or her resolve into a tight rope. Rainy slowly backed up into a wall. Her hands shook nervously, and she did her best to establish a more steady breathing pattern, to keep the tears at bay.

 _ **In... Out... In...**_

The thought of Alcina feeling so frightened, knowing she had become an open target to the world, made Rainy's self control waver.

 _ **Out... In... Out..**_

But who turned her in? How did they connect her?

 _ **In... Out... In...**_

What proof did they even have? And why was there no mention of someone helping her with this supposed plan?

 _ **Out... In... Out...**_

"Rainy..."

Her eyes lifted to the blurry vision before her. She felt her eyes sting, a new and yet familiar wetness rolling down her cheeks. The breathing exercise hadn't worked, and she wondered when exactly it began to fail?

"I'm not even me right now." It took the medic a moment to determine whether her brain had even structured a grammatically sound sentence.

Kakashi breathed out, quietly flexing his fingers and palms. Comforting a crying Rainy was not the jonin's forte. "I know." Especially when it called for chaste options, which neither of them seemed to be familiar with. He didn't have snacks to give, or poetic words to soothe her broken spirit. Mantras, chants, safety objects, all appeared useless before her now. "Is there anything I-"

"I want to be alone."

He nodded. It was an understandable request, something he could easily accommodate. "I can leave the room for as long as you need."

Rainy already had her own plans. "I need to go for a walk," she said, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "Clear my mind, do some proper thinking."

The medic walked past her companion and reached for her wool coat on the bed. She didn't fix her messy hair, or bother to properly tuck her white shirt inside her black pants before draping the warm covering over her trembling body.

Kakashi turned, and watched his companion steady herself with one satisfying gulp of air. He figured she wasn't one to mourn like a normal person, but he'd be supportive of whatever method of expression she preferred. "I'll be here if you need anything."

A half smile was all she could afford. "Thanks."

[*26*]

Len paced across the solid white floors and extended his hands to gesture at the matching walls. He liked the dramatics of his show, even if his guest couldn't see the beauty that he saw.

Alcina winced as her knees gave out below her. She landed on the hardened plastic with a painful thud.

"This entire room is a machine." He stopped beside her, smiling at her pathetic sight before resuming. "Once we turn it on, it will track your vitals and even the most minuscule reaction your body gives out. All that data will be useful to us in examining the way you work with our toys."

Len didn't stop his grand tour of the white nothingness around them, even as her gasping grew louder. "Sounds like your lungs have started accommodating some new tenants. I'll finish this quickly so we can gather as much data as possible."

Alcina felt her chest burn.

"Basically, we'll be outside collecting data and you'll be in here walking around until you drop dead."

Alcina clutched her chest, as she begged her lungs to lend her enough strength to deliver the last of her sass. "I think I'm going to sit thank you very much." She swallowed, the wheezing finally subsiding.

"Ah, no," he smiled. "Chakra flow slows down when you're in the same position for too long, you should know that."

Well, that she did.

"So in order to keep our guests from just sitting idly, we added a neat feature where the floor will heat up under you if it registers a body part for more than 15 seconds."

She felt her chest tighten, "Fuck..."

Len knelt beside her. "Right. So you know." He twirled his finger in a circling motion. "You don't want to die burned to a crisp, Alsy?"

"Preferably I don't want to die at all," she admitted. "Much less while some creep watches me for fun."

His chuckle filled the room as he stood up, and took a proud glance at his beautiful surroundings. All white. All death. "As much fun as we would have watching it all live, we only get to see the sensors inside you from the screen. It looks like night lights running around, and to be honest, they're quite pretty."

Alcina rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." Her knees hurt, but she needed to give her body more time to gather enough strength to move. The chakra specialist felt pathetic.

"Any last words?"

"Yup." The dryness in her throat had become painful now. "But they're not for you."

Len chuckled. "Well then they won't be for anyone. Have fun, Alsy-san!"

The door closed, leaving the whiteness undisturbed again. Alcina winced at the painful exercise that had become doing a simple task, such as sitting. Her shallow breathing filled the room as she moved against the wall. A purple mist spread through the plastic floor, covering the area in a uniform color. The white dissipated into darkness, until the amethyst hue took on an eerie glow.

Alcina stood up, biting the skin of her thumb as she took the first shaky step into the darkness. _**Boar... Dog... Bird... Monkey... Ram...**_

[*26*]

The gray skies that threatened the city of Faye with more rain had dissipated into small clouds that framed the shy sun. Bursts of sunlight spilled into the busy streets, momentarily relieving the town of its somber mood, before everything returned to the customary dullness that had become so familiar during the autumn season this year.

Kakashi followed the familiar chakra signature through the bustling streets. He had come out in search of Rainy after giving her a few hours of alone time. They didn't know how in depth the investigation had gone, and a few red flags had already started rising around his thoughts. He wanted to be as cautious as possible until he was certain of their standing with the authorities, and the first step was to keep track of the medic's whereabouts. Even loosely.

The chakra signature he had picked up on his way to finding Rainy's stopped and waited. Kakashi hurried to the end of the block to be greeted by an affectionate smile that bribed one of his own out of its hiding place. "Yo!"

Elin bowed, her loose locks spilling over the shoulders of her red coat. "Good morning, Kakashi-san."

He quite enjoyed her braided hair, but Kakashi could admit to having a soft spot for her hair in its natural state as well. The softness of her tresses were still imbedded in the tips of his fingers, and he could safely bet that they were smoother than the silk skirt she wore.

"If I knew you were coming my way, I would have stopped."

Kakashi lifted his black sweater, and dug his hand inside the pocket of his pants. "I wanted to make sure you were headed to the store before coming to bother you."

"Oh," she smiled. "It's not a bother."

"Mind if I tag along?"

The sun peeked through the clouds, setting a loose ray along their path.

"Not at all."

A traffic guard stopped them at a corner as a sea of merchants pulled their trade to towards the busy market. The enchanting galloping of a train of horses filled the streets, but the normalcy of such an event only entertained tourists such as himself.

"How was your meeting the other night?"

The onyx haired civilian tore her gaze from the parade of merchants. "Meeting?" She echoed. "Oh, you mean with Rena-san?"

Kakashi's heart thumped loudly in his ear. He was becoming quite sensitive to that name. He nodded absently.

"It went fine," she answered, picking through the ruffles of her gray scarf. "She was telling me about her trip to Konoha, so we had a lot to talk about."

A person named Rena, who had traveled to Konoha. Was he grasping at straws now? "Is that a common name? Rena?"

Certainly it had come as a surprise when he found that Risa was so abundant around the village.

The last of the merchants cleared the worn cobblestones, and the crossing guard motioned for the group to continue on their way.

"She's the only person I know with that name," the younger woman admitted.

However, considering Elin's social limitations, he shouldn't have expected anything better. "I see." The jonin swallowed nervously. Would it be too much to outright ask for her last name? "And she travels for a living?"

He decided to take the longer route. It just seemed more polite, and would give him a chance to let some of the adrenaline work its way out of his system. If the name Rena Tochi left her mouth, the Konoha native felt like his heart would burst right in the center of that plaza. Just the name Rena made him feel a bit woozy.

Elin shook her head. "She owns a bakery not too far from here actually. Remember when you got me that drink at the bakery that was open late?"

Kakashi felt a chill through his knit sweater. He remembered that night so vividly, the quaint store with its moon themed decorations and distinct clientele. But the server and her coworker couldn't have been older than Elin. Could she have been there, amongst those people?

"It's called Luna's," she continued. "And they open when the sun goes down and close when it rises." Hence the very appropriate name. "You should ask Rainy to make that the next destination for a date. You've been spending so much time together, I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it yet."

Except that Rainy and he never really went on dates. It just wasn't their thing. However, if Rainy knew about the bakery, maybe they could use a nice date? It wasn't too late to start being all proper with their relationship now. Kakashi sighed. "Do you..." He cleared his throat. There was no way he could put it off any longer. "Do you know her surname by any chance?"

Her brown eyes drifted curiously towards his. "Rena-san's?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm looking for a person named Rena."

"Ah, I see."

His chakra's intensity fluctuated in different shades of orange.

"Tochi," she recalled. "Her name is Tochi Rena-san."

His sudden pause made the civilian nervous, as the hue of his chakra sharpened into the darkest shade of orange she had seen thus far. Fear personified, and easy to read across his face and body.

He breathed out and closed his eyes, until the busy streets around him overtook his senses. She had said it, that name that created an intense wave of emotions that reduced him to a frightened child. And he hadn't even met her yet. It was simply her name.

"Kakashi-san?"

Her voice brought his body back to the present. "I'm ok." He knew she could tell otherwise, there wasn't even a need for her special optical ability. The words served more to re-establish his waning sanity.

"Do you want to maybe take a seat?" She looked around the bustling plaza, but not much was available. Maybe a coffee shop?

"I'm ok," he tried again. "It's just..." Scary? Deathly frightening? About-to-kill-him terrifying? "If you don't mind me asking, Elin, what does she look like? Physically?" Kakashi wasn't sure of the answer he wanted to hear, yet she replied quickly, as if clearly sensing the urgency of his predicament.

"Short, blue hair," she began, recollecting the simple features of a classic woman. "Light brown, kind of gold colored, eyes. Slim face, oh!" She snapped her fingers as an interesting tidbit crossed her thoughts. "She has a little beauty mark just like yours." In the same spot to be exact.

His chakra didn't stabilize. "I see." Kakashi breathed out again, trying to collect the pieces of the strong man he thought himself to be.

"I could take you to her shop tomorrow?" Had he told her sooner they could have met the other night.

A seat opened on a metal bench just a few steps away, and Elin looked around hoping no one would approach it.

The jonin bit his lip. Could he wait until tomorrow evening? It seemed so far away.

"Or I could take tonight off?" Jura-san was an understanding woman. "Are you sure you don't want to take a seat, Kakashi-san?" The seat had remained vacant, seemingly just for them.

Kakashi shook his head, denying both requests. As if he hadn't felt bad enough about all the things she had already done for him, which he wasn't even close to paying back. At this point, he honestly didn't think he really could. "I think I can make it on my own tonight," he replied.

He had come here just for this, and now it was time to face his demons. Sure, he had prepared to possibly speak to a tombstone and just let everything out for his ears alone, but...

 _ **Ah, fuck**_...

This was just unprecedented. Meeting her, face to face. Just unprecedented.

"Well, she opens at around eight in the evening, however, she likes to go in an hour early just to set up and get ready."

If he could catch her then, they would get about an hour of alone time. Would that be enough? Maybe after work would be best? But she would be tired. What time did the sun go up anyway?

His train of thought stopped suddenly as his body registered a curious sensation. It was rather unsteady, but the underlying effects she was trying to produce with each gentle stroke of a hand on his back was more than he could ask for. He wondered what color her own balloon would be; however, from the way she fixed her eyes to the floor and lowered her head, Kakashi could take a wild guess. Whatever the color of compassion was. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing the young woman into his chest for a full hug.

The motion of her palm came to a regrettable halt, but she had enough leftover bravery to join her other arm around his waist.

Kakashi closed his eyes, replacing fear with the silk touch of her black hair, uneasiness with the gentle feeling of her head against his shoulder, and everything else wrong inside of him with the simple aroma of summer she exuded.

"Thank you, Elin."

For everything.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! Always grateful to my wonderful beta Montilyetron for her amazing work every week. And of course a huge thanks to those who took the time to review and/or add this story to their alerts. Really appreciate it guys, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Til next time dolls!

Xo

Rhiuss


	28. On the Eve of Winter's Arrival

_**On the Eve of Winter's Arrival**_

 _"My mother only got me a new pair of snow boots last Winter's Arrival." A well_ _-_ _covered pudgy foot kicked the_ _accumulating_ _snow in his path, sending the powde_ _r d_ _rift_ _ing_ _quite a distance on the wide road. "This time, I better get a new set of shuriken."_

 _"The limited edition Shooting Stars or nothing," added his confident companion._

 _Hatake Kakashi lowered the bottom half of his face deeper into his green knit scarf, and slowed his pace. Closing his eyes, he made a conscious effort to fall behind just enough to_ _block_ _those_ _nuisances_ _from his hearing radius. However, where the two boys were missing, plenty of others took their place_ _;_ _and the chuunin youth felt surrounded by_ _the garish_ _holiday_ _ambiance_ _._

 _They rushed past him and into carefully decorated houses with flashing lights,_ _crackling fires_ _, and_ _welcoming_ _aromas of a full course meal being prepared by a loving family. It made the silver haired prodigy's blood boil. They had everything he wished for, and yet they wanted more._

 _A familiar hand cupped his shoulder with a father's tenderness, and Kakashi sighed. He should have been paying attention to his surroundings instead of being swallowed up by self pity. How would he ever reach jonin level if he let such trivial things distract him?_

 _"Are you doing anything special for Winter's Arrival?"_

 _The young_ _boy_ _stopped alongside his teacher. "I have to go buy a portable heater." The landlord who kept his residence was on vacation for the holidays, and there had been no heat for a week. In the upcoming days, he'd freeze to death without splurging a little, and shopping was, technically speaking, something special for Kakashi._

 _Minato didn't remove his hand from the small shoulder of his_ _treasured_ _student. They both knew finding a portable heater during these shopping days was next to impossible, but he'd give it to the boy for at least trying. "Kushina and I are hosting our first Winter's Arrival dinner."_

 _Kakashi's eyes wouldn't dare look beyond the snow covered setts, but he knew his teacher was smiling,_ _nervously but genuine_ _._

 _"It'll be a small gathering, just close friends, but I'm sure it'll still feel like a loving family when we're all together."_

 _"That's nice, Minato-sensei."_

 _"I was hoping you would_ _join us_ _."_

 _As the town's newest member of the orphan club who needed everyone's pity. Kakashi bit his lip. "I'll have to decline,_ _s_ _ensei."_

 _While they all enjoyed their dinners and family time, Kakashi would meditate until he could walk the same streets as them without being distracted by their chatter. He would pass their houses, look through the large windows at their joyful gatherings, and feel nothing. Winter's Arrival would be another work day, and that is all the youth wanted to look forward to. "But thank you for asking."_

 _The residential street grew quiet around them, and Namikaze Minato smiled softly at his student. His loneliness would only grow at this rate, but the older man had no room to force interaction where there was none desired. He'd still ask every year, and every other occasion where the village encouraged a gathering, praying and hoping each time that he'd give even a hint of a yes. "If you change your mind you know my address, and I'll have Kushina save you a plate."_

 _"That's not necessary."_

 _"Just in case." Minato shrugged. "If anything, I'll bring it to your house tomorrow."_

 _"That's-"_

 _"I'll see you soon, Kakashi. Happy Winter's Arrival."_

 _The Yellow Flash was gone in a quiet breath that didn't disturb the gentle snow around them. Kakashi continued his path down the solitary road with its glowing lights and crystal ornaments, pass_ _ing_ _the closed doors with warm memories waiting to be made. None of which belonged to him._

[*27*]

Kakashi opened his eyes to the sun-draped room he had been occupying at Divinity's Inn. He ran his stiff hands down the length of his face, the cold from his memories dissipating as the warmth flowing through walls bled into his chilled form.

The shinobi yawned and stretched with a dexterity only seen in the likes of Taro during his days off. The tense muscles of his back and legs popped in appreciation.

Another year, another Winter's Arrival to be celebrated.

However, as much as he would have liked to continue the tradition of completely neglecting the holiday, focusing on high paying missions or simple meditation, this year it would prove difficult. She was so close, and if he overcame his apprehension, he could go to Rena tonight. They could meet on the eve of Winter's Arrival. How fitting.

A restless breath seized his smile before his lips could rise.

But Kakashi didn't want to meet her on the eve of Winter's Arrival. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet her at all. Coming to Faye, the silver haired shinobi had been preparing to speak to a tomb stone, and if luck would have it, maybe acquire a picture to put a factual silhouette to the woman who he had always desired to meet.

He had found enough strength within himself to openly admit that her absence in his life had truly mattered, and that even if he had no memory of her, he saw her in every loving mother that crossed his path. It had been an influence Kakashi had fought hard to silence. He wanted to say that out loud, to acknowledge his broken inner child in front of the person he had wanted to meet the most. But she was supposed to be dead, and buried.

Anger pooled in his core and swept through his body, making his skin prickle with heat. Kakashi turned to his side, resting his cheek on the cooler side of the pillow.

How was he supposed to make sense of her living? When she could travel to his village without even taking a moment to acknowledge his existence? Was she aware of her son's survival? Did she even care?

 _ **Maybe**_ **...**

And it was that 'maybe' that let his heart breathe against the suffocating restraints. Maybe she did care... Maybe there had been something holding her back, preventing her from meeting him.

 _ **But what?**_

What could possibly prevent a willing mother from meeting her child?

His eyes closed, tightly. He wasn't emotionally prepared to find out... Maybe she didn't want him. Maybe his father's story of a mother who had died too young, was created out of a desire to protect his son from that fact... Or maybe... Just maybe...

Once the meeting happened there would be no turning back. The image of his mother would be forever altered, and Kakashi just wasn't ready to face that.

[*27*]

Kakashi opened the door to his room before Rainy had a chance to knock. He had felt her arrive at the inn several hours after him, but had decided to keep his distance until she felt comfortable enough to seek him out. It worked, and after an hour or so, she stood before him ready to speak.

"Let's look at this objectively."

Rainy had showered and gathered her wet hair into a neat bun atop her head. She wore a baggy, yellow cotton shirt, and seeing her in yoga pants after so many years, tickled a hint of nostalgia from the jonin. Her 'studying uniform', as she liked to call it, and Kakashi knew tonight, would be a long one.

"Ok." His eyes followed her as she settled by the open window.

The wooden sill felt cold under her fingers. "The only link between Alcina and the files was the fact that she asked about Herma Locke. Once."

Kakashi nodded. That was true.

Rainy continued, her eyes steady on the floor. "The entire time, you stayed in Maru's form and didn't change until you were out of the hospital, away from the cameras."

The jonin nodded again. "Right."

"So how could they connect Alsy?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. They found a folder with the extra copies, that much the news outlets had explained, and he could accept, however his companion did bring up a good point.

"They have cameras in your offices?"

"Yes!" Her hands tightened around the wooden edge of the sill, and the she almost jumped from her sitting position. "We do, meaning they would see Alsy in her office the entire time. Or wherever she went in the hospital, because the place is crawling with the damn things."

Kakashi bit his lip. "And there were no mentions of her working with an accomplice. They only mentioned Alcina-san, as if she had done all of this herself."

Rainy lifted her eyes to meet his. "So you see?" A surge of excitement pushed at her heartache, and for the first time she felt a sense of relief. They were getting somewhere.

"I'm sorry I rushed to a conclusion," he breathed.

She joined him, releasing her own set of worries with a heavy breath. "Herma was her mother's sister, and she had been correct in that her aunt participated in a secret experiment. If Alsy intended to sell the information, she would have asked you to photograph important details, not just the first page."

Kakashi came to the same conclusion. "It seems someone made up a fitting story for the public."

"A citizen who wished to remain anonymous alerted the authorities about the suspicious activity." Rainy repeated the words spoken by news anchors all across the country. "And upon investigation, the police found the proof they needed... But between the people who saw you in Maru's form, and the people who knew she had asked about Herma Locke... There's one overlapping character. Len."

"The creepy receptionist?"

She nodded. That was him. "It's starting to make sense." The wires of her brain sparked with enthusiasm, as the medic worked her way through the puzzle. "Maru realized her ID was missing before getting home." She must have put her hands in her pocket out of habit, to retrieve her home keys, or to get a coin. "She goes back to the hospital to look for it because she'd be in some serious trouble should she lose it. After searching for it unsuccessfully, she goes to confide in her one friend at the library, who shares the discrepancies between her having just left, and returning to look for the ID she had just used and left with. Realizing it wasn't her..."

Rainy closed her eyes tightly. She was so close! "That's where it stops making sense."

Kakashi sat on the edge of his bed facing Rainy. He hadn't even been the one to put the pieces together, and yet he could feel her exhaustion. "Why would they go after Alcina-san when there was clearly a shinobi who had broken into the archives?"

"Exactly!" A flock of birds rushed away from her excited outburst. "Why not inform the hospital that there had been a breach in security? We have very specific protocols that would shut down the entire place until a Mind Traveler sifted through every person on the premises for information."

"So if Len and Maru were the only ones with a high probability of knowing, and they didn't activate this emergency protocol, then they wanted Alsy-san to take the blame."

"But why?"

Quietly, they delved into the question, urging their minds to retrieve even the smallest detail. Rainy dropped her head back through the open window, allowing the cold winter air to refresh her burning skin. She felt quite proud of their quick progress, and the medic was prepared to search all night for the answer.

"I'll be back," she announced, lifting herself from the window. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

The jonin shook his head. He couldn't think about food when he was this on edge.

Kakashi threw himself on the plush mattress, and breathed out. His mind hadn't gotten a moment of rest since arriving in this village. From death scares, to ex lovers, to performing an off the books mission which contributed to the disappearance of a friend, and of course, the possibility of his mother being a fifteen minute walk away from him. This was not the vacation he had signed up for; not by a long shot.

A puff of white smoke erupted in the corner, drawing Kakashi's gaze. Mist dissipated into the cool air, leaving behind a familiar white and blue slug. He squinted, sitting up to get a better look at the summon.

"Katsuyu-san?"

And now the Hokage? Fantastic.

[*27*]

Elin sat behind the front desk at Divinity's Inn Friday evening. It had been quite a busy day as the inn emptied out for the holidays, but she had successfully navigated her worst customer rush yet, escaping with only minor bruises to her ego. Jura-san's tips had come in handy, and Elin felt a surge in confidence. Maybe she should have done this from the start; she could have improved so much by now if she had.

Gently, she nuzzles the pooch underneath her hand, bringing the soft black fur up to her face. Taro whined happily, kicking his tiny legs and wagging his tail in delight.

"Ta-da!" Sari hid behind a rusted gold colored certificate, the familiar sighting bringing a smile to the new receptionist.

They hung from the walls of each household as proof of their commitment to being knowledgeable about their respective fields. Rainy had so many of them.

"Congratulations!"

The amethyst haired graduate smiled. "Thank you, thank you."

She placed the document on the desk for both of them to examine properly. "I am now a certified author, and can finally start on my first novel."

Elin draped Taro over her forearm, and leaned in closer to the certificate. The pride of every villager. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Sari nodded enthusiastically. "I've got an outline down, and I'm going to start revising it." She smoothed her hand over the paper. "Once I'm satisfied I'll start writing, and hopefully find someone to publish it."

Elin could see it, the doubt in her face exemplified by her changing chakra color. "I'm sure you'll write something great. You've written all your life."

"I know I can make a killer book," she smiled. "But I don't know if I'll get a publisher who will care about a girl who loves another girl."

Elin nodded. It seemed to be a taboo subject amongst the country, and according to Sari, around the world.

"I'm still going to write it," she declared. "Even if it'll sit in my notebook, never seeing the light of day. Jiraiya-sama's first book was a flop, but at least he wrote his guts out."

"I'll read it."

Sari's arms opened wide, accepting the verbal confirmation of her first reader. "See, I already have my first customer!"

They shared a laugh over the quiet space.

"It'll keep you entertained during your travels," Sari assured the receptionist. She began the process of undoing the buttons of her trench coat, after successfully removing her belt with one hand.

Elin was quiet for a minute. "I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "I'm kind of doing good here," the receptionist admitted. "And Jura-san has been telling me that if I stick to this, I'll be an integral part of society in no time."

Sari shook her head, pulling her coat wide open. She rested a hand on her hip, adding a hint of definition to the oversized sweater. "You don't look so happy, and you haven't even started yet."

Elin couldn't argue that point. "It's the closest thing I have to a functional purpose though."

"You're sounding like the villagers, El, and that's creepy."

Elin swallowed apprehensively.

"I told you a million times, traveling and finding yourself are respectable life purposes. You don't need to have a proper university level education and degree for your goals to be worthy. That's just a thing here; outside these walls the world doesn't put so many restrictions. Look," she pulled out her favorite copy of Icha Icha from her purse. "Jiraiya-sama never went to school or got a degree in Literature. He traveled, wrote on his own, and today he is one of the most celebrated authors out there."

In Faye, he would have never risen to the level he did because in Faye, your talents needed to be tested and refined to fit the standard.

"But you went to school," Elin pointed out. "You got a degree." And it was sitting between them as they spoke.

Sari shrugged. "To hone my skills," she replied. "I had some problem areas that could use some sharpening, and that's what's great about school. If you have passion for something, we have a degree and experts to help you learn as much as possible in that area. But you don't need a degree to travel. I'm telling you Elin, you should go. Take a year off, and just find yourself."

Elin could feel a headache coming on. She wondered if it had been a good idea to share her plan with the younger woman, however, she also had to admit that it felt quite nice to have someone cheer this much for her.

"Once I'm done with my first book, I was thinking of taking a year off and going around looking for inspiration."

Her eyes perked.

Sari grinned, "You look happier already. See, it's a calling!"

Elin laughed. She couldn't hide the fact that the idea of traveling was still an exciting one.

"You can work on your people skills here, and if you really like it, you can stay. But if you still feel interested, we'll go on our own adventure."

The thought didn't sound so bad. "Kakashi-san gave me some maps..."

Sari shook her head picking up her certificate. "The love that could not be," she sighed. "Maybe I'll write your story next, El."

"My life is so boring though." Taro yawned, and Elin scratched his exposed belly.

"The most interesting people always say that."

Sari took the certificate from the desk, and carefully placed it on a protective folder. She had worked so hard for that stupid piece of paper, and now it would hang proudly from the wall in her home as a reminder of the journey that led her there.

"Sari?"

"Hmm?" Her curious blue eyes landed on the receptionist, who looked apprehensive about the words that she wanted to say.

"So, it's really over between you and Rainy?" Elin couldn't maintain eye contact for more than a second, and she chose to loop the end of her braid around her finger as a way to ease her nerves. The question felt so heavy.

But in a very Sari-esque manner, the new author laughed, putting her companion at ease. "I'm tired of being the one who puts in all the effort," she smiled. "She knows what she did, and she knows how to fix it. If Rainy even bothers to try, I'll either forgive her or we can close the chapter of our story comfortably. I sure as hell won't be waiting around for ten years though."

Elin nodded, pressing her thumbs against Taro's soft paws. She didn't have to look at her companion's amethyst chakra to know she meant every word. Still, Elin couldn't help but feel sad. Those two were her guides to romance and relationships. They were the ones who put true effort into breaking her socially awkward shell.

"Anyway, my shift starts in fifteen minutes and I still have to get changed."

Elin nodded. "I'll be here all night, so I'll see you before you go home."

"Awesome," the younger woman smiled. "I'll bring you snacks."

Elin returned the smile, and watched as Sari disappeared through the stone archway that led to the basement. She sighed, returning to her chair, and letting Taro snuggle on her lap again. It would be a long, boring night, and she'd need every snack to get through it.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you very much for reading! Really sorry about the delay, but I needed a few days to work on the outline (almost done!), and for some reason the ending for this chapter was just so annoying to write. Thanks a million to my amazing beta Montilyetron for always bringing out the best of each chapter! And of course thank you for those who took the time to review, it's always awesome to communicate with you guys, so don't be shy :D

Til next time dolls!

Xo

Rhiuss


	29. Small Steps

_**Small Steps**_

"My name is Yarra, and I truly apologize for taking so long to find you, Kakashi-san."

Her voice was much deeper than Katsuyu-san's, and the dark blue pattern of her skin seemed to form defined waves, rather than a straight line.

"I'm sorry for the initial confusion, Yarra-san." He sat straight, their eyes almost leveled as she made herself comfortable on his vanity table.

She nodded without hesitation. The mistake was much more common than she cared to admit. Katsuyu-san had actually helped her become familiar with his chakra, as she had never felt it before. Still, it took her far longer than expected to find her target, and no amount of apologies would make up for lost time. "I am Alcina's personal summon," Yarra continued. "And I have a message to deliver from her."

"Oh?" He straightened. "I wasn't aware she had a personal summon."

Yarra slid closer to the edge of the vanity table. "She rarely summoned me."

"I see." The jonin felt a growing excitement at the prospect of hearing a message from the chakra specialist. He hoped these words could help Rainy feel better, and maybe he'd even have a chance to aid Alcina in some way. "Is Alsy-san safe?"

Yarra shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't have good news, Kakashi-san."

A dry lump made his throat feel tight. "What happened?"

"I was summoned to a machine like room by a dying Alcina-san," Yarra began. She had used her time to practice the delivery of the news, yet she still felt, and looked uncomfortable. "When I got there her chakra was so minimal, and she could barely stand or talk. She wore a hospital gown, with no shoes, and she was deteriorating physically."

Kakashi felt his skin prickle with a nervous heat. She had been captured, and was being kept in a hospital? Who could do that? Why?

A thin sigh, brought his attention back to Yarra. Her eyes were on the floor, and he could sense her hopelessness with each word. "Still, she managed to string some words together, which she said needed to be delivered to you. Again, Kakashi-san, I apologizes for the delay."

"Please continue, Yarra-san."

" 'They've revived Project Ina,' she said. Then she mentioned the name Len, and continued by saying that they will kill the queen."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He felt his body stiffen, his muscles contract with fear and dread. She looked at him, with what he could only guess were sympathetic eyes, before lowering them again. Dread shrouded and nauseated him. It seemed there was still more.

"Alcina-san used the last of her chakra to reverse summon me. When I tried returning, I found myself in this village, but not where Alcina-san had summoned me."

It may have been the most painless way to announce that their contract had been broken, because her summoner had passed away. And yet, Kakashi felt the blow of her death hit him with a full, raw, force. He felt his eyes prickle with sadness. Alcina was dead. He had grown fond of the older woman and her eccentric ways.

How would he tell Rainy? She'd be devastated...

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Kakashi-san."

He cleared his throat, doing his best to stay centered. "Thank you, Yarra-san. My condolences to you as well."

She thanked him with a simple nod. Yarra was aware how far away his thoughts were, and there was nothing more for her to do. With a simple goodbye, she announced her departure, and allowed the grieving man some privacy.

By the time he looked up, and the cloud of smoke had begun to dissipate before Kakashi had readied a reply. He had been left alone to digest this new revelation, to gather his thoughts and put together a solution. There was no time to think of his own guilt for not having done anything to prevent such a disastrous situation, specially when he had to think of a grieving Rainy who was sure to take the news harder than him.

Kakashi felt like he was playing a game of shogi with an invisible opponent. To stay a step ahead of this project revival, and protect the Queen, he had to add a few pieces of his own to the board.

He needed to start taking up his Hokage duties, now.

[*28*]

Rainy recognized the spotted gray and black wings, as the unique delivery system took flight from Kakashi's window sill. It wasn't just anyone who could use a falcon to deliver a message. Because it wasn't just anyone who could speak so freely to the Kage of their village.

"Is that for Tsunade-sama?" She felt stupid for asking, but the pounding of her heart against her ribcage had gotten so loud, Rainy could easily pretend she hadn't heard the jonin at all.

"Yes." He really wished he had gotten an hour or two to prepare for the outburst surely to come from Rainy, but it seemed the world had different plans after all. He'd have to just face her head on.

She tossed the bag in her hand angrily against the night table, spilling a mess of food onto the floor. "So I trust you with this information, and you go behind my back to tell your people?"

The anger in her voice made his skin crawl. He hated having to be in this situation more than she knew. "Things have taken a turn for the worst," he explained gently. "And now the Queen's life is being threatened."

She shook her head. "I don't understand; threatened how?"

Kakashi breathed out, slowly making his way across the room towards his companion. He hadn't said a word, but Rainy had already captured the severity of the situation. Her blue eyes widened, and heart pounded so fast that the first words missed her ears.

"...Alcina- san's personal summon came to deliver a message."

She felt a tremble rock her body, and Kakashi had his arms around her in an instant.

Yarra was only summoned during emergencies. She felt his warm breath on top of her hair as her vision clouded with tears.

"Alcina-san said that Len and others have revived Project Ina."

Rainy swallowed. She knew this wouldn't be the worst.

"And that they planned to overthrow the Queen."

"Where is she?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Yarra said she's dead." His grip around the petite girl tightened as he felt her go limp.

"Dead?"

He nodded.

Rainy could feel her eyes sting. Alcina was gone. Her good friend for over ten years was gone just like that. Over something so trivial. The medic felt guilty. She had participated in the break in yet here she was unscathed. She leaned against the soft of his hand, closing her eyes as his thumb wiped away a rebellious tear.

"So, you get this information and the first thing you do is go run and tell your people." She pushed away from him with extraordinary strength.

"Rainy, I-"

She didn't care. "Do you know how badly we'll get punished if your people learn that someone here revived Project Ina?" Her words dripped with worry, sadness, and confusion.

"Sanctions!" She could hear the worried voices of those who lived through the first wave. "More restrictions; we'll be reduced to nothing!"

"I swear I won't let that happen," he tried but it wasn't enough for her.

"How?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But you can't expect me to sit back and do nothing while a friend is dead, and your Queen's life is threatened."

She sat on the edge of the bed doing her best, and failing miserably, to restrain her emotions. This was a time to come up with solutions, not to cry. But Alsy was gone. She was really gone.

"There has to be a way," she sobbed. "Kakashi, we can't handle another sanction." He didn't hesitate to sit by her side and scoop her up in his arms again. She didn't fight it this time, breaking down into the miserable woman who had just lost a great friend.

"Grieve, Rain," he soothed. "We'll come up with something soon."

[*28*]

The mellow rocking of the wooden wheels didn't bother Maru as much as they used to in the beginning of the trip. After much complaining, she had gotten an entire carriage to herself where she could read or laze around as much as she pleased. It was the least her father could offer as their journey would be a long, and exhausting one.

The rocking stopped and the former Head of the Toxicology Department sighed. Their caravan stopped to rest just an hour ago, and Deco Gen allowed only two reasons for their trip to be halted; to give the horses a break, and to deliver a message to another vehicle. The door to her cart opened, and she took one last look at the clear blue sky before turning from the window.

"You miss your job already?" Len teased, closing the door.

Maru scowled. "Out of all the things to bring up," she spat. "What did Daddy say about the boat trip?"

Len sat on the available seat across from his companion. She had returned to the window, and even from his angle he could clearly see her scowl deepen. They had started moving again, which Maru perfectly understood meant she had gained a traveling buddy until their next stop.

Fantastic.

"We'll have to stop at Yu for a couple of days." Len stretched his long legs, making good use of the rare gift of having so much space. "There's another snow storm coming, and we'd get caught right in the middle of the sea if we follow our established schedule."

Maru shook her head. This was the second storm disturbing their route.

The sun sat low in the sky, offering a rare warmth that fought off the budding winter. Even the thin layer of snow that had fallen that morning melted into a glossy sheen, covering the trees and the grass as they journeyed further into Grass Country.

"Say, do you know who's taking your place as HoD?"

Maru lifted her head from the window sill, but resumed her restful position soon after. She didn't care, after all. "Probably Rainy?"

Before Maru gained the title as a gift from her father, Rainy had been up for the position.

Len dug his hands inside the pocket of his woolen sweater. He quite enjoyed the brisk autumn weather. "You know, Maru-chan, you've never told me why you hate her so much?"

"Well, you never asked."

He chuckled, crossing his ankles. "So, why do you?"

Len honestly hadn't been interested in the subject up until that day. Their ride would be long, he didn't enjoy the reading material she had to offer, and if he had to sit in that cart for more than an hour staring at Maru while she looked out the window, he'd surely kill himself. At least listening to some gossip would make a few minutes fly by.

"Because," she sat up for a moment, before deciding to slump against leather backrest. "I've always wanted a sibling, but instead of me getting one, she did."

"Ah!" Len nodded suddenly remembering an old story he heard working under Lady Leon. "Eir?"

"Daddy should have taken her," the medic insisted. "But Jura the Big Mouth comes out of nowhere, waltzing in as if she has any business with our community."

Len felt the sudden urge to laugh, but stopped himself short of a full blown grin. If he angered Maru now, she'd never continue the story. "Don't you think it's strange enough that Dr. Gen has one child? Two just seems to be more than he could handle."

Maru rolled her eyes. Those were the exact sentiments her father had expressed while rejecting her proposal. "That's his own problem for breeding me like some test subject instead of getting a proper wife to aid with the rearing."

Len cleared his throat in an effort to ease the overwhelming urge to chuckle. This conversation had proven much more entertaining than he anticipated.

"Rainy can't even take advantage of all Eir has to offer," the young medic continued. She crossed her legs and adjusted her black skirt angrily. "I could have molded her into any sister I wanted."

Maru would've had someone to play with, share notes while studying, and gang up on her father about allowing a pet in the household. She sighed, returning her gaze to the large window. The underground facility could have also used another person under 30. Even with Len, sometimes she wished to have another female to speak about female things.

Her companion moved closer to the window, joining her as they took in the sights offered by Grass Country on a late afternoon.

"Well, Dr. Gen and the others are going to bring her back once we establish our new base." He shrugged. "Maybe she's already there, Dr. Gen was talking about a surprise subject waiting for us in Marsh."

She nodded, absently picking a string from her hoodie. "It won't be the same. Whether they erase her current memories or keep them, she'll simply want to get out."

Len sighed, leaning his head against the top of the leather backrest. The conversation had already dulled and he planned to take a nap. "Then you should be nice to our new little children. You can play house with them until we have to sell them off."

She leaned back on the window sill. "We'll just make new ones," she replied. "And I'll have many, many siblings."

[*28*]

Rainy cried herself to sleep against Kakashi's chest that night, a troubling sight he never thought he'd get to witness. Gently, he tucked her under the covers, and closed the window to keep the room warm. The jonin wasn't sure how much rest she'd be able to get, but he hoped to be back before she found herself waking up to an empty room.

He walked slowly across the bare hallway, and down the quiet steps to the lobby. It seemed the inn had been emptied for the holiday, as the sporadic chakra signatures he felt, were all the familiar faces that maintained the place. Elin sat behind the large wooden desk, an apple in one hand and a pen in the other. Quietly, she looked over the guest book, mouthing a silent word here and there as she worked.

"Evening, Elin."

She looked up, welcoming him with a gentle smile. "Evening, Kakashi-san. What brings you out so late?"

He wasn't aware exactly how late it was, but the clock had struck midnight sometime before he had tucked Rainy in. "I was hoping to ask you something."

"Hmm?" She placed the book on the desk, leaving the pen between the pages. The color pattern of his chakra held a familiar hue, and she had a feeling she knew the theme of the question.

His eyes darted between the flower pattern of the couches and the open door as he approached her desk. He could use a distraction from his own wild thoughts, but nothing seemed to work. "Do you think it would be possible to meet Rena-san tonight?"

The jonin would have to cut his trip short, but his mind had been made up about at least finishing up what he came to the village to do. He would never be able to handle his Hokage duties with the thought of his mother being alive pestering him, and Kakashi wanted to at least remove all doubt regarding this Rena person. For better, or for worse.

She followed his gaze to the open door, where the windy night made a spectacle out of the many trees on each side of their walkway. "She's open tonight," Elin announced.

Kakashi felt his heart tighten. He breathed out, hoping to regain some self control.

"Do you want me to go with you, Kakashi-san? I still haven't taken my lunch, and Sari can cover for me if the restaurant isn't too busy."

Kakashi smiled at the younger woman. "Thank you, Elin. But I think I should do this alone."

Truly, her eagerness to jump to his emotional rescue brought out the most pure form of joy he had ever felt. Maybe this is why he wanted to speak to her before delving deeper into the unknown. It's not like she hadn't told him the name of the cafe and the location, but the jonin wanted to reassure himself that whatever came from this meeting, he could come to Elin for support afterwards. And she'd probably be there, to welcome him with a smile, or gently caress his back until he felt like himself again.

She placed the apple on a napkin, and stood up. "It shouldn't be too busy tonight. People are getting ready for the tomorrow's festive day, so she's likely to not be doing anything too demanding."

What was he supposed to do without her when he went home? "Do you think you can do me a favor and keep an eye on Rainy? I'll try to make it quick, but she's not feeling too well."

She nodded eagerly, and Kakashi resisted the urge to cross the boundaries of the desk to steal one final embrace. He settled for a gentle pat on the head, and the surprise that filtered through her smile gave him all the strengths he would need. "Thanks a lot, Elin."

"Good luck, Kakashi-san."

Her well wishes resonated within him as he crossed the lobby, and out into the cool autumn night, where the cloudy skies lit his path in an pale light. There were no stars for him to wish upon, so the jonin forged on with his own strength and that of a strange girl who comforted him like nothing else.

 ** _Author's Note_** : Thank you very much for reading, and thank you to my awesome beta Motilyetron for her wonderful editing! Always thankful to Lilyvampire for finding the time to review, and of course, anyone who added this story to their faves/alerts. As of now there will be 39-40 chapters, so we're getting to the good stuff. Thank you very much to those who have stayed around for this long ride, truly makes me happy you're enjoying this story.

Chapter 29 is on the works, so that should be up hopefully next week!

Til next time dolls!

Rhiuss


	30. Mother

_**Mother**_

Kakashi sat on an empty branch of a large tree overlooking the small shop, whose name had been recently decorated to match the winter theme of the rest of the village. It was quaint, painted a dreamy blue with tiny white stars surrounding different phases of the moon.

Elin had described the owner as the same person he had seen in the pictures.

 _ **She has a little beauty mark, just like yours**_ _ **.**_

His mother was alive and well.

The bakery was dark, with the chairs still on top of the tables. However, according to the little cardboard sign on the window, a worker would be back in fifteen minutes. Maybe he could go back home, take those therapy sessions Tsunade-sama always mailed him pamphlets about, and come back speaking fluently in feelings and such. But then why the hell did he come here for? Wasn't it to overcome his emotional illiteracy? He was just a few feet away, and there she was heading to the shop as well...

 _ **Wait**_...

The turmoil in his head cleared as the familiar blue hair flowed down the street. Rena was there... So close he could smell her. With her bright eyes, and beautiful smile. Rena Tochi was there.

Kakashi swallowed through the painful lump that had knotted in his throat, and watched her stop in front of the closed doors.

She removed the thin strap of her small purse from across her chest, and unbuttoned the front in search for something. A smile formed as he watched her comically dig around the sides of her checkered skirt, and then on the pocket of her black shirt. There it was, the key.

Rena sighed going through the key ring, all the while shaking her head disappointedly.

Kakashi silently dropped from the tree, feeling the sudden impact ripple through his bones without chakra to cushion the fall. His legs felt stiff, but that was more his own nerves than anything else. He watched her finally make her selection, and the silence left by the missing key jingle made his heart sound so much louder.

The first step was the hardest, but he breathed through it, and soon he took a second. Kakashi breathed slowly, deliberately, taking as much anxiety with him as one possibly could. His heart was one second away from giving up on him.

When was the last time he had felt this nervous? Never. Not even when meeting Obito again. Well, that had been a close second. He honestly didn't think he would overcome that, yet he did. And here he was to prove it. Seventeen steps, and the jonin was there.

He closed his eyes, and breathed out. "Excuse me."

There, that wasn't so bad.

Her fingers held on to the key already in the door.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "We're not open yet." She stared at him with a gentle curiosity. The gold of her eyes traveling carefully from his eyes, to the bridge of his nose, over the contours of his mouth, and took an extra second to absorb the entirety of his beauty mark. He was...

Hatake Kakashi cleared his throat wrapping his left palm around his other hand. "My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said. "And I was hoping you would have a minute to speak with me."

[*29*]

Jura had never been one to 'check up' on Rainy, but when Elin informed her that she wasn't feeling well, the innkeeper decided to make it her last stop before going home. She found her only child in her patient's room, eyes red from crying, her hair barely hanging onto the elastic that had once kept it together. Rainy didn't have to say anything, and Jura watched as she returned to the mess of sheets on the bed.

"That bad, huh?" Jura didn't even have it in her to joke about the growing 'friendship' between the Konoha man and her daughter, that had allowed her to simply rest in his bed so freely.

The cloudy haired woman sighed.

Rainy didn't like to cry. Not when she broke her arm at the playground; not when she found out she couldn't marry her first girlfriend; not when she learned that her father was alive, well, and had taught her math in high school. It was a waste of time, she liked to say, but sometimes tragedy and leisure time collided, leaving her brain without anywhere to run. Jura would only see the remnants of her sorrow in the rosy color of her cheeks, and matching eyes. If she got lucky, she'd get a clue about what brought her child down from some general questions Rainy liked to ask.

And so with only a few moments to reference, Jura did what she did best: wait for Rainy to make the first move. She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed through the open space. Carefully, she moved the pillows and made herself comfortable against the headboard. She was too old to be sitting anywhere else.

The hoarse voice of the petite figure next to her startled the older woman, but she listened carefully to what Rainy had to say.

"If I move out of the country, would you come with me?"

Jura titled her head, her eyes steady on the closed window just before them. "If it's close enough that I can visit you for a week, at least once a month, then I'd rather stay."

The sound of branches scraping against the glass cut away at the silence as Rainy gathered a response. The medic knew her mother was too attached to the inn to just get up and go. She'd gladly be repaying her debt to old man Kipe as long as this place was standing.

"What if Faye went back to doing the experiments that got us sanctioned thirty years ago?" She tried again. "Would you leave then?"

Jura bit her lip tentatively. From these questions she couldn't identify exactly what had made her daughter break down, but it seemed to be government related. The thought of that terrified the older woman, but she shook her head.

"I hope this country isn't headed down that path again," Jura admitted. "But I can't leave. If Kipe had left when the country became troubled, then you and I would have died." Technically speaking, Rainy wouldn't have even been born. "So I'll stay behind as well, and see if I can help save a person or two."

Was that it? Had Rainy been participating in risky experiments that could send Faye back into the hellhole of absolute isolation? Jura felt her skin rise as a wave of anxiety destabilized her resilient composure. She'd definitely have nightmares about those days for weeks to come. But now more than ever, Jura planned to put more effort into stocking her burgeoning reserve with necessities, and whatever else she could afford to keep her people safe.

Rainy sat up, and turned to her mother. "But, Mama..."

"I'm not asking you to stay," Jura insisted. "I'd very much encourage you to leave and find a safer place to settle. Hell, if it wasn't for my deep gratitude to Kipe, I'd leave too. I love this country..."

The warmth in her eyes as she said those words, left Rainy with very little doubt about that.

"But putting us through that hell again would just be irresponsible."

Rainy leaned against the wooden backrest in the same manner her mother had, and closed her eyes. For a moment she had thought about abandoning it all. Packing her bags, and finding somewhere else to settle, where the influence of the Five Great Nations didn't loom overhead waiting to cast judgement at the simplest mistake.

But that wouldn't fix anything.

Jura would remain here between piles of dead bodies, and nurturing a new belief system in some deity just to stay sane. She couldn't let her mother suffer through that again, and running away was as good as her doing nothing about it.

"They just need to talk," Jura added, a few seconds ahead of her daughter's thought process. "If the Five Great Nations could put their bloody history aside to work together, then maybe we just need to ask to have a word with them. They don't want us creating weapons, and we just want them to stop babysitting us. Now, if they're unwilling to even attempt to meet halfway..." She shrugged. "Well, then they can't blame us for wanting to rebel."

Rainy smiled for the first time that night, and Jura felt proud. The older woman always felt so powerless when her stoic child broke down. A smile was never guaranteed at the end of the ordeal, but when she managed to get one, she couldn't help but feel accomplished.

At least Rainy knew of one nation willing to talk, and she could count that as a start. She'd try working with Kakashi again. And while they figured out the mystery behind Alcina's death, they could work on preventing people, like the ones responsible for the terrorism, from rising again.

The harsh wind continued its assault on the window panes, making them tremble with each forceful gust. Even the metal lock didn't seem like it would hold up, and Jura made a note to get those checked in each room before the holiday break was over.

"Better?"

Rainy nodded, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Jura pushed her brown hair to the side, allowing her daughter to comfortably rest there. It wasn't very often the mother-daughter duo displayed such affection, and Jura planned to savor every precious second gifted to her. Even if she had to walk home in the middle of the night, or if she didn't get a chance to sleep because Rainy wanted to sit together for hours to come. She would take it, and she would cherish the calm before the inevitable storm.

[*29*]

The keys fell from her hand, landing with a solid chime on the spotless concrete. He watched her eyes widen, and the joyful smile that had lit up her face dissolve into nothingness. Kakashi felt the pounding of his heart ring in his ear.

"Kakashi?"

The jonin breathed out, kneeling to retrieve the keys. His body felt so crowded with anxiety, and even the cool of the metal was distorted against his sensitive skin. "Yes, ma'am."

Rena accepted her keys back, and she wrapped her fingers around them until the ridges poked tightly against her skin. The moment still didn't feel real. "Kakashi," she repeated through a blossoming smile. It was bursting with an infectious delight that threatened to bribe one right out of him as well. "Please come in."

She unlocked the door with ease, and hurried to turn on the lights. The bulbs flickered before settling into a soft yellow glow that was rather easy on the eyes. He followed her to the furthest table by the counter, where the large blue curtains drawn against the windows could serve their purpose in giving some privacy.

Kakashi pulled the chairs from atop the wooden table, and Rena smoothed the blue mantle to her liking. She breathed in the scent of white stargazers, thanking her lucky stars she had brought in the fresh lilies yesterday. With a hand she gestured for him to have a seat and she followed suit.

"You must have so many questions."

Kakashi had followed her gaze to the silver baskets on each side of the window panes, with carefully arranged white, bell shaped flowers that looked a lot like little stars. If they had given her the strength to speak, then maybe they could aid him as well.

"I do."

Yet none of his questions could be arranged into a cohesive sentence. They mostly clamored inside his mind like the purest reflection of how he felt.

She lowered her head, clasping her hands together in a desperate bid for some type of support. "I've had years preparing these words," she laughed nervously. "Now I have a chance to finally say them, and I just forget."

Kakashi nodded trying his hand at a sympathetic smile. At least she had tried. He hadn't even been brave enough to come to terms with any of this until about five minutes ago. "I'm not sure where to start myself."

"Why I'm not dead, I guess?" Their eyes met and Rena swallowed nervously. She had never seen Sakumo hold much intensity in his eyes, but she guessed they would look something like his. Yeah, that was a good place to start.

Kakashi lowered his gaze first. It was much harder to hold anger against such a gentle looking person.

"If you have time to spare, I would take the long route and tell you how things began."

"Please..." He motioned for her to continue, and Rena filled her lungs with a flowery breath.

A smile crept through the nerves. "I met your father in the summer of 181, about a year into the sanctions. The only village who traded with us was Lyra, and often times a group of citizens would make the four hour trip by foot to get their necessities," she sighed. "I had missed my normal group the day before, and the next one would mean extending one can of beans for four days, so I decided to journey alone."

Kakashi closed his eyes, and began building the scenery in his head. The same dusty road he had traveled on his way to Faye, the wide open plains with the fragrant cottonwood trees that would forever remind him of this village. It helped his nerves settle when he had something to focus on.

Rena played with the fabric of the mantle that fell on her lap. If she looked up, she'd stare at him all night without getting a word out. "It was always a gamble, and about an hour into my journey I realized I drew the short straw. I felt quite lucky that they were in a small group. Even if I had to eat a can of beans for four days, at least I'd live." And that's all she wanted. To live. "They had my coin purse in hand when he came into view from the east. One of the men turned to ask if the group should wait for another mark, but then Sakumo was already by their side."

Kakashi chuckled. That sounded like a rather heroic first meeting.

Rena smiled, resisting the urge to break her concentration. _**Just his laugh is good enough**_ , she told herself before forging on. "The Leaf headband was pretty obvious and intimidating for a group of lowly criminals. They dropped my purse, and disappeared before getting the chance to see the obvious bloodstain on his flak jacket."

As if such a gallant entrance needed anymore garnish. The jonin added a bloodstained Konoha vest to the storyline unfolding in his mind.

"He asked if I could point him to the nearest hospital, but I told him that even though ours was the closest, he wouldn't be able to get treatment. So I walked to Lyra with him. For a person who had gotten stabbed in the gut, he was pretty chatty."

This time Kakashi's chuckle teetered on the verge of laughter. Hatake Sakumo? Chatty?

Rena nodded shyly, tucking a piece of short blue hair behind her ear. She had never felt this happy speaking about that fateful day. "Talked the entire way to the village, and even while getting fixed up at the hospital. I asked him if there was anything I could do to thank him, and he asked me to join him for dinner."

She was about to eat beans for four days straight, and the same guy who saved her was offering her one the biggest luxuries in her little country. Just the thought made the older woman warm, and woozy. She could tell Kakashi the name of the restaurant, recount everything on the menu, and wax poetic on how perfectly crisp their bread was. But that was probably boring to a young man like him.

"We had dinner, and then he carried me, along with all my bags, back to Faye in just over an hour. To a lowly civilian like myself who had never seen a shinobi, I felt like I had just met a superhero."

Her gaze drifted to the other side of the room where a basket of stargazers sat quietly against the turmoil outside their window. It had been so long since Rena could enjoy the scent of those flowers and be brought back to her treasured time with Sakumo, under the starry night sky. Speaking of it now, to _him_ , the bittersweet reminder of her longing seemed to fade away.

Kakashi smiled.

"He would come every afternoon, pick me up, and take me to Lyra for a few hours. Then he'd have me back at the gates by midnight, and be back the next morning like clockwork. He sent in his mission report and requested all of his days off, which added to two months. Sakumo never missed a day. When his time ran out, he would come every weekend, and would take as many missions nearby as possible. The guards would serve as messengers in exchange for groceries, and our little stint continued until I got pregnant that December."

Rena paused briefly, returning her hands to the edge of the mantle. "In retrospect, we should have been more careful," she admitted nervously. "I was living in a very poor country and your father belonged to one of the villages that had put us in that position. I couldn't leave, and he couldn't come in. But we decided, with all the happiness in our hearts, to make the best of our new relationship."

And with the young man sitting across from her, with his eyes closed and struggling to put his feelings in place, she couldn't have been happier with that choice.

"Our trips to Lyra were few and far between, as the all day sickness was dreadful. But he would come faithfully every weekend, bring me food to share in the nearby clearings, and groceries to take home. As the pregnancy progressed, whispers of a possible reconciliation between Faye, and the Five Great Nations began to spread. We were hopeful and every weekend we would make plans for me to move to Konoha, where we would raise you, and according to him, four more kids... But yeah... No..."

A jovial glint flashed in his eyes, as the jonin finally felt confident enough to return her gaze. "He wanted five kids?"

She nodded. "It's easy to want an entire army of kids when you're not the one feeling like a swollen potato, with a creature inside you whose sole purpose seemed to be trying to break your ribs. And you almost succeeded too."

"I'm sorry," he laughed.

She dismissed him with a playful wave. "It was still the best nine months of my life."

And there it was that contagious smile of hers.

"You were born on September 15 at 2:11 on a really, really hot afternoon." Every contraction felt like a desperate flame licking her skin, while a belt of thick, rusty needles punctured her lower abdomen. It had been a pain she had been so eager to forget, but that now she recalled with great joy and nostalgia. "And you had no hair," she laughed. "Which was a surprise since I was told that my never ending heartburn was due to the massive sprout you were sporting."

He ran a hand through his silver tresses. "Well it's here now." Strong, healthy, and untamed.

"People in my family were born bald, so I thought with that and the beauty mark on your face, you would look like me. How terribly wrong I was."

They shared a short laugh.

Rena cleared her throat for a moment. This was her first time telling the full story to anyone, and she hadn't noticed just how long it was. She would need a long drink to refresh her throat soon, but she would push her body as far as it could go. This moment was quickly becoming such a precious experience, and a small discomfort would not be ruining it anytime soon.

"Well, I notified your father, who cried for almost an hour when we met outside the village gates. It's one of those moments I wish I could have captured in pictures. We sat under a tree and just stared at you for hours, only pausing to nurse you, and change your nappy. But it felt like minutes."

And to her, it felt like just yesterday.

"I went back home and he went to Lyra to pick up food, and bring it for the next day, where we just did the same. This time we talked about the sanction again, things looked promising. He bought a nice house with plenty of space so I could decorate it to my heart's content, he would say. And so we waited, and waited, but on the fourth month after your birth, negotiations fell through." She sighed tiredly. How quickly her happy memories had turned sour.

Kakashi lowered his eyes to the smooth blue of the table. His body still didn't feel like it was surrounded by reality, but his mind had been working diligently to assure him this was indeed real. He was listening to the story of his parents, his past.

"This time it was even worse," Rena continued. "Lyra was pressured to cut off trading with us, as the relationship encouraged black market trading that benefited Faye. Lyra tried to appeal; we were dying by the hundreds, and closing our only outside connection would speed the process." She shook her head. "Well, you know the rest."

Unfortunately he did.

"There wasn't much of a choice; Sakumo had to take you before the deadline. We told ourselves that negotiations were bound to be brought up again, that this was temporary. In the meantime he would take you to Konoha where you had automatic citizenship from his part, and where you could actually prosper. Because our relationship was illegal, we chose to go with the story that I had died during childbirth, and my family couldn't afford to keep you, so that no one would ask for my information. And we waited, and waited, and waited some more."

Silence.

"We kept in contact by sending each other a letter every four months. Guards would sneak it in and out for the country for a large sum, which your father paid. Sakumo started taking riskier missions which paid better, and I went back to work to help out as best as I could. I was always afraid the next letter wouldn't come because he took a mission that was too much for him, and you would be left alone..." A mother's worst nightmare, and the thought that tormented Rena for years until the next letter would put her at ease.

She blinked back a few emerging tears. "So I began taking jobs as a human subject. It paid better, and because most of the studies being done were on the effects of food cloning, I at least had a meal every day. I could use the money I saved from groceries to pay for the letter delivery. Your father couldn't complain, the letters were limited in space, and he had to tell me all about you; how you were saying 'Mama', or how you couldn't sleep unless you had some of his hair between your fingers. I have pictures of you in the shower, and sleeping, and naked on your tummy with your little butt in full view after a shower."

"Oh, God..."

She laughed. "Oh, you liked running around naked apparently."

His face reddened. This was... This was _embarrassing_.

"They made me feel like I was there running after you, answering when you called for Mama... Cuddling..." She cleared her throat. "In 190, I received a proposal from one of my bosses. A newborn subject needed a mother figure, and they thought since I had lost my child, that this could bring me great comfort. They also needed someone they could trust, as this secret experiment was being touted as the salvation for the country. Iwa had bought the rights to it. They wanted the entire staff to move in exchange for Faye's inclusion back into their trading route."

"Project Eir," he whispered.

Rena nodded.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading! Motilyetron and her wonderful editing are always appreciated, as are your reviews :) Also thank you to those who took the time to add this story or myself to your alerts/favorites!

Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Really one of my favorites :)

See you guys next time!


	31. Bridge

_**Bridge**_

Rena pushed her chair back, and slowly walked towards the counter. Kakashi was still reeling mentally from the uncovering of his parent's early days, but he began to prepare himself for the continuation to the end he knew was coming.

"Iwa officials came up with the idea of setting fire to our genetics lab and claiming that it was an accident that killed all of our staff, so that our identities couldn't be tracked." She opened a small door by the counter and walked through. "Personally, I didn't care. All I saw was my chance to regain my family. When we arrived, the government gave us all new identities, while our village was shocked by this supposed accident..."

Her hand rested on the handle to the fridge, and she hesitated to open the door. "Somehow the news spread beyond our village, and I guess your father never got the letter I sent him explaining all of this. When I found out that he... I've felt guilty ever since..."

Kakashi joined her in silent reflection.

The story of Sakumo's suicide made a little more sense to him. His father had been hanging on even while falling into disgrace. The suicide had been a surprise to the young boy; not because of the failure of his father's mission, but because Sakumo would still smile at home and make sure his son never felt the weight of his guilt. But the woman he loved dying, coupled with the hatred the village had for him? It made a much clearer picture.

"I worked on the project for three years," she continued, retrieving a bottle of water. "We weren't allowed out of the facility, so I didn't find out about Sakumo's death until after I left. You were just eleven, and all I wanted was to run to Konoha to make sure you were ok."

Her laugh turned bitter, sending chills to the younger man.

"But the fucking war just wouldn't end. It seemed as if the world was doing every single thing to keep me from you. And so I waited again," she sighed, taking a long sip of water. "Two years I waited for the war to finally be over."

But the after effects of the bitter relationship between Iwagakure, and Konoha still raged on.

"Konoha became very selective of who they let into their country, and Iwagakure was very weary of anyone who wanted to visit Konoha. Most travel permits were denied. The receptionist told me once that I had a record of 83 denials." Slowly she walked around the counter, towards her seat. "I began to think that I was never going to see you in person."

The sound of the small door closing echoed through the quiet space.

Kakashi felt the tension in his body dissipate. She had tried, 83 times. It made him feel lighter as his frustration shrunk further in his mind. That's what he needed to hear. That she tried.

Rena sat across from her son again, the water bottle centered between them. "I guess I let the darkness consume me. Each passing year I felt the bridge between us grow. You would certainly hate me if I showed up after more than a decade, I told myself. What if you blamed me for Sakumo's death? You were growing into such a fine young man, you didn't need me... What if you resented my lack of effort? What if you hated me for being from a disgraced country, and now from the enemy village?"

The jonin lowered his head. As if the war hadn't taken enough from him, it had also kept his mother away. He tamed the rising anger before it could manifest itself and do more harm. The jonin wished other world leaders thought about these stories when they decided to declare war over some petty argument.

Rena sighed tiredly. She hated this part of the story. "It became more comfortable to just follow you through newspaper reports and word of mouth. I was just grateful you were alive and I was so proud of each and every accomplishment of yours. Sure, I couldn't tell anyone that the papers were boasting about my son, my not so little boy who was the pride of his village."

She looked at him and smiled that prideful smile he had seen from so many of his peer's family members. That smile he had secretly wished to be directed at him, from anyone. It was there in front of him warming him in places he didn't know still existed. _ **So that's how it feels**_... Much better than his paltry imagination could ever come up with.

"When the Fourth Great Shinobi War began, and we were all forced into our perfect worlds, mine was just us living in Konoha." The blue haired baker smiled, directing her gaze to the lilies on the other side of the room. She had wanted to plant so many flowers in the garden of their perfect home.

"It felt like the most amazing thing, and I cried for a month straight after it ended. All these feelings of wanting to be near you that I had repressed, they all surfaced and I realized I was becoming an old woman, and you were an established young man."

She sighed, doing her best to hold back the overwhelming guilt that threatened such a joyous occasion. Yes, she had wasted too many years, but it didn't matter now.

"There were no walls holding us back, except the ones I had stupidly built, and so I decided to prepare a journey to Konoha. Even if you hated me or resented me, I just wanted the chance to say I did my best to reach you. And so I went to Konoha, but was told you had left on personal business. They couldn't give me a return date for safety reasons, so I came back after a few days of waiting. And here we are."

Rena smiled. "It's so unfair how much you look like your father."

She laughed and for the first time Kakashi felt comfortable enough to join her. It sounded beautiful to her ears and in an instant, the regret of not having heard his childish giggles and youthful laughter, was suddenly satisfied.

The young man breathed out and released the last of his frustration and fears. He could admit to having thought the worst after learning she was still alive. His childhood resentment of not having her around collided with these new found facts, and scared him straight into considering running back to Konoha. But he was glad he didn't, because now sitting in front of her, having heard the heroic tale of his parent's meeting and the bravery they endured years after, Hatake Kakashi had a new appreciation for them both. He had never felt closer and more proud of his father.

And his mother? He had a mother now. It was a strange sentiment, but worth the struggle.

 _ **I have a mother now**_. Petite, beautiful, brave, and joyful.

 ** _I have a mother now!_**

"But I got your beauty mark," he smiled pointing to the mark on his chin.

She smiled, more pride and love in her eyes. "Oh, yes you did. I wasn't going down without a fight in this genetic battle."

Though she had conceded that war long ago. Kakashi was all Sakumo. And that was ok with her.

Their laughter filled the empty space again, adding their own light to the soft hues around them. It had begun to rain and the droplets patting against the large crystal windows soothed them.

Rena sighed, happily turning to Kakashi who seemed entranced by the scene outside. "Do you want to see the pictures your father sent me?"

His head snapped towards his mother. "My childhood photos?"

She nodded. "I know he didn't keep many because he always thought I would one day join you two, and bring them all back to him. So I made sure to preserve every single one for when that day came."

It may have taken few decades longer than anticipated, and their tiny family may not be complete without Sakumo, but the moment had come and she would make the best out of it.

The jonin smiled softly. "Of course."

Anything to keep this night from ending.

[*30*]

Rena lived two blocks down on Rose street in a small brick home lined with a many flowers and vibrant shrubs. She opened the door shyly, excusing the unkept appearance of the interior while explaining the long list of chores she had left undone.

Kakashi removed his boots right behind hers and took a cautious step on to the warm wooden floor.

All the things she pointed to became obvious in his eyes, as small things that turned a living space into a home. The laundry basket outside her room topped with neatly folded clean clothes, a dirty cup on the chest like coffee table, even the half eaten pecan pie on the kitchen counter.

She was quick to remove the blanket from her plum colored couch, and arranged the silver pillows before offering him the seat.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Kakashi had been so enthralled by the small homey space that he had forgotten to take another step. "I, uh..." No matter how deep and meaningful their conversation was or how much genetic material they shared, Hatake Kakashi still didn't feel comfortable enough to ask for food.

"I never got a chance to cook for your father," she stated moving to the kitchen, "And you're a ninja so you have to get plenty to eat."

Civilian misconception. Ninjas ate mostly tasteless rations and suppressed their own envy while watching others eat real food.

"What do you like to eat?" She tried again.

He finally accepted the seat on the couch, moving with great care around the tight space that separated it and the coffee table.

"Miso?"

His bulky frame sank into the plush cushion. The jonin truly felt like a giant in a doll house.

"Just plain miso?"

"With eggplants would be nice... If possible."

This whole relationship-building thing was going to take some time. And possibly, a bigger house.

Rena snapped her fingers and turned to the fridge. It was a bad time to have skipped the weekly grocery trip, but she really hoped there was still that eggplant she had planned to grill for dinner.

"Rena-san." The silver haired shinobi cleared his throat, still uncomfortable addressing her even at such a formal level.

"Yes!"

But he'd get used to it, as long as she replied with such enthusiasm and eagerness.

"Would you mind telling me more about Project Eir?"

Rena closed the fridge door with her foot and placed the clear bag on the breakfast counter. "You know, I was rather curious as to how you knew about my new identity?"

He sat against the plush backrest. "An acquaintance of mine was the niece of Eir's biological mother. She wanted to find more information on the project, so I helped her by getting the files from the private archives."

Rena's surprise was audible. "Oh?"

"I had seen your public record under Risa Kido and then coincidently, the same name appeared in the project files. After speaking with Elin about what I had found, she told me she knew you and gave me your bakery's address."

"I see." She lowered the bag onto the kitchen counter, out of her guest's view. "What would you like to know about Project Eir?"

"Who Eir was. Maybe her whereabouts?"

The rustling sound of the bag traveled through the room, drowning out her hesitant sigh.

"Well, the project itself was dreadful," she began. "The first two years had the only good memories I kept from it. I took care of Eir and Mercy took care of Pez. The children were to be raised in the most balanced way with nutritional diets and varying levels of intellectual as well as physical stimulation. We were the maternal figures essential for their development. During the third year, they began physical training. I had never really been involved in shinobi business, so I personally felt the training was rather harsh for small children."

She returned to the fridge, quickly retrieving another small bag. "Once that was started, we were not a mandatory part of their lives and were given our leave. As much as I had developed a loving bond with her, I didn't let myself get too close. I looked forward to the day of my departure to Konoha and that thought always kept me centered."

The silverware rattled as she opened the drawer.

"Once I realized that it wasn't going to happen as planned, I was allowed to stay in Iwa and visit Eir a few times a week. I guess that's when I truly became close to her, and began seeing her as the only child I would ever be able to care for. So I devoted myself to growing our relationship without limits this time."

Kakashi felt his back slowly sinking into the soft material. "And what exactly where they trained in?"

Rena made a neat cut down the middle of the supple vegetable. "According to the doctors, the children were genetically enhanced to produce larger than normal quantities of chakra; I believe they were at the level of a tailed beast." Or at least close.

The jonin's eyes widened.

"But the real neat part was the fact that they could release this chakra, and other people could absorb it. In theory, they were portable chargers of chakra; in a battle they would instantaneously replenish their comrades, prolonging their stay on the field."

And shifting the tides of a war noticeably. Could a human really have such a capability? "But something went wrong."

She looked up from the cutting board, her eyes gazing gently at her son. The boy was so perceptive. "Pez died and we were simply told that his body was not compatible. All attention shifted to Eir as Iwa became desperate to win the war. She was about five when they took her outside for the first time. In the lab, she had been able to create an energy field which could fit about 500 people, and she could keep a steady flow of chakra for almost half an hour."

Rena smiled softly, her eyes glazed from nostalgia. "She was so tiny and when that field appeared you could barely see her."

Kakashi was far from joining in her wistful memory. There was a child who could maintain an absorbable field of chakra for a group of 500 for a prolonged period of time. His heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"The plan was for her to charge a large group of shinobi with her chakra. As they made their trip to Kannabi Bridge the chakra they used would be the extra chakra added by Eir. In theory, the remaining chakra they arrived with would be their own at full power." If they rationed it properly, the squad leaders hoped that they would save even more. "The injured and tired would retreat from the field and the backup would take over the fight."

 _ **The backup for Kannabi bridge? That meant that...**_

"She killed them all."

Kakashi felt his heart stop as his lips parted, heavy with disbelief. He could feel a chill sending shivers down to his toes.

"It was later revealed that they had died of overflowing chakra. Somewhere around sixty times the average lethal rate. Iwa officials were furious; they had been their reinforcements in a battle that became a turning point in the war effort."

So there had been a backup for Kannabi Bridge, a backup that would have spelled utter defeat for his group. Kakashi sighed. Maybe a deity had been smiling down on them that day.

"Should I go on?"

"Please do," he urged.

Rena smiled scooping the diced eggplant into a basin. "I wasn't allowed to see her after that. It took me eight months of begging and pleading to get just one day with her again, but it was worth it."

Her smile began fading, and Kakashi had a feeling this story would soon take a turn.

"I couldn't see the physical marks. Her chakra and cell composition allowed for fast regeneration, so whatever lesions her skin suffered would heal right away. But sometimes I could see one that was taking longer to heal." Her hand tightened around the wooden base of the knife. "Or she would refuse to show me under her dressing gown. She never wanted to talk about training or what she endured. She wanted to hear stories about the world beyond the walls; what the moon looked like, what the ocean felt like. She wanted to see snow," she laughed. "So I would tell her as much as I could. I'd tell her about the rain and trees, what flowers smelled like, what a rainbow looked like. That there were other countries, many, many countries with different climates and traditions. People had skin varying in color and hair of different lengths... Well you get it."

She picked up the onion again and slid the sharpened metal down the center. "It really helped her and I began to use my savings to travel on my free time, so that I could have stories to tell her. Our meetings were still once or twice a year at most, but each time her improvement was noticeable. While doctors tried to figure out the perfect release dosage according to the number of subjects, her control over her chakra improved dramatically. They promised her that once her death rate dropped to a perfect zero, she would be out in the world every single day. Assisting shinobi and participating in complicated missions, but that didn't matter. Eir really wanted to see the moon more than anything."

Kakashi breathed in the welcoming scent around him. It was a soothing feeling, like a tender hand that eased his erratic heart. This is what the sanctions had been against. He now understood the position of the Five Great Nations.

"But they never got her to a perfect zero." Rena continued. "About five percent was the lowest she could go. The problem was always the same, too many shinobi meant varying levels of chakra tolerance, and if she was off even just a little it meant someone would die. They couldn't risk killing an important shinobi, so the project was deemed a failure."

"And they didn't try to replicate it?"

Rena opened the faucet and let the water wash over a silver pot. "Multiple times," she answered filling the basin with some water. "But none of them were successful. Either the children died in utero, or before reaching the age of 5."

"But what made Eir different?"

His mother shrugged, placing the pot on the stove. "I'm not too well versed on the science, but I'm sure it's written in her files."

Maybe it would be worth returning? Or should he tell the Hokage, and have her send down a specialist? He would need to think this through; this matter was too serious to simply ignore.

"So what happened to Eir after the experiment was deemed a failure?"

"There was divide amongst the doctors."

The flames began to caress the metal pan, and she stepped away from the stove to begin the tidying up her kitchen. "Some wanted to kill her. If the experiment couldn't be replicated and she was useless in battle then it would be best to destroy her before any others tried to get their hands on her."

His face soured. This was a human being that they were speaking of.

"But another group refused. They thought with more research and time they could perfect the jutsu. And once they figured out the formula, it would be best to have her nearby for immediate use."

Did none of these people have a soul. She was a fucking human being?

"Thankfully, I was given a voice as her caretaker of almost twenty years."

He released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"I asked if her memories and chakra could be sealed so that she may be released into the general populace. If her chakra levels matched any regular civilian, no one would suspect a thing, and if she didn't know how to use her own powers then the secret would be safe. I volunteered to care for her and send in yearly reports for them to keep track of her whereabouts and condition. The idea was received positively, but under the condition that I keep limited exposure to her for at least two years in case my presence triggered any memories. So I got a trusted friend, who one of the doctors vouched for as a perfect candidate, and she was happy to help."

"So where is Eir now?" Kakashi bit the nail of his thumb nervously. He didn't remember the last time a day had brought him so much consecutive anxiety.

She smiled. Maybe he wasn't as perceptive as she thought. "Elin."

"Elin?"

Rena laughed, dropping the miso base into the boiling water. "I thought once I told you about Eir's memories being sealed, you would make the connection."

His palm made contact with the center of his forehead. His wit was really slipping.

"But maybe if you knew her whole name you would have gotten it quicker. Elin Isa Riku. I named her myself," she proclaimed proudly. "Since she had no family name."

Kakashi was embarrassed to admit he had seen her full name, albeit during one of their first encounters. When they had gone to the Department of Labor and Elin had given her ID...

"But I would think Eir was a bit older. Elin looks as if she's in her teens."

His mother nodded, adding the diced eggplants. "It's the regenerative power of her body. Makes her age rather slowly physically."

He sighed, leaning back against the council again. Eir was Elin, Elin was Eir.

"Has she told you about the chakra auras she sees from people?"

"Oh, that? That is how her brain visualizes chakra for some reason. Pez didn't have that ability and neither did the other children, so the group thinks this may hold a clue as to why she survived why the rest of the children haven't."

"Interesting."

Rena agreed.

"When I approached her for the first time she told me that my chakra was being eaten. Ended up saving my life."

The azure haired woman clasped her hands under her chin. "That's my little Eir."

He smiled. "She's been helping me from the moment I got here." First with that, and then with his mother. "I've been trying to teach her about the world to prepare her for the trip she wants to take."

The house was filled with a savory scent of homemade miso broth. Kakashi felt warm. A home's warmth. It was delightful.

"It feels good to see my two favorite people get along so well. It just feels like," she paused releasing a tender breath. "It feels like something bigger than us."

Kakashi nodded. It truly did. Their paths had unknowingly crossed 20 years ago and unbeknownst to her, she had saved his life for the first time. As if he didn't already owe her his life once.

Rena opened the pot and stirred the green onions in. "What kind of relationship do you have with Elin-chan?"

"I... Uh..." Kakashi felt the small house close in on him as a bout of nerves rose through his skin. That was an awkward question. "She's a good friend." Great friends actually. Wonderful friend that in such a short amount of time, had become so indispensable to him.

She thought his misunderstanding of her question spoke louder than the answer he had given, and Rena smiled. Truly she had simply wanted to judge if their friendship was strong enough for him to give a heartfelt answer to a dilemma that had been pestering her, but now Rena had no doubt in her mind that he was the person to speak to about this.

"I'm glad." She closed the lid on the pot and lowered the heat. "Later, when we're done eating and reconnecting, I'd like to speak to you regarding Elin's future. If you don't mind, I could really use your help with something."

His eyes had perked at the mention of Elin's name and they hadn't left his mother since. "Of course."

Kakashi breathed out joyfully. Finally it seemed the jonin would have a chance to thank Elin, and he couldn't be prouder. It had been an eventful night, but it seemed all the troubles had been worth it, and he would be returning to Konoha a whole man after all.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long wait, life came all at once but finally things have settled and updating should be back on track. There will be eight more chapters for this story, and then we will begin to work on a sequel which will take a few months to outline. Any updates regarding that will be posted on my front page.

Thank you Montilyetron for being an awesome beta! Thank you Fluffpenguin for taking the time to review (sorry I couldn't get back to you any sooner!), as well as LilyVampire and anyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites.

Til next time,

Rhiuss


	32. Cross

_**Cross**_

Kakashi needed to visit Elin the moment he entered the inn. He had so much to tell her and wanted to feel her comforting presence after such an eventful night. But Rainy's chakra called him to his room and the jonin had to respect his priorities. He'd spend time with the inn maid when he could focus all of his attention on her, as she deserved.

He was surprised to see Rainy cleaned up and ready for business. Carefully, Kakashi closed the door and stepped inside. "Going to work?"

"Coming from work," she corrected moving away from the window. "My time is better spent doing something productive, so I went to the hospital to see if I could pick up anything important."

He leaned against the vanity table, a smile hiding behind his cotton mask. By the looks of it, she definitely got something and he couldn't be happier to see her act so natural again.

"I have some new information as well," he admitted. "But I would like to hear your findings first."

Rainy sat on the edge of the bed, and tucked her feet under her thighs. "Maru and Len both quit yesterday."

She watched his head tilt and allowed him a moment to digest the new information. It had taken her time to wrap her head around it as well, but the feeling of joy, quickly replaced her shock. This was no coincidence and Rainy could read it in her partner's face as he came to the same conclusion. "I had a letter in my desk explaining that she had quit to accept a position in another country."

"And Len?"

She shrugged. "His job wasn't important, so I doubt he would need to give his superior a reason to quit."

Still, no matter how they looked at it, their unified actions were a clear collaboration.

"I spoke to…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "My mother." The word still sounded strange, but he found relief as Rainy's face came alive with the same surprised expression he had envisioned before making the announcement. She looked adorable.

"Your mother?"

It lasted for a moment and that was good enough for him.

"It's a long story," he added. "But she is connected to Project Eir, and had a some surprising details to offer when it came to our current predicament."

Speaking about permanently transferring Elin to another country hadn't been his idea of ending the first meeting with his mother, but that is exactly what had occurred. His mind still spun, trying to tie the loose ends from that conversation; but Rena would have to convince Elin to go with them to Konoha so that he could take over from there. Kakashi would come up with a way to keep her safe in his village, avoid the political persecution that was to follow, and do all this while skirting around her memories to keep her in the dark.

His last mission as a jonin just wouldn't be any fun if it didn't look completely impossible, now would it?

"My mother, Rena-san, has informed me that she is still in contact with the doctor who was in charge of Project Eir, Dr. Deco Gen."

A curious spark widened her eyes again and Kakashi continued as Rainy concentrated on the new information.

"He's working on a new project and wanted her to join their team. I'm thinking this could be another project for us to worry about, or he may also be working on Project Ina. She also said he served as an assistant in the original project…" But he had no more evidence to tie the man to their current predicament unless Rena herself asked and got an answer out of him. "He said he would be back in a few weeks to get her answer." And to take Eir… Elin... as well.

"He's working on Project Ina." Her words were doubtless. "Maru left and Dr. Gen also seems to be going somewhere, if he says he's coming back for her answer."

Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest, doing his best to follow his companion's thought process.

"Dr. Gen is Maru's father!" She stood up slowly, her legs still adjusting to the sudden change in position. Her voice was a lot calmer as she continued. "They're definitely working together."

The information carried Kakashi over to Rainy's thought process, and they were soon on the same track. "Dr. Gen is Maru's father?" He repeated softly.

The medic nodded fiercely. Their circumstantial evidence had just become more solid, and this was the reason she didn't like to sit around letting her troubles consume her. The trip to the hospital had been the right choice, and soon she would be asking the Queen to prepare a speech clearing Alcina's name.

"You need to come with me to Konoha."

Her eyebrows knitted. "Me?" She asked. "Why?"

"Tsunade-sama most likely already requested a meeting with the Queen of Faye, and the Queen should already be on her way or heading there soon."

He still hadn't received the letter giving him the green light to return to Konoha, but if their theory was correct and the scientists were moving, then Kakashi had no choice but to return as soon as possible. The jonin would send another letter detailing their new findings, but he hoped the Hokage and the Queen were already communicating their plans to start tackling this problem.

"If we want to convince the Queen of the severity of this," he continued, "Then we're going to need to explain everything in detail and you, better than anyone, have been an important witness."

She sighed, sauntering back to the edge of the bed. "Remember you promised we wouldn't have to face anymore sanctions?"

He nodded.

"I'm holding you to that."

"And I will keep my promise," he reassured.

"I hope you do because I'm going to help, but I'm not staying."

He bit his lip. The jonin had wanted to at least have her by his side as a trusted advisor who could guide him on handling matters with Faye, and possibly other small countries.

Still, Rainy seemed adamant in her decision. "I'm going to take up a position as Head of Department, and I plan to continue working on bettering my country from the inside."

"The fate of our relationship will not impact my desire to help strengthen the bond between our countries." His smile was genuine, as were his words. "If you want to return, then I'll respect that."

"Thank you."

Her heart felt heavy, and she had a feeling his did too, as both avoided the other's eyes in an effort to quell the rising awkwardness from the moment that was to come.

"We're too old to be hung up on the excitement of a youthful romance."

Kakashi commended her for being the braver one and speaking first. His mind had yet to come up with a proper starting point, but it seemed she had more to say.

"After finally getting closure for how it ended, I realized that I had nothing left but my desire to fuck you."

He failed miserably at suppressing his laughter, and Rainy had no qualms about showing the entirety of her smile. They were both pathetic when it came to having adult conversations, but at least it relieved some of the tension.

"So, what I'm trying to say is..." Their eyes fell to the floor again as Rainy prepared to cross the bridge first. "Thank you for coming back and clarifying what happened, but I think if I loved you, I would be more heartbroken about choosing to stay behind."

Kakashi nodded slowly, a smile blossoming at the corner of his lips. He thought it would be much worse, but began to realize that a lot of the fears he had of facing emotionally charged situations were in his head.

After standing on the bridge for so long, it only made sense that their first steps to finishing the journey would be uncomfortable. They could finally see an ending, and it looked nothing like they had imagined. Two roads marked for each, leading down similar paths, but different all the same.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," he admitted, surprisingly calm.

Her laughter eased through the large room. "Of course not; if you really loved me you would care that I'm officially breaking up with you."

"Well, considering everything I put you through, this is only fitting."

She reciprocated his smile with one of her own. Their eyes met, and for the first time they could see each other for who they were: a man and woman without a single emotional string to connect them.

"If we're done savoring this overly sappy moment, then I need to go pack and take care of one more thing."

Kakashi watched as she threw herself back, and rolled out of the side of the bed closer to the door.

"We're leaving tonight," he announced watching her lift her coat from the night table. "Around nine."

"Got it." She slipped her shoes on and closed the door, leaving her former lover behind.

Kakashi stared at the shadowy imprints of bare tree branches that danced on the wooden floor of his room. He breathed out and lowered his mask, filling his lungs with a full breath. He never thought himself strong enough to survive two storms of this caliber, and yet here he was, alive, and feeling rather... Giddy.

It was over... Everything was over, and he felt the loose threads of his life tightening, making him a whole man.

Kakashi was ready to take on the duties of a Hokage now, but first...

 _ **Where is Elin-chan?**_

[*31*]

Elin picked up the discarded apron left on the chair and worked the garment around her black dress as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. She could hear Jura giving last minute instructions to Midori, along with Pete who had been asking for better lighting for his buffet table for some time now.

The door closed behind her with a groan from the old wood. She tightened the strap around her waist as the paltry amount of dirty dishes came into view. If she did them slowly enough, the inn maid could think of other reasons to roam around the kitchen.

"I knew I would find you here, Elin-chan."

She turned, giving Rena a quick smile. Elin had felt her presence before heading to the kitchen, but she didn't think the older woman would be coming to look for her so soon. "I just want to get started on the dishes before they become unbearable."

Rena nodded, leaning against the black granite counter. "I see." And hide. They both knew she wanted to hide from the gathering crowd outside. "I wanted to thank you for helping Kakashi find me."

Elin's hand maneuvered around the stream of water, adjusting the temperature. "I would have never thought you were the person he was looking for," she admitted. "Even when I saw the profile; I guess maybe it was because your hair was so much longer and brighter."

Rena pointed to the fine lines around her forehead. "And I didn't have so many of these."

She laughed and Elin joined her. That too.

"Would you like something to drink?" Elin asked quickly. "Chocolate? Tea?"

Rena shook her head. "I had a large chamomile tea before coming here. And even that hadn't calmed my nerves."

Elin could see the light green and orange of her chakra swirl. "But you're happy right?"

"Oh, of course," she assured. "It's the start of a new life and I'm a bit nervous is all."

Elin smiled. "So much to plan, huh?"

Rena returned the warm gesture. "I'll be doing more serious planning after the holidays, but for now, I will be going to Konoha with him."

The sound of porcelain brushing against glass filled the wide space. "So soon?" She worked quickly to fill the second sink with soapy dishes.

Rena nodded. "I missed out on three decades of his life, so I have a lot of catching up to do."

"That makes sense," she smiled. Oh, but it felt so strange to have to say goodbye to them so suddenly. She hadn't even gotten over this crush of hers, and Sari wouldn't be here to guide her through his absence.

"Kakashi and I were hoping you would come with us."

She wiped the tip of her fingers on the pink apron before giving a piece of hair a place behind her ear.

"Me?"

Rena's smile widened. "You get to see a few towns as we make our way to Konoha, and I think you will enjoy it."

She could see the apprehension in Elin's eyes, and Rena prayed that her casual approach to convincing the woman hadn't been a complete failure.

"What about Jura- san?"

The last of the silverware made it to the second sink and Elin picked up the first plate to rinse.

Rena breathed out a cluster of nerves. She had already spoken to her long time friend who had volunteered to serve as a backup to convince Elin, should Rena fail. Jura knew this would be best for the young woman. As hurtful as the prospect of a permanent relocation for her ward was, her becoming a weapon for some terrorists was not an acceptable alternative.

"If it would make you feel better to have her support, why don't you ask her?"

Elin nodded turning the tap towards the soapy dishes. "If she says yes then I will be happy to join you for the holidays."

Rena did her best to remain composed, but the relief she felt hearing those words was indescribable. Her son had come back into her life, and the girl she had raised as her own, had unknowingly taken the first step into securing a safer life for herself.

"Wonderful!" She stepped away from the counter, and made her way towards the door. "I'll be back in a few to let you know our time of departure."

The gentle clatter of silverware and merry chatter filled the kitchen as Rena opened the door.

"I'll be sure to speak with Jura-san as soon as I'm done with this."

The door closed, and Elin hummed a merry tune as she returned to her dishes.

 _ **A trip to Konoha, huh?**_

[*31*]

Rainy hadn't been home in some time now. Well, she wasn't sure she could call this place home anymore. Her name wasn't on the property and the renter no longer wanted anything to do with her. Not that the medic could blame her.

She opened the front door and her sigh traveled through the dimly lit space.

The silver haired civilian loosened her coat's buttons as she crossed the short distance to the bedroom. The white door was ajar with the lights left on from Sari's bad habit. There was no one to point out her customs, and no one to pick up after the younger woman either. Carefully, Rainy stepped over a nightshirt and hopped over a familiar lacy bra. Laid about were plenty of other garment obstacles, all of which caught her eyes but none of which she had the strength to touch.

Her business was to retrieve the contents of her designated drawer while foregoing the items that had wandered elsewhere.

She opened the first drawer on the cream colored vanity table and her eyes widened at the pleasant surprise. All her garments neatly arranged just as she had left them. Rainy sighed. She expected nothing else, Sari was a mature and commendable human being. While Rainy?

Yeah, so many regrets.

"And here I was finally coming home, sure that I had avoided living such an awkward situation."

Rainy breathed out. She hadn't expected Sari to be home so quick.

"I admit, I was hoping you hadn't left for the holidays." She stood up, thankful that her nerves didn't manifest in any physical manner.

Sari didn't look pleased, but Rainy could hardly concentrate on the anger in her face; she was here to take care of that. Instead, all the medic could do was focus on reminding her how to speak and put together a coherent sentence.

She wanted to apologize, to kiss her, to cry and hug her, to make so many promises, and to kiss her some more.

"I'm sorry." It was a start, but the azure gaze of her ex lover didn't budge from its spot on the white carpet. Rainy hadn't expected them to move anyway. "I fucked up beyond words, and I can only apologize."

Sari moved her braided hair behind her shoulder before lacing her arms under her bust. "If it makes you feel better then apologize away."

Rainy bit her lip nervously. "It doesn't." Her guilty conscience hadn't been relieved at all. "I've missed you this entire time, and everything has been going wrong. But I couldn't even talk to you, which only made things worse..."

Sari's eyes finally met hers, but the loving tenderness that had always given them their sparkle, had dulled into an apathetic glaze. Rainy didn't know what else to say, as she waited for the younger woman to speak.

"I've been doing pretty well without you."

The medic felt her heart shatter.

"I'm done with school, I've been concentrating on my writing, and when someone asks for my relationship status at the bar, I actually have a title to flaunt; Single. I'm fucking single, and I'll be keeping it that way until I find a girlfriend who appreciates me enough to formally admit she's in a relationship." Her voice stumbled, but she pulled through. "One that actually takes my good will, and doesn't use it to stab me in the back."

Sari closed her eyes at the sight of a former lover who struggled to hold herself together. She had never seen Rainy's eyes water, much less have tears spilling from them. But she wasn't done talking, and she'd be damned if she would be sucked into another two years of ambiguity because of some tears.

"So, if you were debating between your storybook romance and me, you don't have much a choice anymore because I'm not an option."

Quickly, she reached under the bed and effortlessly drew out the small carry on. "Lock the door on your way out."

 _ **Fucking shit**_...

Rainy slumped on the floor against the plush comforter that spilled over the edge of the bed. Her heart raced as words strung together into beautiful, apologetic sentences that probably would have swoon any romance writer into making a best seller. Now they came together, when her lover was gone, and she had no energy to chase her. When her hands shook so bad, and tears spilled over their boundaries in an uncontrollable cascade.

The brash closing of the front door echoed clearly to her ears, and another tired breath left her parched lips.

How could she be so selfish, so self absorbed to think that this fight had only been about a simple kiss?

 _ **Fucking shit...  
**_

And now it was too late... Sari was gone, and for the first time she felt the weight of the world crush her into a million pieces.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thank you for reading! As we're getting closer to the ending of this first part of the series, I would like to say that I still enjoying reading your opinions and constructive criticism, so thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a little something, and please don't be shy if you have something to say. Lastly, thank you Montilyetron for lending me your amazing skills!

Til next time!


	33. Light

_**Light**_

Jura Kane looked every bit the proud owner of Divinity's Inn among her workforce and guests. She sauntered through the happy crowd with a champagne glass that gave a gleaming finishing touch to her festive red dress and sculpted brown curls. Elin followed the sound of her jolly heels and singing voice as the host of the festivities gauged everyone's comfort level at the feast.

The innkeeper greeted Elin with the same enthusiasm as she had those around her, and agreed without a second thought when the younger woman asked for a minute of her time.

"You outdid yourself this year, Jura-san."

"Thanks, kiddo." Jura smiled, such compliments made her heart swell with pride. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Elin glanced over the reception table, with its stark white mantle and crystal plates brimming with delicious cocktail treats. Pete always went all out for their annual Winter's Arrival gathering, and the aroma of festive chow remained imbedded in the stone walls well past the celebration's end.

She crossed her arms over her chest and swallowed nervously. "Rena-san invited me to vacation in Konoha for the holidays."

Her eyes landed on the plate of fresh sugar cookies brought in from Luna's, and Elin knew Rena and Jura had most likely spoken about Kakashi.

Jura sipped on a bubbly drink and used her free hand to wave at a guest in the distance. "You should go; it'll be fun."

Her gaze landed nervously on her guardian, who greeted her with a rare set of jovial eyes. Truly Jura loved the holidays. "Really?"

"Of course!" She laughed, bringing in Elin's smaller frame under her arm. Jura led her towards the back of the restaurant, where the music didn't command so much of their hearing.

"Just because I don't approve of your journey to find this Dr. Gen person, doesn't mean I don't want you to travel." In fact, had it not been for the restrictions specifying where and when she could travel, Jura would encourage the girl to roam free.

But, she had sworn to uphold the rules that would need to be respected to allow Elin the freedom of having a life outside the lab, and it had become much easier to curb the young girl's curiosity about the world outside the village. Even if she ended up as the bad guy in Elin's eyes, Jura just wanted to keep her ward from giving her former captors any reason to take her back.

Elin breathed out a cluster of tension and relaxed under the warm touch of her guardian. And here she had prepared an entire essay to convince the normally stern woman. "You always seemed so apprehensive when I brought up the topic of traveling."

Jura stepped away from her and waved her off dismissively. "Like I said," she laughed taking a sip from her champagne. "As long as it doesn't involve you getting yourself into unnecessary trouble, then I'm all for it." And of course, as long as she had Rena by her side, Jura knew her little Elin would be safe.

Elin rocked back and forth on her heels, doing her best to resist a lively smile. Maybe it was the jovial holiday spirit, or the fact that she had used the word 'vacation,' but it seemed Jura's stance on letting the inn maid travel had softened, and Elin couldn't be happier. She would keep that in mind when she finally decided to start her journey to find Dr. Gen.

"Is that it?" A roaring wave of applause and cheers made the floorboards vibrate, and Jura closed her eyes savoring the last bit of the trumpets' melody. "'Cus I got dancing to do, and you have packing to get to."

Elin nodded watching the older woman's body ripple with a smooth rhythm. The shimmer of her dress followed her every movement; it was a spectacular sight that only came during festive times.

"I'll see you soon, Jura-san. Happy Winter's Arrival."

"Same to you, kiddo."

She waited until Elin disappeared up the stairs before letting out a heavy sigh.

The thought of saying goodbye to the young woman had been a pestering thought since first laying eyes on her, and the innkeeper didn't want to think that the moment had arrived. Even though Rena had presented her plan to move Elin to Konoha in a permanent settlement, this moment just didn't feel like their last goodbye. Maybe she was putting too much trust in a peaceful resolution between Konoha and Faye, but it was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down.

 _ **I'll see her again**_ , she told herself as the drums and trumpets surged into the next song. And she would pray to every deity she could until one of them answered her request.

[*32*]

Kakashi sat on the edge of the veranda, fanning himself with the chilly air that refused to move around him. He planned to warm up while Rena-san and Elin returned from food hunting in town, but had done a full set of exercise before realizing it. The jonin draped another clean towel over his sore neck and breathed out, letting his muscles settle after such strenuous activity.

The door behind him slid open, and then closed in one swift motion. "You're going to catch a cold working out in just a shirt." And a sleeveless one at that. Rainy adjusted her colorful wool socks over her black leggings. "And shouldn't you be resting?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck just under the towel, and looked straight to the sky. Rena had said the same thing for days, but he still refused to listen. "I'll be fine." He answered confidently with an easy to detect, cocky undertone.

She smiled taking a seat by his side. "More aching equals more therapies from Elin?" Rainy draped the blanket over her legs and wiggled her toes to welcome the new warmth. "Is that the formula?"

He did his best to suppress a chuckle. Had he been that obvious? "My muscles respond well to those therapies."

Her gaze joined his and they watched as the sun lost its place to the gathering clouds. The promise of snow from earlier that day was finally culminating in light flakes. "And they're all that respond well?"

"Hmm?"

Rainy faced him, boldly elaborating. "You don't think everyone has noticed the way you behave around her?" Her grin made him uncomfortable, and she watched with delight as he did his best to avoid her eyes.

"I don't see how I treat Elin any different from anyone else?"

"Really?"

He didn't move.

"Even my mom see's it, Kakashi."

The jonin swallowed, but still hadn't readied a response.

"How you're always talking to her," Rainy continued. "Alone." His discomfort made her grin widen. He looked so cute pretending that the squirrels and birds in the sparse trees interested him. "Running errands with her at every chance, organizing maps and adding little notes on how to have a safe travel." She could go on, but her companion finally had a response.

Kakashi turned to her. "She's helped me so much, Rainy, it's the least I could do."

Oh, but Rainy wasn't arguing that. She leaned closer until her breath tickled the dark cotton of his mask. "The way you look at her when she's holding your hand. Have you even noticed?" She laughed, and gave him space as his mask failed to hide the rising dark blush beyond its dark border.

"I think you're looking too deeply into this." Anyone who steeped themselves in Elin's chakra therapies would look at her like the angel she was for indulging them in such a delightful feeling. "Besides, wouldn't the same theory apply to her, considering she's helped me a lot more than I have her?"

Rainy shrugged, lifting her blanket over her shoulders. She hugged her knees to her chest, encasing her entire body under the flower embroidery. "Elin is so much easier than you when it comes to these things," the medic laughed. "She thought I was throwing a jealous fit or something, but I assured her our relationship ended. She is free to admire you as much as you let her."

Kakashi lowered his eyes to his dirt smeared boots. It seemed the sky was aware of just how heavy this conversation would turn.

"You're telling me you never thought about it?"

The jonin sighed. "I'm thankful for everything she's done." Very thankful. "But I don't think I'm the right person for Elin."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He paused for a moment. "It just doesn't feel right." Kakashi laughed at his own choice of words. It sounded strange, even to his ears, but his brain didn't have much to work with after ignoring any hint of emerging feelings towards the charming woman.

"Maybe because she's such a nice person, and you're not, so you can't possibly deserve her?"

"Right." It was actually that simple.

"When I first met Sari I said the same thing." She leaned her head against her companion's shoulder. He didn't move as she settled into her spot. "I didn't even like calling her my girlfriend. Everyone else whom I had given that title to seemed to fit the image I had given them; they were just as fucked up as I was."

No dates, no anniversary presents, no future. Just sex, fights, and the interesting topic that brought them together in the first place. "I was never interested in romance."

They shared an amused chuckle, digesting their own lackluster relationship. Truth be told, they had gone on zero dates and could not name a single present gifted by the other.

"But with her I didn't even notice I had started doing romantic things. At first I thought I just wanted to do something nice for her, to thank her for editing my papers, for letting me invade her house." Rainy breathed out, slowly filling her head with wonderful memories. "For cooking for us, and all that. Somewhere along our journey, I wanted to go to dinner or the movies to celebrate making it this far together. Or I would buy her a present just to see her smile. I wanted to commemorate little milestones, and for our two year anniversary we got stupid matching bracelets."

Kakashi joined her in laughter. If Rainy herself hadn't been telling the story, he would have never believed it.

The laughter died down, and she traced the lines where her bracelet normally sat. "I thought, as long as we don't give each other titles, it doesn't count as a romantic gesture." Again their laughter drifted to the opaque sky, mingling with the soft breeze and the first flutters of snow. That was just the kind of emotional idiots that they were. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Kakashi nodded resting his own head on top of hers. "I have an idea."

"We're so accustomed to shitty relationships that when we finally come upon someone who isn't as messed up as we are, we tend to think that we're just thankful for their decency." She smiled nervously, holding her wrist between her fingers. Never in a million years did she think of giving such a pep talk to an ex lover. "And I know those romance books you read tell you that love is supposed to be dramatic and full of sacrifices, but I think sometimes it's not. Sometimes it's really just simple. Do you get my drift, Hatake?"

He did, perfectly, and it still did nothing to ease his worries.

"I'm not saying that you love her," she laughed, picking up on the tense shoulder underneath her. "I am just informing, as the coolest ex girlfriend you'll ever have, that you should be open to the idea. Being emotionally inept and overly passionate about your goals, doesn't make you a terrible human being."

"I never thought I'd be hearing those words coming from you."

"Like I said," she laughed. "I'm the coolest ex girlfriend you'll ever have."

He grinned down at the cheeky medic. "You just dumped me, didn't you?"

Rainy sat up. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

They watched the trimmed grass disappear behind uneven patches of powdery white. A cool breeze swept through the backyard, and Rainy tightened the large blanket around her. It was beginning to get too cold for her liking, but she still had some words to say.

"Don't be tempted by the fantasy of getting some ultimate reward to validate the struggles we had. Our relationship was good, but this is our chance to experience something better. If you can find someone who makes you feel grateful because they do so much for you, don't fight the growing desire to return the favor."

He nodded, letting go of the restrictions that held back his smile. Kakashi hadn't been aware of wanting to hear this kind of speech, and yet somehow it left him feeling comforted. "Thank you, Rainy."

She stood up. "No, thank you." Her fingers swept through his moist locks. "For coming back, and putting me through this emotional hell again."

Kakashi chuckled, swaying his head whichever way she saw fit. "You're welcome?"

"Anyway," she breathed watching her breath materialize before her. "Take care of her. She's a really good girl."

Her companion nodded, still unsure if he could even keep such a promise. "I'll do my best."

"Good." He felt her light steps as they moved away from him towards the door. "I have to go look for some matching bracelets. See ya."

The door closed, and Kakashi felt his lungs fill with a joyful winter breath.

[*32*]

The falling snow slowed into a gentle descent, the dusty gray clouds drifting into nothingness. A magnificent blue painted the sky, and the moon stood proudly against it, providing a beautiful night for the citizens of Grass Country. Yamato enjoyed the sight of snow covered trees and the neat blanket that spread across the backyard before him. The cardinals leaving prints as they skittered through the snow, the song of the owls that hid in the forest where he set up his temporary camp, and the feel of the rigid wood against his back.

But the view that had surpassed all Mother Nature's beauty, was one that Yamato, or anyone in Konoha, could never dream up: Hatake Kakashi occupying a veranda on a cool winter night, holding hands with a charming looking woman, as they laughed and conversed the night away. Yamato could safely bet that this was the closest anyone had ever gotten to seeing the stoic ninja showing affection, and he felt a rather juvenile desire to spread the word overtake him. Ah, but he had too much respect for his senpai.

It took Yamato longer than anticipated to realize that the woman had been healing the jonin the entire time. But, in his defense, Kakashi's chakra seemed to react more erratically when they traded glances than any other time, and if that wasn't a telltale sign of attraction for a ninja, Yamato didn't know what was.

A buzzing sound from the side of his neck interrupted the wood user's delighted spying.

"We've secured the perimeter."

He pressed the microphone button. "Return to your designated posts."

Yamato watched with wide, curious eyes as the encounter before him dissolved into nighttime pleasantries, and the lady friend of Konoha's most desired bachelor disappeared through the sliding doors.

The brown-haired jonin sighed adjusting his ANBU mask properly. The time had come for him to make his grand entrance.

The stiff branches didn't move as Yamato pressed his boots against them to calibrate his initial dash. Not even the snow felt his presence, only feeling a hint of his passing from the rustling wind that trailed just behind.

"I was hoping to be introduced to your companion," he greeted entering the clearing.

Kakashi's eyes remained steady on the starry night. "Well, you should have arrived earlier."

Yamato walked towards the steps and cleared the space before taking a seat. He adopted his senior's leisurely pose, staring into the clear skies to see if they had anything to offer him. "I was sitting there for an hour." Yamato could feel Kakashi's chakra waver. He smirked. "But it seemed you were too busy to notice, eh, senpai?"

Kakashi breathed out, lifting his right hand up into view. Yamato would get distracted too if he felt the wonders of her healing technique. "It feels that good." And that was all he planned on admitting out loud.

Yamato smiled. Truth be told, he hadn't even expected to receive a reply to his little inquiry. Especially one so simple, and charged. "Well, I'm here now," he turned to his senior. "So you can relax without worry."

Kakashi nodded, already feeling giddy about next day's therapy. Yamato, he more than trusted. "Two ANBU?"

"Yup."

Kakashi flexed his hands again. They'd be home in just two days at this rate, but with such perfect backup he could indulge in the joys of traveling. "Thank you for coming, Tenzou."

The younger man smiled. "No problem, senpai."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you very much for reading! The last six chapters have already been written and are just waiting for my awesome Beta Montilyetron to get through them before I can post . After this series we're hopefully going to be working on a sequel, but that will definitely take some time as I don't like posting until I have at least a full outline. I also wan to take a few weeks to let my brain rest from this story, catch up on some fanfics, and maybe work on some smaller projects. Hopefully the first chapter will debut sometime by the end of this year.

Thank you to those who reviewed, added this story or myself to their watched/favorites. Really appreciate it!

Til next time!


	34. Konoha

_**Konoha**_

Lady Tsunade had been drinking on the job again and she didn't even try to hide it. Shizune looked defeated, and Kakashi could tell by how far the Hokage had to tilt the dark bottle over the tiny saucer, just how much she had drank from it. The jonin also guessed that the two bottles to the far side were empty.

 _ **At least it'll be a short meeting.**_

"Don't worry Kakashi," she assured glossing a finger over the rim of the cup. "I'll refill the secret spots with the best alcohol this town has to offer to prepare you for your first day."

Quite honestly he preferred reading dirty books for the occasional stressful events. Alcohol never sat well with his stomach, and so he liked to reserve it for worst case scenarios come true.

He gave a curt bow. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Shizune sighed and shook her head.

Kakashi tried smiling sympathetically at her. He would try not to be as much of a handful.

"I know the trip had to be rushed, and it must have been uncomfortable caring for three civilians, but I'm happy to hear you all made it safely." Tsunade's words were steady and sober, unaltered by the inhuman amount of alcohol flowing through her system. "I needed you all here no later than today as the Queen is hoping to get this meeting out of the way and be back in Faye before the New Year arrives."

He nodded digging his hands deeper inside the pockets of his pants. "She's leaving tonight?"

Tsunade nodded picking up the saucer and downing it in one go. She sighed at the lack of impact. Her liver probably thought this stuff was water by now. "We're holding the meeting at six, and she's been briefed on the biggest issues. This meeting is just a formality to determine the fate of the people involved, and to show our good will towards rebuilding a more solid relationship with Faye."

That didn't sound so complicated. "And are we sure of the people involved?"

Tsunade glanced at the round bottle on the other side of the room but decided against it. She needed to save the good stuff for later. "The team we sent should have arrived by now and they should be working with the people selected by the Queen for this investigation. We're hoping to hear from them soon, and once we have a concrete answer, we'll go about capturing them."

"I see."

"Go home, rest up, and ready that witness you brought with you."

"Yes ma'm."

"I need you here no later than five thirty. The faster we finish, the better the Queen's mood, and you will want her in a good mood for this issue to be resolved peacefully."

He had no doubt about that.

"Dismissed."

"I'll walk you out Kakashi."

The jonin stopped, allowing the medic to catch up to him. She had been so quiet during the meeting that he had almost forgotten she was there. Shizune closed the door behind her and they started their path down the hallway.

"If the problem is as good as resolved, why is she drinking so early in the morning?" Kakashi didn't make it a habit of questioning the Hokage's alcohol consumption, but seeing the odd number of bottles on her desk made him think that the negotiations between Faye and Konoha had fallen through before the meeting had even started.

Shizune sighed. "We made a deal that if she had to get out of bed before five, I would let her drink alcohol until at least eight in the morning."

Surprisingly, the Hokage was a lot easier to work with when she had a few bottles. The problem came at around nine when she'd start getting sleepy and would nap for hours, only to wake up grumpy and refusing to cooperate. Sober or drunk, Shizune had yet to figure out a good productive schedule for them.

Kakashi nodded. "I see. So, what did you need me for?"

"I'm just headed to the hospital for something."

The staircase came into view as they rounded the corner.

"Say, Shizune?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

She turned to her companion. He sounded a bit, nervous? "Work," she replied nonchalantly.

"Do you think you could help me with something?"

Ah there it was. Kakashi did not like asking favors. "Has to be big if you can't handle it. Cooking? Cleaning?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to be in the meeting for a while and I was hoping you could keep a friend of mine some company since she'd have to stay alone."

Shizune felt her step land awkwardly on the wooden stair. She could see his eyes darting for something to keep him busy at the bottom of the stairs, but the empty floor had nothing to offer.

A smile creeped up her rosy lips. "Well aren't you a darling host?" A flustered Kakashi, with fumbling hands and everything. She never thought she'd live to see the day.

 _ **So**_ _**Yamato wasn't exaggerating!**_

"It's ok, I'll figure something el-"

"No!" She reached for his arm as they stepped over the last stair. "Do not fret my fellow jonin, I shall keep your lady company tonight."

His stomach churned. Exactly what had he done? "Really, Shizune if you're busy..."

She led the way towards the door. Sunny skies and a cool wind greeted them atop another set of stairs. "Don't worry about it," she laughed. "I'll take her out to dinner and show her around town."

Kakashi sighed. Elin would like that, and she'd get a good glimpse of Konoha during festive time. Hearing about it later was worth exposing a sliver of his personal life. "Thank you Shizune, I'd greatly appreciate that."

She smiled, nudging the younger man. "I never knew you were such a uh, detailed host there Kakashi."

"I'll see you tonight."

[*33*]

Kakashi stood by the door of his small apartment for an awestruck moment. The counters of his kitchen had been cleaned and filled with bowls of chopped up ingredients, while his dining table served as a placeholder for a mountain of empty grocery bags. All four ranges of his stove were finally getting attention, and he wondered how long it had taken Rena to clean all the dust from his never before used, cooking pots.

The jonin stepped deeper inside, the wooden floors beneath him feeling as warm as the rest of the house.

"Oh, you're back already?" Rena dried her hand on a pink kitchen rag.

Kakashi nodded lowering his mask. "I wanted to give you time to rest, so I spent a little longer outside." But it didn't look like they had used his time away for sleeping.

Rainy stirred on the couch, finally acknowledging his presence. "Elin's the only one who can sleep on that block of wood you call a bed," the medic spoke. "Walking on the gravel of the street gave my body more comfort than lying on that thing."

Rena lifted the lid from her curry pot, and stirred the simmering liquid. "You should consider picking out something better for yourself," she added, satisfied with the consistency.

Kakashi filled his lungs with the savory fragrance before letting out a slow breath. "I'll make a note of that when I move."

Rainy sat up, satisfied with the answer. She could tolerate it for the remained of her stay. "What did the Hokage say?"

"I actually need to have a word with you about that. Mind coming to the balcony for a second?"

"Is it going to be long?" She wrapped a blanket around her shoulder. "I'm starving."

"Another twenty minutes Rainy-chan," called out the enthusiastic cook. This would be the first time her son tried her curry, and Rena wanted it to be her best work yet.

"I'll keep it brief," he smiled. "I'm starving too."

Rena felt her heart swell with joy. Such simple words, and yet she didn't see herself ever getting tired of them.

They walked outside where the sunny morning fully embraced them. Not a single cloud in the sky, and even the breeze seemed to toy with the city rather than fully rattle them.

"The Hokage seems pretty confident that we'll solve this problem by tonight."

Rainy nodded, pulling her hair into a messy bun before wrapping her body with the blanket. "I think if I leave tomorrow night, I can make it to Grass Country before New Year's."

"Grass Country?"

"That's where Sari's parents live," she clarified. "I'm gonna go make an honest woman out of their daughter... Or whatever."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You're going to marry her?"

"Not that far," she scoffed. "Ask for forgiveness, admit we're in a relationship, and possibly move in. Then, maybe we can talk about that other stuff."

"That actually sounds nice, Rain." He leaned against the metal railing and she joined him. The streets were empty below them.

"What about you? How's it going with Elin?"

The jonin smiled. "Nothing," he answered plainly. "But I'm hoping she stays in Konoha for a while." Just long enough for him to learn how to woo her.

Now that he was stuck in the village, Kakashi knew sooner later he would end up thinking about a proper relationship. And it just so happened that he would be hosting a woman in his home, who set the standard for the type of person he wanted to have a relationship with. Elin seemed to always fit in his life so seamlessly. Maybe it was destiny after all.

"Just so you know, I wasn't allowed to give her a proper sex talk," she announced.

Her companion swallowed nervously. He hadn't even thought that far into the relationship.

"So I'd take the long route with that, if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A devilish grin brightened her features. Oh the things she would do to watch the first few months of this relationship. A woman who knew the parts, but not how to use them, and a man whose only form of expression was fucking. A soap opera waiting to happen.

"So, what did you need me for?"

He had forgotten. "We're meeting the Queen tonight at 5:30. The Hokage wants to fill her in on what we discovered about the bugs they used to infect me with, as well as our list of possible suspects. Lastly, she wants to come up with a plan together on how to punish these people."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"But I want to know from you," he continued. "Which part of it can be blamed on the restrictions we've placed on you?"

Rainy tilted her head, a curious sheen glossing over her eyes.

"Which of our restrictions is breeding these monsters? I want to update these rules once I become Hokage, and was hoping you could help guide me."

"Well I can definitely tell you the laws that are fucking us over," she admitted. "But I would have to think about sensible solutions, and I don't know how much your other buddies are gonna be willing to bend."

"Just give me a starting point and I'll handle the rest. I think it's only fair we take responsibility for what our rules have done, and these people should be the best example that our laws need updating."

Rainy couldn't agree more. Oh how great the world would be with more level headed individuals. Maybe the heartache of this month had been worthwhile. "I'll try to have a list sent to you as soon as possible. You'll be taking the position by New Year's, no?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll have it by then," she assured. "Your first order of business will be to make my work life a little more tolerable."

They both laughed. "Thank you, Rainy."

She nudged him playfully. "No, no, thank you."

[*33*]

The door to the bedroom opened cautiously, and Shizune placed her magazine down in preparation to greet the woman before she had a chance to become startled.

Elin stepped out, a mess of black wavy hair, crumpled night dress, and dazed features. Still, her manners hadn't been lost in the confusion brought on by her strange surrounding.

"Elin-chan?" Shizune stood up and returned the younger woman's courteous bow.

"Yes," she answered, her eyes tentatively moving over Shizune's shoulder.

The medic smiled. She was probably looking for a familiar face.

"I'm a friend of Kakashi's," she announced. "He left to a meeting with his mother, and the other girl, so he asked for me to keep you company while they were gone."

Her rosy lips molded into an understanding, "Oh."

"I thought I'd take you out and show you a few spots around the village."

"Ah," her smile was instant. "That sounds nice."

"We can get something to eat while we're out."

Elin pulled at her night dress as her mind wandered into proper attire for the evening. "Just give me a moment to change into something more adequate."

Shizune smiled, taking a seat on the old couch again. "Sure, take your time."

The younger woman disappeared inside the room, and Shizune watched the light through the slightly opened door. "Say Elin-chan?"

A muffled "Hmm?" Escaped through the opening, followed by a the soft pop of a travel scroll being unpacked.

"How long have you and Kakashi been a couple?" It wasn't everyday someone could say they met Kakashi's girlfriend, and Shizune would be damned if she didn't take advantage of the situation.

She heard an elongated pause.

"We're not a couple," came the delayed response.

The medic cleared her throat. She had a feeling Kakashi would have trained her well. There was a reason his rumored girlfriends were never verified. "So you're just dating right now?"

Elin's head peaked through the door. "No," she answered nonchalantly.

Shizune resisted a scowl. She really thought she'd be able to get something out of her, with her trusting aura and innocent looks. Her finger tapped against her chin, as her mind raced to find something else to ask. There was no way Yamato's story of them holding hands was a lie, two ANBU members had confirmed it! And then Kakashi asking her to take a night off just to keep the woman some company? Come on, he wouldn't swallow his pride for just anyone. Still, it seemed Kakashi had prepared her well, and Shizune decided she would need backup in this probing case.

 _ **Time for Elin-chan to meet some more friends!**_

Elin opened the door further, and stepped out in full view. She had chosen a dark red dress with small flower details. In one hand she held a black jacket, and black booties hung from her fingers.

Shizune stood up, closing her navy coat over her own civilian wear. Maybe she should have gone for something other than plain jeans and a white shirt, but she didn't plan to be the center of attention anyway.

"Ready?"

Elin nodded following the older woman to the door.

"Do you like ramen Elin-chan?"

"I do." She dropped her shoes on the base of the door, and fixed her jacket over her clothes.

Shizune smiled, slipping on her flats. "Awesome," she smiled. "I got just the place.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you for reading and taking the time to review guys! Really appreciate it :D


	35. Politics

_**Politics**_

Kakashi had very little experience in the meeting room used to host foreign dignitaries. It was rather spacious, brightly colored with a yellow tone, and he felt confident that the furniture was the best Konoha had to offer. Still, he dreaded being called there. Decisions that affected millions of people were made in that room, where one angry comment could set off a chain reaction that shortened the lives of innocent people.

"You'd better get used to it," Tsunade warned, already massaging her temples.

He sat quietly to her left, observing pictures of past Hokages who looked so at ease in the room.

"There's nothing more fun than two people making decisions that will affect thousands," added the cloudy haired medic beside him.

Tsunade chuckled. "She gets it."

They both smiled as Kakashi did his best to remain collected.

The wall dissolved into a wide opening, and the sound of scraping chairs filled the room as those inside took to their feet. Queen Ruth Delania of Faye village entered alone, her brown sandals gliding confidently along the floor. Rainy and Kakashi bowed formally, while the two leaders locked eyes acknowledging the other's presence with a curt nod.

The Queen pulled her own chair, seating herself, as did the leader of Konoha. Faye's ruler respected their culture of equality between Heads of State and common people; but with the white of her silk gown, the precious stones adorning her ostentatious jewelry, and the fine leather strapped around her feet, the people of Konoha knew that Faye did not share this mindset.

"I have been briefed on the situation and feel confident in my understanding." Her voice was rich and smooth like her copper skin. "I hope that you all will understand my desire to celebrate the arrival of the upcoming year with my people, and with this in mind, I ask that we keep this meeting brief."

Tsunade sat straight, putting forth her best smile. "We understand, Lady Delania." Really, she did.

The Hokage didn't need to waste the last few days of her position on some friendly meeting, when she stopped giving two fucks about responsibilities the moment Kakashi said he was coming back to Konoha. She could have told Faye to go on with their lives while Konoha handled the Mad Scientist Squad, and then thrown the captives at Ibiki as a New Year's present. No meeting, no fuss, no traveling, no staying sober for twelve hours 'cause she had to meet a dignitary.

"And as Hokage, I am thankful that you have come to meet with us on such short notice."

Oh, but Kakashi saw an opportunity to right some wrongs, and who was she to walk over his enthusiasm?

"Then I think we can start this meeting."

Everyone agreed.

Queen Delania turned to Kakashi. Her soft emerald eyes were brimming with the seriousness of a person who knew an entire country depended on her. "I would like to start with Alcina Cahn, since the current issues seem to stem from that point." Kakashi nodded, and the Queen proceeded. "My Chief of Police took it upon himself to oversee this case. Yet, you are telling me, Jonin-san, that it was you who broke into the private archives, and you alone, who stole the forbidden documents?"

Kakashi nodded.

"That is a bold statement."

He was aware, but had no reservations in saying it again if need be. The Queen would leave this meeting thinking of an apology speech to deliver about Alcina for when she returned to Faye. Rainy came for the sole purpose of making sure that that happened, and he'd be damned if she left empty handed.

"Alcina-san wanted access to the information for personal reasons, and if you see the photographs found in her possession, you would find that it I only captured the first page of two folders. If Alcina-san wanted to sell this information, she would have asked for photographs with more details."

The hardness of the Queen's eyes wavered, and she struggled to keep her gaze steady. "I see."

"Additionally," he resumed. "Alcina-san's personal summon, Yarra-san, mentioned the library receptionist Len, as being involved in her death, as well as the threat against your life."

Tsunade subtly smiled at her successor. He was handling this meeting quite smoothly.

Queen Delania nodded, glad to move on from the previous topic. She'd have a committee choose a proper punishment for the incompetence of her Head of Police. He butchered this investigation, and now she'd have to look like a fool in front of the world.

"Our people are working with your team to find everything we can about the list of suspects you have come up with. However, I would like to be clear, your hypothesis is quite grand."

This time Rainy stepped up to have her voice heard, and the Hokage could only feel relief that her voice was not needed much in this audience.

"Our list is based on circumstantial evidence, yes," she agreed. "But after Yarra mentioned Len, I think it gives us a bit more of credibility."

Ruth Delania sunk her gaze into her fellow compatriot, curious about how her fellow citizen could end up across the table from her.

"He's not smart enough to carry out experiments, but the people who are behind the revival of Project Ina could have access to classified information with him running the library. His relationship with Maru, the former Head of the Toxicology Department, was no secret, and Maru is the daughter of renowned geneticist, Dr. Deco Gen. Maru detested me for prying too much into the Block Cold cases, and her father had worked on both the original Project Ina, as well as Project Eir. Len gave them easy access to a vault of information."

Suddenly the circumstantial evidence didn't seem so weak, and the Queen was at least proud that one of her own had uncovered such a list. "You also think that these Block Cold cases were somehow used by this group to get new test subjects."

Kakashi and Rainy both nodded.

"And have you figured out how, exactly?"

The duo traded glances, but they had nothing to offer. Alcina had been in charge of getting information, but with her gone, they would have to wait for another patient to show up with the bugs. And with the way things were going, they were sure this group would be taking even more precaution.

"I have a person for that." The Hokage pushed her chair back with ease, and took to her feet. She moved the green robe out of her way, letting her hands sit on the curve of her hips. "A budding genius in the Aburame clan worked with Miss Cahn's specimens, and I had him prepare the results for a short presentation today."

The door dissolved with her hand signals, and Tsunade called the guest in. "Keep it brief, Shino."

He entered slowly, accompanying his greeting with a formal bow to the group.

The Queen's eyes narrowed, and Tsunade stepped in to clarify. "He can't remove the goggles," she said finding comfort in her seat again.

Queen Delania accepted the fact with a nod, and encouraged the youth to begin his explanation with a short nod.

"I studied the bugs sent to me by Alcina-san for a little over two weeks." His smooth voice filled the spacious room, and he focused on the painting of a meadow above the leaders to relieve the pressure of being the sole point of attention in the room. He'd definitely keep it brief, if only to escape such tension.

"After some modification to adapt their eating habits to that of kikaichu, my group managed to better observe their life cycle. I have given the exact data, and a more detailed explanation to Shizune-san, if anyone would like to read further into the topic."

The Queen nodded. "I'd like to take a copy."

Shino nodded towards the dignitary, proud that his work would be read by a foreign leader. Truly he had outdone himself, and these bugs were the most fascinating things he had studied.

"Proceed," she encouraged.

"The bugs died after a few minutes without eating chakra, and so we had to find a way to insert the eggs into the subjects before they hatched. After some trial and error, the best way we found was to feed them to our subjects."

The members around the table cringed at the thought of having bugs fed to anyone.

"Just outright give them a spoon full of bug eggs?" The silver haired woman queried.

Shino nodded. "Though, the eggs are small and soft enough to mix into spongy food," he added. "Alcina-san said these bugs were used to infect unsuspecting civilians, and hiding them inside cakes, for example, would be easy."

Kakashi felt his stomach churn, as his mind raced for a memory of the last time he ate anything spongy or cake-like before he got infected.

"After eating the eggs, it takes about two to three days for the bugs to colonize the body. They eat away at chakra, and the body does its best to create more to keep up with demand. Eventually the number of bugs is so large that the body cannot keep up with demand."

Shino paused, taking in a deep breath. His presentation was almost done, and he could return to his lab. "After two days of this, the chakra flow is so minimal that it's not enough to sustain the body, and the affected person, or animal in our case, will appear to be dead."

He watched as all eyes widened, and each person leaned towards his direction. Shino resisted the desire to smile. He to, had been fascinated by this effect.

"Truth is, the chakra flow is so small that regular machines will have trouble picking it up. Organ function also slows down to imperceptible levels, and unless someone is aware of the infection, doctors will most likely trust the machine and declare the patient dead at this point."

Rainy felt her throat go dry. So the patients who had supposedly died of a Block Cold... Weren't actually dead?

"After about two or three days of not having an adequate food source, a large part of the colony dies out, and the body will begin producing chakra at a normal rate again. The bugs are easy to kill, and when they're wiped out, the infected person will be completely healed. However, should there be bugs left inside the body, the colony regenerates, and the process will most likely continue until the host dies of organ failure. Unfortunately, we have not gotten that far in our studies. Thank you for your time."

Tsunade was the first to break form the shock which seemed to have stupefied the rest of her companions. "Thank you, Shino. That was fantastic work."

"My pleasure, Hokage-sama."

"If there are no questions, then you may leave, Shino."

He bowed, as no questions were delivered and gladly made his exit. Pride made his steps a little faster, as he couldn't wait to return home to share the happenings of the meeting with his father.

"The bodies of the patients that I took care of were all turned over to different researchers after their passing because none of them had families to claim them." Rainy's shaky voice filled the void left by rattling nerves. "The patients were all ideal test subjects." Young and, for the most part, healthy. "And no one would question that senior members would get dibs on them, since acquiring such cadavers was a rarity."

The Queen closed her eyes, and did her best to appear composed. "How many bodies are we talking about here?"

Rainy swallowed. "Including Kakashi, I only managed to work with five cases. But, after going through the hospital records, I managed to find twenty odd cases this year alone." She hasn't bothered consulting with any other hospital to check their numbers, and the medic had a feeling the real body count was much higher.

The leader of Faye felt the blood under her skin boil with rage, and the side of her head pulse uncomfortably. These new facts made the list of suspects that much more valid; the people behind such a scheme weren't just some curious students, or lowlife professors looking for a shining moment of fame. They were the core of the science community, respected people with power, influence, and worst of all, genius knowledge. The pride of her country, people who she touted as the pillars that kept Faye relevant to the rest of the world.

The Queen felt her heart sink. This was humiliating.

"Queen Delania?"

Her eyes lifted from the marble table, where she hadn't been aware of resting her gaze. "Yes?" She turned to Tsunade, who's concerned expression eased as the stoic Queen returned to normal.

"Would you like some water?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Tsunade sighed, leaning back against the plush chair. "As you can see, the people behind this are powerful, and while we identify more clues to support our hypothesis, we will focus on finding Dr. Gen, Maru and Len."

She nodded. "I see."

Tsunade continued. "One of the groups is focused on finding a scent for Dr. Gen and Len by going to their old homes. As soon as they do, they will follow the trail and hopefully will be successful in tracking them."

"We should also send word for the other group to focus on the list of people with Block Colds," the Queen suggested. "We can compare the people who took the bodies to the list you had prepared, and can then try tracing them."

Tsunade turned to Rainy. "Have a security guard escort you to my secretary, and help her draft up a letter with the Queen's request, to be send with our fastest carrier to Kiba in Faye."

Rainy stood up, internally reviewing the information that needed to be sent out. "Yes, ma'am."

"I would like to take a thirty minute recess to update my advisors with this new information as well."

Tsunade nodded. "We can meet back here in half an hour."

[*34*]

Hatake Kakashi raised his head from the smooth marble table, as the wall to his left dissolved into an entryway. Lady Tsunade walked in, brimming with a familiar joy and an ease to her demeanor.

"I sent Rainy to get dinner at our cafeteria since she's done with her part of the presentation," she announced, sauntering to her chair.

Kakashi straightened. Rena was also waiting downstairs, and he hoped she had eaten as well.

"You know, you're doing a pretty good job there, Kakashi."

The jonin did his best to hide his pride. "I thought it would be harder," he admitted. "But the Queen seems to be understanding."

Tsunade nodded, lacing her fingers under her chin. "The two Hokage before me didn't write the most favorable reviews for their visits with her, so I'm pleasantly surprised that she's not as bad as they made her out to be."

As if their amiable words towards Faye's leaders had summoned her, the wall dissolved and she entered the room. The Queen held her head high, and her steps still held every ounce of her pride. Swiftly, she took to her seat, and greeted each with a curt nod.

"Shall we proceed?"

Kakashi and Tsunade nodded.

"We just need to address the punishment of these individuals once they are found and decide the fate of the test subjects that will be rescued."

Queen Delania was quick to follow Tsunade's words. After speaking to her advisors, she felt confident that this conversation would end faster than the previous one.

"The moment your shinobi was infected, this ordeal became an international matter," she stated. "And so as an apology, and to thank Kakashi-san for his outstanding work discovering these individuals, we would like to leave the punishment up to Konoha. If you wish for Faye to aid in any way, we will do our best; however, you may do with these people as you see fit."

Well, Ibiki's New Year's present was on its way. Tsunade allowed herself a grateful smile

"Wonderful, then we will contact you if we need anything, and send you our final report once their fate has been decided."

Queen Delania agreed.

"Now to the fate of the subjects," Tsunade put forth.

Again, the Queen seemed prepared for that topic as well. "Faye will handle the subjects, but if we need Konoha's intervention, I'm sure we can count on your counsel."

A disagreement was bound to happen, and frankly, Tsunade was surprised it had taken this long. "My council and I actually thought it best if Konoha were to handle to subjects."

Lady Delania smiled knowingly. "No."

The jonin felt his heart sink, as the singular yet powerful word stuffed the room with a bitter air.

"Queen Delania," Tsunade forged on, unscathed. She knew there was a chance her offer would be rejected. "The matter of the subjects is one that affects the security of the world. We understand that they are children, but we cannot ignore the fact that they are also weapons. Konoha would be the most logical choice to keep them, as returning them to Faye would just put them back at arm's reach of others who would abuse their abilities."

"Thank you for your concern, but my people are perfectly capable of taking care these subjects."

Kakashi watched as the Hokage's lips tightened, and he breathed out hoping his words would lend some assistance. "Lady Delania." Her eyes landed on him, and the jonin felt a chill under his shirt. "You can select a group of people to aid in the rearing of these subjects, and Faye will be informed of every step taken, every decision made. We have no guarantee that everyone who worked on the revival of Project Ina will be captured, and so keeping the children in another country is the safest option."

Her smile remained unaltered. "No."

Kakashi swallowed apprehensively, but the Queen had more to say.

"While I disagree with the methods used by the people who created these children, I will not lie and say that the results are something Faye is not proud of."

Her words made the two Leaf representatives uncomfortable, but Queen Delania only continued with her assertion.

"Just the fact that I have a seat on this table, conversing with the current and future Hokage, to deal with a problem that you could easily handle yourself, tells me that we have found our chip on the board. Now, Tsunade-sama, why would I give up the opportunity to give my country a firmer stance in the world? We won't just be sitting in this table, we will be part of the global conversation, and that is too valuable."

"This is about children being used as pawns, Queen Delania, and I cannot allow you to flaunt them as weapons to get yourself a better image." The anger in her voice was palpable, but the Queen didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"They will lead normal lives," she waved the Hokage off. "We're more interested in selling the technology, and countries can recruit willing test subjects who would be ok with the idea of having special children. There's nothing unethical about using willing test subjects."

"Do you not care for the consequences of your selfish actions?"

Kakashi sighed as the Hokage seemed to lose her composure. He knew it had been a terrible idea for her to have a drink during the break.

"As a person who has seen the terrors of war," he interjected, stealing the Queen's attention. "Arming these countries with this technology, will only increase the animosity between them, and you will single handedly be responsible for facilitating the deaths of countless people."

She scoffed and he felt his muscles tightened. "Did anyone think about this when they weaponized the tailed beasts? Does anyone have this thought when they create a new jutsu?"

Silence.

"No! Because it's only ok if a member of the Five Great Nation does it. If it eases your guilty conscious, think of this as a new jutsu, but one that only certain people can use. Like your precious Sharingan. Or do you plan to tell me that you won't let the Uchiha boy reproduce to keep his dangerous genes from being acquired by other countries?"

Tsunade felt the arm of the chair crumble under her fingers. So this was the reason her predecessors had given their meeting with her such terrible reviews. "Queen Delania," Tsunade breathed out doing her best to censor her outraged reaction. "What is it that you want? I'm sure we can help you reach your ultimate goal without having to throw the world into chaos."

She nodded. "I don't have many demands, Lady Tsunade." Really, for the most part, the state of her country was not something to complain about. "Aside from some small points, which I'm sure we can discuss in a more civilized manner, what I want is long term peace. And in order for me to get that, I need a seat to speak for my country when the world comes together to decide the fate of our little countries."

"I'm sure we can get that for you."

"If you could, why haven't you?"

Tsunade felt defeated. Her eyes were heavy on the table, and Kakashi wasn't far behind. This was humiliating.

"Because we didn't matter. Little countries don't matter to you until we have something you want. Now we have something you want, and I refuse to give it up so that two generations from now, I get kicked out of the table because my country's voice is irrelevant."

Queen Delania sighed, satisfied with her work that night. The New Year would be a blessed one. She could feel it. "Now, if there is nothing else you can come up with to convince me, I'd like to address Eir."

Kakashi's eyes perked, but Tsunade's were slower to follow. She didn't need another kick to the gut.

"We're taking her back, and Rena Tochi will be removed as her guardian now that we know her ties to the future Hokage. We'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't try to give us morality lessons while sneaking our weapon into your country."

"Elin came here by her own will, she wanted to see the-"

"Save it," came the harsh reply. "We wanted to give her a chance to lead a normal life, but it seems the team in charge of her care has gotten careless."

"And what do you plan to do with her?"

Tsunade straightened, the chakra flow of her partner suddenly becoming unstable.

Ruth Delania shrugged. "Lock her up somewhere nice, safe, and where you, or any other sneaky nation, can't have access to her."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You do know that you were not supposed to have her in the first place?" Maybe this was their chance to get some leverage in this disastrous conversation. "And we don't have to give her to you. Faye agreed that were no subjects aside from Pez in the experiments, and we forgave you after Pez's death. But Eir being alive is a new development, one that we made no promises on."

"And what will you do? Litter us with sanctions?" She smirked, the Hokage's threads weighing less than the large stones hanging from her necklace. "You can't keep me here, and the moment we announce the revival of Project Ina, we will have allies lining up to negotiate with us. Do you think they will allow us to receive a harsh punishment?"

Kakashi laced his fingers in an attempt to keep himself centered. "You're counting on the idea that we will just hand over the subjects and the documents we find," he said.

His voice had reached a new level of seriousness and Tsunade felt her skin crawl. Why did he care so much about Eir?

The jonin continued. "We are trying to be kind, and reasonable, Queen Delania, to make up for the terrible relationship we had until now. But I will not jeopardize the lives of countless people, nor will I allow you to use these children as pawns to bolster your position. I will certainly not allow you to think that what you did to Eir will go unpunished, simply because you think you have the upper hand."

Queen Delanian didn't feel threatened by the man's acrid tone. "The minute I walk out of here, I will contact my first ally and I will force those children and Eir back into my country, be it today, tomorrow, or next year."

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

He tried to keep his emotions in check, he really did. But fuck this woman and her cold heartedness. She was willing to throw the world into fucking chaos!

"You're going to promise these allies of yours some children but will you tell them how high the mortality rate is? That out of all the subjects you have ever made, the only one who's made it past the age of five is Eir? If the scientists haven't already gone through with their plan, it means the children aren't trained, and if they're not trained it's most likely that they are too young. How will you guarantee their survivability to your investors?"

For the first time the Queen was too stunned to speak, and Kakashi felt his throat tighten as his mind raced to continue its momentum. "Let us keep the children," he breathed out carefully.

 _ **This was for the world, not for you, for the world.**_

"We will erase their memories and care for them until the age of six. After that, when we are sure they will be able to survive like normal humans, we can all come together and determine their fate. They are humans, and we will have these years to properly think this through."

Tsunade felt her heart swell. Fuck, he was handling this Hokage crap better than she ever had.

"In exchange, we will revisit the laws that we have forced on your country that are helping breed these monsters. I already have Rainy creating a guide for me, and that will be my first order of business once I take the position. Furthermore," he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled. The Queen's attention was still fully his, and the jonin forced himself to continue.

 _ **This was for the world, not for you, for the world.**_

"We will hand over Eir for you to care for as you please, and no punishment will befall you for breaking the previous agreement. Should you feel threatened by us in any way, you can use her as leverage since she's a functioning weapon that will likely gain you more willing investors." His tongue felt disgusting. This was Elin he was speaking about... Elin he was sacrificing for the stability of the world.

"That sounds interesting." A collective sigh enveloped the room. "But I would like to speak to my advisors about the new proposal."

Tsunade nodded, rubbing a thin layer of chakra through her pulsing temples. She'd need a stiff bottle tonight. "We'll be waiting."

"I'll need an hour."

Tsunade nodded again. "Of course."

The wall dissolved into a door, and the Queen of Faye stepped through with her head held high.

"I'm proud of you, kid; that was fucking amazing."

His eyes remained heavy on the marble table. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." But he didn't feel amazing. He felt like absolute shit. Saving the world while sacrificing Elin's freedom.

"It's a tough lesson to learn, and it's not even your first day," she sighed. "But being a leader is about doing what's best for the world, even at the cost of things we care about. I can't promise it'll get easier, but you do learn how to hide it better. And sometimes you get so good, you can fool yourself into thinking you're happy with your decision."

So this is why she drank.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi felt her hand on his shoulder, administering a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll refill my hidden spots with the best this country has to offer."

And he had a feeling, he'd finally take her up on her offer.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Thank you for reading! Really greatful to my beta for her awesome work and to those who reviewed or added this to their favorites/alerts! Guest, I'm glad you like Rena's excitement xD

Til next time!


	36. Don't Say, Do

_**Don't Say, Do**_

"I heard the sharingan could memorize more than jutsu, and he has an entire database of sex moves from around the world."

Shizune nodded turning to Ino. "I definitely heard that one from some of his old mission partners."

Ayame wiped the counter and leaned in, her face just inches from a startled Elin. "I heard from some of his colleagues who regularly ate here that he can hypnotize you with his sharingan, so your orgasms are more powerful and last longer!" The tip of their noses met, and Elin did her best to not fall from her backless seat. "Is this true Elin-chan?"

"Enough!"

The wooden structure that made up the modest establishment shook with tremendous force, as Tsunade's star pupil slammed her fist on the counter.

"How would she know? He doesn't even have his sharingan anymore!"

Elin felt a welcomed relief as the brown haired cook broadened their distance. Ayame took the empty bowl from the younger woman and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe he still has some leftover powers," she said, filling the bowl with dumpling plates.

"I'm just tired of hearing about Kakashi-sensei's sexual life," Sakura groaned, to the amusement of her closer companions.

Elin nodded in solidarity. She never thought of Kakashi in this manner.

The sound of the last bowl and dumpling plates hitting the sink resonated over the playful banter between Ino and Sakura. Anytime a break disrupted the endless list of rumors surrounding the mysterious Hatake Kakashi, the two would go at it until Ino called for a truce with a lively hug to simmer her hot tempered partner. The blonde understood Sakura's frustration given how she saw her sensei in a more paternal light, but today was day to sort fact from fiction, and she would cuddle the pink haired medic all night to make up for the inappropriate topic of conversation if need be.

Shizune turned to Elin and smiled. "What do you have there?"

Elin looked down at the magazine she purchased earlier that night. "It's an international publication," she smiled holding up the December issue. "Do you have a red marker, or pen?"

Shizune dug through her purse, sure that she carried one in every color. "Here."

Elin thanked her and opened the magazine to a mark a page.

The medic smiled watching the young woman circle a large section from an article. Maybe she wanted to travel some more.

"What do you think of the village so far?" Shizune watched as her expression brightened, and the veteran kunoichi felt confident she knew the answer. "I know we haven't seen a lot yet, but we'll be doing some shopping at the night market, and then some more sightseeing."

"It's great!" Came the quick reply.

No one seemed to walk around with their identification card as they made purchases, and her head was still trying to wrap around the fact that everyone, regardless of profession or educational level, was treated the same. She saw hints of this on their way to the village, but to have a chance to experience it for more than a few minutes, made the civilian giddy.

Elin breathed out, settling her enthusiasm before elaborating. "The people are very friendly."

That was a good report on her part, and the night still had plenty of hours to go. "I'm so glad you like it."

Elin swung her legs around the wooden stool. She never thought she'd feel so secure outside the inn. Maybe Sari was right, and there were more reasons to travel the world than to find Dr. Gen.

"Plus, there are more urgent things to worry about!" Sakura leaned away from the counter, until her eyes met with a flustered Elin. "Like what does his face look like without a mask?"

"It looks like God's gift to humanity," came Ayame's exasperated groan. She danced her way to the counter, spilling water from the clean dishes as she went. "It inspired me to take art classes just so I could capture that beauty permanently on paper."

But alas, she didn't have an artistic bone in her body, and the young cook settled for daydreaming about the handsome jonin.

Every eye turned to Elin.

"He is quite handsome," she agreed.

A collective sigh enveloped the medics who still weren't any closer to getting their questions answered.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Shizune stood up first as Ayame hung her apron and hat by the wall. "Let's do some shopping and enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?"

Ichiraku Ramen was closed relatively quick, as the last of the customers assisted in the closing procedure. Ino wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's thin waist, and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I say we have a sleepover and I can enter her mind while she's asleep."

Sakura poked the blonde's forehead. "Bad Ino!" She scolded.

Quietly they looked on as the other three chatted a safe distance away.

"We can't force ourselves into her and Kakashi-sensei's personal life," Sakura continued. "But we can totally get her drunk and have her spill the beans."

Ino stifled a laugh. "Ha! I knew you were interested in the extraordinary tales of Kakashi-sensei: Master of Sexual Fantasies."

"No way!" She hissed. "But I do hope to work with her to see what's under the mask. Or at least get a good description."

And then she'd rub it in her teammate's faces, and anyone else she could gloat to.

"Sure, sure." Ino felt the skin of her girlfriend's cheeks grow warmer as her lips lingered there for a bit. "Curiosity about that mask is how we all start."

[*35*]

They arrived to a dark apartment, and a silent yet collective relief washed over them as each realized that Elin was not home. Rena turned the lights on and joined the two inhabitants as they stood in the living room unsure of where to go from there.

The Queen accepted Kakashi's proposal, and she would spend an extra day in Konoha while the current Hokage, and the Queen's team of advisors, drafted up some documents. She would take Elin then, and leave for Faye.

Rainy still felt stunned after learning that Elin was Eir. For the last five years she lived with this seemingly nondescript girl, and yet she was Eir. And her mother knew about it!

The night definitely left its mark on the medic's memory.

But no one felt more affected than Rena and Kakashi. Rena looked devastated after learning of the solution they settled on, and Kakashi found it hard to look her in the eyes since that moment. Honestly he hadn't been able to lift his eyes off the floor, and Rainy knew the man had been left in pieces. He cared deeply for Elin, and she knew it tore him apart to finally admit to these feelings, and then see things crumble so quickly.

Quietly the medic excused herself to the bedroom and allowed some privacy for the mother-son duo.

"I'm sorry Rena-san."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath to steady her voice enough to speak. "What else could you do?"

The Queen's greed surpassed everyone's expectations, and Rena understood his solution came as a last ditch effort to keep Faye from overreaching. She wrapped her silk shawl tighter around her shoulders, and did her best to put forth a brave smile.

"I should have thought this through better," she admitted. "Bringing her here wasn't the best idea."

Maybe if she simply took the gift of a relationship with his son, as life intended, Elin could have stayed behind leading a normal life with Jura in Faye. Instead, Rena had been selfish by wanting everything in her life to turn out ok, and now everyone suffered the consequences. She tried hiding a tear, but the length of her blue hair just wasn't what it used to.

"I'll be ok," she assured as he took a shaky step towards her.

Maybe she would be, Kakashi wasn't sure how she handled terrible news, but considering her life had been made up of plenty of them, she could probably do a better job at this than he ever could. Still, he found his arms shyly wrapped around her, as if asking for permission to share a comforting moment.

Unlike him, Rena didn't think twice about reaching around her boy and squeezing him with all the motherly love her arms held. It felt strange to the jonin, with just a hint of relief. They would need a lot more time practice in the touching department, but at least this was a good start. She was so frail, and cute, and smelled of sweets.

"I'm still proud Kakashi," she said. "Really proud."

"Thank you Rena-san."

It didn't make him feel any better that the first time she stated her pride in his actions, it had to be for a decision that caused them both so much pain. He'd still take it, and cherish her words with the same loving grace she used in speaking them. His mother tried so hard to be brave in front of him, and Kakashi would do his best to follow her lead.

[*35*]

Elin climbed up the side of the tall building, balancing a bag in each hand, and a smile on her face. The trip felt a bit longer as she still practiced the process of infusing her chakra under the soles of her feet, and upon reaching the desired balcony, she celebrated the accomplishment accordingly.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed, gingerly settling on the balcony railing.

Kakashi smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're still practicing."

"Shizune-san taught me a little trick, and she said she'd teach me more later." She placed each bags beside her, careful to protect the things inside.

"You should still practice when you have someone beneath you," he added sitting up. "That would have been quite a fall."

"Well I figured since you were up here." She shrugged, crossing her legs nervously. "I think I can confidently say, you wouldn't let me fall."

Kakashi struggled to smile, but did his best to break through the self loathe. He was sure she wouldn't be saying that if she knew how he sold her just a few hours earlier. "Without a doubt."

Or maybe she still would, Elin was kind like that.

Konoha was quiet that Wednesday night, at least around his residence. The buildings in his neighborhood were dark for the most part, and even the street lamps below him remained off before Elin walked by. An air of peace hung around them, even in the gentle, winter breeze that carried a hint of her summer scent to him.

"Did you enjoy your time with Shizune?"

She broke her gaze from the street below, and gifted the jonin with a sparkle in her eyes, brighter than the starry night before them.

"Yes," she smiled, putting the spectacle of the full moon to shame. "I met an old student of yours, Sakura-chan."

Ah, he wondered how his favorite pink haired kunoichi was doing.

"And she brought her girlfriend along."

He nodded, so they made it official?

"We ate ramen, then the daughter of the establishment joined us when the conversation became about you. They had so much to say."

Her laugh made his heart swell with broken happiness.

"I should have prepared you better for that," he smiled.

Elin waved him off happily. "They were so playful, I felt like I was surrounded by four different versions of Sari."

A gentle wind carried off their laughter.

"After, we all went to the night market and I got some souvenirs."

Elin reached for the bag beneath her and dug around for a moment. She retrieved a small box, and placed the rest of her purchase on the balcony floor. "I found a man selling miniature tea sets," she said caressing the small box. "I got it... And now I'm unsure if it will be enough... Since it doesn't look like your meeting went all that well."

He knew she would see it, but he hoped just for once, she would overlook his own issues and they could focus on her good time. Oh, but the shame and anger must have been rather obvious, and he should have known better. Kakashi stood up and did his best to put forth a smile, even if she could see right through it. He hoped the effort would at least make her feel comfortable.

"It always seems like I have something to thank you for."

Their eyes rested on the plastic covering on top of the festive looking box, but neither had the state of mind to examine the content inside. His hands wrapped around hers, and as it happened each time their skin met, their minds wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world, for just a moment.

"What am I supposed to do to thank you?"

She smiled, strengthening her hold on the box. "I know it may not seem like a lot to you," she said taking in the scents of leaves, and grass that were so him. "But you helping me with budgeting, maps, and important notes about some villages. The best routes, scams to avoid, all those things, were really helpful."

His thumb moved slowly, and she struggled to ignore the charming effect of his rough skin on her cool one.

"Then you brought me here," she continued, trying her best to focus on the nonsensical rambling that only the fireflies seemed care about. "And I know it hasn't been a full day yet, but I really like it here. The people are so nice, and the rude ones are just rude to everyone. No one cared about my lack of education, or the fact that I wasn't contributing anything to the world. They just wanted to sell me overpriced souvenirs, and fried food."

Which she accepted, and now held two bags full of stuff to take back home. Elin hoped Pete would enjoy a set of wooden eating utensils.

Kakashi laughed along with her. Truly he wanted to enjoy this moment with the younger woman, to tell her that those vendors would continue being nice to her even after the holiday season became a fond memory. That they would probably give her discounts just to hear about her foreign land, and then call her by name when they ran into her at another store. Never asking how far she got in school, and probably nodding in agreement when she told them she was still trying to figure out her purpose in life. This was his village, and if the fucking universe hadn't aligned itself to constantly have someone's life completely messed up, it could have been hers as well.

Kakashi felt her eyes on his face, but his bravado had been crushed hours ago. He couldn't look at her.

"I found an article in the latest magazine, and Dr. Gen said that he will be giving a two week conference in Marsh Country." Shizune assured her that it would only take a week to get there, if she was willing to spend the money for the right transportation.

He felt a nervous ripple through his skin. **_No_**...

"I've been to thinking about all the things you've taught me, and this trip has really been an eye opener about what other villages look like."

 ** _Don't say it..._**

"I've been thinking..."

 ** _Please don't say it..._**

"Of going to find Dr. Gen, and hopefully find out-"

He didn't mean for their first kiss to be like this. Truth be told, Kakashi hadn't really thought about what it would look like. Certainly not so abrupt, and careless. Maybe somewhere more romantic, and after following her cues to make sure she was ready. Still, even after pulling such a selfish stunt, she welcomed him with gentle lips and an amiable disposition.

It was supposed to be a short pause, to keep her from twisting the knife further into his battered pride, yet under his palm Kakashi felt her cheek flush with a shiver, and jonin put into practice every ANBU tip to keep his composure.

She placed the box on the side, and neither care for its fate, as it fell on top of the plastic bag beneath them. Elin breathed in as they parted for a second, and once again fell prey to the tenderness of his lips.

As with anything else, she found him surprisingly prepared to deal with her ineptitude. His movements were slow, giving her a chance to fully take in the form of his lips against hers; the smooth curves, impossibly warm skin, and overall tenderness that such a rough looking man could possess.

It wasn't until she felt brave enough to finally reach for his cheek in the same way he had done to hers, that he felt ready to deepen the encounter with a small nibble. His sensitive taste buds picked up on even the smallest traces of her snacking adventure that night, and he paused for a moment to smile as his mind flooded with thoughts of dates and dinners that would not be.

Elin closed the gap between their lips, and Kakashi felt his skin aflame with the searing pleasure that was knowing she reciprocated his feelings. He repaid her boldness with a flicker of his tongue against her reddening lips, but as if not ready to be cast as a simple inexperienced follower, Elin opened her mouth with a curious moan that sent shivers all the way down his back.

She pushed back, startled by her own sensual expression, and the jonin could only thank his lucky stars, for he didn't have the self control to do it himself.

"I'm sorry," came the flustered apology. She covered her mouth, diverting her wide eyes wherever they could reach on the balcony floor.

"It's ok," he sighed bringing her head to his chest. Kakashi had to admit, the pure way her body processed satisfaction, made his mind run amuck with indecent thoughts.

Elin could feel the outline of his chest perfectly against her face, and hear the erratic heart beat that betrayed his calm demeanor. Beyond the soft way he cradled her head, past the secure hand holding her close to him, at least she felt relief knowing he felt some degree nervousness as well.

He planted a gentle kiss atop her head, as Elin wrapped her arms around his waist.

There was no use for words, when actions spoke so clearly. She understood his affection towards her had evolved past a friendship, and the thought, made her giddy.

He knew this was only a temporary happiness, and the thought, broke his heart.

[*35*]

Sometime during the night, Kakashi carried Elin to his lawn chair, where they lied watching as the wind tossed the little snow flurries that brightened the night. He knew he'd regret giving in to his selfish impulses, and now every inch of her body seared itself to his side like a newly carved wound.

The jonin didn't know what he wanted the fate of this memory to be. He wanted to cherish her shy laugh so close to his ear when he asked her if she felt comfortable, and the softness of her breathing when she finally fell asleep. Kakashi wanted to preserve the lushness of her hair between his fingers, and the scent of summer fruits that had become so familiar to him. He wanted to remember the overwhelming emotions that blossomed from such a simple moment, and he wanted it all to become his safe haven when he needed to get away from the complexities of the world.

But his safe haven already failed at its first task, to comfort him every time be looked at the clock and the minutes continued to tick. She would leave tonight, to become a prisoner because that's the role the world needed for her to play in order for peace to be maintained. And now, his safe haven felt like the deepest level of hell.

"Kakashi!"

He blinked a few times, and his vision filled with bright walls and stacks of paper. Behind these monumental pillars, Lady Tsunade scowled at him, and Shizune sighed already having given up for the day.

"Are you still thinking about yesterday?"

Kakashi felt the cushion of the chair underneath him, and realized he was sitting. Just how far had his thoughts taken him?

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," he replied.

"I honestly didn't think you would take it this hard," she sighed, lacing her fingers under her chin. Really, she didn't remember seeing the normally aloof jonin so distraught.

"I apologize I-"

"I'll make it quick and simple." Tsunade extended a folder to Shizune who tucked it against her chest. "You have a busy schedule today and tomorrow, so take a few minutes to collect yourself between this meeting, and your next duty."

"Yes ma'm." Kakashi sat up, doing his best to portray a confident ninja to the Hokage.

 _ **If you lie to yourself enough times, sometimes you end up believing it**_... Maybe it would do him good to start now.

"The team sent after Dr. Gen has picked up as solid lead, and they've been getting confirmation from locals in different villagers about a large caravan with adults and some children."

"That was fast."

The Hokage nodded, moving on to the next point in her notes. "The team in Faye who are in charge of tracking the other doctors, are also on the go. However, they've noticed they're taking the same route as the first team, and so we have reason to believe from witness report as well as the tracking unit's similar route, that all the scientists are traveling together."

He felt his stomach knot. The solution to this problem seemed so close.

"We're sending Team Four as backup for the first team, since the second group won't join up with them in time. I've received an estimate from the leader of Team Four, and they think they'll reach Dr. Gen by tomorrow."

He nodded slowly, his gaze drifting to the wooden sections of the floor spared by the growing number of paper towers. This should have been exciting news. He needed to feel the excitement in these news!

"Here's your schedule for the day."

Kakashi stood up, and walked towards the table, where his paper awaited him. **_Stonemason, hair dresser, dressmaker, florist..._** Kakashi cringed. _**Silverware consultation**_?

"The Kages and other dignitaries will be arriving tonight, but you won't have to meet them until you've been inaugurated. You're welcome."

He folded the piece of paper, and tucked it in his vest pocket. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed."

They watched him walk away, the sadness he tried to suppress while he sat before them already making his shoulders heavy before he even grasped the door handle.

"Is she his girlfriend? His lover? Childhood best friend who no one knew about? What is she Shizune?"

The Hokage's apprentice failed to get a title out of the foreign girl as well. And she really tried.

"To be honest Tsunade-sama, I really don't know," she admitted. "She's nice, easy to talk to, kind of shy, and cute, but doesn't have any outstanding features. I thought, this was the girl that distracted Kakashi to the point of him not noticing his squad? I really expected someone more grand." In any way; beauty, smarts, sex appeal, power, heck even wealth.

"But my successor is moping, Shizune. Moping!" She cried cradling each side of her head.

"He just sees something we can't, Tsunade-sama."

The older woman sighed, picking up her stamp. "He just couldn't fall for a normal girl, could he?" The sound of papers being marked with her approval, filled the room.

Shizune smiled. "It wouldn't make a very interesting love story if he did."

The Hokage nodded solemnly. "Now it's just tragic, unfortunately."

Shizune agreed, and they both dwelled on the terrible ending to a story with so much potential

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Since it's a bit of a filler, I decided to post it a little sooner than scheduled :) Thank you guys for reading and for those who took the time to review (Fluff, the second big meeting happens next chapter xD sorry!). Also to anyone adding this to their list of favorites or alerts, thank you as well!

I haven't started working on the sequel, but I do have some other good news. I finished the outline for another Kakashi story, and I've finished editing the first ten chapters, so I'll be publishing that fairly soon. It'll be shorter (22 chapters + epilogue), and not as deep as Stargazers. This one will have a faster moving pace, and just focus on Kakashi/OC. I'm still debating whether to wait until Stargazers is over, or start publishing chapters now? Either way, I'm excited to show you guys this project :)

Anyways, again, thank you for reading!

Til next time!

xo

Rhiuss


	37. Memories

_**Memories**_

Rainy woke up to an empty apartment, and a small note with a quick guide to everyone's whereabouts, as well as instructions on the best way to reheat her breakfast. Signed with love, Rena.

The medic already decided the previous night that she would spend her day shopping before going on her way to Grass Country. She wanted to find something nice to start off her conversation with Sari, but nothing that would overshadow her deep rooted intentions. The message she wanted to deliver would be far more important than whatever she could find in any of these stores.

During lunch time, as she headed down a restaurant alley, she spotted Kakashi in small eating establishments, tucked between two other homely shops. She entered quietly, hoping he would notice her, but her bags were already by his side when he finally looked up.

"Hey," he smiled. "How's it going?"

Rainy placed the bags on the bench and slid down the available space. "That's a question better answered by you," she replied. "I don't think I've ever seen you sulk in public."

He chuckled. It definitely wasn't his thing to be so public when it came to his private affairs, but that's why he chose the little shop. The quiet and cozy atmosphere gave him a sense of privacy.

"I'm fine," he breathed. "Just tired from running errands."

Rainy pulled the small paper plate from his side, and removed the chopsticks from the top of his soup. "Is it about yesterday?" She asked ignoring his obvious lie. Swiftly she slid a tissue down the wooden sticks, and poked around the dumplings a bit.

Kakashi didn't bother acting surprised that he had been caught. Why he tried lying to someone who knew his moods so well, was beyond him. "Yeah."

His companion pulled the small container with dark red sauce. "I'm pretty bummed about that too." She dipped a dumpling, and turned it until the sauce covered every spot. "Surprised about Elin being Eir, but mostly bummed."

Rainy knew her own feelings were mostly feeble compared to his, but as she chewed on the savory treat, she was still surprised as her companion chose to elaborate on his own frustration. Quickly she swallowed, leaving her hearing at his disposal. It wasn't everyday Kakashi wanted to talk about things that bothered him.

 _ **That bad, huh?**_

"You know Rain, when I met Rena-san, for the first time I felt that life was giving someone to me, instead of taking them away."

He hesitated for a moment, and Rainy pushed her plate to the side. She was ready to listen carefully, and attentively.

"So I thought..." Kakashi breathed out, supporting his forehead against his laced fingers. "That maybe things were changing, that I could finally admit to needing someone without going through the million scenarios on how I would screw this up."

He came to terms with the traumatic deaths of people who shaped his life, and the strength that got him through facing his demons prompted the jonin to seek out the last of his emotional scars: his mother. Kakashi simply wanted to speak to a tombstone, and come to terms with the last of his worries, but for the first time he was pleasantly surprised. His mother was alive, she loved him, and wanted to spend the rest of her life building up their tenuous relationship. For the first time he thought his luck finally took a turn for the better, and he could now seek to bring people into his life.

Then, as if the world itself wanted to assure him of this, he was presented with the perfect woman to invest all the amorous passion that he repressed his entire life. A woman who so effortlessly brought him comfort, and who never asked anything of him, even after saving him multiple times. She was beautiful, charming, and the only person he couldn't hide his true self from. How could anyone blame him for wanting to invest his everything when the opportunity finally showed itself?

Yet, in just a few days he went from wanting to give her the world, to giving her up for the sake of the world. And once again, he found himself being put in a familiar place where the universe aligned itself to take away something precious from him, making sure all the while he knew it was absolutely his fault.

Rainy crossed her leg and laced her fingers on top of her knee. Like her companion, she chose to keep her eyes steady on the table, filling the blank spaces of her thought process with pictures of chipping wood, and childish carved designs left by other customers.

What exactly was she supposed to say to him?

When she spoke with him a few days back she didn't think he would invest himself so quickly into these newfound emotions. It wasn't like Kakashi at all to accept such difficult feelings and embrace them so fully. "Have you spoken to her?"

He shook his head, the once proud silver tresses now hanging lifelessly over his forehead. "I wanted to tell her yesterday night, but she mentioned wanting to go after Dr. Gen like I told her to..."

The jonin cleared his throat, closing his eyes as the vivid memory of that wondrous kiss gifted his lips with a ghostly touch. "I didn't want her to say it. If she said those words out loud to me, I'd never forgive myself."

Not that he would be doing much forgiving for this act either, but years from now, when the world remained peaceful, the jonin hoped to come to terms with his decision.

"So what happened?"

His forehead pressed harder against his fingers. "I kissed her."

She sighed. If only Elin knew that such a simple act probably contained an entire essay on what he felt for her. "I see."

Her ex lover had come so far. Ten years ago it took him almost an entire year to admit he loved her, but now...

A quick chuckle rang through her head.

Maybe she could learn a thing or two from him. Rainy was sure that if given the right opportunity he would love Elin with a fierce passion that would surprise anyone who knew the stoic man. Yeah, she could definitely learn a thing or two from him... At least she had the freedom, and luxury to get back with her own partner.

They sat quietly in the small shop as the aroma simmering broth traveled through the open space, warding off the winter cold with a gentle warmth. For a moment Rainy concentrated on the young owner as he hummed a festive carol, while kneading some dough into small balls of dumplings. A picture of his family sat on the register, just above his working station, and she wondered if his love for his family fueled the joyful mood that allowed him to work so hard.

With a sigh she returned to the distraught individual before her. **_Fucking human codependency, and its ability to run so deep and hurt so bad._**

"Thank you for listening, Rainy."

She knew that smile was far from genuine, but she gave him points for trying anyway. "Well, those falcon messengers are fast, so just shoot me one whenever you need to vent."

She had nothing else to offer. No apologies for bringing those feelings to light would make him feel better, and she sure as hell didn't have enough political background to come up with an alternate solution. If a listening ear was all she could offer, then she would gladly give it.

"Thank you," he chuckled. "I'll be keeping that in mind." And he meant that with every bit of his broken heart. If Kakashi could at least give a new purpose to one of the most important relationships in his life in the form of a new confidant, he would be thankful for the opportunity.

The jonin would simply have to learn to be content with the people that were brought into his life, without overreaching to bring his own.

[*36*]

Shizune placed the last of the folders in front of the Hokage, effectively pulling Tsunade away from her happy place daydreaming about never having to deal with another summit again. She looked around the room where the rest of the leaders already began delving into their respective packages, and turned for a moment to thank her trusted aid for preparing everything on such short notice.

Shizune smiled, happy to oblige. The younger woman only hoped that all the effort she put into her last big presentation, would pay off.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for agreeing to this last minute assembly."

Not a single Kage acknowledged the informal tone of the Hokage's voice as their eyes bore into the tantalizing papers. Tsunade smiled at Queen Ruth to her left.

"As you may have already seen in your packages, the Queen of Faye and I had a meeting just yesterday, where we discussed an emerging threat from her country."

The Tsuchikage was the first to look up, his eyes saturated with guilt.

Tsunade gave him a brief look. "Among other things."

The tension in the room was palpable as each Kage read the summary point addressing Eir, and turned to the oldest member of their council. Each subordinate stood their ground behind their leader, a flair of chakra signaling to the rest of the room their intent to jump in at any moment. It seemed that not even working together just a few months back, would deter such deep rooted habits.

"Is this true Tsuchikage?" The powerful voice of the Raikage blared through the dainty room.

The older man struggled to formulate a proper response. "Is this really the best time to discuss such a topic? I thought we were here to support the new leader of Konoha."

"We are," Tsunade agreed leaning back against her chair. "And honestly we do have bigger things to discuss than Project Eir, so that can be left for another meeting."

On a day where she was retired, and Kakashi could deal with all this crap.

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Is there anymore information regarding the new..." The Kazekage struggled to decide what term to use to address their new problem. Children? Subjects? Weapons? "Subjects?" He sighed. None of the terms felt particularly comfortable.

"And why does Konoha get to keep all of the subjects once they're found?" The Mizukage chimed in.

A unified accord rang like a powerful chorus through the room. This time the Queen turned to the Hokage, a smile playing off her golden lips.

"We just recently got confirmation that there seems to be five subjects traveling with the scientists," Tsunade replied, addressing Gaara first. She continued, unfazed by the earlier disturbance, and the cockiness growing within the Queen. "And I have called this meeting specifically to address that issues, Mizukage."

The room went silent, and it seemed even the aids had relaxed their tension. Everyone wanted to hear what would be spoken next.

"Even though we came to a satisfactory agreement between Faye and Konoha, I thought I would take advantage of the other Kages coming to visit, and inform everyone of the situation. The Queen wants a voice for her country when Faye is being discussed, and this is the perfect time to show her that I fully support this sentiment."

The Raikage frowned. "That's fine Lady Tsunade, but it still doesn't address the issue of why you get to keep all five subjects when you recover them."

Ruth Delania, who remained quiet thus far, decided to speak. She felt an exhilarating rush as all eyes turned to her, and she sat proudly, meeting every gaze with a valiant smile. "Because a little country trying to share their own technology is a dangerous concept, but a big country hoarding said technology is heroism."

The room fell silent as the four Kages struggled to string together a response. Tsunade didn't seem the least bit bothered, and at least Shizune could thank her lucky stars that the Hokage hadn't knocked the disrespect out of that smug Queen.

The Tsuchikage cleared his throat. "So what you're saying, Queen Delania, is that you were aware of this project?"

"Not at all," she clarified. "While I agree with the Hokage in that the perpetrators need to be punished, I don't agree that the technology needs to go to waste. Konoha and Faye have come to a temporary agreement, but I do hope that when the subjects are returned to Faye, we can come together in another meeting, and all of you can see the benefits of creating more of these subjects. In a safe and ethical manner, of course."

The Queen knew that the idea wouldn't be easily accepted, but the fact that the other leaders struggled to lift their eyes from the table, was as good of a sign as any. No one wanted to admit that without tailed beasts to guard their country, they felt naked, and she couldn't blame them. They wanted the best for their country, and creating a group of chakra sponges sounded like the perfect weapons to fill that void.

"The idea does sound interesting."

All eyes shifted to the Raikage as he spoke the words so many feared to say out loud.

He cleared his throat, resting his tired back against the plush cushion of her chair. "We no longer have tailed beasts, and I can't be the only one thinking about the fact that this peace we have constructed is only temporary."

Queen Delania smiled. It seemed the Hokage hadn't been so smart to call this meeting after all. "And it would do all of you good to start customizing a stronger defense system, even if you don't use it for the next fifty years."

Tsunade felt her heartbeat ring in her ear. She asked for this meeting hoping that her fellow Kage would all back her up, and teach this naive Queen how useless her weapons were when the world was trying to harbor a longer period of peace. A risky tactic considering they had already reached a pretty decent agreement, but the Hokage wanted to feel comfortable with the relationships she built with her fellow Kage, and nothing would leave her more reassured than them trying to subdue one last beast with her.

Oh but that little beast was slick, and now Tsunade stood to end her years of service with the biggest flop of her career.

"Still," the smooth voice of the youngest member of the council rose above the nervous room. He turned to the Raikage. "If we start harboring weapons now, we'll only be calling war to our doorstep."

Curious eyes across the room urged Gaara to continue.

"If one of us has a certain number of weapons, then it will just encourage the rest of us to create more. Eventually, numbers won't be enough, we'll want to make them smarter, stronger. We'll want to steal each other's techniques to improve our own designs, and these are the little conflicts that lead to more wars."

"I don't see how this is any different than the ninja system you have in place now," Queen Delania pointed out. "Your ninjas are weapons, and their jutsus are their special powers. You've made agreements at different times to not steal those, and this should be no different."

The Mizukage felt indecisive about the subject, but as she leaned onto the table, her green eye brimming with might, her fellow leaders were sure she made a decision. "Our ninjas are not weapons," she asserted sternly. "Some time ago my country considered them as such and we became known as the Bloody Mist. So you'll excuse me, Queen Delania, but I do not take such a claim lightly."

The Queen swallowed, but Mei had no need to hear the apology she tried to formulate. The younger woman sat back. "Our ninjas, and I think I speak for all our countries, are men and women who volunteer to give their lives to defend the safety of their fellow countrymen. I will not take part in bringing any person into our country who would simply be considered a weapon."

"I agree with the Mizukage. Suna will not negotiate to acquire weapons."

The Queen sighed, and her gold bangles rattled loudly as she propped her elbows on the table.

For a moment Tsunade felt a sense of relief as the other Kages rallied behind her cause, but it seemed even with the prospect of losing three out of her five clients, Queen Delania was unmoved.

 _ **Persistent bitch.**_

"I apologize for offering you with my choice of words. The subjects will be created and raised in your country, and so they will be loyal to their fellow countrymen just like any other ninja." The leader of Faye did her best to wash away as much of her pride from the apology, but the Queen knew they could all feel her tension. She wasn't aware at just how sensitive these supposed 'Big Shots' were in real life. If her advisors only knew, they'd spit their coffee.

 _ **Pathetic**_.

"We'll accept these subjects as ninjas," the Raikage declared. "I also think that letting such technology go to waste is not necessary, and Konoha hoarding it is not acceptable."

A smile lit the Queen's features as a few others mumbled in agreement. Tsunade sat quietly.

"We should distribute the subjects," the leader of Kumo continued. "Faye will keep the previous subject, and us five get a subject each."

"And what does Faye get in return?"

The Queen's gaze didn't waver, as the Raikage set his stern eyes on her. "We will revisit our old policies, and adjust them to loosen a lot of the restrictions placed on Faye. Personally, from Kumogakure, we are also interested in investing in other projects which can benefit our country, or the rest of the world."

"And that's it?"

The room was silent again, as the muscles of each inhabitant tensed under their customary garbs. She had no sense of danger speaking to the Raikage in such a manner!

"Faye is giving you the latest in our technology, and you're just going to give us the courtesy of being a decent neighbor? We **deserved** that a long time ago!" The Queen sat back, fist clenched, and eyes intently on the members across the table. She knew their bodyguards would slice her in the blink of an eye, but Ruth didn't have a care in the world. How dare they disrespect her generous offer, as if she were some common beggar who needed to be thankful for the crumbs they disguised as gifts?

 _ **I shouldn't have agreed to this stupid meeting**_. The words echoed loudly in her head. _**At least if I waited until the contract ended with Konoha, I could have gained a stronger bargaining chip.**_

Still, even in the midst of such unfavorable tides, they would all walk out of here knowing Faye did not intend on being a punching bag any longer.

"Queen Delania, we can only do so much." The Tsuchikage had been quiet for long enough.

He allowed the conversation to be steered by the other leaders, as his role in Project Eir could have marked his image negatively among his peers, and any opinion he voiced would probably not be welcomed. However, it seemed he was the only one familiar with the negotiating tactics of Queen Delania, and the elderly man knew that if left to her own devices, she would guilt trip every single member of the room into letting her get her way.

"While we understand that the revision of the restrictions we placed on your country is long overdue, we can't offer much else. The wounds of the war are still fresh in our minds, and as appealing as these subjects sound, nobody wants to risk upsetting the balance that our fellow countrymen fought so hard to establish."

Onoki sighed. It seemed his words still had no effects on the hard headed Queen.

"Like the Raikage, my country is willing to accept a subject, but Iwagakure also refuses to negotiate to acquire weapons."

Tsunade quickly jumped in while the tides danced in her favor. Just when she thought about giving up on her fellow partners, they pulled through better than she could have ever imagined. If there was ever a need to verify just how much the Five Great Nations wanted to continue their peaceful ways, they'd need not look further than this meeting.

"As you can see Queen Delania, not a single nation is interested in purchasing weapons." She could practically hear Ruth's head exploding. "I like the idea that Raikage proposed, we can split the children up, giving balance across the board."

"Fantastic, and once again, you take what you want from Faye, and we get nothing." The bitterness in her words could dissolve a hole in the marble table.

"We don't have to take the children," the Mizukage chimed. "We'll fix the restrictions, and you can keep all the children, but you are not allowed to sell the technology to anyone."

The Queen's eyes narrowed, as she turned to Mei. "So you're still going to restrict what we can, and cannot sell? Exactly what restrictions will you be loosening, if we can't even have the basic right to what we want to export?"

It took the Mizukage too much willpower not to jump across the table and strangle the boisterous woman. "If your experiments affect the peace and balance of the world around you, then yes, we have a right to restrict what you can and cannot create. Specially when we're working so hard to right our wrongs."

"Our countries have been selfish in the past, we understand that," the youngest voice in the room spoke above the anger and tension. "Our selfish acts have created a negative imagine in many parts of the world, but we are trying to fix that. We have worked together, and it has given us a new perspective in the way we appreciate peace. If you can give us a chance to work with Faye, I'm sure that we will learn from you as you will from us. Suna is interested in lending a helping hand to small countries, and building lasting relationships, as long as these smaller countries are interested in maintaining the peace we have worked so hard to acquire."

The Queen resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Now they were interested in maintaining peace, and working together. Now they were interested in shaking hands with smaller countries, and apologizing for oppressing whoever didn't fit their system. She rested her elbow on the cool armchair, and propped her chin on her hand.

"I'm all for peace," she admitted sincerely.

Even through her tantrums and harsh demeanor, Queen Delania tried to always keep her country's well being threaded into her every action. They weren't interested in her wonderful technology, she needed to accept that. Even if she managed to quietly gather enough small nations to work with her, it would take years, and too many resources to be a threat to the Five Great Nation. By the time she became a threat to even one nation, her and her allies, would be wiped out like an annoying mosquito.

 ** _Fuck_**!

Her trump card failed to sell. She just needed one of the five to buy into her plan, but she couldn't accomplish that. How could she face her advisors now? What would she tell her people when she returned empty handed again?

The Queen's fingers wrapped around the arm of the chair until her knuckles became white with anger. She released a quiet sigh.

She needed to see how far she could get with these people before declaring herself the loser. They still seemed open to giving her a nice takeaway package, and if she could pad it with enough goodies, she could keep her advisors and citizens entertained while she thought of something better.

"But if we cannot create more subjects," the Queen broke through the overwhelming silence. "And you do not want to let them go to waste, what exactly do you intend to do with them?"

Tsunade had been racking her brain since their last meeting, but the answer stood right before her eyes the entire time. "If we treat their special power as a Kekkei Genkai, then all six subjects, Eir included, can receive Clan Status."

A few brows rose at the curious proposal.

"They will all have a right to reproduce," she continued. "Thus creating more of their own kind, but in this manner it's a lot more socially acceptable."

"And if they don't want to reproduce?" Asked Mei. "Or if they don't survive like the rest of the children from previous experiments?"

Tsunade shrugged. "We cannot force a clan to exist, no matter how much we think they benefit our country," she addressed the Mizukage. "And at the unfortunate news that the children do not survive, then we must continue strengthening our relationships with Faye no matter what. Let these children be a symbolic gesture, rather than the only thread that connects us."

"Again," the Queen interjected, this time, with a more approachable tone. That sounded like the perfect padding for her takeaway package, and she needed to play nice. "Where does Faye fit into all of this?"

Tsunade turned to her, an answer already prepared. "This is Faye's clan ultimately. We can raise them, they can do missions for us, live in our land, pay our taxes, but they cannot be used during a war, unless they're fighting for their Mother Country."

For the first time the Queen's eyes widened with mild surprise. The plan actually seemed… Reasonable? Of course, she would continue discussing better options with her advisors, but Tsunade's plan had a political and civilian appeal. It would buy her plenty of time to create a better alternative, should this not benefit Faye enough. But if things went right, she would still look the hero in front of her people.

"The Five Great Nations get a new set of citizens that unites us all, and Faye gets a defense system against any threat," the Hokage concluded.

The Mizukage sighed, releasing a tense breath that seemed to calm the entire room. "That actually sounds lovely."

Joyful murmurs filled the room, and even the quiet assistants joined in the chatter at the prospect of having such rare citizens in their country. A universal clan that they would all nurture as Father Nations. It felt more symbolic than the headbands that previously united them during the war.

"If we're all in agreement with this plan," Tsunade called, regretfully taking a moment from the excited chatter bubbling around her. "Then we can take an hour to discuss this with our advisors. We can meet back here to discuss any immediate questions, but if we are all still in agreement, another shorter meeting can be arranged for tomorrow."

"Two hours," the Queen proposed, taking to her feet first. "I want to make sure my advisors are well informed, and have enough time to come up with thorough questions regarding the finer details of this agreement."

Tsunade nodded as each of the other members gathered their paperwork. "Two hours, and we can meet back here."

The idea sat well with the members in the room, and small discussions sprung about as the meeting came to an end.

Tsunade sighed as the exit wall dissolved, and her guests made their way out, quickly trying to make their way back to their counsellors.

"I'm on a roll," she turned to Shizune, who's excited smile could not be contained.

"Tsunade-sama that was fantastic!"

The Hokage hoped that her excited assistant meant that she could drink to her heart's content later in the night. Not that it mattered whether Shizune gave her approval, but maybe if the younger woman would join her, they could go to the bar together and celebrate without restraint. That sounded like the perfect end to such a taxing night, but just in case her aid needed a bit more reassurance, Tsunade still had a bit more goodies up her sleeve.

"The best part," she smiled, taking to her feet. "Is that I'm not even done yet."

And this part, she knew Shizune would really love.


	38. Ladies

_**Ladies**_

"I liked that little shop, with the large tree by the front." Rena held out her finger, and the plastic bags that hung from her forearm slid down to her elbow. "It just looked so sweet, and I felt inspired by the scenery." A snowflake landed on her finger, and she watched as it melted against her skin.

Elin pulled the purple hood of her jacket over her head, and began dispersing a thin layer of chakra over her exposed legs. "I thought it looked nice, but the location is far from the main street. New customers may have a hard time finding you."

That thought passed through the older woman's head, but Rena felt it wasn't enough of a reason to dismiss the potential of the location. "Just need to make sure I make the pastries extra good, so word of mouth can get me people all the way back there."

"Well, then you won't have much trouble after all."

The sun had just begun to set over Konoha when the dark gray clouds rolled in replacing one lovely spectacle with another. No one seemed bothered by the surprise change of plans from Mother Nature, and the falling snow didn't slow down the diligent populace. They still hung banners and prepped their windows with decorative lights. Elin took a particular liking to the paper lanterns that brightened the streets once the sun had done its job. From the homemade ones in the residential areas, to the more elaborate pieces down by the market. Each decorative object served as joyful tribute to their newfound appreciation for life, as they celebrated their first Winter's Arrival after a terrible war.

Rena slowed her pace as a cluster of restaurants came into view. "We should get a nice meal for dinner."

They survived their day on exotic street food and tall fruit drinks, but dinner time called for some formality. Rena wanted to sit with her younger companion and eat one last proper meal before saying goodbye. "What are you craving Elin?"

The younger woman looked around, tightening the flap of her hood over her neck to keep the wind from blowing it over her head. "I wonder if they would have drunken noodles in this village?"

Rena nodded clasping her hands. "I'm sure they do." And they began the journey to find a good plate of the foreign dish.

Rena had so much to say, but every time she looked over to Elin the words clumped in her throat until her mind gave up on wanting to speak. No matter what she said, how many sweet words she could string together and saturate in delicate feelings, the outcome would be the same. Once Elin returned to Faye and her memories were reinstated, Rena's words would just seem like lies.

How could she believe Rena loved her like her own child, when she chose her biological son over the girl she raised? Why should she trusts Rena's claim that things would get better, when her own son put her in this situation? Her heart swelled with worry just thinking about Elin returning to those conditions, and her not being there to offer the girl even a glimpse of solace.

"Rena-san?"

She felt a soft hand cup her shoulder and her eyes focused on Elin's worried face. "Sorry," she laughed nervously. "I just got carried away in my own thoughts. Did you find a place?"

Elin shook her head. They reached the end of the street, but she hadn't found any advertisement for her dish. "Maybe we should just-"

"Elin!"

Two waving figures rounded the corner and crossed the busy street. She returned the greeting to the familiar duo and smiled as they reached her.

"So glad we caught you," Ino breathed.

"And this is Kakashi's mother." Shizune added from behind Elin.

Each girl gushed over Rena's beauty, assuring the older woman that she looked too young to be his mother. Rena smiled and dismissed the compliments as humbly as she could, all the while saving them deep in her memory as a good reminder when she wanted to skip on her wrinkle creams.

"So, does Kakashi-sensei look a lot like you?" Ino queried boldly. They already found his girlfriend, if they could only get a glimpse under the mask, they would unravel the mystery that surrounded Hatake Kakashi. Somewhat at least.

"Oh no," she waved the girl off. "He looks exactly like his father. Just add my beauty mark to a younger picture of Sakumo's face, and you have Kakashi."

Sakura and Ino traded looks. It wasn't the same as seeing the real thing, but it could help them put Ayame's infatuation into context. They nodded in silent agreement. Their next trip to the Hokage's tower would be a fun one.

"Enough about that," Shizune cleared her throat. "Rena-san do you mind coming with me for a bit? We need some help with decorations for tomorrow and your son just isn't the most reliable in that department."

Ino and Sakura wrapped their arms around Elin. "And we need you to help us with some stuff too," Sakura chimed.

Rena hesitated a bit. "We were just about to have dinner..."

But Shizune already had that covered. "We'll get dinner for you before starting anything, but we're sort of short on time so we need to get going now."

By the time Rena looked over to Elin, the girls were already waving at her as they guided the dark haired inn maid with them. "I guess," the older woman shrugged.

Maybe she could use some time to prepare a decent goodbye for Elin.

"Wonderful!" Shizune led the way down the busy street. "Say Rena-san, do you have the keys to Kakashi's apartment?"

"I do."

"Perfect!" Shizune smiled at her companion. "We're going to need to make a quick stop over there before we do anything."

[*37*]

"You two know Kakashi-san really well, right?"

Elin sighed as Sakura's hold on her hair loosened to a more tolerable hold. The kunoichi had been toying with her hair for the better part of her stay in the girl's apartment, and at times she could get carried away with all the wonderful things she could do to such exotic hair. Elin had to remind her every so often that just because it felt stronger, didn't mean it didn't hurt to have it twisted and pulled.

"We do," Sakura replied smoothing out a braid. "Which is why you need to trust us when we say, he'll love it."

Elin had been apprehensive about their plan from the moment Ino began explaining it. Sakura didn't understood the big deal. Elin hadn't made the cut into the exclusive inauguration ceremony for Kakashi, but she would be joining the rest of the town as they greeted him in the plaza where the public celebration took place. Something about having him sneak off from what she deemed as very important duties, didn't sit right with her, and Sakura spent the night reassuring her guest that giving him a place to sneak off to was exactly the type of irresponsible thing Kakashi liked to do.

The inn maid felt the thin end of a rat tail comb cut a horizontal part across her scalp. The top section of her hair fell over her face, and she wondered what strange hairstyle would the medic be trying now. "Well I understand that. But I guess what I really want to know is..." She winced feeling Sakura gather her tresses into another ponytail. "When you kiss someone..." Elin sighed. Why couldn't her mind put these words together?

Sakura quickly picked up on her hesitation. "It could mean that the person has romantic feelings they want to express," she supplied.

Elin's hair was moved away from her eyes, just in time to see Ino step out of the closet. "Or they want to fuck you," she added matter of factly.

"Right!" The Faye native did her best to contain her enthusiasm. "How can you tell the difference?"

"Well..." Ino draped the two dresses she had picked out over her forearm. Such deep questions usually led to endless discussions, and then good makeup sex.

Elin didn't notice Sakura crawl her way in front of her until a set of wide green eyes obscured her vision of the blonde medic.

"Did Kakashi-sensei kiss you?"

The sound of Ino squealing and dropping her dresses on the pile of rejected options, filled the room.

"Yes, but we haven't spoken since. And all I've heard from you until now, is how it's normal for him to be very sexual towards women. So..." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm just confused."

Ino hurried to Sakura's side, pushing her aside to gain center stage in Elin's field of vision. "But the important thing is, what did he do **after** this kiss?"

The important thing was actually to see how they could use this to blackmail Kakashi into showing his face, but Sakura couldn't argue with Ino's question choice. The more details, the better for them.

"We stayed in the lawn chair on the balcony until I fell asleep."

The kunoichi traded glances. "That's it?"

Elin nodded.

Ino sat back with a heavy sigh. That didn't sound like the perverted sensei that the entire village had come to love and accept. Could her perfectly laid out network of little bees have been wrong with their intel on the level of his perversion? She brushed the disturbing thought aside. No way. The guy read porn on the streets for crying out loud. This was just a singular event prompted by Elin's innocent vibe, or something. As soon as she got comfortable with him, she'd be joining the 'Praise Kakashi in All His Sexual Glory' train. And Ino Yamaka had the perfect dress for that!

Sakura followed her girlfriend for a second, but returned her gaze to their guest for the night as Ino lost herself inside the closet again. She would spend hours there.

"Tomorrow you'll be completely alone with him, so take the time to feel out the atmosphere and see where it takes you." She could feel her stomach church at the thought of giving her secondary father figure's girlfriend relationship advice, but it was for a good cause. Kakashi-sensei deserved some good in his life, and if this woman could turn him from a perv to a romantic, well the kunoichi would be quite proud.

"So, how do I feel the atmosph-"

"This dress!"

Sakura rejected the proposal with a boisterous, "Like hell they're going to fuck in the dress I got you for your birthday!"

"Ah!" That's why the white lace dress looked so out of place in the blonde's closet. "See, I knew I loved it for a reason... I'll be back."

"The same way you felt it yesterday," Sakura answered tiredly. "That moment that led up to the kiss, it was just an impulse that felt right, no?"

Elin swallowed, her heart already beating at an accelerated speed. She breathed out. "Yeah."

"That's it!" Sakura beamed. "You felt the moment then, so try again tomorrow and see where it leads you."

"I see." That had been pretty easy yesterday night, but Elin knew tomorrow her nerves would clutch at her chest in the same manner they had done all day. Probably worst.

Sakura crawled back to her previous spot, and twirled a thin comb between her fingers. "Look I know his perverted side may be intimidating, but rest assured he's still very respectful." Elin's black locks slid through her fingers, and the Konoha native enjoyed the smooth and foreign texture against her skin. "That's the one thing I can guarantee from Kakashi-sensei; He's still an honorable man at the end of the day."

That sounded more like the man she had come to know during his stay at Divinity's Inn, and Elin felt some comfort in the young woman's words. She lowered her head as she felt the familiar tugging begin, and closed her eyes letting her mind wander as Ino emerged from the closet and engaged her girlfriend in some idle chatter.

 _ **Feel out the atmosphere**_... Maybe she would replay the memory of yesterday night in her head... For studying purposes of course.

[*37*]

The dewy grass varnished the leather of Rainy's brown boots as she walked from the main house to the pink storage barn in their backyard. It wasn't a long road, but the rare trip to a foreign town made the medic want to take full advantage of the sights that were so rare to a city girl such as herself.

She wanted to remember the crisp smell of winter over an open plain, the assorted melody of the many feathered creatures that fluttered through the cloudless morning sky, and the towering hills that seemed to be just a fingertip away. It all seemed so beautiful, so natural.

The sudden loud groan from the wooden door startled Rainy. It grew louder the further she pulled it apart and as soon as she saw her chance to slip through a decent sized crack, she did.

"What the-" Sari's blue eyes widened, and the little color held by her face vanished. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"I'm here to win you back." Rainy didn't have it in her to beat around the bush.

The younger woman tilted her head, loosening her grip on the glue gun in her hand. "By trying to kill me with a heart attack?"

"Of course not." The sound of her heels on the dusty wooden floor echoed through the small space.

Sari pulled her legs closer as her former lover approached the counter.

"I thought you'd like this little surprise."

"Hmm." She slid the glue gun down the black cutout of a fairy, and stuck the design to the inside of a clear mason jar. "It's definitely unexpected."

The answer sounded good enough to Rainy. She cleared of a bit of the dust and hay, careful not to disturb Sari's crafting materials, before stepping on a stool on climbing on the stone counter. The medic felt the cold through her jeans, and she realized that it may have been the reason Sari had chosen a blanket to sit on.

"I'm sorry." Clean, short, and full meaning.

Sari reached for a crown of plastic flowers and a pair of scissors. "Things didn't work out with him?" Gently she cut around a daisy.

Rainy sighed taking in the view of the leather saddles, farming tools, and dusty barrels. The space felt so cramped, and yet so cozy. "We only kissed once, and I know it doesn't change how much it hurt our relationship, but I never got a chance to tell you that it never happened again."

Sari tucked a purple clematis at the base of her ponytail. "I guess that's a good thing." She cut another daisy from the crown and gathered up her selection.

"What do you want me to do Sari? I'm here, I'm open to-"

For the first time since accepting the presence of her ex lover in her safe haven, Sari looked up from her crafting project. Eyes saturated with intensity, the younger woman made Rainy feel like a frightened child.

"You messed up Rainy Kane, and on top of hurting me you want me to come up with a solution for your mistake?"

"Of course no-" Fuck! It hadn't been five minutes and her grand plan had gone to hell.

Sari breathed out, returning her gaze to the materials in front of her. She pulled a small can and worked the lid off. "For a second there, I felt hopeful," she admitted.

Rainy groaned, raking her nails through the mess of hair she had been too tired to fix. "I'm sorry," she tried again. "It's just that I'm an idiot, and you're always right about fixing things in the most romantic ways so I hoped to follow your lead."

Sari dipped a thin brush and began painting vertical glue stripes on the jar. "If you don't win me over, then this is good practice for leading yourself through a mess," the author replied. "And if you do, then it's good practice to help me out, because I don't plan on carrying the burden of romance for the both of us in the long run."

Her pure and gentle voice made Rainy's heart melt. Maybe she needed to spend her holidays in a secluded barn from now on, specially if she would end up as level headed and cool as her companion.

"Really, I'll sponsor you if you decide to switch to a science related field." She smiled.

"I'll stick to literature, thank you very much."

Carefully she filled the outer layer of the jar with thin strips of glue and Rainy watched with curious eyes as she wrapped a white sheet over it. She pressed it against the jar, turning and twisting it until it fit just right.

Rainy sighed leaning against the cool wooden wall. She always felt like the student when Sari spoke in the simplest yet wisest words. And now, as she watched her former lover complete her crafting project, the medic knew Sari was just waiting for her to put all she learned throughout their relationship to good use. Just like any good teacher when she loved her student.

"It shouldn't have taken such drastic measures for me to appreciate what we had, but I'll hold the mistake close as a reminder of just how low in the stupid spectrum I could reach." Rainy closed her eyes. "Now I can't promise that I'll ever reach your level of romanticism, but I've already made it my goal, and we both know just how ambitious I am when it comes to reaching those."

"What good are your ambitious goals to me if I have to worry about an ex lover who has so much power over you?"

"He doesn't have any powers over me," she clarified. "I love you, and I can say that without an ounce of hesitation." And while looking straight at the lavender haired woman, even if her eyes refused to rise and meet Rainy's.

For a person who had craved those words for so long, Sari felt quite out of place. She wanted to keep her composure, but the blood rushing to her face gave away her nerves in the form of a bright, pink mist. The way she smiled, and her hands tightening around the base of the jar, over the white cloth, none of that she could control.

Rainy sat up, ready to continue enforcing her momentum. "Our story is done, and we're both happily conscious about it. You know who he's in love with?"

Her eyes shot up, joyful to have a moment of distraction.

"Elin."

Rainy slid to the edge of the counter and Sari gasped.

"Oh my..."

She landed on the floor with a loud 'thump', bringing them both to the moment at hand. "We can talk about them later" she proposed kicking the stepping stool closer to the other woman. "But now I want to continue focusing on us."

Her figure towered over Sari's, and it took the younger woman all her willpower not to laugh. They were in the middle of a critical bridge, closing in on the relationship she always wanted for them. And yet just having her stand so close, her warm, trembling skin just a touch away, and the promises of a future together hanging from her lips...

"What do you want from us?" Sari had to verify just one more time that this wasn't a dream, that they were speaking the same language, and wanted the same thing.

Rainy didn't hesitate. "First, to acknowledge that we are in a proper relationship. That you're my girlfriend, and I'm your girlfriend, and we should have more than just a drawer in each other's room."

Sari let her hand be taken, and she even turned to her companion. She had never been shy before, and yes she may have been startled earlier, but the moment felt too good to not dedicate her full attention to.

"So you want to move in together?"

Rainy shrugged, softly running her thumb over the smooth skin of her partner's hand. Sari had always been comfortable with the idea of sharing one living space, and took the medic some time, but now she somewhat understood the benefits of nurturing a relationship under one roof.

"I think it's a logical step in our transition towards a more stable relationship." It was the answer her companion had been looking for, and Rainy almost melted as she felt the hands of her lover snake around her waist.

Sari rested her head on Rainy's chest, and they both released a tense breath that had been stuck in their chest for over a week now. "I've always resisted the urge to clip the real estate announcements in the newspaper." Oh but she'd make up for it now. As soon as she could get her hands on a newspaper from Faye, Sari would start looking.

Rainy tightened her grip around her lover, kissing the top of her head gently. She missed scent of her hair, which now carried a bit of nature's own aroma, so much. It was rather appealing to the senses. "Go wild," she laughed. "Within a restrained budget."

Renting in a nice area, plus decorating, and buying appliances would be rather costly with just Rainy's income, but she'd try her best to let her girlfriend feel satisfied with their new living environment.

Sari nodded quietly.

Maybe she had been too impulsive in forgiving Rainy that day, but Sari had been trying to work through that fault of hers for some time now. She still felt proud that she stood her ground in the first encounter after the incident. The fact that she could do that and not be the first to look for Rainy counted as a note of progress. But she missed the hard headed medic, and wanted nothing more than to hear a heartfelt apology coupled with a clear cut promise that it would never happen again. Her wake up call had been heard clearly, and Sari could finally admit to feeling relieved.

"How about we go to Ame to wait out the New Year?"

The younger woman chuckled getting lost in the soft feel of Rainy's fingers running through her hair.

"I swear I won't mope if you choose to write instead of cuddling me when it's thundering."

Rainy felt the vibration of a joyful laugh against her chest.

"That a yes?"

Sari nodded tightening her hold around her partner's waist. She would give her points for exceeding expectations on her first day. But Sari always knew Rainy had that potential. Even as an emotional dunce, Rainy was still a genius, and when she truly loved something, she dedicated herself whole.

"Yes."

And that's all the young author had ever wanted.


	39. Stargazers on a Cloudy Night

_**Stargazers on a Cloudy Night**_

Kakashi didn't have the mind to keep up with all the commotion around him. A short man with bags under his eyes, and the voice of someone five times his weight, followed him around reading off a notepad. Another man with a toolbelt of brushes around his waist, would stop him every few steps to tinker with the jonin's hair and exposed facial features. Hands grabbed at his suit from every which way, and voices from multiple direction required his approval.

He nodded absently at everything, but Kakashi just couldn't find it in him to care. Not about the lights, or the nicely pressed suit, nor did he give a second glance as Nao pulled the curtains just enough to give a glimpse of the grand hall.

Ah, that was his name, Nao. He'd have to thank Tsunade-sama, for her commanding voice finally brought him to the present.

She asked for a moment with the future Hokage, and the commotion around them moved further back.

Kakashi breathed out.

"I'd like to say nerves, but I know you better than that."

He nodded looking at the large magenta curtains. Just a step beyond those, and a room full of people awaited his arrival.

She stood by his side, the view bringing back hazy memories of her own big day. And just like her predecessor she hated every minute leading up to the damn thing.

"Look, I know this isn't the place you want to be in, specially under these circumstances."

Kakashi swallowed. How could he argue with the truth? "I'll do my best to look presentable, Tsunade-sama."

"I know." That mask would come in handy to help him get through it all. "But I still thought you would want to get away at the first chance you got."

The jonin chuckled. She did know him so well.

Tsunade reached into her clutch and pulled out a miniature scroll. "Open this the moment you get a chance to be alone."

He accepted the curious object and examined the unique leaf patterned print. It looked like a miniature version of a formal scrolls used for dignitaries, and he wondered if opening it would send him to a distillery in a foreign land.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Even if it sent him to a nice area within the village where he could get away from everyone, he couldn't think of a better gift.

Lady Tsunade adjusted the shawl over her black dress as they both watched the lights peeking from under the curtains grow weaker.

"I hope you like it," she sighed.

They could both feel Kakashi's guide approaching again.

"Good luck out there."

Her steps were gentle for the first time since Tsunade remembered picking up her first pair of heels. She felt proud of her work as Hokage, and the experience allowed her to heal old wounds, and accept the scars that would never fade. She completed her work, and the former Hokage could add matchmaker to her endless list of accomplishments. She deserved a drink, many actually, and she would do it with the freedom of knowing her work would be left in good hands.

Kakashi smiled tucking the present inside his blazer pocket.

"Kakashi-san, do you remember your speech?"

The chatter from beyond the curtain died down.

"Nope."

Nao sighed pulling a pad from his checkered satchel. "I'll get the guys to work the speech onto the teleprompter."

[*38*]

The ceremony finished before Kakashi acquired the willpower to contemplate the importance of such a moment. Lots of applauses, chatter, bright lights, and he even got a standing ovation at the end of it all. But the words spoken by an array of dignitaries, and other important folks, weren't worthy of a spot in his brain.

He would cherish the view of his mother looking dazzling in a gold, sequin gown, and her proud smile from the moment he stepped through the curtains, inspired the only genuine happiness he felt through the ceremony.

Many hugs and well wishes were shared as he worked the room. He introduced his mother to some friends, shook hands with important people until his muscles began to cramp, and faked a smile until his cheeks hurt. No one felt happier than Hatake Kakashi as the doors opened and Nao pulled him aside.

"The guests from this room will go to the plaza," he said as they watched the room clear. "It would be helpful if you created about four shadow clones to cover more ground while greeting the citizens."

Kakashi smiled. "Sure thing."

To make sure his favorite part of the night went smoothly, Kakashi outdid himself and made six clones. Four as requested, an extra because he would always be an overachiever, and the last one to take on the role of 'original' in the eyes of Nao.

He leaped through some rooftops until the top of the dumpling shop where he celebrated his jonin promotion all those years ago, caught his interest. It had been remade, but the comforting scent of their special sauce, and hand crafted dumplings still clung to the wooden shack hours after closing.

"You're not going to open Tsunade-sama's present?"

Her voice reached his ear before her body made it to the rooftop, and he watched as Shizune struggled to walk up the side of the store in high heels and a tight, floor length gown.

"I wanted to enjoy the view for a bit and make sure my clones were doing their job, before disappearing for the night."

Shizune sat down on the ledge and breathed out. If she ever walked down the aisle, it would be in a short dress and flat shoes, and she dared anyone to tell her otherwise.

"It's not like you'll get teleported anywhere," she laughed. "Just open it."

Kakashi reached into his jacket and retrieved the scroll. If Shizune had a hand in creating this, then maybe it wasn't an all expenses paid trip to a distillery after all.

The medic could barely contain her excitement as his eyes began taking in the words, and she busied herself by messaging some chakra into the soles of her bruised feet.

"Shizune, this…"

Kakashi read the shortened treaty again, word for word, taking in each stroke of the signatures below.

"Is this real?"

"The agreement is," she replied. "But the paper is just a draft of the public announcement we're thinking of making once we have the children."

"But how?" He found it hard to move his eyes from the paper. "When did this meeting take place?"

She chuckled setting her feet on the cool surface beneath her. "Yesterday." He looked adorable flustered, but taking a picture at such a time was not socially acceptable behavior. Shizune would have to settle for describing the scene in all its details.

"The leaders of the other nations were coming here for your ceremony, and Tsunade-sama decided to test their will to maintain peace."

Carefully Kakashi closed the scroll. "That moved carried too much risk, she could ha-"

"But she didn't," her companion reminded him. "I witnessed the entire meeting Kakashi, and let me tell you, it felt so good seeing everyone rally around for peace. The Queen left here knowing that this generation isn't interested in creating wars or acquiring weapons."

He sighed pressing his thumb over the dry ink.

"Aren't you happy?"

His eyes perked. "Of course!" He assured. "I just feel… Maybe I jumped to conclusions when I made my initial proposal to the Queen."

Looking at the scroll in his hands, it seemed like such an obvious solution. Why did he fail to come up with something so simple? Why had his first instinct been to throw Elin away?

"Look," her laugh seemed out of place in the midst of such a tense moment. But he just looked so worried, and for the first time she knew exactly the train of thought running through his mind. Reading him became so easy after he joined the rest of world in normal relationship land. "At that moment, you made the right choice. It took all the nations coming together to understand that woman and come up with this solution. But it worked, and this moment will always serve as reference when we face similar threats."

He nodded, finally raising his gaze from the scroll. Shizune was right, everyone worked together like a perfectly harmonized bell test, and the results were fantastic.

"Thank you, Shizune."

"Aww," she laughed waving him off. "It's been fun working on this with Tsunade-sama."

Just when she expected her last day to include nursing a hangover, and being told off for wanting to finish off the last of their important jobs, here she was playing matchmaker.

A gentle wind caressed her bare shoulders, and they welcomed the cool breeze. It felt nice to get away from the large crowd.

"Say, Shizune?"

"Hmm?" She wiggled her toes as the wind reached her battered feet.

"How did Tsunade-sama convince the Queen to let Elin stay?"

The medic nin hesitated for a moment. They both knew the answer would be an uncomfortable one. No amount of comradery would make a village give up their only functioning defense for a potential system. Shizune twirled her short hair nervously. He was right to wear that worried look on his face. In her humble opinion, he could definitely make it worst.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "We may have left the Queen under the impression that you would be fathering Elin's children."

That right there, that looked captured everything perfectly. The deep red face, with the large eyes, and mouth open so wide it could fit his entire mask. The trembling hands and emerging sweat drops at the side of his face added a nice touch, she thought.

After scrambling to pick up the pieces of his scattered brain, his mind could only afford to produce a pathetic whisper. "We're-" He breathed in. "We're not even in a relationship."

"Yeah, well we couldn't come up with anything else to get her on our side." Every nation would now scramble to make sure those children lived, and that they made it to reproductive age to do just that. " **If** ," she stressed the ambiguity of the agreement. "You do choose to have kids, or if she chooses to have kids with anyone else."

The words didn't sit well with Kakashi, and Shizune smirked.

"They will be part of the father's clan as well as Elin's clan. The children will live here, or wherever Elin and her partner choose to settle, and have all the rights of a citizen, except the right to go to war for that country. They can only fight for Faye."

"I see." Well, that didn't seem so bad. He never gave much thought to having children, but the few times he did, Kakashi did not envision sending them to war. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Exactly! And as long as Faye isn't involved in any wars, the children don't have to live there, so more reason for you, and everyone else, to keep the peace."

Kakashi breathed out. How did his inauguration end up here? Children? He needed to think about children when he hadn't even asked Elin for a proper relationship? Admittedly, he did feel relieved to have her by his side, and the thought warranted a smile.

"And if she doesn't want to stay in Konoha?" As nice as he found the gesture, Kakashi wanted nothing more than Elin's stay in Konoha to be a choice from her. If she chose to go back to Faye, or settle anywhere else, he'd be happy, as long as she was safe.

Shizune shrugged. "Wherever she settles, the country will just have to trade their child. Of course, since she has no idea she's even in this program, we'll have to do it carefully behind the scenes."

But this would be for him to discuss now that he was the rightful leader of Konoha. Her and Tsunade simply wanted him to know that she could claim citizenship in Konoha, should she make that choice.

"And how long would I have to…" He cleared his throat. "Make this kid?"

Shizune spoke about his children as if he would have more than one, but if Kakashi wanted to wrap his mind around this whole thing, he needed to start with the simplest number first.

Again, his companion shrugged. "We didn't make any promises, so as long as she's fertile I guess."

"Oh?" His relief broke through in the form of a rare laugh. As far as he knew, he still had years to get around to that then. "I'm perfectly fine with that then."

"Good." Shizune slipped on her heels and stood up. "You should at least start by asking her to be your girlfriend though." Everything else would fall into place after that. "She's waiting in your favorite spot."

He stood up as well, and tucked the scroll back into the pocket of his blazer.

"Thank you, Shizune, really…"

"You can think about this moment when your child needs a Godmother."

She stepped off the ledge confident in the fact that he had no idea what a Godmother was. His confused expression served as a good enough payment… That and the fact that she would be a first hand witness when the relationship spread like wildfire among the citizen. Whether he named her Godmother, or not, didn't concern Shizune. Though in the absence of her own biological children, playing the role of aunty suited her just as well.

[*38*]

Kakashi arrived at the familiar grassy cliff with a rare smile hidden beneath his mask. He found it rather amusing that even after leaving for so many years, Tsunade, and Shizune knew he hadn't outgrown his habit of retreating to this spot when he needed to get away from everything. The story of the beautiful woman who appeared before broken hearted men and took them with her to never be seen again, also never failed to put him in good spirits. However, Kakashi could admit that deep down, the out of place smile came as a direct result of his nerves. He wasn't much of a nervous laugher, but the moment seemed to warrant just that reaction.

Elin stood up as soon as she felt his presence closing in. She dusted the side of her red coat, and double checked the back of her black tights. A formal bow made her wavy hair spill over her shoulders, and exposed the simple hairpiece that kept the braided top part of her hair in place.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama."

It took the civilian hours of breathing exercise, and endless assurance by her younger companions, to find enough courage to look brave at the moment. He looked dapper in a black suit, with his mask tucked away, and the swirls of joyful colors over his shoulder added a peculiar, contagious touch.

"Just Kakashi, Elin." He smiled. "You could have dropped the honorifics ages ago."

"Well, you never said anything," she laughed.

That's because coming from her it sounded cute, and he liked it. However, they shared an intimidate moment, and being so formal just didn't seem as appropriate anymore.

"I'm sorry for the delay."

Elin waved him off quickly. "The ceremony went well?"

The excitement reflected in his chakra caught Elin off guard. According to Ino and Sakura, he would be miserable throughout the event, but before he even made it through the trees, Elin could see the bright, joyful colors.

"It did," he admitted referring the bits and pieces that earned a spot in his memory bank. "But I always look forward to getting away from it all."

"I see," she smiled.

Kakashi followed her back to the tip of the cliff, beyond the overgrown bushes. She sat on the edge and swung her legs with a carefree joy, reminiscent of himself during his youth.

"Shizune and the girls said that you liked this spot when you wanted to get away from your responsibilities."

He nodded.

"Is it because you got your heart broken often?"

A chuckle burst through his chest before his mind had a chance to process the fact that he was supposed to act cooler than this.

"Not necessarily." Though he could admit to coming a few times looking for the mysterious specter that inspired the lore.

Kakashi fussed with his fingernails as he felt Elin's eyes resting on him. How could she be so calm and collected, when he, a trained shinobi, couldn't even keep his composure?

"You can see the village from here," he continued. "And when it's not cloudy, you get a nice view of the stars."

The lights from the village had been an obvious attraction when arriving at the spot. Seeing the festive decor from such an angle offered a unique, almost romantic beauty, and now she understood that the finishing touches were hidden behind the cloudy night. Had it not been for the creepy story, Elin felt sure this would be popular for dates.

She smiled and joined him as his eyes travelled to the dark sky above.

"Must be nice."

Her companion nodded and sighed. It really was. "I'm not very superstitious, but I like making a wish on the first star I see when I come here," he admitted. Kakashi felt her eyes on him again, but a quick glance in her direction assured him that simple curiosity called her attention. "When things get hard, sometimes even silly things like these can bring you comfort."

Elin smiled. She always saw the habit of wish making as a waste of time, but hearing it coming from him, it seemed she hadn't examined the comforting aspect of the rituals.

"What do you do on days like these, when it's cloudy?"

His chuckle rang clearly, and Kakashi stopped caring. He felt relaxed enough to admit such a childish habit, his image as a cool man had long been shattered in front of her.

"I take it as a message from whatever deity, or alien, that controls these wish granting mechanisms, that I don't need divine intervention to fix the problem. I just need to get up, and go fix it myself."

And his favorite testimony resulting from a journey inspired by a cloudy night, ended with him finding his mother, and the lovely girl that kept him company at the moment.

Elin nodded, confident that she would never treat cloudy days the same again. "I may try that sometime."

Tonight would have been a fantastic time to start, but it seemed the sky already insisted she could handle this herself. Funny, her nerves said otherwise.

His chakra globe went from reflecting his joy with mingling yellows and greens, to slowly being overtaken by a familiar orange hue. He felt anxious, somewhat insecure, and Elin didn't know how to approach the subject they both knew to be causing the change.

She sighed looking to the sky for a little assistance, only to be met with the same rolling waves of gray. There were no other topics to address, but that one.

"Well, I liked it." Elin crossed her arms under her bust, and breathed out. "And I know I got startled in the middle, but I still liked it."

 _ **There you stupid starless night, is that what you wanted?**_

He held back the full power of his laugh so as to not scare her into thinking he was making fun of her statement, but Kakashi couldn't help himself. "You're a lot braver than me, Elin-chan," he assured. "I'm still thinking of the right thing to say."

She relaxed seeing the bright yellow of his chakra swirling fiercely over his shoulder. "Nothing sounded right," she admitted.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"But you were so happy coming from your inauguration, and this seemed to be messing things up." Elin shrugged, letting some tension go in her next breath. "So might as well just get it out of the way, no?"

And it worked. He looked happy again, and the atmosphere didn't seem as tense.

Kakashi turned to her. "I don't even remember the ceremony," he laughed. It sounded weird to his ear, but then again, he never heard himself laugh so much in one day. "I just felt happy to see you. And yes, the need to address that made things a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't lessen the happiness I felt just sitting here with you."

"Oh…" So the rush to address the kiss hadn't been necessary. "Ohhhh…" Well, she had a right to feel embarrassed.

 _ **Damn**_ …

He smiled. "But we can continue making awkward moments until they're not awkward anymore."

She felt the heat rise within the layers under her coat, until the cool temperatures became an afterthought in her mind. A spirited breeze whirled through the bushes behind them, displacing the sound of her wild heartbeat for just a moment. Elin took a deep breath, and lowered her hands to her knees.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," she admitted. Getting rid of the awkwardness of those intimidate moments would probably take years for her, and Elin wondered if he knew exactly what he just asked?

Kakashi nodded. "I know." As much as he understood his own feelings, verbalizing such things were still a work in progress for him as well.

"Yesterday when I found out that I was only a few days away from Dr. Gen, all I could think about was how much I hoped that wherever his results led me, it would be as nice as this village had been."

He could see her finger tighten around her knees.

"Is it nice enough for you to consider not going after him, and just finding yourself here?"

Kakashi felt her eyes on him, and he turned to the gray skies above for a moment. The clouds formed a ring around the moon, but not a single star offered him any guidance. He turned to her again.

"With you?"

He nodded. "If that's ok with you." And he really hoped it was.

Her eyes fell to her knees, and Kakashi smiled as the olive skin of her cheeks accepted a ruby red tint. He'd hold her in his arms, today, or tomorrow, and when he did, he hoped to never let go.

"I guess I hadn't given it much thought…" Her two days in the village went by so quickly, and were so packed with exciting moments, that she hadn't taken a proper moment to think anything thoroughly. "But, it does sound tempting."

Her goal had always been to find Dr. Gen so he could point her to a place outside of Faye, where she could thrive without the overwhelming judgment from her current home village. She found Dr. Gen, but the thought that Konoha seemed to fit the description of the type of home she had been looking for, made Elin smile.

Maybe she could put off finding Dr. Gen for a little bit, and enjoy the wonderful things this village offered her. The international publications would always be there in case she found any other reason to find her past self, but maybe now she could just read them for their interesting, and educational articles, as she always wanted to.

His heartbeat rang in his ear as the moment stretched longer than anticipated. Kakashi wanted to make sure she gave a heartfelt answer, her happiness would always be his priority and he understood that such a decision could not be rushed. However, he also needed to give his emotions a break from all the commotion that battered them these last few days.

"I'll stay."

It took her nothing short of looking at his chakra evolve into a loving purple and anxious apricot, to let Elin know her answer truly mattered to him. Sari would be proud, she found a guy that made her feel exactly how the author described feeling towards Rainy.

His sigh was audible through the dense forest behind them, spooking an array of birds, who voiced their displeasure in different tunes as they ran away from the upsetting noise. Elin laughed, filling in the void as he gathered himself, and reset his breathing pattern.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he finally confessed. She seemed to be enjoying the moment much more than him, and he couldn't wait for his heart to settle and join her in soaking up the charming atmosphere.

But she was staying, not just because some decree signed by dignitaries said so, but by her own choice.

She was staying.

With him.

To build awkward moments, and joyful memories.

Kakashi sighed again.

She was staying.

"So…" She swung her legs nervously, not sure where exactly the moment should have led to. "What are we supposed to do now?"

He stood up, extending a hand to his companion. Elin glanced at it briefly before giving in to his request. She smiled as he pulled her up, and settled in his chest without missing a beat. Kakashi felt her arms around his lower half, and he tightened the embrace, selfishly trying to sear the rest of her body to his skin.

"Anything."

His voice vibrated against her ear, making Elin feel everything warm he intended to provide. It made her feel cozy, safe.

Kakashi twirled her hair between his fingers, and stopped an emerging giggle by planting small kisses on top of her head. It felt so good to finally arrive at this moment. Just so good.

"Maybe later we can get drunken noodles…" Much, much later.

He nodded. "Sure."

When the moment stopped feeling so good.

Kakashi smiled at the thought of the memory from their first date being them searching for an open restaurant that served foreign dishes, on a holiday. Or him following a step by step tutorial on how to properly cook said dish from whatever cookbook he could get his hands on. Because this day would set the tone for the rest of their relationship, and the unseen stars already gave their clear message that this relationship, would be entirely their responsibility. Even if he wore out his only dress shoes in search for a restaurant, or learned to cook the dish she requested, if the reward included seeing her happy, he needed no other incentive to gladly take on such a responsibility.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thank you all for taking the time to read this super long story! I really appreciate you sticking though the journey, taking the time to comment, or add this to your favorites/alerts. Lastly, thank you to my beta for helping me out so much! The sequel will most likely debut sometime in December, or at the beginning of next year, but I'll keep you guys updated with any news. If you have any questions, or last comments regarding the story, feel free to leave a review :)

While I work on my other story, I'll be going through this one fixing little mistakes and what not.

Thank you again for everything!


End file.
